Les deux Princes
by Kinstories
Summary: Harry revient dans le monde des sorciers, un an après la fin de la guerre. Mais le monde qu'il retrouve sera très loin d'être celui qu'il avait laissé. Qu'est-il arrivé à Malefoy? Pourquoi Blaise, Théodore, Adrian et Pansy sont-ils passés du "bon côté"? Qui est cette petite fille qui déstabilise le survivant? Mais avant tout, Harry découvrira que la guerre est loin d'être finie...
1. Chapitre 1 Le retour du Survivant

**Auteur** : Kinstories

**Dislaimer** : Tout est J.K Rowlong, ce génie.

**Titre :** Les deux Princes

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes, what the fuck are you doing here?

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Résumé :** Puisque la haine ne cessera jamais avec la haine, la haine cessera avec l'amour. Blabla : Après des mois d'écriture et d'hésitation, je poste cette première fiction, avec de la fierté et aussi beaucoup, beaucoup d'appréhension.

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

**CHAPITRE UN : LE RETOUR.**

**2 Mai 1999**

Juste après la mort du plus meurtrier des sorciers de l'Histoire de la Magie, Harry Potter avait disparu. Tout bonnement et simplement disparu. Cette disparition n'était bien entendue pas définitive, mais il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de ce monde, pour découvrir le reste. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'assister à la reconstruction de celui-ci avant de s'être reconstruit lui-même. Avant d'avoir au moins essayé. Le lendemain de la victoire, il avait été changé la moitié de sa fortune en monnaie moldue, avait pris le chemin de l'aéroport le plus proche, et avait choisi une destination, au hasard. Au lieu d'assister aux nombreuses commémorations, fêtes, inaugurations, il avait mangé des crêpes à Paris, nagé en Guadeloupe, mangé des glaces en Italie, prit de l'opium en Inde et s'était fait tatoué en Grèce. Il s'était redécouvert à travers le voile de l'anonymat, parcourant des chemins qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de sa vie, rencontrant des gens, partageant des repas avec des inconnus, faisant la fête autour du monde.

Son voyage avait pris fin en Grèce, où il avait passé les deux plus beaux mois de sa vie. Cette destination n'était pourtant pas prévue, mais Harry, la veille de son prétendu départ de Bangkok, avait rencontré Anthony, un jeune Grec de son âge aux traits divins. L'apollon l'avait percuté dans un bar de la Capitale, s'était excusé platement et plusieurs fois, avant de l'inviter à la table qu'il partageait déjà avec ses amis. Harry avait découvert avec délectation une petite bande d'amis qui s'était apparemment formée au fil des voyages. Anthony avait rencontré Hanna à Londres, puis les deux compères avaient décidés de partir en Tunisie, ou ils avaient rencontrés Ahmed et Jeremy, qui avaient décidés de les suivre en Italie, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à dix dans ce bar.

Harry avait été heureux de les rencontrer, ils respiraient la liberté, et n'avaient l'air de se soucier de rien, mis à part de leur prochaine destination. Anthony repartait dans quelques heures en Grèce , et proposa aux autres de rentrer avec lui, pour qu'il leur fassent découvrir la Mer Grecque et les spécialités culinaires d'Athènes. Aussi, ce fut tout naturellement qu'Harry se joint à eux. Et vécut des moments inoubliables. La pêche, le soleil cuisant, les soirées de danse, les verres de trop, les rires trop forts, les paroles de chansons chantées à tue-tête, les amitiés... Et Anthony.

Anthony avec qui il avait noué une relation plutôt compliquée à définir. C'était définitivement plus que de l'amitié, mais pas encore de l'amour. Le garçon lui avait définitivement fait comprendre que jamais les femmes ne pourraient lui offrir ce qu'il espérait, et lui avait fait découvrir des sensations qu'il n'avait jusque-là même pas imaginées. Aussi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage, étendus l'un contre l'autre en tenue d'Adam, et qu'Anthony lui dit qu'il l'aimait, Harry ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de lui annoncer son départ imminent. Harry savait qu'Anthony, dans sa grande sagesse, lui avait avoué ça de manière à la forcer à rentrer à Londres, car celui-ci savait combien Harry avait envie de rentrer, mais en avait peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur, mais il était persuadé que sa peur devait être affrontée, sous peine de le détruire.

C'est donc le 2 Mai qu'Harry arriva à l'Aéroport de Londres Stansten, un sac à dos à l'épaule et la peur au ventre. Durant tout le trajet du retour, le jeune homme garda une capuche vissée sur sa tête, de peur d'être reconnu. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'enlace, loin de là. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le 12, Square Grimmaud, le jeune homme inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, et alluma une cigarette d'une main tremblante. C'était ridicule. Il n'osait même pas rentrer chez lui. Il rit amèrement au « chez lui », comment pouvait-il se sentir chez lui alors que cette maison était en fait à Sirius ? Il baissa les yeux et tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant de la jeter d'un air rageur et d'entrer dans la maison.

Malgré son effort pour rester fort à son arrivée, son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il découvrit l'intérieur. Tout avait changé. La décoration était beaucoup plus… Moderne, lumineuse. Du parquet recouvrait le sol, et les murs avaient été recouverts de papier peint beige. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le salon, ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de ce changement, mais le boulot était génial. La cheminée avait été repeinte en noir, et deux fauteuils rouges, plus un canapé de la même couleur, entouraient une table basse en verre, sur laquelle des magazines avaient été disposés, ainsi que son courrier. Le jeune homme posa son sac à dos au sol et tourna le regard. Les rideaux étaient pâles, comme pour ne rien gâcher de la lumière du jour. Il sortit du salon et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis entra dans sa chambre en trombe. Là, un sanglot lui échappa tout simplement. Rien n'avait été changé. Ils avaient tout gardé comme avant. Harry émit un faible sourire, avant de ressortir de la chambre, les idées claires. Il devait retrouver les Weasley le plus rapidement possible.

Un quart d'heure après, le jeune homme, douché, habillé et –presque- coiffé, transplanna devant chez les Weasley. Il hésita un quart de seconde, puis, inspirant profondément, frappa à la porte.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle était en train de rire, probablement à une blague qu'avait faite l'un des Weasley. Aussi, Harry ne s'étonna pas d'entendre son rire se couper en un hoquet lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il était devant elle. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre le moindre son, avant de prononcer un faible :

« Harry… ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle allait le repousser, il en était sûr. En même temps, il ne méritait que ça. Il les avait abandonnés au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de lui, à quoi aurait-il voulu s'attendre ? Il commença à esquisser un mouvement vers l'arrière, comme pour fuir, lorsque le cri d'Hermione le fit sursauter :

« Oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU ! HARRY EST REVENU ! »

Il ne comprit pas très bien ce qui suivit. D'abord, Hermione sauta dans ses bras, éclatant en de gros sanglots bruyants et profonds, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Ensuite, il ne vit que du roux. Mme Weasley, suivie de Charlie, George, et Mr Weasley, se succédèrent un à un, le serrant contre eux, allant tous de leur petit commentaire bienveillant « Je le savais, je le savais putain ! » dit George. Une fois le calme revenu, et que les Weasley se furent écarter, Harry releva les yeux. Ron se tenait face à lui. Les larmes du Survivant redoublèrent, et celui-ci parvint à articuler, difficilement :

« J.. Je suis désolé. »

Ron, qui n'en menait pas large non plus, se mit soudainement à rire, et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, avant de conclure à voix haute

« On s'en fout, t'es là maintenant Harry ! »

Celui-ci entendit un petit rire derrière Ron. Ginny se tenait là, les yeux embués de larmes elle aussi. Harry déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Comment leurs retrouvailles allaient-elles se passer ? Il articula :

« Salut, Gin… »

La jeune fille le regarda, et s'approcha de lui, avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Elle déposa un bisou humide sur sa joue, avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille : « Je sais, Harry, je sais… Tu es mon grand frère, ne nous prenons pas la tête avec des conversations difficiles, tu en aura déjà pas mal. » Harry fronça les sourcils à travers ses larmes. Déjà pas mal, comment ça ? Il était heureux, malgré tout, de ce que venait de lui dire Ginny, et la serra contre lui en la remerciant, avant de prononcer :

« Puis je me joindre à vous pour le repas ? Je meurs de faim… »

La famille Weasley éclata de rire, avant de faire entrer Harry à leurs côtés. Tous se mirent à table dans un joyeux boucan, et les conversations reprirent avec ampleur. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, un Crac sonore se fit entendre, et tout alla très vite.

« Salut la comp… »

Harry reconnut les trois personnes qui venaient d'arriver, et sortir sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide, ses yeux verts étincelant de rage. Ginny poussa un petit cri et les trois nouveaux invités sortirent leurs baguettes à leur tour. Hermione et Ron réagirent vite. La première prononca :

« Harry, calme toi, ils sont avec nous ! »

« Non ! Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, ils veulent me tuer ! Ils savent que je suis rentré et veulent me tuer ! »

« Harry, baisse ta baguette, ils ne te veulent aucun mal, ils se sont rangés de notre côté. »

Le jeune homme regarda sa meilleure amie, sans pour autant bouger sa baguette, pointée sur Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Draco Malefoy. Les trois garçons le fixaient avec insistance, attendant sa réaction. Zabini s'éclaircit la voix et tenta de faire reprendre raison au Survivant :

« Elle dit vrai, Potter. On n'est plus des méchants » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« La ferme Zabini, c'est pas le moment de faire le malin, le coupa Ron, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il dit vrai, Harry. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. Range ta baguette et laisse nous tout t'expliquer. »

Alors Harry, rassuré par la voix de son meilleur ami, baissa lentement sa baguette, tout en gardant les yeux plantés dans ceux de Malefoy. Celui-ci baissa sa baguette à son tour.

* * *

Sa tête bourdonnait. Les infos arrivaient avec beaucoup trop d'abondance, et il ne savait plus où il en était.

« -Récapitulons… Le dernier jour du combat, Malefoy s'est retourné contre son propre camp, en défendant Ron. Face à son propre père. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi défier son propre père ? Pourquoi tourner le dos aux Mangemorts alors qu'ils étaient tous si près du but ? » Il se tourna soudain vers Draco, le regard remplit de dégout non dissimulé, « Tu savais que vous aviez perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais et tu voulais te mettre du bon côté au dernier moment, histoire de pas finir ta vie à croupir en prison ! »

Malefoy soupia légèrement, ses yeux gris enfoncés dans ceux du Survivant. Il répondit, calmement :

« -Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Potter. Et encore plus de choses que tu ne comprends pas. »

Zabini hocha la tête. Harry reporta alors son regard sur lui, et attaqua, virulent :

« - Et toi, si attiré par le pouvoir et l'appât du gain, pourquoi y avoir renoncé, pourquoi t'être tourné vers un clan où tu serai considéré comme de la vermine ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est pour les beaux yeux de Malefoy ? »

Zabini se mit à sourire, comme si les attaques d'Harry ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde.

« - Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi sur les yeux de Draco, ce n'est pas la raison qui m'a fait changer de camp. » Il redevint sérieux, tout d'un coup. « Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, Potter, mais j'ai une petite sœur. Et, sans entrer dans les détails, c'est elle qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur la situation. Sur le fait qu'on s'entretuait tous, tout ça pour le pouvoir d'un fou étouffé par l'orgueil. C'est pas pour autant que j'ai eu le courage de tourner le dos à tout ça, toute ma vie. Alors, quand j'ai vu Draco se mettre face à son père pour protéger la Belette, j'ai eu honte. Moi, je déteste mes parents. Lui respectait les siens. Pourtant, il a pas hésité. Il a prit sa décision en quelques secondes. Du coup, je l'ai suivi. »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de doutes. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Nott. Celui-ci fut plus bref :

« - J'ai pas de sœur. Ces deux là sont ma seule famille. Quand je les ai vus côté à côté, j'ai pas réfléchis. S'ils prenaient cette direction, c'est que c'était la bonne. »

Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu, malgré leurs explications. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy, quand Hermione intervint, la voix calme et posée :

« - Ecoutes, Harry… Je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça, mais tu n'étais pas là. Si tu avais vu ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là, et même ensuite, tu aurais compris. Alors, si tu te fies pas à eux, fies toi à nous. »

Harry tiqua, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris.

« -Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Malefoy la coupa d'une voix glaciale :

« - La ferme Granger. Il n'a pas à savoir ça.

-Mais si, il ne comprendra pas sinon !

- On s'en branle, j'ai déjà fait mes preuves, je n'ai pas à les refaire pour que Saint Potter me donne sa bénédiction. Et puis merde, vous me faites chier ! Il revient la bouche en cœur après un an d'absence et nous voilà redevenu les vilains serpents, à devoir se justifier à nouveau ! Je le ferai pas. Et vous ne lui raconterez rien, compris ? »

Sa voix aurait pu geler n'importe quel feu de l'enfer. Harry déglutit et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux avaient perdus la lueur qu'ils avaient à son arrivée, ils étaient durs et plus gris que jamais. Sa mâchoire se crispait et ses poings étaient serrés. Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher d'avoir chaud, tout d'un coup, et de se sentir tout petit. Il détourna les yeux vers Hermione, qui hochait la tête pour signifier à Malefoy qu'elle avait compris. Son regard était triste.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se taise face à Malefoy, et qu'elle ait ce regard si triste ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Malefoy recula sa chaise d'un mouvement brusque, la faisant tomber au sol dans un grand bruit de fracas. Plus personne ne respirait dans la pièce. La tension était à son comble. Le blond avait l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir à sa posture, non, celui-ci se tenait dignement, mais à ses yeux. Un orage avait éclaté dans ceux-ci. Un orage auquel personne n'aurait pu survivre :

« - Je suis pas venu pour ca. » Il souffla un grand coup, se passa la main dans les cheveux, et, retrouvant son flegme habituel, balaya la salle du regard, avant d'ajouter : « Weasley, Granger, je vous verrai ce soir. »

Sur ce, il transplanna. Zabini le suivit de près, tandis que Nott alla déposer un baiser léger sur le front de Ginny avant de disparaître à son tour.

La tête d'Harry tournait. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, pour se retrouver dans le jardin. Il s'assit sur un petit muret et alluma une cigarette d'une main tremblante. Sans qu'il s'en aperçut, Ron était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regardait ses mains, silencieux, attendant qu'Harry se mette à parler. Celui-ci le fit après avoir inspiré une longue bouffée de nicotine, comme pour se donner du courage :

« -C'est quoi cette histoire, Ron… ? Putain, Nott avec ta sœur, Malefoy et Zabini gentils… Le monde ne tourne plus rond ! 1 an que je suis parti, et tout va de travers. »

Ron le regarda, d'un regard insondable, ce qui surprit légèrement Harry.

« -Oui, le monde ne tourne plus rond. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé après ton départ, mais il s'en est passé, des choses… Je ne peux rien te dire, le coupa-t-il quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question, Malefoy le fera quand il en aura la force. Maintenant, si tu ne leur fait pas confiance, ce que je peux totalement comprendre, tu peux nous faire confiance à nous. Sur ce, va te préparer, on va à Poudlard ce soir. Et ne tente pas de dire non, Hermione a déjà ramené toute tes affaires à l'heure qu'il est. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Une soirée à Poudlard, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ron ajouta :

« -Ils ont fini de reconstruire l'école. Il y a une inauguration ce soir, une espèce de commémoration ouverte aux 6ème et 7ème années. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de journalistes, ils sont devenus à peu près respectueux depuis la fin de la guerre. Il me tarde de voir la tête de tout le monde en te voyant débarquer ! »

Le jeune roux se mit à rire, ce qui déclencha instantanément un sourire chez le Survivant. Le rire clair de son meilleur ami avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer dans n'importe qu'elle situation.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la maison, Harry remarqua qu'en effet, Hermione avait emmené plusieurs de ses costumes de chez lui. Il les prit en grommelant quelques mots à propos d'une embuscade et monta à l'étage pour se changer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il redescendit, créant à nouveau le silence chez les Weasley. Avec l'agitation de son retour, personne n'avait eu le temps de l'observer avec attention, et donc de remarquer à quel point il avait changé.

Il avait grandi, déjà. Comme si la fin de la guerre avait enfin permis à son corps de se développer autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il avait pris une dizaine de centimètres, et sa musculature s'était finement développée, en accord avec son corps. Sa peau, autrefois pâle et terne, avait pris une teinte caramélisée après les heures qu'il avait passé sous le soleil cuisant des villes qu'il avait visitées. Ses cheveux, fraîchement coupés, retombaient sur son front, cachant à peine sa cicatrice, et faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude, dont la couleur contrastait avec son bronzage. Le jeune homme avait choisi un costume d'une grande marque italienne, dont le pantalon noir était coupé de façon à mettre ses jambes et ses fesses en valeur. Il ne portait pour seul haut qu'une chemise légère en soie vert foncé, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, et les manches retroussées jusque ses avant-bras.

Il toussota légèrement, gêné de cette attention soudaine, et tenta de distraire Ron :

« -Euh, on y va ?

-Ouais, d'ici une bonne heure, le temps que les filles se soient rendues présentables ! »

Cette remarque déclencha le rire d'Harry, qui se tut en voyant Ron écoper d'une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa mère.

Une bonne heure plus tard, donc, les garçons avaient entamés une partie d'échec quand Ron releva le nez et prit un air de poisson rouge qu'on avait sorti de l'eau : Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche et ne semblait plus apte à respirer. Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui déclenchait cette réaction et se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit « Waouw » à la vue des deux jeunes filles, qui étaient à présent bel et bien devenues des femmes.

Hermione portait une robe longue et rouge, dont le décolleté ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Elle avait relevés ses cheveux en un chignon désordonnés, et son maquillage léger mettait son teint de pèche en valeur. Ginny, quant à elle, portait une robe noire, simple et près du corps, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et mettait ses longues jambes en valeur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna en riant, Harry remarqua que sa robe était décolletée dans le dos, et retombait jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Une fois le choc premier passé, il tendit son bras à la jeune femme rousse dans un sourire, et lui murmura à l'oreille combien il la trouvait belle : « Théodore ne pourra pas résister ! »

« -Je suis sûre qu'aucun garçon ne pourra te résister non plus ! » Lui répondit-elle, le regard malicieux.

« -Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire, et le jeune garçon la suivit bientôt, et c'est ainsi qu'ils transplannèrent vers le château.


	2. Chapitre 2 Le Bal

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

**CHAPITRE 2. LE BAL**

Dés leur arrivée à Poudlard, Harry comprit que cette soirée serait, comme l'après-midi, riche en émotion. Devant lui s'élevait le château. Il était somptueux, ce château, magnifique, et il renfermait les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Les plus beaux, mais les pires aussi. Il soupira. A ses côtés, il sent Ron se tendre légèrement, puis s'arrêter.

« -Je ne veux pas y aller, » murmura ce dernier, la tête basse.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Hermione et Ginny regardaient Ron, les yeux embués, tandis que celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille.

« -Je ne peux pas. Je ne p… Mon frère est mort ici. Mon grand frère. Putain, mon grand frère est mort ici et McGonagall pense que je vais finir fêter quelque chose dans ce même endroit ? Non, non, je rentre. »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de s'avancer vers Ron et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, doucement. Ce dernier leva des yeux remplis de larme et les plongea dans ceux, émeraudes du Survivant. Bien qu'il soit sur le point de pleurer, ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il était totalement sûr de lui à ce moment-là.

« -Ecoutes, Ron… Je sais que c'est dur, je le sais très bien. J'ai été un gros lâche de vous abandonner pendant cette dernière année, un putain de gros lâche, parce que c'était peut-être le moment où vous aviez le plus besoin de moi. Mais maintenant je suis là, et les choses vont changer. Il faut qu'on commence à célébrer, à arrêter de pleurer et à célébrer la vie que les gens ont perdue pour nous, pour nous tous. Ton frère en faisait partie. Tu sais, McGonagall doit bien savoir que l'entrée dans le château sera la chose la plus dure à faire pour la plupart d'entre nous. Mais elle sait aussi que plus que tout, on a besoin de le revoir en bon état. Pour que nos mémoires ne soient pas salies. Pour que l'on puisse se dire : « C'est ici qu'on a vaincu. ». Je sais bien que c'est facile à dire, et crois moi, j'ai autant envie de partir d'ici que toi. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de croiser tout le monde, de me retrouver au milieu de la foule ce soir ? Non, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour passer la soirée avec seulement vous deux. Mais je dois le faire. Pour moi, pour vous deux, et pour Fred. Pour tous ceux qui ont perdus la vie ici et qui espéreraient sans doute que nous soyons là pour les en remercier. » Il respira profondément, avant d'ajouter, un petit sourire aux lèvres, « Et puis tu sais quoi, on a qu'à écouter le speech de McGonagall, et voler une bouteille. On ira se bourrer la gueule dans le parc, histoire que ton frère soit fier de toi. Et puis, j'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter ! »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire, et hocha la tête, tandis qu'Harry le serrait dans ses bras. Hermione, attendrie, regardait la scène en serrant la main de son amoureux le plus fort possible. Harry s'approcha ensuite de Ginny, et entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras, lui pressant légèrement l'épaule. La jeune femme, secouée de légers sanglots, hocha la tête comme pour rassurer le garçon, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château.

Dès qu'Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, un silence de plomb tomba sur celle-ci. _Génial, absolument génial, à croire que personne n'arrive à réagir ces derniers temps, _se dit-il en baissant les yeux. La plupart des élèves semblaient prêt à lui sauter dessus pour le remercier de les avoir sauvé de Voldemort. Mais Harry ne voulait pas être remercié. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, sans jamais le vouloir. Et maintenant, il resterait avec cette acte sur la conscience tout le restant de sa vie. Ils venaient de sortir d'une guerre, et n'avaient pas besoin de remercier quelqu'un en particulier. Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il était plus facile de célébrer la victoire d'une personne plutôt que la mort de toutes les autres, mais il savait aussi, pour l'avoir fait lui-même, que tant que ces gens ne se mettraient pas face à leur douleur, celle-ci ne passerait jamais.

Puis, les conversations reprirent. Doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de vigueur. Les élèves étaient heureux de se retrouver, certains pleuraient, d'autres riaient aux éclats. Harry sourit légèrement avant de s'attarder sur la décoration de la Grande Salle. Les tables avaient disparues, et les drapeaux des maisons aussi. Des bougies flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, donnant au ciel un aspect encore plus magique. Sur le côté droit de la salle, contre le mur, étaient exposées des centaines de photos des victimes de la guerre, avec, au milieu, un grand merci en rubans dorés qui flottait grâce à un sort inconnu. Le jeune homme, s'il s'était rapproché, aurait pu voir que sur chacune des photos, les personnes riaient aux éclats. De ce fait, chaque personne qui passait devant le mur explosait de rire ou pouffait légèrement. La directrice avait été forte, et avait réussi à changer ce sentiment de tristesse profonde en de la joie. Des tables rondes étaient placées un peu partout dans la salle, et sur l'estrade des professeurs, une scène immense, entourée de baffles qui flottaient magiquement. Les murs étaient recouverts de papiers peints rouges, et au sol, le rouge était aussi de vigueur.

Harry, dans sa contemplation, avait oublié de saluer ses amis. Il rejoignit donc Hermione, Ginny et Ron, qui étaient à présent en compagnie de Neville et Luna, qui se tenaient par la main, et discutaient avec Dean Thomas et Lee Jordan. Dès son arrivée, Luna sauta dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

« -Tu sais Harry, si tout le monde nous as regardés, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous as sauvé la vie à tous, c'est juste parce que tes incroyablement sexy ce soir !

« - Hé ! S'offusqua Neville, Vas-y, t'a qu'à draguer mes potes devant moi, je te dirai rien ! »

Luna éclata de rire avant de coller des baisers sur les joues du survivants et de rejoindre son petit-ami, qui avait la moue boudeuse, mais serra tout de même la main d'Harry avec un grand sourire collé au visage. L'ambiance était bonne, partout dans la salle. McGonagall avait eu une merveilleuse idée. Ils avaient tous besoin de se retrouver, et, pour une dernière soirée, d'avoir l'impression d'être à nouveau des gamins. Le petit groupe d'amis commença une conversation houleuse, et Harry, absent depuis longtemps, se taisait et tentait de suivre le fil de la conversation. Apparemment, tous avaient réussi à obtenir leurs ASPIC même sans avoir fini la 7ème année, ce qui ravissait le jeune homme, qui ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté une nouvelle année ici. Il lui sembla comprendre aussi que, dans la liesse de la fin de la guerre, des nouveaux visages étaient apparus sur les cartes des chocogrenouilles : Hermione, Ron, Neville, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et, bien sûr, Harry. Hermione venait de commencer une carrière au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, où elle tentait pour le moment de faire supprimer les lois oppressives et propres aux Sangs Purs. Ron tentait le concours pour devenir Auror à la fin de l'année, Ginny avait intégré l'équipe féminine Anglaise de Quidditch, Neville avait accepté le poste de Professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, Dean avait remplacé Fred dans le magasin de Farces et Attrapes des jumeaux, Luna tentait d'écrire un livre sur les Créatures Magiques, et Lee était devenu un commentateur de Quidditch réputé. Kingsley avait repris le Ministère, et, apparemment, le monde magique avait énormément changé sous ses ordres.

Harry se rendait compte de l'avancement des choses durant son absence. Il baissa les yeux, se rendant compte de sa stupidité de s'être lui-même mis sur la touche pendant un an. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car à ce moment-là, McGonagall entra.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Des larmes, des rires, de la joie, de la tristesse, des exclamations étonnées, une voix puissante, s'élevant parmi tous, un peu tremblante parfois, un regard bienveillant, fier et plein d'espoir… McGonagall avait livré le plus beau discours qu'Harry eut jamais entendu, et il sut en regardant autour de lui que tous pensaient la même chose. Elle conclut :

« -…Je conclurais simplement : Même si les temps sont encore durs, ce soir, vous êtes là pour faire la fête, pour vous remémorer vos 7 années ici, tous les moments de joie, -pas ceux de tristesse bien entendu- voire même les revivre à travers les différentes pensines que nous avons mis à votre dispositions tout autour de la Salle. L'alcool sera bien entendu déversé à flot, je vous conseille cependant de le consommer avec modération. Des groupes de musiques se succéderont toute la soirée, il y en aura pour tous les goûts. Mes chers petits, sachez que votre promotion restera gravée à tout jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Et, bien que l'école ait été reconstruite, ses murs renfermeront toujours les éclats de vos rires les plus fous, et sera toujours votre maison. Je ne vois plus rien à ajouter, alors… Que la fête commence ! »

Des sifflements s'élevèrent dans la foule, tandis que le premier groupe de musique s'élançait sur scène. Harry avait déjà réussi à attraper une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et trois verres, et fit signe aux autres d'aller dans le parc, il les rejoindrait plus tard. Une fois que les deux tourtereaux furent éloignés, Harry se dirigea vers la directrice, qui, quand elle l'aperçu, se fendit d'un immense sourire :

« -Monsieur Potter, quelle joie de vous revoir.

-La joie est toute partagée, Mme la Directrice. La salle est magnifique, vous avez réussi à remettre de la joie dans les cœurs des élèves, c'était un pari risqué, mais gagné avec brio ! »

La vieille dame balaya ce compliment d'un revers de main, quelque peu gênée, puis engagea une autre conversation :

« -Comment fut votre voyage autour du monde Mr Potter ? » En voyant les sourcils du jeune homme se lever, elle ajouta : « Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais vous laissez partir sans prendre soin de savoir si vous iriez bien ? Je vous ai laissé vous éloigner parce que je savais que vous en aviez besoin, mais je me devais de faire en sorte que votre voyage se passe dans les meilleures conditions. »

Harry la regarda d'un air surpris, et elle lui offrit un sourire malicieux, agrémenté d'un regard pétillant. Dumbledore avait largement déteint sur elle. Harry sourit :

« -Mon voyage était parfait. Mais maintenant, je suis de retour, et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe ici… »

La vieille sorcière sourit, d'un sourire encore une fois très malicieux, et répondit doucement :

« -Monsieur Potter, vous saurez tout. Malheureusement, le noyau de l'histoire ne doit pas vous être raconté par moi. Mais une fois que vous saurez, venez me voir, je vous raconterai le reste, et nous parlerons de votre avenir professionnel. Sur ce, allez profiter de votre soirée. Vos amis ont commencé à boire sans vous ! »

Harry se mit à rire, salua la directrice et fit demi-tour.

Une fois dehors,il alla rejoindre ses amis, allongés au bord du lac, où ils avaient eu tellement d'aventure, et Harry sortit une cigarette. Il hésitait, ouvrait la bouche, se ravisait, et Ron le coupa :

« - Mec, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre là, donc, pendant que tu hésites, on peut boire ? »

Harry se mit à rire, et accepta le verre que lui tendit son meilleur ami. Ils en burent un, puis deux, et, au bout de trois, Harry n'hésita plus :

« - Je suis gay. »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent en silence. Celui-ci, qui s'attendait à une réaction plus violente, haussa les sourcils, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme :

« - On le savait Harry. Enfin, pour être honnête, on en était pas très sûr avant ce soir, mais quand on t'a vu dévisager Malefoy tout à l'heure, on a tout de suite compris qu'on avait eu raison. » Alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour nier, elle le coupa « Harry, on s'en fout. Tu peux vouloir qui tu veux. On n'est pas là pour juger, et, je dirai même plus, je t'encourage, il paraît que Malefoy est un merveilleux coup. Quoi ? Je l'ai entendu dire !

Ron la regardait d'un œil vitreux, mais mauvais. Il se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« -Ecoute Harry. Moi j'en étais pas vraiment sûr. Faut dire que quand tes parti, j'ai vraiment cru que t'avais craqué pour Ginny. Mais mec, y a des signes qui trompent pas. L'an dernier déjà, tu matais beaucoup plus Malefoy que la plupart des filles de notre année. Même si ça me dégoute que ça soit la fouine qui tu veuille mettre dans ton lit, je vivrai avec. Mais, comme dit Hermione, on s'en fout. Tes mon meilleur ami, mon frère, et c'est pas parce que t'aime les bites que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous. A part si c'est la mienne que tu veux, parce que là, je vais devoir te mettre un putain de râteau ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, tous les trois. Ce rire était franc, profond, et pleins d'espoir. Le Survivant relâchait la pression des dernières heures pendant ces quelques minutes, et sans le savoir, il venait de sortir ces deux meilleurs amis d'un désespoir qui s'était installé en eux depuis quelque temps. Alors, rassuré par cet instant partagé, il leur raconta ses vacances, ses voyages, la drogue, et Anthony. Hermione le regardait d'un air attendri et Ron d'un air plus perdu. Il ne semblait pas totalement comprendre la situation, mais souriait de temps en temps tandis que son meilleur ami lui racontait ses péripéties. Harry, quand à lui, fumait lentement sa cigarette en racontant tout cela, et conclut en disant que leur raconter ses vacances avait été presque aussi agréable que les vivre.

Après avoir bu quelques verres de plus, les trois amis retournèrent vers le château, titubant et riant aux éclats tous les trois mètres. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent que l'ambiance y avait changé du tout au tout. De soirée riche en émotions, elle était passée à soirée scandaleuse. Les gens étaient saouls, riaient fort, dansaient comme des fous au rythme de musiques endiablées que les groupes jouaient avec frénésie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent avec les amis qu'ils avaient un peu plus tôt abandonnés, et les conversations à la table reprirent, un peu moins cohérentes que précédemment. Harry se servit un verre, n'écoutant plus tellement ce que ses amis racontaient. Il avait un peu l'impression que sa tête était dans du coton, et il appréciait cette sensation. Il se mit à observer autour de lui, et, le plus naturellement du monde, ses yeux tombèrent sur Malefoy. Celui-ci était assis sur une table, au centre de la salle, et discutait avec Nott et Zabini, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ses pieds étaient posés sur une chaise devant lui, et il tenait un verre à la main. Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer, et, grisé par l'alcool, il se mit à le dévisager.

Malefoy avait changé, lui aussi. Il avait grandi, s'était développé, bien qu'il parût encore fin aux yeux d'Harry, comme s'il n'avait pas totalement mangé à sa faim ces derniers temps. Il portait un costume classique, pantalon noir, près du corps, et chemise en soie bleue clair. Bon choix, pensa le Survivant. Ses yeux paraissaient encore plus gris, plus clairs et plus profonds. Tout comme Harry, il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et avait retroussé les manches de celle-ci pour être plus à l'aise. Tout son être dégageait une prestance et une aisance naturelle, un charisme et un érotisme poussés à l'extrême. Ses cheveux, laissés à l'air libre, retombaient légèrement sur son front, et, quand il passait la main dans ceux-ci, la moitié des élèves attablés autour de lui le regardaient avec envie. Malefoy savait l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens, et il en jouait. Tout en lui était retenu, ou plutôt, tout en lui était un affront aux bonnes mœurs. A cet instant, Il faisait tourner l'alcool au fond de son verre, et tandis que son bras bougeait, Harry remarqua une tâche. Sa marque. Le Survivant déglutit difficilement. Malefoy ne l'avait donc pas cachée. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il sursauta. Malefoy le regardait, un sourcil haussé. Son léger sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, et s'était même accentué quelques peu. Harry comprit soudainement. S'il mettait sa marque en avait, c'était pour clairement signifier aux gens autour de lui qu'il se fichait éperdument de leur opinion. Il aurait aussi bien pu se faire tatouer « Allez tous vous faire foutre » au-dessus que le résultat aurait été le même. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Survivant ne remarqua pas que Malefoy s'était levé, et ne le retrouva du regard que lorsque celui-ci quitta la grande salle. Grisé par l'alcool, Harry bredouilla qu'il allait fumer une clope et le suivit, son manège ne passant pas inaperçu pour Zabini et Nott qui échangèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendus en le voyant faire.

Harry chercha Malefoy un moment avant de le trouver, assis sur le petit ponton du Lac. Le survivant, poussé par une envie soudaine, alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et, sans gêne aucune, se mit à dévisage Malefoy. Celui-ci avait un joint à la bouche, un joint éteint.

« - T'aurais pas du feu, au lieu de me regarder d'un air niais ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit un briquet, alluma la « cigarette » de Malefoy, et profita de ces quelques secondes pour le regarder encore. Les seules fois où les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches l'un de l'autre, c'était pour se battre. Il n'avait jamais pu l'observer réellement. Alors qu'il avait le visage penché vers la flamme, les yeux de Malefoy paraissaient encore plus gris. On pouvait presque voir la flamme du briquet d'Harry danser dans ceux-ci. Ses cheveux retombaient quelques peu devant ceux-ci, tandis qu'il aspirait des petites bouffées. Sa mâchoire se crispait légèrement. Il tenait le joint entre le bout de son majeur et de son pouce, et, lorsqu'il eut allumé celui-ci, il fuma une longue taffe avant de laisser retomber son bras tenant le joint sur la cuisse, paume vers le ciel. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en observant la marque des ténèbres sur le bras du blond. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, rangea son briquet et demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas ? »

Tandis que Draco le regardait, les sourcils haussés, Harry toucha la marque du bout des doigts, en hésitant un peu. Il avait peur que le simple fait de la toucher ramène Voldemort à la vie, ou, plus simplement, lui fasse revivre des moments qu'il était loin d'être prêt à se souvenir. Draco, quant à lui, le regarda faire, un air impassible sur son visage, avant de répondre, posément :

« -Il y a tout un tas de choses que tu ne sais pas, Potter. Et je ne te les raconterai certainement pas pour le moment. Mais sache que cette marque fait partie de moi. Elle est là pour me faire me souvenir des erreurs que j'ai pu commettre, pour que jamais je n'y retombe. C'est un peu comme ta cicatrice, tu ne voudrais jamais t'en séparer, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu pouvais. Même si aujourd'hui tu voudrais plus que tout t'en débarrasser, si on te le proposait demain, tu ne pourrais pas t'y résoudre. Parce qu'elle fait partie de toi, de ton histoire, et qu'elle est là pour te rappeler ce que t'a vécu, et t'aider à avancer. Bref, Je ne m'en séparerai pas, même si on me le demandait, et même si la plupart des sorciers me regardent de travers à cause d'elle, comme si elle prouvait que j'étais toujours du côté de Voldemort. Comme si les derniers mois n'avaient pas prouvé le contraire. Quelle bande de gros cons… »

Il soupira et tira une nouvelle latte. Harry déglutit difficilement, et l'observa longuement. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi Malefoy avait l'air d'être l'un des plus touchés par cette guerre, pourquoi avait-il l'air brisé ? Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et Harry remarqua alors ses cernes, son teint plus pâle que d'habitude, et frissonna à nouveau, puis se lança :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ces derniers mois, Malefoy ? Pourquoi les Serpentards qui sont restés de notre côté sont-ils devenus amis avec les Gryffondors ? Pourquoi j'ai vu Zabini prendre Hermione dans ses bras ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, putain ? Je suis totalement perdu. »

Malefoy se mit à ricaner, et attrapa la bouteille qu'il avait posée à côté de lui. Il proposa un verre à Harry, qui hocha la tête en souriant, et servit deux verres, qu'ils firent s'entrechoquer avec de les vider d'une traite. Malefoy s'en servit un autre, et, avant de le boire, répondit :

« -Comme je t'ai dit, il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas. Ces derniers mois nous ont tous rapprochés. Ils ont vécus des choses qui les ont fait grandir de leur côté, moi du mien. Ils se sont reconstruit tous ensemble Potter, Zabini et Nott ont même vécus chez les Weasley pendant un moment. C'était un joyeux bordel, apparement ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« -Mais toi, t'étais où pendant ce temps ? » demanda le Survivant tout en ne pouvant détacher son regard des lèvres étirées du Serpentard. Celui-ci perdit vite son sourire, et baissa les yeux.

« -J'avais… Des choses à faire. Des problèmes à régler. C'est tout ce que t'a besoin de savoir pour le moment. Et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus Potter, je suis sérieux. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant que si Malefoy ne voulait pas lui en parler, c'est que la plaie n'avait pas encore cicatrisée. Malefoy le tira de ses pensées en ajoutant, l'air plus guilleret :

« -Au fait, ne raconte rien de notre conversation à Weasley. Il risquerait de passer les prochains jours à me faire payer mon manque d'audace »

Harry haussa les sourcils : « -De l'audace ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Simplement parce que j'avais des choses à te dire, et que j'ai décidé de les garder pour moi. Je pense que tu n'es pas encore prêt à les entendre. Tu as l'air encore un peu perdu, partagé entre tes vacances et ton retour, la joie d'être ici et la peine d'être parti. Je ne veux pas en rajouter, et puis, je suis un Malefoy, et même si ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose maintenant, pour moi, si. Ça veut dire que, même si tu me supplie, je ne dirai rien. Alors n'essaie même pas Potter, je ne supporterai pas tes geignements. » Conclut-il alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour le convaincre.

Celui-ci la referma donc et baissa la tête d'un air renfrogné. Pour qui se prenait-il, à anticiper ses moindres mouvements ?

« -Je déteste que tu me connaisses aussi bien, Malefoy, et que toi tu aies tellement changé que je ne te reconnais plus. » Murmura-t-il, ce qui déclencha un rire léger de la part du Prince des Glaces, qui haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le ponton, fumant une dernière latte sur son joint avant de le tendre à Harry et de s'allumer une cigarette. Les deux garçons fumèrent en silence, silence apaisant pour l'un, tourmenté pour l'autre. Harry se posait énormément de questions. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire changer Malefoy à ce point ? Il se promit de faire une enquête, même s'il avait promis à ce dernier de ne rien faire. Hermione devait être au courant de tout, forcément. Il irait le lui demander demain, et en profiterai pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ginny et Nott, et pourquoi cette dernière avait tellement changé elle aussi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le Gryffondor finit le joint.

Draco, qui observait le ciel en fumant lentement, pouvait sentir le cerveau de Potter fumer à ses côtés. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de ce dernier se faire plus profonde, plus lente, et qu'il tourna le visage pour découvrir un Harry Potter endormi à ses côtés. Il sourit très légèrement. Potter était un bébé. Malgré la guerre, malgré son apparence d'homme fort et pleins de courage, il restait un putain de bébé qui n'attendait qu'une sole chose, pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Draco était même sûr que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le Survivant s'endormait aussi paisiblement. Il en profita alors pour l'observer à son tour. Celui-ci avait de longs cils, et ses cheveux, coupés un peu plus courts qu'autrefois, étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés. Sa mâchoire s'était un peu développée, et son cou aussi. Il pouvait deviner les muscles de son torse à travers sa chemise légère, et ses mains, posées à plat sur le sol, semblaient elles aussi avoir grandi.

Le jeune Serpentard, après avoir pris son temps pour observer Harry, se pencha à son oreille, et sussura :

« -Potter, debout. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer le baby-sitter, et si on s'absente trop longtemps, les autres vont se faire une joie de lancer des rumeurs pas très affriolantes… Potter, lèves toi… POTTER ! »

Harry sursauta, et regarda Malefoy comme si celui-ci avait perdu l'esprit. Le blond haussa les sourcils, l'air faussement surpris, et se leva, tendant sa main à Harry. Le Survivant hésita une seconde, puis se releva à son tour avec l'aide de Malefoy, sans se rendre compte que toute la signification qu'avait le fait d'accepter cette main tendue.


	3. Chapter 3 La maison de Malefoy

**Les deux princes.  
**

**CHAPITRE TROIS. LA MAISON DE MALEFOY.**

Draco et Harry rejoignirent leurs amis. Ils étaient tous installés autour d'une grande table. Harry alla se mettre à côté d'Hermione et Malefoy rejoint ses amis qui commencèrent à parler, à voix basse :

« - Alors, Malefoy, tu l'a enfin baisé ? Ricana Blaise.

« - La ferme Blaise, lui lanca Drago, un sourire flottant cependant sur ses lèvres. Je ne l'ai pas baisé. Ce con est trop amoché pour le moment. Mais je ne le lâcherai pas avant de l'avoir fait crier, tu peux me croire. »

Blaise éclata de rire, tandis que Ron, qui était installé à ses côtés, fit mine de vomir. Théodore, qui venait d'arriver à leur table, surprit ce geste :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tu l'a enfin baisé, Draco ? »

Cette question déclencha un fou rire des trois compères déjà installés. Draco sentait que les trois garçons attendaient avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin réaliser son fantasme avec Potter. Il fallait dire qu'il était exécrable depuis quelques temps, et que les garçons avaient découverts son penchant pour les jeunes hommes bruns aux yeux verts, qui le décevaient pourtant à chaque fois. Tout le monde en avait conclu que, malgré toutes les copies qu'il ramènerait à la maison, personne d'autre que Potter ne pourrait lui ôter sa frustration. Ils avaient alors lancé des paris pour savoir au bout de combien de temps à partir du retour de Potter les deux allaient se sauter dessus et faire trembler les murs. Malefoy les avaient traités d'imbéciles avant de demander sur combien de temps ils avaient parié. C'était, depuis, devenu une blague entre eux, et les remarques allaient bon train sur le couple hypothétique.

Harry, quant à lui, était installé près d'Hermione, et entendit les garçons rire sans comprendre pourquoi. Il sourit légèrement, et les rire redoublèrent. Nott, un peu saoul, ouvrit grand les yeux, et annonça :

« -Allez, on finit tous la soirée chez moi !

- Chez nous, Nott, et pourquoi tu ne nous demande pas notre avis avant d'inviter tes petits copains à la maison ?

-Parce que, Malefoy, pendant que tu étais dehors à dévorer du brun, Blaise et moi avons décidé que c'était une bonne idée. Ensuite, ce sont autant tes petits copains que les miens. Enfin, au moins il y en a un qui le sera bientôt ! » Conclue-t-il en ricanant.

Malefoy se mit à ronchonner sur le manque de discrétion de son ami et sa tendance à exagérer un tantinet la situation. Il voulait seulement baiser Potter, pas l'épouser. Il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de riposter, et suivit le petit groupe, composé d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Théo et Blaise lorsqu'ils transplannèrent vers chez lui.

* * *

En arrivant chez Malefoy, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour souffler légèrement. A ce qu'il avait compris, la maison appartenait aux parents de Zabini, qui étaient enfermés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Celui-ci l'avait donc rachetée pour s'y loger, avec sa petite sœur, Draco et Théodore. La maison était immense. Elle comportait trois étages, en plus du rez-de-chaussée qui faisait office de « partie commune », dans laquelle était aménagée une cuisine américaine, séparée du salon par un grand bar. Le salon était spacieux, avec une décoration minimaliste. Et tout le côté de la maison était recouvert de baie vitrées, ouvrant une vue magnifique sur la piscine. Quand il la vit, Harry se mit à sourire : Enfin un endroit à Londres où on pouvait vraiment profiter du soleil quand il pointait le bout de son nez. Blaise, qui avait ouvert le frigo, lança à chacun d'eux une bière-au-beurre fraîche et alla s'échouer dans le canapé. Les autres s'installèrent autour de lui, et une conversation, un peu plus calme, repris.

Harry, lorsqu'il finit sa bière, sentit que sa tête tournait un peu trop. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être dans un état second. Ron et Hermione, d'habitude discret et pudiques, étaient échoués l'un sur l'autre à un bout du canapé Théodore et Ginny, plus discrets tout de même, s'échangeait des regards langoureux et ne cessaient de se caresser les mains. Luna, quant à elle, regardait son reflet dans l'eau de la piscine d'un air rêveur, Neville ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à ses côtés. Drago et Blaise partageaient un joint, étendus l'un à côté de l'autre par terre. La musique emplissait le rez-de-chaussée de la maison, tambourinant contre les oreilles d'Harry qui s'alluma une cigarette d'un geste lent. Mais, dès la première bouffée, il sentit qu'il ne la supporterait pas. Il l'écrasa dans un cendrier, approximativement, et se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy et Zabini, et se mordit la lèvre. Malefoy avait-il idée d'à quel point il était sensuel. Le blond le fixait de ses orbes gris, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines, tandis qu'il fumait lentement. Harry, comme poussé par une force au-dessus de lui, s'approcha lentement de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et, sous le regard légèrement surpris de Malefoy, se pencha au-dessus de lui, laissant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de l'autre. Zabini poussa Malefoy du coude pour quémander le joint, trop défoncé pour se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait à côté de lui. Malefoy tira une longue bouffée avant de le lui redonner, et retint la fumée entre ses lèvres quelques secondes avant d'attraper d'un geste doux du Survivant, de rapprocher encore un peu leurs deux visages. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry faisait de même, et souffla la fumée, le plus lentement possible. Harry aspirait celle-ci, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de fumée à aspirer, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à s'observaient, et, alors que les yeux orageux glissaient vers les lèvres pleines du brun, celui-ci se leva précipitamment, et quitta la pièce, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Harry avait besoin de s'allonger. C'était quoi, ça ? Tandis qu'il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Malefoy et de ses lèvres maudites, le Gryffon fulminait intérieurement. Pourquoi Malefoy était-il devenu amis avec ses amis ? Pourquoi lui imposait-il sa présence dès son retour ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il devenu aussi sexy ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en lui ? Harry ouvrit la porte d'une chambre inconnue, mais magnifique, et, après s'être déshabillé promptement, ne gardant que son boxer noir, alla s'étaler sur un immense lit aux draps de soie bleus. Il soupira profondément, les coudes vers l'extérieur et les mains sur son visage. Malefoy avait vécu quelque chose, de grave. Il pouvait le voir à son regard, qui avait énormément changé. Autrefois, le regard de Malefoy puait le mépris, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Aujourd'hui, son regard trahissait ses émotions. Depuis quand le blond ne savait-il plus les cacher ? Harry avait toujours compté officieusement sur lui pour être son garde-fou, celui qui lui ferait toujours retomber sur terre d'un seul regard. Or, aujourd'hui, son regard était celui qui le faisait le plus planer. Et puis que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi s'était-il ainsi vautré sur Malefoy ? Il n'avait aucune dignité ou quoi ? Il se gifla intérieurement en ne pouvant ôter de sa tête la bouche du Prince de Serpentard, légèrement entrouverte comme pour laisser passer un gémissement, et s'endormit, avec dans la tête un orage clair.

* * *

**3 Mai 1999**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il eut l'impression qu'un orage avait éclaté dans sa tête. Un orage couplé de marteaux piqueurs lancés à pleine puissance. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Après quelques secondes de flottement, le jeune homme se redressa lentement. Il ne prit pas la peine d'observer les alentours et se leva pour se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de lendemain de soirée où il ne se souvenait plus où il avait dormi. Et surtout, il savait ce dont il avait besoin : Une bonne douche fraîche.

Par chance, la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait comportait une salle de bain adjacente, dans laquelle il entra, les yeux mi-clos. Il ne sut pas réellement comment il avait réussi cet exploit, mais, une heure plus tard, il en ressortit. Une serviette était nouée autour de ses hanches, ses cheveux étaient humides et quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son torse brun. Il était enfin réveillé.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, entrant en nouveau dans la chambre, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Draco Malefoy passablement énervé. Il eut un sursaut violent, et recula d'un bas, pour se retrouver acculé contre la porte.

« -Une heure Potter, UNE HEURE ! Quand je t'ai retrouvé affalé comme un bienheureux dans mon lit, je ne t'ai pas viré. Quand tu m'as collé cette nuit comme une lycéenne en chaleur, je n'ai rien dit, mais là, là, c'est trop ! Je veux pouvoir accéder à ma salle de bain quand bon me semble, c'est bien compris ? »

Les yeux de Malefoy lançaient des éclairs. Et pourtant, Harry n'avait pas écouté un traître mot prononcé par le blond. Il se contentait de le regarder, l'air un peu surpris. Malefoy, au réveil, était, si c'était possible, encore plus beau que le reste du temps. Ses cheveux, quelques peu ébouriffés, lui donnaient un air un peu sauvageon, et il était actuellement aussi peu vêtu qu'Harry, au détail près qu'il portait un boxer bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir l'aspect laiteux de sa peau. Harry laissa glisser ses yeux vers le torse finement musclé du Serpentard, puis sur ses jambes, avant de revenir vers le haut de son torse. C'était la partie qu'il préférait chez un homme, les épaules et le cou. Et celui de Malefoy était magnifique. Ses épaules étaient droites, carrées, fières, et son cou était large, tout en restant en accord avec le reste de son anatomie. Le jeune Gryffondor déglutit difficilement en voyant la pomme d'adam du Serpentard bouger, et releva ses yeux jusque la mâchoire de Malefoy. Celle-ci se crispait et se décrispait rapidement. Danger.

« -Quand t'aura fini de me mater, je pourrais peut-être aller me doucher ? » Sa voix était posée, mais trahissait une colère refoulée.

Harry s'écarta prestement, tandis que Draco entrait dans la salle de bain en soupirant. Il en avait assez de Saint Potter. Il avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui en moins de deux jours. Ses épaules musclées, sa peau caramel, son air perdu, ses yeux émeraudes voilés de désir refoulé… Draco posa sa tête contre le carrelage frais de sa salle de bain et gémit en sentant son corps réagir à ses pensées. Foutu matin. Foutu Potter ! Il tourna le robinet jusqu'à ce que sa douche devienne glacée, et couina légèrement au contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Foutu Potter.

Lorsqu'il redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco trouva Blaise, Hermione, Ron et Théodore attablés autour du bar. Ils étaient tous dans un état second, ce qui fit ricaner le blondinet :

« -Une potion anti gueule de bois pour tout le monde, j'imagine ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête avec l'énergie qu'ils leurs restaient. Draco, en sortant les fioles de son frigo, s'étonna :

« -Où sont passés tous les autres ? Ils sont en haut à commater ? »

Hermione releva le nez, attrapant la fiole que lui tendait Draco :

« -Ils sont rentrés. Je n'ai pas eu la force de transplanner, Ron non plus. Harry, lui… Il est au bord de la piscine. »

Draco, après avoir bu le contenu de la fiole, tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. En effet, Potter était allongé sur le rebord de la piscine, des lunettes de soleil Ray Ban vissées sur le nez. Il avait une jambe relevée, et un de ses bras pendait en arrière, pour qu'il puisse frôler l'eau du bout de ses doigts. Le Prince des Serpentards s'éclaircit la gorge. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy en dormant ? Foutu Potter. Il tenta de se reconcentrer, et se rappela de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit : Potter avait fait le tour du monde. Le soleil devait lui manquer. Il était pourtant bien tombé, cette journée était magnifique. Le blond sortit, et, sifflant le Gryffondor, lui lança sa fiole. Celui-ci la rattrapa agilement et la siffla rapidement, avant de se rallonger, après avoir remercié le Serpentard d'un hochement de tête.

Harry s'était légèrement rendormi au bord de la piscine. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut un sourire léger en s'étirant comme un chat: Il se sentait bien, là. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en Grèce. Il se leva lentement et fit le tour de la piscine pour rejoindre le salon. Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Hermione et Ron étaient installés dos à lui dans l'immense canapé et semblaient partager une conversation houleuse. Il s'approcha, profitant qu'ils ne le voient pas :

« -Mais c'est hors de question je vous dis ! Je ne lui raconterai rien ! S'exclama Malefoy.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il a besoin de comprendre ça pour comprendre tout le reste ? Siffla Ron.

- Et toi tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai pas envie que Potter connaisse mes déboires ?

-Mais pourquoi ? De toute façon tout l'Ordre est au courant !

-Tout l'Ordre, mais pas lui. Il va vouloir jouer au Sauveur avec moi, et je ne supporte pas ça. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est à moi que c'est arrivé, pas à vous ! Donc vous n'avez rien à dire là-dessus !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Malefoy… Le coupa doucement Hermione. Mets-toi à sa place deux secondes. Il vient de rentrer d'un voyage d'une année, et il a l'impression que le monde sorcier est devenu paisible. Comment peut-on lui annoncer que dès que l'annonce de son retour sera faite, ton père et sa clique chercheront à le tuer à n'importe quel prix ? Comment peut-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qui l'attends ? Et comment pourra-t-il comprendre ça sans qu'on lui explique TOUTE l'histoire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Lucius est toujours en vie ? Il veut me tuer ? Sa clique ? C'est qui sa clique ? POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT PLUS TOT ?

Harry crut défaillir. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Malefoy fulminait, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. Zabini se leva prestement et alla se poster à côté d'Harry, comprenant que celui-ci n'allait pas tenir. Le jeune Gryffondor avait du mal à respirer. Les autres protagonistes retinrent leur respiration en le voyant s'énerver de plus en plus, et reculèrent petit à petit. Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrissaient, tandis qu'une espèce d'aura verte l'entouraient. Cette aura était légère mais synonyme de danger. Il entendait Zabini qui lui disait de se calmer, mais sa voix était devenue un murmure. Quand sa colère fut à son comble, les verres déposés sur le bar tout près de Malefoy explosèrent, et Harry, à bout de force, sombra dans le néant.


	4. Chapter 4 Révélations entre ennemis

**NdA :** Je suis encore un peu loin du Prix Pullitzer, mais il y a tout de même quelques personnes que je tiens à vivement remercier : Sophie, pour m'avoir poussée à poster le premier chapitre, et Archimède et Thomas, qui, sans se connaître, m'ont donné des idées fabuleuses et ont fait vachement évolué l'intrigue de ma Fic. MERCI !

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

**CHAPITRE 4. PETITES REVELATIONS ENTRE ENNEMIS.**

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Sa vision était floue et brouillée Pourtant, il reconnut Ron et Hermione, penchés au-dessus de lui. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il put enfin distinguer leurs visages, et leurs mines préoccupées par la même occasion.

« -Hmmm… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant, la nuque raide.

« -Tu… T'as été pris d'un accès de colère, Harry. T'a fait exploser quelques objets et puis tu t'es évanoui. Heureusement que Blaise était là pour amortir la chute ! »

Harry regarda derrière Hermione, fit un léger sourire à Blaise qui fit un mouvement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Derrière celui-ci, Malefoy était adossé au bar et assistait à l'échange, l'air profondément ennuyé. Lorsqu'il vit Harry se redresser brusquement, celui-ci ricana :

« -Doucement, Potter. Tu vas nous refaire une syncope ! »

Harry grogna, et, se dégageant de la poigne de Ron, se dirigea vers le blond. Il l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre le bar, de telle manière que celui-ci n'avait plus aucune marge de manœuvre. Pourtant, Malefoy ne perdait pas de sa verve :

« -Quoi, Potter, tu vas me frapper comme un moldu ? Ça ne m'étonne tellement pas de toi… »

Harry, qui retenait sa colère contre le blond, lâcha un hurlement de rage et lui lança une droite en le tenant toujours par le col. La tête de Malefoy accusa le coup brusquement, et, lorsque celui-ci la retourna face à celle d'Harry, sa lèvre étai fendue et il saignait :

« -C'est tout ce que t'as, Potter ? Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ? » Ricana-t-il

Alors, Harry le frappa à nouveau. Plus fort. Lorsque Malefoy se retourna, cette fois, sa pommette était ouverte. Derrière eux, Hermione était retenue par Zabini, tandis que Ron serrait légèrement les poings pour se retenir d'intervenir. Ça faisait partie du plan. Draco le leur avait dit, Potter devait se défouler au maximum avant d'être mis au courant, sinon, sa magie dévastera la villa lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité.

Le Prince des Serpentards, pourtant, se prit au jeu. Il en avait assez. Depuis tellement d'année, Potter avait cru être le meilleur, le plus fort, autant sur le plan magique que physique. Il devait comprendre que c'était fini. Qu'il avait à présent quelqu'un d'assez fort pour se mesurer à lui. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque le dépaysement de Potter, et le fait que celui-ci extériorise sa rage envers lui pour une dernière fois. Il comprenait, mais le trouvait égoïste et tout simplement stupide. Stupide de croire qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir de Serpentards « bons » comme de Gryffondors « mauvais », stupide de ne pas réussir à croire qu'un an après la guerre, les relations entre les gens avaient évoluées. Ils auraient dû faire quoi ? S'enterrer le temps que le Sauveur du Monde des sorciers aient pris ses vacances et daignent revenir ? N'avaient-ils pas souffert eux aussi, n'avaient-ils pas le droit de lécher leurs blessures ? Si, et Potter devait le comprendre. Maintenant.

Alors qu'Harry le regardait, les yeux sombres, le souffle court, attendant presque qu'il parle à nouveau, Draco l'empoigna à son tour par le col de sa chemise et le retourna violement, le plaquant contre le bar dans un bruit de verre cassé. Harry avait lâché une espèce de glapissement, et gémit lorsque sa tête frappa contre le bar. Malefoy, une main dans les cheveux du brun, exerçait une pression sur son crâne de telle façon à ce que la tête du Gryffon reste clouée contre le bar. Il se pencha à son oreille :

« -Tu te crois fort, hein, Potter ? Ne fais pas trop le malin avec moi, tu pourrais avoir des surprises… »

Et il fit frapper le front du Gryffondor contre le bar. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol, la tête dans les mains, et sembla sur le point de vomir quelques secondes, mais se redressa rapidement, se jetant sur Draco pour le frapper à nouveau. Les deux sorciers tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé, puis sur la table basse, la brisant dans un bruit fracassant. Harry était à califourchon sur Malefoy, lui assénant des coups de poing sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ni de réaliser quoi que ce soit. Le visage de Draco changeait peu à peu, des entailles, du sang apparaissait. Il frappait, frappait, espérant que Draco ne reprenne pas son souffle s'il ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Mais celui-ci retourna à nouveau la situation, retournant Harry et se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. Il en profita et fit bien frapper le corps de ce dernier contre le sol jonché de morceaux de verre, avant de le frapper à son tour. Le nez d'Harry craqua, ses yeux gonflèrent, ses lèvres de fendirent, avant que celui-ci n'envoie un coup de poing directement dans le nez de Draco. La tête de celui-ci partit en arrière, et il tomba à la renverse.

Les deux étaient allongés, les jambes emmêlées, les visages ensanglantés et gonflés, sur une table détruite, la respiration erratique. Leurs bras étaient étendus autour de leurs corps. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes, avant que Draco ne se décide à briser le silence :

« -Je vais tout te raconter. »

* * *

Blaise, médicomage reconnu à Ste Mangouste, soigna Harry rapidement. Il fit en sorte que ses blessures disparaissent, et fit s'estomper les plus graves d'entre elles. Avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille pour rejoindre Draco, il l'attrapa par le bras :

« -Potter… Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, ça ne se reproduira pas. Je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute parce que tu viens juste de rentrer et que t'es déboussolé, et puis surtout parce que Draco nous as forcé à ne rien faire, mais si tu le retouches encore une fois, je te promets que je te démolis. Et je ne plaisante pas. J'ai beau commencer à t'apprécier, Draco est mon frère, et il a déjà assez morflé ces derniers temps. Maintenant, Vas-y, vous avez des choses à vous dire. Mais garde ce que je t'ai dit en tête. »

Harry observa Blaise un moment et hocha doucement la tête avant de quitter la pièce, les paroles de Blaise flottant dans son esprit.

Draco, quant à lui, se laissait faire par une Hermione tremblotante, qui n'arrêtait pas de la traiter d'imbécile, la voix pleine de trémolos. Il souriait légèrement, en hochant la tête. C'était un imbécile, oui. Mais un imbécile qui avait tout compris. Il avait compris qu'en jouant avec les nerfs de Potter, il réussirait à atteindre son point de rupture, celui où il arrêterait de le frapper et où il serait totalement réceptif, comprenant que les coups ne mènerai à rien. Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un descendre les marches et vit le Gryffondor apparaître dans le salon, le regard dur et froid :

« -On y va ? »

Draco hocha la tête et se leva, lançant un regard entendu à Hermione avant de faire signe à Potter de le suivre. Les deux garçons sortirent de la maison et allèrent s'installer, une fois de plus, au bord de la piscine. Draco avait relevé son pantalon et trempait ses pieds dans l'eau. Harry, quant à lui, était assis en tailleur, et avait déjà une cigarette à la bouche, qu'il alluma d'une main un peu tremblante. Draco, malgré le fait qu'il se soit préparé à cette conversation depuis longtemps, ne parvint pas à trouver ses mots rapidement. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et commença à parler :

« - On va s'y prendre petit à petit Potter. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'envie, ou le courage de tout te raconter aujourd'hui. Je vais commencer par le début, et on verra où ça nous mènera pour le moment.

-D'accord. »

Draco alluma à son tour une cigarette, et se mit alors à raconter :

« - Ce que tu dois d'abord savoir, c'est que je n'ai pas grandi dans une mauvaise famille. Quand je suis né, mes parents étaient deux amoureux fous. Ils étaient ravis d'avoir un enfant, et mon père secrètement ravi d'avoir un garçon. Je sais qu'au fond de son cœur, il espérait que la guerre se finisse rapidement pour ne pas que je grandisse dans cette ambiance morbide. Alors, quand tu as survécu à Voldemort la première fois, il a pu être un père comme un autre. Et j'ai grandi normalement. Mon père, aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître, me traitait avec autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait. Il était un peu maladroit, il riait tout le temps, ma mère était incroyablement belle et amoureuse, et ils me choyaient tous les deux comme si j'étais un trésor. C'est quand mon père a su que tu venais à Poudlard que tout a changé. Avec du recul, je comprends qu'à ce moment-là, il s'est dit que la guerre allait recommencer. Et qu'il devait agir en guerrier plutôt qu'en père. Ce qu'il a fait. »

Sa cigarette finie, il l'écrasa sans pour autant arrêter de parler :

« -Et en se plaçant à nouveau comme un guerrier, il m'a appris à en être un. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout à un peu dégénéré. Mon père ne me portait plus autant d'attention que ce que je désirais, alors je tentais par tous les moyens de le rendre fier de moi. Alors, quand il m'a demandé d'être ami avec toi, et que tu m'as repoussé, je t'ai haï de ne pas me laisser pouvoir le rendre fier. Et je me suis souvenu d'un proverbe que j'avais entendu un jour : « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. » Alors, j'ai décidé de devenir ton ennemi attitré. Pour être celui qui serait le plus proche de toi, à qui tu penserais le plus souvent, et parfois même quand tu ne voudrais pas. En réalité Potter, je faisais exprès d'être la pire des ordures devant toi. Même si je l'étais, hein, j'accentuais ça pour que toutes les cellules de ton corps me haïssent. J'adorais ça, en même temps, te voir réagir dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, au moindre regard, au moindre ricanement, tu partais. C'était tellement drôle pour moi ! Mon père ne semblait pas comprendre mon attitude, me demandait de changer, de rester digne de mon nom, mais je m'étais en quelque sorte « attaché » à notre haine mutuelle, du coup je n'ai pas pu la stopper. Crabbe et Goyle étaient bien sûr là pour me surveiller, ils faisaient des rapports à mon père régulièrement, ce que je n'ai compris que plus tard… Et puis, avant la deuxième année, Dobby m'a raconté ce qu'il savait sur le danger que tu courrais à Poudlard. Au début, je n'ai pas réagis, ça ne me regardait absolument pas après tout. Mais au milieu de l'été, j'ai commencé à… Même si ça va t'étonner, me mettre à ta place. Pas en tant que Gryffondor stupide, mais en tant qu'adolescent de 12 ans qui allait bientôt se faire tuer. J'ai donc réagis. J'ai demandé à Dobby de tenter de te prévenir et de t'empêcher de venir à Poudlard. Mon père s'en est rendu compte, et là, il a marqué le début de mon changement. Mon père pensait que je m'étais identifié à toi parce que j'avais trop d'humanité en moi… Il m'en a guéri. »

Il rit légèrement, avant de reprendre :

« -Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Quand Voldemort est revenu, réellement revenu je veux dire, mon père s'est éloigné de moi pour de bon. Il est devenu cette espèce de fantôme de lui-même, prêt à tout pour satisfaire son maître. D'un côté, je le haïssais pour sa façon d'agir mais de l'autre, je pouvais le comprendre. Il voulait le meilleur pour nous. Et, en restant auprès de Voldemort, il nous assurait un avenir digne de notre rang. Et puis, je ne nie pas qu'il croyait dur comme fer aux idéaux de Voldemort. Moi, par contre, plus je grandissais, plus je comprenais que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Je pensais exactement comme Sophia, la petite sœur de Blaise. On se déchirait tous pour l'égo surdimensionné d'un fou. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je devais tourner le dos à ma famille. Ma mère, elle, ne parlait jamais de ça. Elle gardait toujours la tête haute, même si je l'entendais souvent pleurer le soir… »

La voix de Draco vacilla, et il s'alluma une seconde cigarette avant de reprendre :

« - Elle restait forte en public, et même devant moi. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle pensait réellement, jusqu'à l'après-guerre. Et bref, quand Voldemort m'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore, ça a été trop. Mon père me mettait une pression sans fin, pour aider les Mangemorts à pénétrer dans l'école, pour tuer Dumbledore et pour enfin entrer dans les bonnes grâces du « Lord » et être tranquille. Je me souviens que tu m'a vu pleurer, du Sectusempra, tout ça. Tu n'avais rien compris, à l'époque. J'avais, à ce moment-là, presque espéré que tu me laisse le temps de te dire qu'en fait, j'étais avec toi. Je te l'ai fait comprendre de manière détournée le jour où on m'a demandé de t'identifier. J'ai cru que tu comprendrais, mais non. Pourtant, ma fierté me poussait à rester là où était ma place. Alors j'ai tenu. Mais le jour du combat, je n'ai plus tenu. J'ai vu Greg mourir, par son propre bêtise. Et j'ai juste pas tenu. Quand je suis arrivé dehors, j'ai vu mon père aux armes avec Ron. Il le malmenait réellement, et j'ai compris directement que Ron n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Mais si Ron mourrait, et que tu t'en rendais compte, tu risquais d'abandonner le combat, ou de te laisser distraire, pile poil le temps de te faire tuer… Alors je l'ai aidé. »

Il se mit à rire, surprenant Harry :

« -Je me souviens du regard de mon père quand il m'a vu lui lancer un sort. Il était… Outré, tout simplement outré. Tout le monde s'est tut autour de nous, nous laissant nous battre, presque « en paix ». Mais, ma mère, qui avait assisté à l'échange, a obligé mon père a baisser sa baguette, en lui disant qu'ils s'occuperait de moi plus tard. Ils sont partis. Quand tu as tué Voldemort, j'ai cru que mes parents étaient morts. Je savais plus vraiment où me mettre. Tout comme Théo et Blaise. Alors on a décidé de partir. On est allés dans un hôtel, on ne pouvait pas rentrer chez nous, ce n'était pas encore sûr. On attendait la liste des prisonniers… Zabini et Nott avaient été retrouvés, mais pas mes parents, ainsi que McNair, Greyback, Lestrange, et une petite vingtaine d'autres avaient disparus. »

Draco sortit ses pieds de l'eau, et se leva. Il se mit à marcher, faisant de courts allers retours derrière Harry, puis se rassit, se mettant face au Gryffondor :

« - Pendant trois mois, tout a été calme. On a tous plus ou moins réussi à se reconstruire. On a eu du mal, tous les trois, à se faire à notre nouvelle vie. Les gens nous regardaient comme de la vermine, comme s'il fallait nous enfermer, nous aussi. Mais Mme Weasley a été adorable. Elle nous a proposés d'aller vivre chez eux, juste le temps que nos maisons soient à nouveau sûres, ou que l'on trouve autre part pour vivre. J'y suis resté à peine deux jours. Et puis je me suis fait attraper. J'étais censé aller chercher Sophia à l'école moldue, et en fait je n'y suis jamais arrivé. »

Harry regardait Draco, le visage impassible. Il tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, sans pour autant oublier qu'il était face au plus manipulateur des Serpentards. Draco, percevant un brin de scepticisme dans les yeux du brun, ne put le supporter. Il venait de tenter de "s'ouvrir" à cet imbécile, il lui avait raconté son histoire, certes pas dans les détails, mais quand même assez clairement pour qu'il comprenne les choses, et ce moins que rien ne le voyait encore que comme un Serpentard... Et c'était ça qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier... Il raccourcit considérablement son histoire, vexé comme un pou de la réaction du Gryffondor :

« - Ils m'ont attrapé, ils m'ont emmené au manoir et j'ai décidé de devenir espion pour eux. Du coup je suis là, à jouer le gentil, mais en fait j'attendais ton retour, pour aller le leur annoncer. D'ailleurs, si tu permets, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Furieux, il se leva une nouvelle fois, et retourna vers la maison, à grands pas. En refermant la porte vitrée derrière lui, sans grands mouvements pourtant, celle-ci se brisa, déclenchant un soupir de la part d'Hermione. Harry l'observait, les sourcils hauts. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Bien qu'il soit sceptique sur l'histoire de Draco, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'évolution de la magie de celui-ci. Celle-ci crépitait autour de lui, et, lorsqu'il avait refermé la baie vitrée, c'était sa colère, plus que sa force, qui avait fait voler celle-ci en éclats. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps quand une tornade brune se forma devant lui :

« -Espèce de Gryffondor Stupide ! » Cria Hermione, dans une parfaite imitation de Severus Rogue, « Tu ne te rends pas compte du temps que ça nous a mis pour convaincre Draco de tout te raconter ? Et à peine a-t-il commencé que tu le fait déjà se sentir comme une sous-merde ! Putain, Harry, je sais que je suis ta meilleure amie, mais là, tu va trop loin. Faut que t'arrête de croire qu'on est encore à Poudlard ! Les rivalités ont disparues, Gryffondors VS Serpentards c'est fini ! Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever ton derrière de Survivant et d'aller t'excuser ! Oui, tu m'as bien comprise ! »

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant des arguments pour expliquer son comportement. Mais, n'en trouva pas, il se rendit compte qu'en effet, il était totalement puéril. Il regardait Hermione, l'air perdu : « -Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dur de revenir et d'avoir l'impression que tout a changé… -Mais tout a changé Harry ! Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Bien sûr, je suis toujours avide de connaissance et Ron est toujours un goinfre, mais nos façons d'appréhender les choses ont changées, nos relations ont changées. Ça fait un an que t'es parti, tu croyais vraiment que toi tu allais changer mais nous retrouver les mêmes en revenant ? Harry, faut que tu sortes de ta bulle maintenant… Et surtout, que t'arrête d'être égoïste. » Egoïste, lui ? Le jeune garçon se demandait si l'on pouvait traiter d'égoïste l'homme qui avait tué Voldemort de sa propre baguette. Et, à y réfléchir, oui, on pouvait. Parce que ce même homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre que le monde évoluait autour de lui, et n'arrivait pas à sortir les gens des cases qu'il leur avait attribuées. A bien y réflechir, c'est ce manque d'ouverture d'esprit qui avait conduit Tom Jedusor à devenir Lord Voldemort. C'est cet argument qui fit réagir Harry. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en se redressant :

« -Tu as totalement raison. Je… Je vais aller m'excuser. »

Et il courut en direction de la maison.

* * *

To be continued !

PS : Ce chapitre ne constitue que la première partie des révélations. Elles seront beaucoup plus détaillées dans le prochain !


	5. Chapter 5 Rencontre et souvenirs

Nouveau chapitre, wouhouuuu ! Non, plus sérieusement. J'écris ce chapitre 24h/24 depuis quasiment trois jours. J'ai dû effectuer bon nombres de recherches, et pourtant, j'ai toujours l'impression que certains détails ne concordent pas avec l'histoire de base. Je tiens à dire que si c'est le cas, je vous invite à me le faire savoir, que je me suicide bien comme il faut ! ^^

Il est long, il est un petit peu compliqué (même pour l'écrivain lui-même !) et il est beaucoup plus sombres que les précédents… En bref tout ce que j'aime ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Ah, et, rien à voir, mais j'ai trouvé une vidéo absolument magnifique sur Youtube. Je voulais la partager avec vous ! Sachez tout de même que si le titre de la chanson va TOTALEMENT avec le titre de ma Fic, ceci est une PURE coïncidence ! ( si si )

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=y5eE0SLZBW0

* * *

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

**CHAPITRE 5. RENCONTRES ET SOUVENIRS.**

Il fallait qu'il trouve Malefoy. Il fallait qu'il le laisse terminer ses explications. S'il ne le faisait pas, il donnerait raison à Hermione, et passerait pour un homme plein de préjugés, et surtout incapable d'aller au-delà. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas se rapprocher à nouveau du comportement de Voldemort, il ferait donc tout pour redevenir lui-même. Même si cela comportait de devoir rester avec Malefoy plus que de raison.

Mais, arrivé au 2ème étage, il sentit une présence qui l'observait. Il se retourna, la baguette tendue devant lui. Un frisson glacé parcouru son échine. Il se mit à scruter les alentours. Il était chez Malefoy après tout, et n'était toujours pas convaincu par son histoire. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait le Serpentard d'avoir appelé les mangemorts restants pour leur dire qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'ils devaient venir finir le travail de Voldemort ?

La pièce principale du 2ème étage était lumineuse. Les murs étaient jaunes pâles, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet quelque peu vieillit. Une espèce de petit salon était installé dans la petite salle, avec deux fauteuils marron et une table basse en verre. Harry déglutit, espérant de pas briser celle-là. A côté de lui se trouvait une porte qu'il ouvrit, faisant entrer sa baguette avant lui, le corps tendu. C'était la chambre de Blaise. Les murs étaient bleus pastels, son lit était immense, et un chevalet était installé devant la baie vitrée qui faisait office de fenêtre_. Un artiste, eh ben_, pensa Harry avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se tourna à nouveau en entendant le parquet grincer, et déglutit difficilement. Il se calma pourtant considérablement lorsqu'il aperçut le visage métis d'une petite fille l'observer à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Il rangea sa baguette et s'avança vers elle, tentant de retrouver une respiration calme :

« - Tu dois être Sophia », conclut-il, d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer encore plus la petite fille.

Celle-ci paraissait loin d'être effrayée. Curieuse aurait été le mot juste :

« -Et tu dois être Harry. »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, et s'approcha de la porte, que Sophia avait ouverte. Il hésita un instant avant de demander :

« -Pourquoi m'observais-tu ? »

Le petit visage se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique. _Typiquement Serpentard, ce sourire,_ Pensa le Gryffondor. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches dans une position qui rappela à Harry celles qu'Hermione prenaient souvent pour le sermonner, et répondit, d'une voix pleine d'assurance :

« -J'ai le droit de t'observer, tu es chez moi après tout. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi ressemblait un Gryffondor stupide.

-N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour employer ce genres de mots ? » S'étonna le Gryffondor.

Dès qu'il eut posé la question, la petite fille se mit à rire :

« -Stupide ? Je vis avec Draco, Théo et Blaise. Ne crois-tu pas que j'emploie des mots beaucoup plus fleuris ? »

Harry lâcha à son tour un petit rire. Elle n'avait pas tort. La présence des trois garçons dans la maison devait bien souvent la pousser à prononcer des mots… Fleuris. Il fut écourté dans son rire par le regard perçant de Sophia, qui avait pris un air beaucoup plus sérieux, tout d'un coup :

« -Quoiqu'il en soit… Sais-tu ce que Voldemort a utilisé pour que bon nombre de sorciers se rallient à sa cause ?

-La peur ? » Tenta Harry, étonné que la petite fille utilise ce nom sans même frémir, plus que par l'énigme en elle-même. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air profond, semblant attendre qu'il donne une autre réponse, puis soupira. Le Sauveur du monde des sorciers était donc si naïf que ça… Elle secoua doucement la tête, avant de répondre :

« -Non. Les as priori. Il a utilisé la peur de l'inconnu des Sangs-purs pour pousser ceux-ci à penser que les moldus et les sangs mêlés étaient une menace pour eux. Il a utilisé le manque de culture, d'ouverture d'esprit des gens pour les monter les uns contre les autres. Et toi, tu représentes l'exact opposé de Voldemort et de ses idées. Tu représentes les nouveaux sorciers, les « bons », ceux qui luttent pour que notre monde soit ouvert à tous ceux qui possèdent un don et veulent l'utiliser. Sans avoir besoin d'être « 100% sorciers » ou, s'il t'avait vaincu, de prouver sa loyauté envers lui. Il serait peut-être temps que cette ouverture d'esprit refasse surface, non ? »

Harry écarquilla un instant les yeux devant la perspicacité de la jeune fille. Comment celle-ci, à son jeune âge, avait pu comprendre quelque chose que même lui n'avait compris qu'il y a très peu de temps ? Il se souvint soudainement des mots de Blaise et de Draco:

« -Blaise m'a dit que tu étais en quelque sorte celle qui lui avait fait tranché entre le camp de Voldemort et le mien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider, à toi ?

-C'est tout simple, en fait. J'observais énormément ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Et surtout mes parents. Ils m'adoraient, avant le retour de Voldemort. J'étais leur petite princesse et ils ne pouvaient rien me refuser. Mais une fois qu'il est revenu, tout a changé. Ils se sont détournés de Blaise et moi, assoiffés par le pouvoir et la victoire. Ils étaient obnubilés par l'idée de gravir des échelons jusqu'à devenir les bras droits, comme si c'était possible d'en avoir plusieurs, de Voldemort, et nous n'étions plus que des pions pour les aider à y parvenir. Tu sais, la plupart des enfants de Mangemorts ont perdus leurs parents bien avant que la guerre n'éclate. Ceux-ci étaient aveuglés par leur adoration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à en oublier le plus important : Leurs familles. La plupart des amis de Blaise ont suivis leurs parents par amour pour eux, pour conserver le lien familial, et non pas par conviction politique. Ils se sont en quelque sorte retrouvés enfermés dans une prison sentimentale. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants de parler, semblant chercher ses mots, puis releva les yeux vers Harry, en concluant :

« -Draco, Blaise et Théo ont été très courageux de réussir à s'en défaire. Blaise a été poussé par son amour pour moi, et le besoin qu'il ressentait de me protéger des idées néfastes du clan de Voldemort. Théo… Il a compris bien plus tôt que les autres que sa famille n'était pas normale. Il a compris que la torture, les impardonnables, n'étaient pas exercés « par amour pour lui », il n'a donc eu aucun mal à faire face à ses parents le moment venu. Draco, quant à lui, a dû faire appel à tout son courage. Sa décision influençait aussi celle de Blaise et de Théo, il n'agissait donc pas seulement pour lui. Et sa décision a été prise, en quelque sorte, pour te protéger à toi. Tu devrais prendre tout ça en considération. »

Harry, devant ce discours, resta interloqué quelques secondes. Il se reprit et demanda, curieux :

« -Quel âge as-tu ?

-11 ans », répondit la petite fille avec un air fier sur le visage, « mais tu sais bien qu'on grandit beaucoup plus vite en temps de guerre… »

Le jeune Gryffon hocha silencieusement la tête, se disant intérieurement que la jeune fille avait entièrement raison. Puis il secoua la tête. Ne devait-il pas être l'adulte ici ? Il se devait d'être celui qui rassurait la fillette, pour au moins reconquérir son statut d'adulte une fois dans la conversation :

« -Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, tout est fini maintenant… »

Et il sortit, ayant l'impression fière d'avoir montré à la petite fille qui était l'adulte ici. Il n'entendit malheureusement pas la jeune fille qui, lorsqu'il sortit, murmura, le visage triste :

« -Tout est loin d'être fini… »

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Malefoy, Harry entendait encore les paroles de Sophia résonner dans sa tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et chassa ses mots de son esprit avant de relever la tête vers le Prince de Glace. Celui-ci était debout devant la fenêtre, les bras tendus devant lui et les mains appuyées sur le rebord de celle-ci. Ses poings étaient serrés, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient doucement mais sûrement. Les muscles de ses avant-bras étaient crispés et tendus, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. Harry ne put, même face à ce spectacle déroutant, retenir la pique de traverser le bout de ses lèvres :

« -On pense au suicide, Malefoy ? Je savais que je t'agaçais, mais quand même pas à ce point… »

Son sourire en coin se fana quand Malefoy se retourna. Son visage était dur et froid, ses yeux étaient glacés, ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, et sa respiration effrénée les repoussaient à un rythme rapide. Il pointait sa baguette sur Harry, et semblait hésiter sur le sort qu'il allait lui lancer. Finalement, il cracha :

« -Tu me crois aussi lâche que toi, Potter ? Jamais je n'abandonnerai mes proches pour aller prendre des vacances, moi… »

Il ré-ouvrit la bouche, parut hésiter quelques seconde, s'approchant du Gryffondor, puis s'énerva :

« -Oh et puis merde Potter ! Je voulais pas en arriver là, mais apparemment les mots ne suffisent pas avec toi, alors je vais te montrer. »

Il profita de l'étonnement du Gryffondor et attrapa son bras. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit ou de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit, le Serpentard murmura un Accio et Harry vit une bassine s'approcher d'eux à toute vitesse. Une pensine ! A peine eut-il le temps de reconnaître l'objet que Malefoy se pencha dessus, et, entraînant Harry, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les souvenirs de Malefoy.

Lorsqu'Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans le premier souvenir, Draco lâcha le bras d'Harry et s'écarta de lui promptement. Alors Harry voulut protester : Pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé dans ses souvenirs, il aurait très bien pu les lui décrire ! Malefoy sembla comprendre ses pensées, parce qu'il murmura, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixés droit devant lui :

« -Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté. Tu vas regarder bien attentivement tout ça Potter, parce que je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois. Si tu as des questions, poses les. On doit sortir d'ici sans aucuns non-dits, sans aucunes questions restées en suspens. »

Harry hocha la tête, semblant approuver la pensée de Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait très mal à l'aise. Il ne regardait pas Harry, le regard fixé sur le souvenir qui était en train de se former. Harry comprit que ce qu'il allait voir allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. Il s'assit pas terre et tourna son regard vers la salle qui était en train de se former sous ses yeux.

* * *

**1er Juillet 1980 ( Draco a moins d'un mois ) :**

Narcissa Malefoy était assise dans un immense lit à baldaquins aux draps blancs immaculés. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était forcément la sienne, elle lui ressemblait : Grande, lumineuse et élégante, les voiles entourant son lit rajoutant une touche angélique à son charme. La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né, qui n'avait pas encore de cheveux, mais plutôt un duvet blond. Le bébé en question gazouilla soudainement. Il semblait éveillé et réceptifs aux mouvements de sa maman. Il frotta son nez contre celle-ci et émit des sons joyeux, le parfum de sa mère semblant le combler. On pouvait sentir une relation forte entre les deux personnages La mère regardait l'enfant comme s'il était son bien le plus précieux, et les yeux pétillants du bébé semblaient exprimer la joie qu'il ressentait d'être dans ses bras, à défauts de mots. Soudain, le petit bonhomme attrapa un doigt qui trainait sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête et se mit à rire de plus belle en regardant son papa, qui était légèrement surpris par cet accès de rire à sa vue :

« -Tu te moque déjà de ton papa, hmm ? »

Le jeune papa, souriant et détendu, rit légèrement devant cet accès de joie de l'enfant et lui caressa le haut du crâne de sa main libre. Il leva les yeux vers sa femme et murmura :

« -Alors, comment l'appelleras-t-on, ma chère ? »

La jeune femme berce légèrement l'enfant, plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son fils qui gazouille encore, très peu occupé par ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. L'enfant lâcha le doigt de son papa et serra les poings, qui émirent de petites étincelles, puis il leva les yeux vers sa maman et se mit à rire de plus belle. Narcissa leva les yeux vers Lucius et murmura :

« -Ce sera Draco. »

* * *

**5 Juin 1986 ( Draco fête ses 6 ans ) :**

Narcissa Malefoy, échevelée et paniquée, n'avait plus grand-chose d'aristocratique. Elle courrait à travers le hall du manoir, derrière un petit Draco haut comme 3 pommes et pourtant déjà très dynamique. Le petit garçon venait de recevoir un Tonnerre de Dieu miniature, réplique parfaite du dernier balai de course, pour les enfants. Il parcourait la maison, volant à moins d'un mètre du sol, et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il riait aux éclats et exécutait des virages serrés dans les angles du manoir. Pourtant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il ne put freiner à temps et se vautra lamentablement contre celle-ci, envoyant valser son balais plus loin, ainsi qu'une table surmontée d'un vase en cristal. Le cri qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune maman résonna quelques secondes dans l'immensité du hall du manoir, et elle se précipita vers son bébé qui hurlait à la mort, allongé sur les dalles blanches qu'il parsemait de gouttelettes de sang.

Lucius, qui venait d'entrer dans le hall, assista à la scène d'un œil morne. Il semblait fatigué et sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant, il retint sa femme de s'approcher du garçon et le fit à sa place. Il s'agenouilla à côté du petit et murmura quelques sorts de guérisons, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol et de le prendre sur ses genoux.

Le jeune papa se mit alors à chantonner une chanson à son fils, une chanson qui parlait de dragons. Celle-ci parut calmer Draco, qui cala sa tête contre le torse de son papa, reniflant à un rythme de plus en plus lent, avant de s'endormir, les yeux bouffis et le nez coulant. Sa mère s'assit aux côtés de son mari et lui sourit légèrement, paraissant soudainement soulagée de l'apparition de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 (Quand Draco et Harry regardent le souvenir ) :**

« -Alors tes parents étaient des parents… Normaux ? » Murmura Harry, interloqué devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Malefoy, face à la réplique d'Harry, rit doucement :

« -Non, ils n'étaient pas des parents normaux. Ils étaient des parents exceptionnels. Ils m'ont aimé plus que tout au monde. Mais attends la suite… »

* * *

**17 Septembre 89 ( Draco à 9 ans ) :**

La chambre de Draco Malefoy était grande, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Celui-ci s'amusait sur son lit à faire voler deux figurines de joueurs de Quidditch et à les faire se battre. Quand soudain, un bruit de pas se rapprochant le fit sursauter et il fit disparaître promptement les figurines, les remplaçant par un livre quelconque. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

« -Entrez ! »

Narcissa Malefoy entra dans la chambre, suivie de près par une autre sorcière, noire, tout aussi élégante que sa mère. Il la salua et referma son livre sous le regard attendri de la blonde. Il s'avançait vers les deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'il apperçut une petite tête aux cheveux frisés dépasser de derrière la sorcière noire :

« -Bonjour !

« -Bonjour », répondit le petit garçon, se dévoilant entièrement. Celui-ci se tenait droit et fier, et tendit la main à Draco, que celui-ci serra promptement. Ils se dévisagaient, comme s'ils découvraient une créature étrange.

Sa mère coupa pourtant cette contemplation en annoncant, avec un petit sourire :

« -Voici Blaise, le fils de Mr et Mrs Zabini. Nous l'avons invité à la maison car il sera ton camarade à Poudlard. Il espère rejoindre Serpentard, lui aussi. Nous avons décidé, Mrs Zabini et moi, de commencer à vous apprendre quelques petites choses quant à votre rang et à votre manière d'agir en tant que membre de ce rang. La 1ère leçon commence dans une heure, ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Sur ce, elle se retourna, puis se ravisa et revint vers son fils. S'agenouilla devant Draco, elle lui murmura, l'air mutin :

« -Draco, la prochaine fois que tu fais semblant de lire, tiens au moins el livre à l'endroit ! »

Et elle repartit en

Son rire étonna légèrement le Harry du présent : Il était clair et cristallin, agréable et doux à l'oreille, pas du tout comme celui qu'il s'était figuré.

Draco et Blaise se firent face en silence quelques secondes après le départ de leurs mères, avant que Blaise ne brise le silence :

« -C'est qui ton équipe préférée ? » Dit-il en montrant les posters des différentes équipes de Quidditch accrochés aux murs du blond.

* * *

**Laps de temps entre 1989 et 1991 :**

La complicité de Blaise et Draco était à toute épreuve. Les deux garçons ne se quittaient plus. Dormant chez l'un ou l'autre, ils assistaient avec assiduité aux cours de maintien, de conversation, de magie et de répliques donnés par leurs mamans respectives. Ils s'entrainaient dans les rues du Londres sorciers, se chamaillant pour commander le plus aristocratiquement possible au restaurant, dans les librairies…

Quand Pansy Parkinson arriva dans leurs bandes, suivie de près par Théodore Nott, les deux garçons les intégrèrent sans problèmes à leur duo. Ils étaient ravis de se faire de nouveaux amis. Ils déambulaient tous les quatre dans les rues de Londres sorciers, inventant des bêtises à longueur de journée, disputant des parties endiablées de Bavboules, sous les yeux attendris de leurs mamans.

* * *

**15 Août 1991 ( Draco à 11 ans ) :**

Les quatres enfants étaient installés dans la chambre de Draco. Draco et Blaise semblaient très pris par une partie d'échecs sorciers tandis que Pansy jouait aux figurines sorcières avec Théo. Ils entendirent les lourdes portes du manoir s'ouvrir, et Théo, qui paraissait heureux de pouvoir échapper aux griffes de Pansy, sauta sur ses pieds pour aller rejoindre ses parents.

Pourtant, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta net :

« -Quelque chose ne va pas. » Murmura-t-il à l'attention des 3 autres.

En effet, des éclats de voix furieux leurs parvenaient de l'étage au-dessous. Curieux, les quatre enfants s'approchèrent de l'escalier et se penchèrent au-dessus de la rambarde. La voix de Lucius résonnait, puissante et tintée de colère :

« -Harry Potter à Poudlard ! C'est un comble ! Il a été élevé par des moldus et maintenant, ils veulent l'intégrer à Poudlard ! Cet enfant va faire considérablement le niveau de l'école ! »

La mère de Zabini, la voix calme et douce, tenta de le résonner :

« -Voyons Lucius, il n'est tout de même pas faible. Sa magie à réduit à néant le Lord, ce n'est pas rien quand même ! »

Le grand blond, qui paraissait excédé par ses paroles, se tourna vers la concernée :

« -Justement, Noémie ! Le retour de Potter dans le monde des sorciers n'augure rien qui vaille ! Le Lord va revenir, je le sens plus que jamais. Et qu'allons-nous faire à ce moment-là ? Nous qui nous sommes cachés si longtemps après sa première défaite ? Comment allons-nous lui expliquer notre lâcheté ?

-Le Lord comprendra, Lucius. Il comprendra que nous avions peur, et que nous avons eu envie de sauver notre peau. Mais il est de notre devoir, dès aujourd'hui, de ne plus traiter nos enfants comme tels. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir, et l'arrivée de Potter en est une preuve flagrante. Nous devrons à présent traiter nos enfants comme de futurs soldats. Il n'est plus question de leur montrer de l'amour. Ils doivent s'endurcir à tout prix. » Conclut le père de Théodore Nott, d'une voix neutre, mais qui trahissait un certain effroi.

Les quatre enfants, en haut de l'escalier, se regardaient d'un air apeuré. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Quand leurs parents les appelèrent pour les ramener dans leurs maisons respectives, ils sursautèrent. Pansy, avant de descendre, murmura aux garçons :

« -Ce Harry Potter, je sais qui c'est. On en parle dans les livres d'Histoire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il nous a volés notre enfance. »

1er Septembre 1991 (La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard) :

Draco se tenait droit face à son père, le regard froid. Il portait une cape élégante et un costume d'écolier repassé et propre. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius, Harry comprit pourquoi. Celui-ci n'avait plus rien du père aimant et rieur qu'il était autrefois. Il était devenu froid et distant. Il toisait Draco, faisant des allers et retours devant lui en martelant les dalles du hall de sa canne. Sa femme, debout derrière lui, était coiffée d'un chignon impeccable et d'une robe bleue foncé. Elle observait son mari, et à travers son regard, on pouvait lire une crainte féroce.

« -Je le ferai.

-En es-tu sûr, Draco ? Puis-je compter sur toi pour accomplir cette mission ? Devenir l'ami d'Harry Potter te sera difficile, et pourtant, tu devras y arriver, le salut de notre famille en dépend.

-Oui

- Oui qui ?

-Oui, père. » Répondit Draco, le regard toujours fixé sur la poignée de la porte. Il était maintenant devenu le Draco froid et hautain qu'Harry avait connu sur le chemin de traverse. Ça devait d'ailleurs être ce jour-là qu'il l'avait rencontré, vu que les habits de Draco semblaient neuf.

Lorsque son père sortit du hall, satisfait, Draco sembla se tasser sur lui-même en soufflant profondément. Sa mère se rapprocha de lui et passa une main douce sur sa joue, avant de murmurer :

« -Je suis désolée, mon Dragon… Je sais que ton père a beaucoup changé, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, tout redeviendra bientôt comme avant… »

Draco hocha la tête, son regard, pourtant, semblait dire qu'il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

**Le 2 Septembre 1991 (Le jour du Poudlard Express) :**

Draco marchait à vive allure, précédé de son père qui semblait vouloir arriver au quai le plus vite possible. En arrivant au pied du train, Draco reconnut Blaise, et parut vouloir lui faire un signe de la main, avant de se raviser et de hocher simplement la tête en sa direction. Il se tourna vers son père qui le regardait, d'un regard dur :

« -Tu n'a pas intérêt à m'embarrasser, Draco. C'est la réputation de ta famille que tu joues à Poudlard. Si tu la maintiens en étant le meilleur, tant mieux, sinon… Quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai rencontré ces deux charmants garçons il y a peu de temps, ils semblant ravis à l'idée de pouvoir te sur… Etre tes amis durant ta scolarité. N'en es-tu pas content ?

-Bien sûr, père. » Répondit Draco, se forçant à sourire aux deux gros balourds que son père lui présentait.

Après des aux revoir froids, le père et le fils se séparèrent. Les deux balourds (Grégory Crabbe et Vincent Goyle, avait-il appris), le suivirent dans le train, jusqu'à ce que Draco pénètre dans un compartiment où étaient déjà installés Pansy, Théo et Blaise. L'air faussement contrit, Draco se tourna vers ses nouveaux gardes du corps et déplora :

« -Il n'y a plus de place, quel dommage ! »

Avant de refermer la porte devant leur nez d'un coup sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Draco, Pansy, Théo et Blaise parlaient à voix basse, Crabbe et Goyle réapparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte :

-Harry Potter est dans ce train !

Draco manqua de tomber de sa chaise, mais reprit vite contenance, et répondit, la voix trainante :

«-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

-A toi, rien, mais ton père m'a dit qu'il serait ravi que tu fasses connaissance avec lui ! » Répondit Goyle, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Draco grogna légèrement, avant de se lever pour aller saluer la vedette. Il ne voulait pas être ami avec Potter, loin de là. Mais il devait rendre son père fier, pour que celui-ci redevienne comme avant. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le compartiment d'Harry, Draco remarqua le roux à ses côtés. Un Weasley…

«- Alors c'est vrai ? » lança-t-il. « On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

- Oui. » Dit Harry.

«- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle » dit Draco d'un air détaché. « Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

Le roux eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Draco tourna les yeux vers lui :

«- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :

«- Fais-bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils »

Draco lui tendit la main, mais Potter refusa de la serrer :

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux » dit-il avec froideur.

« - Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi. »

Et il s'en alla, dans un retournement de cape majestueux.

(Le Harry du présent parut vouloir parler, mais Draco le coupa : « Attends de voir la suite »)

Après la cérémonie de répartition, Draco était étendu dans son lit, Blaise, Théo et Pansy assis à ses côtés. Quand soudain, son hibou Grand-Duc tapota la fenêtre du cachot (oui bon on va dire qu'ils ont une fenêtre hein !), une lettre accrochée à la patte. Draco fit signe à Crabbe d'aller ouvrir celle-ci, et se rassit correctement pour lire le mot :

_Fils,_

_Tu commences déjà à me faire honte. Insulter le compère de Potter sous son nez, quelle jolie façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il me semblait t'avoir demandé d'être ami avec celui-ci, pas ennemi ! J'espère que les prochaines missions que je te donnerai seront remplies avec plus de brio, car celle-ci a été lamentablement échouée._

_Ton père, Lucius Malefoy._

_PS : Tu es à Serpentard. Comme s'il eut pu en être autrement._

Excédé, Draco semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, ses amis le regardant d'un air curieux. Blaise, qui semblait avoir compris, murmura :

« -Moi, je trouve ton plan beaucoup plus ingénieux : Serpentard contre Gryffondor… Tu seras l'ennemi attitré de Potter, tu sais ce qu'on dit : Connais tes amis, mais encore plus tes ennemis. »

Draco releva les yeux vers lui, surpris par tant d'ingéniosité, puis griffonna une réponse pour son père, renvoyant le Grand-Duc dans la nuit malgré ses protestations.

_Père,_

_Au contraire, ma mission fut un succès. J'ai décidé de devenir l'ennemi attitré d'Harry Potter, celui dont il fera des cauchemars, qui le hantera nuits et jours… Vous savez ce qu'on dit : Nos ennemis nous connaissent mieux que nos amis…_

_En espérant que ce nouveau plan vous plaise,_

_Votre bien dévoué, Draco Malefoy._

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 (Harry et Draco regardent les souvenirs) :**

« - C'est Blaise qui t'a soufflé l'idée de devenir mon pire ennemi ? Tu me rappelleras de le remercier pour les 6 ans d'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre !

-Du calme, Potter. Je te ferai remarquer que même avant l'intervention de Blaise, je ne te portais pas dans mon cœur. Tu m'as empêché de remplir ma mission, et donc de rendre mon père fier de moi. C'était le pire affront que tu puisses me faire, moi qui voulais revenir dans les bonnes grâces de mon papa chéri… »

Harry était mortifié. C'était donc lui qui avait cassé le lien qui unissait Malefoy père à Malefoy fils. Comment pouvait-il espérer un jour que Malefoy lui pardonne cela ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda Draco, il fut rassuré par son sourire :

« -Tout doux le Gryffondor. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était aussi le plus grand service que tu pouvais me rendre : Ca m'a permis de me rendre compte très vite que quoique je fasse, je ne serai pas assez bien pour lui. »

* * *

**Année scolaire 1991/1992 (1ère année):**

Les images qui défilaient devant les yeux étaient connues des deux garçons. Les seuls moments plus importants furent les retrouvailles de Draco et Severus Rogue, son parrain, et leurs moments passés dans les quartiers de ce dernier. Harry, qui observait Draco à la dérobée, fut surpris de ne pas voir celui-ci être plus ému que ça à la vue de son défunt parrain. Il souriait calmement, l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

* * *

**5 Juin 1992 : (12 ème anniversaire de Draco)**

Draco était allongé dans le jardin du manoir, il lisait un livre tranquillement quand Dobby, son elfe de maison, apparut à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait l'air apeuré :

« -Jeune maître Draco, votre père, Lucius Malefoy vous demande, Jeune maître !

-D'accord Dobby, dis-lui que j'arrive. » Répondit calmement Draco. Il referma son live et lissa ses vêtements d'une main. Il semblait heureux de retrouver son père…

… Au contraire, son père ne lui montra qu'un intérêt froid lorsque celui-ci tenta de lui raconter son année dans les détails. Draco semblait déçu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vint à parler de Granger, une étincelle d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux de son père :

« -La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter est une Sang de Bourbe ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Pourquoi son père s'intéressait-il tant à cette dernière?

« -Et tu me dis qu'elle t'a surpassé dans toutes les matières, sauf en Potion… Elle est première sur le tableau d'honneur, tandis que tu es deuxième… Qu'en dis-tu, Fils ?

-J'en dis qu'elle est très douée, Père. »

Une baffe retentissante résonna dans le hall. (Le Harry du présent sentit Draco frissoner à côté de lui, et n'osa pas détourner les yeux du souvenirs. Le Draco adulte murmura : « C'est là que tout a vraiment commencé… » )

Le jeune Draco se tenait la joue, les yeux pleins de larmes. Son père venait de lever la main sur lui pour la première fois. Il retint ses larmes quand son père lui dit, d'une voix grave et dangereuse :

« -Ne t'avise surtout pas de pleurer, jeune imbécile. Tu m'a déjà assez embarassé cette année. Je reviens d'un mois de voyage d'affaire et je dois faire face à un fils aussi stupide qu'insolent. Avises-toi ne serait-ce qu'une fois de me répondre sur ce ton et je te le ferai payer très cher. Est-ce bien clair ?

-O… Oui, Père. »

* * *

**29 Juillet 1992 (Vacances d'été de la 1****ère**** à la 2****ème**** année) :**

Draco était installé sur son lit à étudier, quand il entendit des bribes de conversation entre ses parents :

« -Ne… Narcissa. »

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte de sa chambre, poussé par la curiosité d'un adolescent de 12 ans, et put ainsi profiter de la totalité de la conversation :

« - C'est la 1ère mission que me donne le Lord depuis sa disparition, Narcissa. Je dois la remplir. Et Draco va m'aider.

-Mais Lucius, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Il n'est plus un enfant, tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois plus le traiter comme un enfant mais comme un soldat, un pion que l'on déplace stratégiquement pour arriver à ses fins ! Il est notre héritier, certes, mais il est aussi un futur mangemort, et il se doit de répondre aux attentes du Lord. Celui-ci sera fier de voir que Draco l'a aidé dans son ascencion, et cela lui assurera une bonne place auprès de lui quand il reviendra… »

Draco frissonait. Son père enchaîna :

« -Je vais me rendre au Chemin de Traverse avec lui. Il devra faire en sorte de créer une altercation avec Potter, et, en tant qu'adulte responsable, je m'interposerai. Et ainsi je pourrais glisser le carnet dans les affaires de la petite Weasley. Avec celui-ci, la jeune fille fera sans le savoir entrer le Lord dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… »

Draco avait le souffle coupé. Il devait déjà remplir des missions de ce genre ? Il n'avait que 12 ans ! Discrètement, il ferma la porte de sa chambre et parut réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis s'arrêta net :

« -Dobby ? » Murmura-t-il, et dans un PLOP ! Sonore, Dobby apparut.

« -Maître, oui, Maître ? » L'elfe paraissait surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir aider Draco. Celui-ci semblait au contraire pris dans un dilemme hors du commun. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et chuchota :

« -Ecoutes Dobby, tu vas devoir agir rapidement. Tu vas devoir aller prévenir le Professeur Rogue de ce que je vais te raconter, et ensuite, tu devras aller trouver Harry Potter pour lui dire qu'il courre un grand danger à Poudlard. Tu devras l'inciter à ne pas y retourner par tous les moyens que tu puisses trouver. Calmes-toi Dobby, en effet tu vas rencontrer Harry Potter, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même ! »

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 (Quand Draco et Harry regardent le souvenir) :**

Le Harry du présent sembla perdre son souffle. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Draco et souffla :

« -C'était toi ?

« - Et oui, c'était moi.

-Mais, pourquoi ? » La remarque d'Harry fit rire Draco, qui expliqua, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde

« -Parce que j'en voulais à mon père, Potter. Et je voulais me venger. Je sais que c'est nul, comme but, mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, revenons-en à mes souvenirs. »

* * *

**2 Août 1992 (Vacances d'été ) :**

Draco était attablé avec Blaise sur la terasse de Florian Fortarôme. Il dégustait une glace en dégustant aussi sa victoire. Blaise et lui discutèrent du fait que Draco ait réussi à mettre Potter plus bas que terre, quand soudain Blaise demanda :

« -Dis-moi, Draco… Je sais que je vais sûrement trop loin, mais tu me parais bien trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui a juste rabattu le caquet à Saint Potter ?

-Ce n'est pas tout, Blaise… J'ai réussi, tout en lui rabattant le caquet, à lui sauver la peau, à cet imbécile. Mais il ne le saura jamais… » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

**15 Septembre 1992 :**

Draco semblait plus qu'énervé. Il avait, hier, participé aux essais de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, qui cherchaient leur nouvel attrapeur. Le jeune homme avait excellé. Il était de loin le meilleur. Mais son père, convaincu du contraire, avait envoyé des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe, pour les acheter. Il se baladait dans les couloirs du château avec l'équipe, la tête haute, le regard fier, même s'il pensait ne pas avoir de quoi. A la vue de son regard quelque peu troublé, Adrian Pucey, le poursuiveur, qui était âgé d'un an de plus que lui, se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« -Malefoy, tu es excellent. Ton père ne croit peut-être pas en toi, mais nous on t'aurait pas choisis si t'étais mauvais. »

Draco, sous le regard éberlué du Harry du présent, offrit un de ses rares sourires sincères au Poursuiveur de Serpentard.

L'altercation entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se finit par une régurgitation de limace de ron, et d'un gros fou rire des Serpentards, dont l'entraînement se passa dans les meilleures conditions.

* * *

**Plus tard dans l'année :**

Draco était tranquillement installé dans les quartiers de Rogue, et faisait ses devoirs, pendant que le professeur corrigeait des copies. L'entente entre les deux semblait profonde, comme un accord tacite qui consistait en un respect formel des espaces vitaux. Ils semblaient se complaire dans un silence profond, tous deux concentrés sur leurs besognes.

* * *

**31 Mai 1993 (Juste après la libération de Dobby) :**

Draco faisait sa valise silencieusement, quand soudain, une forme apparut dans un **PLOP !** sur son lit. Il releva brusquement la tête et se retint de hurler :

« -Dobby ! Mais… C'est quoi ce truc ?

« -Une chaussette ! Maître Lucius a offert une chaussette à Dobby ! Harry a fait en sorte que Maïtre Lucius lui lance le cahier, et elle était dedans ! Maintenant Dobby est un elfe libre ! »

Draco s'assit sous le choc. Potter avait permis à Dobby de s'enfuir. Il fit un léger sourire :

« -Eh bien, Dobby… Mon père va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais je suis très heureux pour toi !

-Merci, Jeune Maître Draco ! Et si le Jeune maître veut que Dobby reste, Dobby restera ! Parce que Dobby aime le Jeune maître autant qu'il aime Harry Potter, monsieur ! »

Draco éclata de rire :

« -Mais non, Dobby. Tu le mérite. Va découvrir le monde, rencontrer des petites elfes qui te feront découvrir… Attends, je m'écarte du sujet. Vas-y, Dobby… Je t'appellerai sûrement de temps en temps pour que tu me rendes des petits services, si tu le permets ! »

L'elfe hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se rapprocher de Draco, qui tendit les bras vers lui et le serra dans une douce étreinte, avant de le regarder disparaître, les yeux pleins de larmes.

* * *

**Eté 1993 : ( Entre la 2****ème**** et la 3****ème**** année )**

Blaise était de moins en moins autorisé à venir passer du temps au manoir. En effet, aux yeux de Lucius, le jeune noir n'exerçait pas une bonne influence sur son fils, bien qu'il fût son meilleur ami. Cependant, la réputation de Mrs Zabini (autrement appellée « la mangeuse d'homme), qui n'avait pas eu moins de 7 maris au cours de sa vie, comptait plus aux yeux de Lucius que l'attachement de son fils à Blaise, aussi fort qu'il puisse être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco s'ennuyait ferme. Il passait son temps à lire, des livres ou les journaux, et apprenait par lui-même à améliorer son niveau de magie en tentant de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, ce que son père encourageait aussi vivement qu'il le pouvait à travers son masque de glaçe.

Pourtant, lorsque Draco réussit à faire voler (ou plutôt voleter) une feuille sans utiliser sa baguette, celui-ci ne prit pas la peine d'en parler à son géniteur.

Un matin, alors qu'il sirotait un thé en compagnie de sa mère en lisant silencieusement le Daily Prophet, il fut surpris de voir l'annonce de l'évasion de Sirius Black dans celui-ci. Il reposa sa tasse et releva les yeux vers sa mère après avoir lu l'article dans sa totalité :

« -Mère, puis-je vous poser une question ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« -Bien sûr Draco. Il n'est pas pour autant sûr que j'y réponde » Répondit celle-ci, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.

« - Le journal fait rapport d'un certain Sirius Black. Ce nom n'est-il pas le même que votre nom de jeune fille ? »

La mère se tendit imperceptiblement et hocha la tête « Sirius Black est mon cousin »

Draco, encouragé par la réponse de Narcissa, enchaina :

« -Il est accusé du meurtre de près de 12 moldus…

« -Je n'en crois pas un mot » Eructa violemment sa mère, avant de se reprendre. « Ecoutes, mon Dragon… Les journaux sont loin de toujours dire la verité, et, bien que je n'aie plus de contact avec Sirius depuis longtemps, Sirius Black est mon cousin, et le jeune homme que j'ai connu était bien trop gentil pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Ses choix nous ont poussés à nous éloigner, car pour lui, les convictions allaient au-delà de la famille. Mais malgré ça, il restera toujours à mes yeux le cousin prodige qui…

-Cousin prodige ? »Ricana une voix. Lucius venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Sirius Black n'a rien d'un prodige. Il s'est laissé berner comme un débutant. Tu vois où son amitié et ses convictions l'ont mené ? Tout droit à Azkaban. Le côté qu'il défendait là enfermé pendant 13 ans, et le renverra d'où il vient dès qu'il pointera le bout de son museau. S'il avait suivi sa famille, il n'en serait pas là. »

Narcissa, qui s'était tendue à l'arrivée de son mari, hocha la tête en silence, les yeux fixé sur sa tasse de thé, qu'elle tenait d'une main ferme. Rien ne laissait paraître son malaise, mis à part les jointures blanchies de ses doigts autour de la tasse. Lucius sortit, avant d'appeler sa femme à le rejoindre d'une voix froide. Draco, qui resta dans la cuisine lorsque sa mère en sortit, semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Ses doigts pianotaient à toute vitesse sur la table et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide.

Mais soudain, un bruit de verre cassé le fit sursauter. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, le jeune homme accourut dans le salon, où ce qu'il vit le figea. Sa mère était étendue de tout son long dans un coin du salon. De l'autre côté, Lucius tenait sa baguette fermement, et la pointait sur celle-ci. L'homme paraissait immense. Il regarda Draco et lui fit un petit sourire avant de murmurer : « Doloris ».

Sa mère se tordit alors de douleur, son corps semblait se tendre de toute part sous la force du sort lancé. Quand elle se mit à convulser, Draco voulut s'interposer, mais fut vite bloqué par un autre sort lancé par son géniteur. Ses mains furent liées contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête, ses chevilles serrées collées contre le mur. Son père, qui semblait satisfait d'avoir une audience, pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Narcissa qui s'était redressée, et, d'une voix toute aussi calme, prononça à nouveau : « Doloris »

Draco assista à la torture en bonne et due forme de sa mère sous ses yeux. Celle-ci, les lèvres serrées, ne hurlait pas sous les coups de baguette de son mari.

(«- Pourquoi ne hurle-t-elle pas ? Demande Harry, horrifié devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« - Parce qu'elle sait que le manque de dignité de quelqu'un qui hurle est vu comme un affront par mon père. Moi, je ne le savais pas » Murmura Draco, les yeux bas.)

En effet, Draco ne se retenait pas de hurler. Il se débattait contre ses liens, hurlant sa rage face à la douleur de sa mère. Lucius en parut excédé, et se tourna calmement vers le Serpentard :

« -Tu dois vraiment t'endurcir, Fils. Pour la peine, chacun de tes hurlement vaudra une plus grande douleur à ta chère mère… »

Au départ, Draco ne put se retenir, mais lorsqu'il vit sa mère tomber à nouveau, les yeux plantés dans les siens, il se tut. Il semblait se battre intérieurement pour ne produire aucun son, et, au bout de quelque secondes, Harry comprit qu'il se mordait la langue, si fort qu'un filet de sang coula sur son menton.

Ce fut assez pour son père, qui, lassé, cessa le sort et sortit du salon dans un mouvement de cape après avoir détaché son fils. Draco se précipita alors vers sa mère, soulevant le corps évanoui de celle-ci dans ses bras frêles :

« -Maman… Maman… »Murmurait celui-ci, comme une lente litanie, les yeux baignés de larmes et le corps secoués de sanglots.

Une petite elfe apparut alors, et écarta Draco du corps de sa mère. Elle prit Narcissa par la main et transplanna avec elle vers sa chambre où elle l'étendit dans son lit afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Draco était toujours dans la même position, prostré à genoux à l'endroit où sa mère était tombé. Il ne pleurait plus et regardait dans le vide, des larmes séchées laissant des trainées plus foncées sur sa peau diaphane. L'elfe s'approcha doucement de lui et tint bon lorsque celui-ci sursauta violemment en l'appercevant. Elle lui fit ouvrir la bouche et le soigna, avant de l'accompagner dans sa chambre, où elle le fit s'allonger tout habillé dans son lit et s'assit à ses côtés, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, la tête sur les genoux de la créature.

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 ( Quand Draco et Harry regardent le souvenir ) :**

« -C'est horrible… » Murmura Harry, les yeux rivés sur l'image de Draco endormit dans son lit.

Celui-ci hocha la tête doucement. Il était assis par terre, les genoux légèrement repliés devant lui, ses bras entourant ceux-ci. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, lâcha un petit rire, puis se calma, avant de tourner les yeux vers Harry. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Il hésita, ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa, avant de prononcer :

« -D'un autre côté, c'est le moment où tu as gagné un partisan, Potter…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je haïssais mon père… »

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

16 pages Word suffisent largement pour un chapitre non ? Non ? Ah bon tant pis.

Dans le prochain chapitre, je traiterai le reste des bouquins, et, je tiens à le préciser tout de suite… La fin différera légèrement. Attention, dans le gros c'est toujours pareil, mais quelques détails changeront tout de même. En attendant, à vos reviews ! )


	6. Chapter 6 Les souvenirs du Prince, Pt 2

**NdA**** :** Bien qu'en retard, voici la suite! J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup galéré à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne pensais pas que les souvenirs de Draco étaient aussi longs. Malheureusement, j'ai peut-être un peu trop d'inspiration. J'ai décidé d'arrêter ceux-ci à la fin de la 4ème année, par pur soucis pratique. Le prochain chapitre sera posté rapidement, je l'espère du moins ! **  
**

Pleins de bisous, merci de me lire, et, si vous avez des réflexions, REVIEWS !

Love

* * *

**31 Août 1993 (Juste avant la rentrée en 3****ème**** année) :**

Le bureau de Lucius Malefoy était spacieux, mais loin d'être cosy. Les murs et les meubles étaient noirs, inspirant une impression d'inconfort et de petitesse à toute personne qui y passait. Le tapis, le siège de bureau, les rideaux et quelques objets étaient verts foncés, pour rappeler l'origine du rentier. De nombreux vases, sculptures et autres bibelots de grandes envergures parsemaient la pièce. Sa canne était posée sur son bureau, à la vue et au su de tous, comme pour défier quiconque d'énerver le maître des lieux, et d'ainsi le pousser à dégainer sa baguette cachée dedans. Dans ce bureau, tout était dans l'apparence. Lucius voulait montrer qu'il avait le pouvoir sur la personne qui y pénétrait, et ça marchait à tous les coups.

Ce jour-là, la personne présente n'était nulle autre que le Prince des Serpentards, Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait tendu. Il se tenait droit, le menton relevé, les yeux fixés sur la bibliothèque immense qui s'étalait derrière le bureau (immense) de son père. Il avait les mains croisées derrière le dos, dans une position qu'il tentait de faire paraitre détendue, en vain. Sa mâchoire, qui se crispait et se décrispait à intervalles réguliers laissait entrevoir la colère que ressentait le jeune homme à la vue de son géniteur. Celui-ci le remarqua, et, croisant les mains sur son bureau, observa son fils tranquillement avant de sourire. Son sourire était fin, et faisait disparaitre ses lèvres en une ligne étroite qui n'avait rien de sympathique. En voyant que son fils ne se calmait pas, il décida de parler :

« -Voyons, mon fils, ne faisons pas toute une histoire d'un petit Doloris de rien du tout… Ta mère l'avait mérité, elle sait très bien que les conversations au sujet de Sirius Black… M'irritent, dirons-nous. »

Le jeune homme, comprenant ainsi que son attitude ne cachait rien de son dégout, décroisa ses mains et hocha la tête, avant de demander, de la voix la plus polie qu'il put :

« -Que me vouliez-vous, père ?

-Eh bien, puisque tu le demande… J'ai appris par l'une de mes nombreuses connaissance que cette année, ce sera Hagrid, le garde-chasse, serait votre nouveau professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Cette matière, déjà ennuyeuse, ne le sera que plus. Mais j'ai appris aussi qu'il vous fera découvrir une créature dangereuse, et ce, dès le premier cours. Je ne sais pas quelle créature il compte vous montrer, mais quelle qu'elle soit, je compte sur toi pour provoquer un incident, assez grave pour que le… Demi-géant, dit-il d'un air dégouté, soit renvoyé.

-Puis-je vous demander quel est le but, père ?

-Eh bien, bien que ta curiosité m'énerve un peu, oui, tu peux. Harry Potter m'a privé de mon meilleur elfe l'an dernier. Suite à cela, je tiens à ce que celui qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour lui disparaisse de sa vue. Ainsi, il comprendra que ses agissements ne restent pas sans conséquences. »

* * *

**Quelques heures après l'attaque de Buck sur Draco, dans l'infirmerie :**

« - Oh, voyons Mr Malefoy, votre blessure est guérie, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Quelques minutes à peine après la visite rapide de l'infirmière de l'école, Draco voulut se redresser sur son lit pour partir. Il devait se faire à l'idée, sa mission serait un échec. Il avait pourtant réussi à énerver l'animal, mais la blessure que celui-ci lui avait infligée n'était pas aussi grave qu'il l'espérait. Il devrait donc faire face à son père et subir les conséquences de son échec. Dès qu'il pensa à lui, son père entra dans l'infirmerie, hurlant l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. _Quel théâtre_, Pensa Draco alors que Lucius s'approchait de son lit. Une fois l'infirmerie vide, le père et le fils se firent face. Lucius se mit alors à sourire :

« -C'est très bien, Draco.

-L'infirmière ne croit pas une seule seconde que je souffre. Ma blessure n'a rien de grave » Fit le jeune homme, moralement prêt à la punition qui l'attendait.

En effet, la punition arriva, plutôt sous forme de complément de mission. Lucius, qui regardait le bras de Draco, pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci, à l'endroit où Buck l'avait griffé, et murmura un sort que Draco savait de magie noire. Dès lors, une souffrance atroce le prit et le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement plaintif. A l'endroit de la griffure, son bras était ensanglantée, la blessure semblait infectée et paraissait plus noire par endroit. Lucius observa la blessure quelques instants avant de relever les yeux, l'air satisfait :

« -Bien, comme cela nous n'aurons plus à compter sur tes piètres talents d'acteur. Mrs Pomfresh se mordra les doigts dès qu'elle verra qu'elle a trop attendu pour soigner ta blessure. De plus, la gravité de celle-ci ne laissera pas d'autres choix à Dumbledore que celui de virer ce minable, et d'exécuter la créature qui t'a fait ça. Tu devras, bien entendu, jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas, Fils ? »

Draco hocha la tête, se tenant le bras au niveau du coude. La nuit qu'il passa lorsque son père partit fut l'une des pires de sa courte vie, peuplée de douleurs aiguës et de cauchemars.

* * *

**10 Octobre 1993 (Quelques jours plus tard) :**

Sa blessure avait permis à Draco de louper une semaine complète de cours. Il avait ainsi loupé le premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cours qui, d'après Blaise, n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il souriait encore quand il repensait au récit de Blaise quant à la transformation du détraqueur de Neville Londubat en son parrain, plus tard affublé d'une tenue de grand-mère. Remus Lupin lui avait fait passer un mot qui lui signifiait qu'il bénéficierait d'un cours de rattrapage dans les prochains jours. Celui-ci, qui culpabilisait de louper des heures de cours, répondit rapidement qu'il y serait avec plaisir.

La veille de son cours, alors que le diner à la Grande Salle s'achevait, le Serpentard se faufila hors de celle-ci pour aller se promener dans le parc, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis l'incident. En effet, les crises de douleurs apparaissaient surtout dans ces moments-là et il ne voulait pas que Blaise, qui savait reconnaître aisément les moments de vérité dans le jeu de Draco s'inquiète plus que de raison.

Il était installé dans l'herbe, sous un arbre. Son bras le lançait tellement qu'il dut le presser quelque seconde de sa main pour tenter de couper la circulation sanguine qui était devenue douloureuse. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues, et il les essuyait avec des mouvements énervés. Harry comprit que Draco s'en voulait de pleurer à cause de son père, et de pleurer, tout simplement, alors qu'il était censé devenir une parfaite figure de glace.

Soudain, alors qu'il semblait se démener contre ses démons intérieurs, le Serpentard sursauta : Un chien immense venait de lui lécher la joue. Un chien, à Poudlard ? Draco s'écarta légèrement de lui, murmurant des « Oust, Vas-t-en sale bête ! » mais le chien, l'air joyeux, tournait autour de l'arbre et se frottait à Draco, qui, au bout de quelques minutes à se débattre, se laissa aller à sourire et caressa l'animal derrière l'oreille. Après tout, même s'il était bizarre de voir un chien errer dans l'enceinte de l'école, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas refuser un moment de tendresse.

Une heure plus tard, le chien était toujours là, et semblait seul. Il était assis et jetait parfois des coups d'œil qui paraissaient attendris à côté de lui. Harry, qui dut plisser les yeux pour comprendre, remarqua que Draco s'était endormi à côté du chien, l'air apaisé et serein.

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 (Quand Draco et Harry regardent le souvenir) :**

« - Ce chien… » Murmura Harry, sans savoir s'il devait divulguer l'information

« -C'est Sirius, je sais. » Répondit Draco, en regardant le souvenir. Son regard s'était voilé lorsque la scène avait commencé. « Je l'ai compris peu de temps après. Mais tu vas voir par toi-même… »

Il semblait avoir du mal à parler. Sa voix était un peu tremblante, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Aussi, Harry comprit que ce souvenir en compagnie de Sirius ne serait pas le seul qu'il verrait. Il baissa la tête, se triturant les doigts. Les souvenirs, encore douloureux malgré les années, semblaient revenir comme un boomerang.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Draco, il se rendit soudain compte de la douleur que ressentait le jeune garçon. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de la mort de son parrain et il n'était pas non plus le seul à en souffrir encore aujourd'hui.

En voyant le Serpentard ainsi, Harry prit une décision. Stupide, peut-être, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il se devait de se montrer réconfortant, de montrer son soutien à l'homme brisé qui se tenait en face de lui. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Il se leva, pour aller se rasseoir tout à côté de Draco, qui ne releva pas pour autant la tête. Le garçon semblait ne pas se résoudre à montrer un visage sans masque à Harry. Pourtant, ce masque, qui semblait se fissurer depuis leur entrée dans les souvenirs, était maintenant tombé. Le garçon tentait à présent de cacher la peine qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux, qui lui recouvrait légèrement les yeux. Harry l'observa une seconde avant de murmurer :

« -Aujourd'hui, le but est d'être franc l'un envers l'autre. Alors sois le jusqu'au bout. »

Et il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, pour repousser ceux-ci en arrière. Le jeune homme parut se tendre un instant, et releva des yeux brillants, mais résignés, vers Harry. Celui-ci déglutit : C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Draco naturel, en dehors des images bien entendu. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et son regard cilla. Alors, il se retourna vers les images pour les suivre, et Draco fit de même.

Harry glissa alors doucement sa main dans celle du Serpentard.

* * *

**11 Octobre 1993 (Draco à son premier cours de DFCM) :**

Quand Draco était entré dans la salle de classe, il était tendu. Les épouvantards lui faisaient peur. Bien entendu, le but même de la session était de lui faire ressentir de la peur, pour que celui-ci puisse ensuite former un Patronus. Mais, au-delà de cette peur de l'épouvantard, il avait peur de ce en quoi celui-ci allait se transformer. Allait-il voir son père apparaître en plein milieu de la pièce ? Il espérait que non.

Il tenta de paraître le plus nonchalant possible lorsqu'il arriva face au Professeur Lupin. Celui-ci, quelque peu débraillé comme à son habitude, le regarda d'un air apaisant :

« -Eh bien bonjour, Draco. Vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? Je préfère avoir une certaine proximité avec mes élèves, pour que ceux-ci se sentent moins gênés quand je verrai ce qui hante leurs cauchemars… »

Draco hocha la tête, avant de regarder autour de lui :

« -Quand commençons-nous, Professeur ? J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper » Dit-il, l'air ennuyé.

Lupin rit légèrement devant l'empressement forcé de son élève et fit glisser une malle en face de celui-ci. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et Remus, d'une voix soudain plus forte, demande à Draco s'il était prêt. Celui-ci hocha la tête et, d'un coup de baguette, le loup ouvrit la mallette.

Draco faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque, devant ses yeux grands ouverts apparut la marque des ténèbres. D'une taille impressionnante, celle-ci se mouvait en face de lui. _C'est des conneries ! Je l'attends avec impatience, ma marque ! _Le corps de Draco, très contradictoirement de son esprit, commença à réagir à la vue de la marque. Il se mit à transpirer, sentit le sang quitter ses joues, ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se souvenir de la formule pour… De la formule. Il leva la tête d'un air résigné, et, rassemblant toute des forces, il cria :

« -EXPECTO PATRONUS ! »

La formule était totalement hors de propos, mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un puissant bouclier sortit de sa baguette et fila droit vers la Marque, qui semblait pourtant résister aux assauts de celui-ci. Draco, qui sentait ses forces quitter son corps peu à peu, respira profondément avant de recommencer. Se rendant compte soudainement qu'il avait sortit une formule qui n'avait rien à voir, il regarda Remus avec de grands yeux horrifiés:Celui-ci n'était pas censé savoir qu'il maîtrisait déjà le Patronus, sort qu'il ne devrait pas connaitre avant quelques années encore... Mais le loup-garou lui lanca un sourire bienveillant et murmura:

"-Celui-ci marche aussi bien. J'aimerais te voir le réussir."

Draco aquieca et se concentra. La formule, cette fois, fut dite alors que le jeune homme repensait à un souvenir heureux. Soudain, un lion, grand et majestueux, sortit de sa baguette pour sauter sur la marque, qui se dissipa directement. Exténué, Draco sentit ses jambes faiblirent et tomba à genoux sur le carrelage de la salle de classe.

Il reprit quelque peu les esprits quand Remus lui secoua du chocolat sous le nez. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait passé près de 5 minutes à genoux au sol, les poings appuyés contre celui-ci alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle devenu erratique. Draco s'assit alors au sol, attrapa la chocogrenouille tendue et la mâchouilla un moment avant de relever la tête vers Remus, qui le regardait d'un air mi- inquiet, mi- ébahi. Draco souleva les sourcils et le loup garou se mit à balbutier :

« -J… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus. Le fait que tu aies réussi un Patronus parfait alors que tu n'es même pas en âge d'en avoir entendu parler, que celui-ci soit à l'effigie de Gryffondor, ou que tu sois encore debout après l'avoir réalisé. »

« -Vous n'êtes pas plutôt inquiet de voir que la plus grande peur d'un garçon de 13 ans soit la Marque des Ténèbres ? »

Remus secoua doucement la tête, avant de répondre d'un ton calme :

« -Tu sais, Draco… Je ne pense pas que ça soit la Marque en elle-même qui te terrorise. Je pense que c'est plutôt ce qu'elle représente.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ?

-Eh bien… Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes, avant de sourire, La Marque, à tes yeux, représente plus qu'un simple tatouage apposé aux Mangemorts. Elle représente une aire que tu n'as pas connue, et qui va pourtant irrémédiablement changer ta vie d'ici quelques années. Attention, je ne dis pas que tu l'aura forcément sur toi mais même si tu ne te la fait pas apposer, celle-ci changera des personnes qui te sont proches. Et je pense que le fait que tu la voie apparaître te fait comprendre maintenant qu'elle n'est plus simplement un souvenir appartenant au passé, mais aussi un élément qui reviendra dans le futur… Je me trompe ?

Draco, abasourdi par les mots du professeur un peu trop perspicace à son goût, dut se résoudre à secouer la tête, l'air las. Il finit sa chocogrenouille avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais, avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourna et dit doucement :

« -J'aimerais que nous recommencions bientôt, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Il sembla hésiter un moment avant d'ajouter « Et, s'il vous plaît Professeur, n'en parlez à personne. Je n'aimerais pas que cet… Incident arrive aux oreilles de mon père. »

La porte grinça et se referma sur le très jeune Serpentard, laissant un Remus Lupin abasourdi au milieu de son bureau.

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 (Quand Draco et Harry regardent le souvenir) :**

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Harry sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Son corps était secoué de légers sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir. Draco, toujours installé à côté de lui, l'observait du coin de l'œil, bien qu'il n'en mène pas large non plus. Mais il pouvait comprendre la réaction du brun. Le fait de découvrir des facettes de la vie de son parrain et du meilleur ami de celui-ci devait le bouleverser au plus haut point. Il voyait des images d'eux qu'il n'avait jamais connue, bien qu'ils soient morts.

Le brun serrait, sans s'en rendre compte, la main de Draco d'une pression plus ferme que précédemment, comme s'il le défiait d'enlever celle-ci de la sienne. Le blond se décida à regarder à nouveau le souvenir, tandis qu'Harry tentait de se calmer par lui-même. Il respirait profondément, se séchant les yeux de sa main libre et se passant convulsivement la main dans les cheveux.

* * *

**15 Mars 1993 :**

Draco regardait son père quitter Poudlard sur une calèche, restant tendu quelques secondes avant de relâcher ses épaules, expirant bruyamment. Bon, son père était satisfait : Il avait réussi à ordonner l'exécution de Buck, ce qui était pour Draco une vengeance minable mais apparemment un grand pas pour l'humanité pour son père.

Le jeune homme, qui était en route pour le lac à l'arrivée de son père, reprit son chemin, murmurant un sort tout en marchant. Un sac rempli de nourriture grossit dans ses mains pour reprendre la taille qu'il avait avant que Draco ait dû le rétrécir pour que son père ne le voie pas. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lac, il sourit en voyant que le chien était là, à l'attendre calmement. Le jeune homme et l'animal avaient instauré une petite routine depuis leur première rencontre : Draco, après chaque diner à la Grande Salle, emmenait un sac rempli de nourriture à son fidèle compagnon. Ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble, selon le temps dont bénéficiait Draco, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi. En effet, Draco avait découvert quelque chose d'important, et il voulait le faire savoir. Le chien, en le voyant apparaître, se redressa sur ses pattes et se mit à sautiller vers lui, heureux de le voir. Draco s'assit au sol en riant, les jambes croisées, et se mit à gratter l'animal derrière l'oreille. Il lui attrapa la tête et frotta l'arrière de ses oreilles, puis fit mine de frotter son visage contre le cou du chien et murmura :

« -Je sais qui tu es. »

Tout alla très vite. Les oreilles du chien se redressèrent, puis lorsqu'il réalisa réellement ce que Draco venait de dire, il se mit à grogner d'un air dangereux. Il sauta sur le garçon, le faisant tomber au sol, et ses grognements redoublèrent alors qu'il le maintenait collé dans l'herbe, les pattes avant sur ses épaules. Draco savait qu'il était en danger, il tremblait, sentant le moment où le chien allait simplement lui dévorer le visage. Ne voulant pas abîmer celui-ci, il déclara rapidement :

« -Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je ne te dénoncerai pas, ma mère pense que tu es innocent et moi aussi, alors maintenant lâches-moi s'il te plaît, j'aime trop mon visage pour te laisser le croquer ! »

Le chien continua de grogner quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter lentement. Il semblait hésiter. Il se recula et attrapa le sac de nourriture apporté par Draco, puis fit signe à celui-ci de le suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Draco tout tâché qui entra dans la Cabane Hurlante, l'air renfrogné. Lui faire marcher à quatre pattes le long d'un chemin boueux, à lui ! Pour qui se prenait-il, ce cabot galeux ? Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cabane, les plaintes du Serpentard cessèrent. C'était là que vivait Sirius ? Draco frissonna de dégoût. L'endroit était glauque. Sale, poussiéreux et peu éclairé, des carcasses de rats trainaient un peu partout, rajoutant un côté macabre à l'endroit.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius était sorti de la pièce. Quand celui-ci fit à nouveau apparition, il était sous sa forme humaine. Draco se retourna vers lui et l'observa, frissonnant bien malgré lui : L'homme était maigre et décharné. Il portait des habits sales et ne s'était apparemment pas lavé depuis des lustres. Ses joues étaient creusées et couvertes de barbe, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et semblait ne plus pouvoir briller. L'animagus lâcha un sourire bref, en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Il semblait gêné des yeux scrutateurs de Draco. Pour mettre fin au silence pensant qui s'était installé, il demanda :

« -Alors comme ça, tu es un Malefoy ? Je me disais aussi, cette couleur de cheveux… Tu étais soit Velane, soit Malefoy. Et vu que tu me parais bien seul, j'ai opté pour la seconde proposition. Narcissa pense donc que je suis innocent ? C'est Lucius qui doit être content. » Finit-il dans un rire sarcastique.

« -Oh, oui, tellement content qu'il l'a torturée sous mes yeux pendant près d'une heure quand il l'a appris. C'est toujours aussi drôle ? » Le coupa Draco, tranchant comme une lame acérée.

Sirius secoua la tête, qu'il avait baissée aux mots du garçon. _Boulette, _pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude des rapports humains, et se sentait heureux de pouvoir avoir enfin une conversation avec un être civilisé. Aussi, il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché le peu de chance de parler avec Draco. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas perdu de sa verve naturelle et changea habilement la tournure de la conversation :

« -Comment as-tu découvert que j'étais… Moi ?

Draco planta ses yeux gris dans les yeux noirs, répondant du tac au tac :

« - Comment et pourquoi t'es-tu évadé d'Azkaban ? »

L'adulte frissonna à ce mot. Il observa Draco et se mit à sourire : C'était de bonne guerre. Et, sachant qu'il dissimulait son identité depuis presque un an maintenant, il devait la vérité à Draco. Les deux hommes s'installèrent Sirius s'assit dans un canapé défoncé et Draco ôta sa cape avec soin pour l'étaler par terre avant de s'asseoir dessus. Sirius attrapa la nourriture que le Serpentard avait emmenée et se mit à manger bruyamment, se recevant des regards dégouté du jeune aristocrate. Quand il eut fini, il releva la tête vers Draco et hocha la tête, puis commença à raconter. Toute l'histoire.

* * *

**15 Mars 1993 (Quelques heures plus tard) :**

Draco déambulait sans but précis dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son cerveau était en ébullition après le récit de l'animagus, qui lui avait absolument tout raconté, dès son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, après sa fuite d'Azkaban. Le garçon ne savait plus quoi penser, par où commencer, avait besoin de dormir, mais savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Soudain, il réalisé le poids de ce qu'il savait : Si son père l'apprenait, celui-ci utiliserait ces informations à mauvais escient, il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Son père ne devait pas apprendre que Sirius était dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et surtout, il ne devait pas apprendre que Draco le savait et gardait l'information secrète ! Il se mit à paniquer et s'adossa contre un mur, tentant de remettre ses idées en place : Comment apprendre l'Occlumencie ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à un professeur, ceux-ci risqueraient de découvrir son secret, mais il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner seul, c'était trop risqué.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire s'éclaira. Il releva la tête d'un coup et se mit à courir à travers le château pour arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore. La statue restait immobile malgré ses supplications, mais, comme s'il avait entendu ses appels, Dumbledore apparut derrière lui, et le regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes, le regard tranquille :

« -Que puis-je fais pour vous, Mr Malefoy ?

-J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé, Professeur. C'est très, très urgent.

-J'en ai bien l'impression. Sinon, je pense que je t'aurais fortement réprimandé pour tes balades nocturnes… Allez, suis-moi. »

Ils montèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, et, une fois Draco assis, celui-ci leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Il se tenait le plus droit possible, et tentait de maintenir un regard impassible. Sentant le silence devenir pesant alors que Dumbledore l'observait tranquillement, il décida de le briser :

« - Dites-moi Professeur… Existe-t-il une règle dans le règlement qui tient les professeurs de garder les secrets des élèves lorsque ceux-ci le leur demande ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, esquissant un léger sourire à l'attention du garçon avant de demander :

« Y aurait-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler, Mr Malefoy ? »

Sa voix était douce, et son ton était calme, encourageant. Dumbledore menait une psychologie visant à le pousser à se confier. Draco, qui lisait clair dans son jeu, ne pouvait pourtant pas nier. Oui, il voulait lui parler. D'énormément de choses. Alors lui raconta tout, tout ce qu'Harry avait pu voir, avant de raconter, avec hésitation, la rencontre avec Sirius Black. Le directeur haussait les sourcils, bien qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche une seule fois, de peur de couper l'envie au garçon de poursuivre. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini, le directeur demanda :

« -J'imagine que vous ne préfèreriez pas que je parle de votre rencontre de cette année, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un hochement de tête silencieux lui répondit. Il poursuivit :

« -Bien. Il est rare que je reste aveugle sur des faits importants, mais pour cette fois, je vais vous faire confiance, Mr Malefoy. Du reste, et ne vous méprenez pas, votre histoire est tout simplement fascinante, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous me l'avez racontée. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à s'ouvrir facilement. Si vous le faite, ça doit être dans un but précis, ai-je tort ?

-Non monsieur le Directeur, répondit poliment Draco, hésitant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : Vous comprenez à quel point il est dangereux que mon père apprenne que j'ai rencontré Sirius Black, et que la Marque des Ténèbres me terrorise. J'ai bien tenté d'y arriver par moi-même, mais, devant l'évidence de mon échec, il m'est apparu nécessaire de devoir vous demander de m'enseigner l'Occlumencie. Je sais bien que sa pratique est controversée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je dois protéger mon esprit et mes pensées pour que ma situation familiale ne s'aggrave pas.»

Dumbledore, qui avait au départ l'intention d'arrêter le jeune homme, hocha la tête à la fin de son petit discours. Il comprenait très bien ce que craignait le garçon. Il lui sourit :

« -Très bien, Mr Malefoy. Mais sachez que ce service vous coûtera. Oh, rien de très onéreux. Simplement, je risque d'avoir besoin que vous me rendiez certains services de temps en temps. L'accepteriez-vous ?

« -Avec plaisir, Monsieur. »

Le vieil homme lâcha un sourire malicieux au jeune garçon. Les deux scellèrent le contrat d'une poignée de main vigoureuse avant que Draco ne reparte en direction de sa salle commune, l'esprit déjà beaucoup plus léger.

* * *

**15 Mai 1993, dans la salle commune des Serpentards :**

Draco était installé dans un fauteuil de la Salle commune, et faisait face à Blaise. Les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, et semblaient très concentrés. La tension était palpable entre eux, et toutes les personnes présentes retenaient leur souffle. Les deux garçons gardaient un visage impassible, tandis que leurs yeux semblaient sonder ceux de l'autre. Soudain, Blaise fit un mouvement de la main et Draco devint livide, en entendant les paroles de son ami :

« -Echec et mat. »

La tension retomba comme un soufflet. Blaise leva les bras en l'air en hurlant de joie quand sa tour s'abattit sur le roi de Draco, le réduisant en poussière. Le Prince des Serpentards s'affaissa dans son siège et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « tricheur » et grimaça en sentant la main de Blaise ébouriffer ses cheveux bien coiffés. Il ne supportait pas de perdre, et ça se voyait à sa réaction. Blaise, qui le savait bien, en jouait et tentait de l'énerver encore plus en décuplant sa joie d'une façon plus que théâtrale.

Les Serpentards présents dans la Salle Commune s'autorisaient des sourires ironique, mais personne ne parla. Sauf bien sûr Théo et Pansy, qui charrièrent Draco tout au long de la soirée au sujet de sa défaite. Le jeune homme les écoutait à moitié, trop vexé pour leur prêter attention. Il prétexta un mal de tête pour aller se coucher, sous les sifflements de ses trois amis.

Dans le dortoir, il fut surpris de découvrir Adrian (Pucey) qui lisait, étendu sur son lit, les rideaux de celui-ci ouverts.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je lis, ça ne se voit pas ? La Salle Commune était bien trop bruyante. Tu ne devrais pas laisser Blaise gagner, celui-ci est bien trop bruyant quand il est heureux. »

Draco lâcha un petit rire avant d'aller s'étendre sur son propre lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il observait le plafond et ne se rendit pas compte qu'Adrian s'était rapproché. Il se redressa en sentant que celui-ci s'asseyait sur son lit, au niveau de ses pieds. L'autre Serpentard l'observa quelques instants avant de déclarer :

« -Tu as beaucoup changé. »

Draco tenta de garder un visage impassible, mais, au fond de lui, il était effrayé. Il ne savait pas de quel camp faisait partie Adrian, et, malgré son application à paraître naturel, ses découvertes des derniers mois l'avaient fait changer. Les cours particuliers avec les Professeurs Dumbledore et Lupin le fatiguaient, mais l'emplissait de joie en même temps. Il leva les yeux vers Adrian et demanda :

« -Tu te fais des idées, Pucey.

-Si tu le dis, Sourit celui-ci. En attendant, tu es beaucoup plus secret qu'avant. Ton attitude de ce soir me laisse à penser que tu as laissé gagner Blaise pour éviter une partie d'échec longue et harassante comme vous avez l'habitude d'en faire, parce que tu avais peur que sous la pression, même si c'était une pression amicale, tu craques. Tu caches quelque chose d'important à tes amis, je ne sais pas quoi, ni pourquoi tu le fais, car pour moi tu peux leur faire confiance, mais une chose est sûre… Tu as bien grandi. Le Draco que je connaissais était intelligent, certes, mais pas assez pour se construire ses propres idées. A chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche, c'était ton père que j'entendais. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi. »

Draco, qui ne le montra pas, fut touché par ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'il avait énormément grandi cette année. Avec les évènements survenus, il en avait été obligé. Mais comment Pucey, qui était l'élève de 4ème année le plus discret qu'il connaissait, avait-il pu s'en rendre compte ?

« -Tu es bien observateur. » Fut tout ce que Draco eut à répondre.

Pucey se mit à rire, avant de répondre, un éclair de malice non dissimulé passant dans ses yeux :

« -Je ne le suis pas avec tout le monde.

-Que veux-tu dire ? » Demande Draco, un sourcil levé.

« -Je veux dire, Draco, que la vie des gens ne m'intéresse pas. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose. Quelque chose qui fait qu'on a envie de se poser des questions sur toi. Et de trouver des réponses. Je sais que tu ne me diras rien, et que tu vas me demander de me mêler de ce qui me regarde, mais tu peux être sûr que je ne le ferai pas. Tu m'intrigue beaucoup trop pour ça. Maintenant, je vais retourner à la lecture de mon livre, et tu devrais t'endormir très rapidement. Blaise va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Il se leva pour retourner vers son lit, et murmura un « Bonne nuit Malefoy » avant de fermer les rideaux de celui-ci. Draco s'empressa de faire de même car il entendait Blaise et Théo monter les escaliers en parlant bruyamment.

* * *

**Fin Juin 1993 (Draco finit sa 3****ème**** année) :**

Quand la fin de l'année arriva, ce fut un au revoir chaleureux que Draco offrit à ses 3 meilleurs amis. Il les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, en riant aux éclats lorsque Blaise le traita d'homo refoulé. Il ne se rendait pas compte son père l'observait par derrière, les yeux remplis de dégout non dissimulé. Ce fut Blaise qui s'en rendit compte le 1er. Il cessa de rire et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à Draco qui se crispa immédiatement, salua une dernière fois ses amis beaucoup moins chaleureusement et recula pour aller rejoindre Lucius. Blaise le retint par le bras :

« -On va se revoir vite. »

Draco hocha la tête, offrant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à son meilleur ami. Il leur avait tout raconté après sa petite conversation avec Pucey, et ses amis avaient été choqués par l'attitude de Lucius. Bien que leurs parents respectifs soient des Mangemorts reconnus, aucun n'avait montré de cruauté envers sa propre famille.

Ce fut le visage composé en un masque glacial que Draco pénétra dans le manoir. Il espérait pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre rapidement sans avoir à faire face à son père, qui était du genre à avoir une colère politiquement correcte : Elle n'éclatait jamais en public. Après avoir déposé ses bagages, il remarqua quelque chose de différent : Une petite bassine était déposée sur son lit, accompagnée d'un morceau de parchemin :

_Draco,_

_Voici un cadeau d'anniversaire légèrement en avance de la part de Sirius, Remus et moi-même. Nous avons pensé qu'elle serait la réponse si tu avais envie de… T'alléger l'esprit. Fais en bon usage, et surtout, gardes-là à l'abri des regards indiscrets._

_Joyeux anniversaire, A. Dumbledore._

Le jeune homme sourit, attendri par cette attention, mais fut attiré par le bruit d'une porte qui claquait, et descendit pour rejoindre le boudoir de sa mère. Son père était parti.

Après quelques coups frappés à la porte du boudoir, Draco entra. Sa mère, d'habitude rayonnante de beauté, semblait pâle et fatiguée. Pourtant, quand celle-ci releva les yeux vers son fils, ceux-ci s'éclairèrent d'une flamme joyeuse et elle se releva en faisant tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur ses jambes pour aller serrer Draco contre elle.

Celui-ci accepta l'étreinte avec plaisir et enfouit la tête contre le cou de sa mère, le nez dans ses cheveux. Avec tous les évènements de cette année, il avait presque oublié ce qu'il était réellement : Un enfant de 14 ans tout juste. Il la remercia intérieurement de le lui rappeler. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et l'observa, l'air grave !

« -Vous avez l'air fatiguée, mère… »

Elle balaya l'air de sa main, l'air ennuyé, avant de poser une main douce sur la joue de son fils :

« -Comme tu as grandis, petit Dragon… Tu as l'air beaucoup plus vieux que tu ne l'es réellement. »

Celui-ci rit légèrement avant de répondre :

« -Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris 10 ans, mais il est vrai que j'ai grandement muri cette année. Je ne peux pas tout vous raconter mais il y a une chose dont je dois vous parler. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, son sourire s'affaissant légèrement face à l'air grave de son fils. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils confortables du boudoir, face à face, un verre de thé glacé devant chacun d'eux. Draco hésita un court moment avant de se lancer :

« -Je ne peux pas vous dire comment je le sais, mais vous devez me croire : Sirius Black est innocent. Et j'ai découvert cette année que la chose qui m'effrayait le plus était la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Il craignait la réaction de sa mère, mais celle-ci le rassura en esquissant un fin sourire pour l'encourager à continuer, ce qu'il fit de bon cœur :

« -J'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi. Plus que le fait même de rejoindre Le Lord, je pense que la peur de son retour, qui entrainerait une nouvelle guerre, et donc la possibilité de vous perdre me terrorise. J'ai donc demandé au Professeur Dumbledore s'il y avait un moyen d'assurer votre sécurité s'Il venait à revenir et il m'a répondu … »

« - Qu'il ne pouvait pas, parce que j'étais ici de mon plein gré » Le coupa sa mère, « Ecoutes, Draco, Tu dois comprendre une chose : Je ne suis pas captive ici. Enfin, pas au sens propre du terme. Je suis ici par amour plus que par conviction. Tu dois te demander comment je peux encore aimer ton père, mais sache que celui-ci a énormément changé. En temps normal, il est un homme doux et aimant, pas cette créature vile et cruelle qu'il devient avec la guerre. J'espère simplement le retrouver une fois celle-ci finie. Dumbledore ne peut donc rien faire pour moi, nous en avons déjà discutés tous les deux. Par contre, tu dois savoir que si ton père devient un danger pour toi, je te protègerai. Peut-être plus tard, mais il sera puni. »

Ses yeux firent peur à Draco. Ils étaient froids, comme si un vent gelé les avait traversés. Le jeune homme posa une main sur celles de sa mère et celle-ci se détendit instantanément.

La mère et le fils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à discuter de tout et de rien, à se retrouver d'une façon qui leur fit le plus grand bien, à l'un comme à l'autre.

* * *

**1994-1995 (4ème année de Draco) :**

Les images de la 4ème année de Draco défilaient à une vitesse affolante. Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et celui-ci balaya l'air de sa main, dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère dans le souvenir précédent :

« -Ma quatrième année était inintéressante. Non, vraiment. J'ai préféré garder de la place pour la suite. »

* * *

**Juin 1995 (Draco finit sa 4****ème**** année)**

Draco était paralysé par la peur. Devant la porte du manoir, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger. Si Potter avait raison, et il avait sûrement raison, sa plus grande crainte se réalisait. Il avait peur de passer le seuil de sa maison et de ce qu'il allait y découvrir : Un père masqué, une mère torturée ? Il devait pourtant s'y contraindre. S'autorisant une grande goulée d'air, il poussa la poignée de la porte et entra.

Une cinquantaine de sorciers s'affairaient dans le hall du manoir. Ca courrait dans tous les sens et ça ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'euphorie était palpable. Aux milieux de tous ces gens, pour la plupart inconnus, Draco se sentait minuscule. Il fut happé par une main qui le tira par le col et il fut trainé jusque dans sa chambre sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Une voix douce le calma :

« -Draco, tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution pour que tu passes tes vacances chez Blaise. »

« -Mais…

-M'as-tu bien comprise ? »

Le ton ne laissait pas place à la protestation. Frustré, Draco hocha la tête, l'air renfrogné.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard :**

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il venait de passer une semaine enfermé dans sa chambre, avec pour seule compagnie des elfes de maison terrifiés qui lui apportaient ses repas. Il avait déjà fini le programme de révision de 5ème année et décida que cela suffisait. Mu par une curiosité malsaine, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois en bas, il se mit à observer les alentours. A travers la porte de la salle à manger, qui était restée entrouverte, il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix, de rire, sans savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et se mit à observer à travers l'entrebâillement : Une vingtaine de sorciers étaient attablés autour de la table de la salle à manger, et discutaient de vive voix, riaient parfois, semblaient mettre en place des plans de guerre. Ses parents étaient présents, ainsi que Severus. Les yeux de Draco traînèrent autour de la table, et soudain, il lâcha un glapissement apeuré.

Lord Voldemort, en personne, était installé en bout de table. Draco se mit à suffoquer à cette découverte. Sa vie allait définitivement changer.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'affronter sa peur qu'une voix forte mais posée résonna dans le hall :

« -Draco, viens donc te joindre à nous… »

Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine. Voldemort venait de s'adresser à lui. Tentant de rassembler ses esprits, le jeune homme entra dans la salle à manger, balayant la salle d'un regard qui se voulait hautain. Quand il croisa le regard de sa mère, il s'en voulut directement : Ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui du Lord, il ne put réprimer un violent frisson de dégout. L' »homme » était grand, et son visage tenait plus du serpent que de l'humain. Il avait un nez plat, comme deux fentes au milieu du visage, et des yeux très sombres. Son visage était très fin et sa peau pâle rivalisait grandement avec la pigmentation de celle de Draco. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins, comme de longs crochets.

« -Eh bien, on ne salue pas son maître ? L'attitude de ton fils me déçoit, Lucius, sans m'étonner. Venant du fils d'un traître, on ne peut s'attendre à mieux »

A ses mots, Draco regarda son père, qui le fusilla du regard avant de baisser la tête, l'air mauvais.

« -Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais devoir t'éduquer moi-même »

D'un coup de baguette, le Lord fit craquer les os du dos de Draco, qui se pencha en avant, bien contre sa volonté. Celui-ci grogna imperceptiblement. Narcissa, quant à elle, sauta de sa chaise dès qu'elle vit son fils en difficulté. Une fois debout, pourtant, elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Voldemort la regarda, l'air amusé :

« -C'est touchant, la protection d'une mère à son fils… Très bien Narcissa, puisque tu insistes, tu seras donc punie pour lui. »

Draco tenta de garder son calme pendant que le Serpent infligeait à sa mère des Doloris à répétition. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu s'interposer. Une fois que ce fut fini, il fut autorisé à regagner sa chambre. Il sortit de la salle en rassemblant les dernières gouttes de dignité qui lui restait, et, une fois dans sa chambre, se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit. Il vomissait son mal-être, sa peur, sa culpabilité… Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues tandis que son estomac s'étalait au fond de la cuvette des toilettes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !


	7. Chapter 7 Les souvenirs du Prince, Pt 3

**.LES DEUX PRINCES.**

**CHAPITRE 7. LES SOUVENIRS DU PRINCE (Partie 3)**

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 (Draco et Harry regardent le souvenir)**

Harry avait lâché la main de Draco. Il avait semblé suffoquer, tout comme le Draco du souvenir, lorsqu'il avait vu Voldemort. Il s'était touché la cicatrice, ayant encore l'impression que celle-ci allait lui faire mal à cette vision. Heureusement, il n'avait senti que des frissons de dégout. Il regardait le souvenir avec une sorte de curiosité presque malsaine, comme si le fait de voir Voldemort en vie lui faisait lui rappeler qu'il l'avait vaincu, qu'il était toujours là. Pourtant, le jeune homme semblait très pâle.

« -Potter, je ne voudrais pas que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu devienne Celui-Qui-Meure-En-Voyant-De-Simples-Souvenirs, donc reprends toi avant la crise cardiaque. »

Les mots de Draco s'étaient voulus piquants, mais un tant soit peu drôle. Celui-ci esquissait un sourire sarcastique, pour masque le fait que, sans la main d'Harry, l'observation des souvenirs allait être bien moins supportable que prévue. Celui-ci regardait le regard obstinément tourné vers les souvenirs qui défilaient, un air concentré au visage.

« -A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin, les scènes vont être rapides, voir floues parfois. Je te préviens à l'avance, que tu ne râles pas. »

* * *

**1****er**** Août 1995 (Vacances avant la 5****ème**** année) :**

Draco était allongé sur le ventre, sur sa terrasse. Il lisait un bouquin, les lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Sa solitude avait porté ses fruits : Ses pouvoirs se développaient un peu plus chaque jour. Il arrivait maintenant à éteindre, rallumer et faire vaciller l'éclairage de sa chambre d'un simple mouvement de main. Il arrivait même à provoquer de légères rafales de vent, mais il tombait de fatigue avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un bruit de pas le fit se redresser. Sa mère était apparue dans le centre de sa chambre, l'air affolé. Draco se précipita :

« -Mère, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû être curi…

-Arrêtes, Draco. Ne t'excuse pas. Il y a beaucoup plus grave… Le Maître a désigné quatre héritiers de Mangemorts, ceux qui seraient le plus aptes à rejoindre les rangs le plus tôt possible, pour pouvoir leur faire « profiter » d'un mois de cours intensifs… »

Draco stoppa net, l'esprit embrouillé :

« -Mère… Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Cela ne me concerne pas, si ? »

Sa mère s'approcha de lui, ôta ses lunettes de soleil du bout de ses doigts et confirma, le regard plongé dans celui de son fils :

« -Malheureusement, si… Adrian Pucey, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy ont été les quatre noms rendus par le Lord… »

* * *

**2 Août 1995 (Premier jour d'entraînement) :**

Une pièce immense, peu éclairée. La salle de Bal du manoir Malefoy. Les stores avaient été baissés, des bougies allumées flottaient magiquement au-dessus d'eux. Les tables, chaises, ornements, décorations avaient tous disparus, pour laisser place à une estrade assez grande, d'où partait une espèce d'allée surélevée, qu'on atteignait par un petit escalier de bois.

Draco, Blaise, Théodore et Adrian étaient alignés au bout de cette allée. Habillés comme s'ils représentaient une équipe de Quidditch aux couleurs noires, les quatre amis se tenaient droits, les baguettes derrière le dos. Ils tentaient de ne pas échanger de coups d'œil pour ne pas craquer avant même le début de l'entraînement. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : Aucun acte de bravoure n'était admis. Même s'ils assistaient aux souffrances les plus extrêmes de leurs camarades, ils ne devaient piper mot, et ce pour le bien du groupe.

Dès l'arrivée du Lord, ils comprirent que leur accord allait être mis à mal. Voldemort faisait léviter derrière lui une femme évanouie, ainsi qu'un enfant d'âge moyen, évanoui aussi. Les deux personnes se réveillèrent lorsque leurs corps touchèrent brusquement le sol. Le petit garçon alla se blottir immédiatement contre sa mère en gémissant, celle-ci observant les alentours d'un air apeuré. Draco observa Blaise. Celui-ci avait pâli légèrement : Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque aux enfants. Le prince des Serpentards espéra qu'il pourrait se contenir, pour leur survie à tous les quatre. Voldemort avait en effet promis à quiconque s'opposerai à lui dans sa démarche éducative de mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances. Or, Si Blaise se levait contre le Lord, Draco, Adrian et Théo seraient obligés de le suivre, et de mourir avec lui. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix du Lord qui résonna dans la salle, arrachant des cris de terreurs aux deux victimes :

« -Bien le bonjour, mes futurs Mangemorts. Je déclare officiellement ouverte la promotion 1995 de Lord Voldemort. Mon école sera simple, et le règlement d'autant plus. Il ne consistera qu'en une règle : Tuer, Regarder tué ou être tué. »

Les quatre garçons frissonnèrent. La maman, quant à elle, tenta de s'éloigner du Lord en poussant sur ses pieds, attrapant son enfant par le dos du pull. Celui-ci, les yeux baignés de larmes, se mit à gémir des « pitiés, pitié » qui laissèrent Draco sans voix : Même dans la mort, il aurait de la fierté !

Le Lord s'avança vers eux, agacé, et les ligota d'un revers de baguette. Il les bâillonna ensuite. Paraissant satisfait, il se tourna vers les garçons :

« -Bien, ceux-ci seront nos cobayes. Nous verrons jusque quand ils tiendront. Après, vous serez vos propres cobayes. Je sens que l'on va s'amuser comme des petits fous. »

Des cobayes. Ces gens étaient donc, pour Voldemort, de simples animaux. Draco fit le prochain à frissonner. Lui aussi était un animal, le prochain cobaye sur la liste quand il aurait épuisé les animaux à portée de main. Il déglutit difficilement, et, comprenant qu'aucun de ses amis ne seraient capables d'une telle infamie, il leva la main :

« -Puis-je commencer, Maître ? »

Une heure plus tard, Draco était à nouveau penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, secoué de violents soubresauts alors qu'il vomissait tout ce que contenait son estomac. Théo, Blaise et Adrian étaient assis à ses côtés, ils étaient tous les trois calés le dos contre le mur, la tête entre les jambes. Les trois garçons savaient que Draco n'avait besoin de personne à ce moment-là, il venait de passer du côté des méchants, ceux qui torturent, sans même le vouloir.

* * *

**9 Août 1995:  
**

Adrian et Draco avaient eu une journée de repos. Les deux garçons venaient d'être promus Préfet pour Draco et Préfet-en-Chef pour Adrian, ils avaient été chaleureusement félicités par le Lord qui, pour leur montrer sa déférence, les avait laissés vaquer à leurs occupations, à une condition : Qu'ils ne quittent pas la chambre du blond pour ne pas déranger les adultes. Les deux Serpentards avaient eu du mal à abandonner leurs amis, qui avaient tentés de les rassurer du mieux possible.

Une fois dans la chambre du Serpentard, Adrian tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il semblait excédé par la situation. Draco tentait de le calmer pour éviter tout débordement. Il était assis sur son lit et observait l'autre faire des allers et retours dans la chambre. L'atmosphère était électrique, et Draco, prit d'une migraine depuis la veille, ne voulait que du calme.

Tout se passa plutôt rapidement. Draco, excédé par le comportement de son aîné, se leva et se posta devant lui pour le faire cesser ses déplacements. Adrian, énervé, l'avait alors attrapé par le col de la chemise et poussé contre un mur le plus violement possible, restant collé contre celui-ci. La tête de Draco cogna contre le mur dans un bruit sourd et un léger grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Adrian, un peu sonné, il ne put voir que ses lèvres, rouges et gonflées par la fureur. Alors, après une semaine de tortures psychologique et physiques, Draco craqua : Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de son ami avec une violence inouïe. Adrian, qui parut d'abord surprit par cet assaut, se colla un peu plus contre Draco en répondant à son baiser sans douceur aucune.

Les deux garçons avaient vécus une semaine violente et rude psychologiquement parlant, cet échange était alors le seul moyen pour eux d'évacuer tous les sentiments négatifs accumulés au cours de celle-ci. Le baiser avait plus l'air d'une bataille acharnée de l'un contre l'autre, une tentative de prise de pouvoir. Draco enroula ses mains autour du corps de son ainé et agrippa sa chemise avec ferveur, dépassé par les sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Son ventre brûlait d'un feu violent, ses sens semblaient développés au maximum tandis qu'il tirait sur la chemise de son camarade pour la faire sortir du pantalon de celui-ci. Grognant devant son échec, il grogna et passa ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci, arrachant avec force tous les boutons de la chemise d'Adrian, qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique.

Ses mains trouvèrent directement le chemin et la chemise tomba au sol sans un bruit, rejoint par celle de Draco quelques secondes plus tard. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas lâchées pour autant Un ballet commença dans leurs bouches et leurs mains parcouraient leurs torses avec frénésie. La jambe d'Adrian, bloquée entre celles de Draco, sentait une bosse se former contre le haut de sa cuisse. Cette sensation le fit stopper net, et il écarta ses lèvres de celles de Draco.

Les deux garçons s'observaient, le souffle court. Les yeux étaient embrumés, leurs mains étaient restées placées comme précédemment : Draco avait une main posée sur le torse d'Adrian et celui-ci tenait la nuque de Malefoy d'une main ferme. Lorsqu'il eut la vision de Draco, les yeux sombres, la bouche gonflée et rouge, les joues un peu rougies, Adrian ne put s'empêcher de sentir son corps réagir à son tour. La bosse qui se forma contre la cuisse de Draco fit rougir celui-ci, qui baissa les yeux vers le pantalon de son congénère avant de relever des yeux mutins vers celui-ci. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus doucement, et, quelques secondes plus tard, ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue, qui entama une danse sensuelle avec sa jumelle. Draco bougea légèrement les hanches, ce qui déclencha un feu d'artifice de sensations dans les deux corps. Le Blond, qui avait repris du poil de la bête, poussa Adrian jusqu'au lit et le fit s'allonger, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui sans plus de sommations. Le plus vieux gémit sourdement en sentant son érection frotter contre celle de son ami, et releva la tête pour attraper la bouche de celui-ci qui accepta l'assaut avec plaisir. Les mains de Draco semblaient habituées : Elles glissèrent sur le pantalon de son ami, pour venir caresser la bosse qui déformait celui-ci. Un grognement se fit entendre, et Draco fut impatient. Sa magie, qu'il avait réussi à canaliser pendant sa semaine d'entraînement, se déclencha : Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bien vite vêtus de leurs simples boxers. Adrian baissa les yeux avant de les relever, surpris. Ne voulant pas pour autant rompre le moment, il fit rouler Draco sur le dos, et plongea sa tête dans son cou pour embrasser sa gorge tendue.

Draco ne pouvait plus respirer. Il lâchait de petits souffles sans queue ni tête quand Adrian lui mordillait le cou, se mordait sans arrêts les lèvres quand celui-ci parcourait son torse de ses lèvres pulpeuses, et lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit son boxer descendre le long de ses jambes. Son souffle redevint erratique quand Adrian se mit à lui embrasser les cuisses. La sensation avait quelque chose de grisant : Il était chatouilleux et aurait voulu le faire s'écarter promptement, mais d'un autre côté, il en voulait plus. Et aussitôt penser, aussitôt fait. Il glapit quand la bouche se referma autour de son érection, porta ses mains à sa bouche pour éviter de crier quand l'autre commença à aspirer précautionneusement, en faisant des mouvements de tête soigneux. Il attrapa les draps derrière lui d'une main, et l'autre se porta à la nuque d'Adrian, juste sous ses cheveux, et non pas pour le guider mais juste pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il gémissait en rythme, ses hanches semblaient vouloir se détacher du lit pour aller en l'encontre de la gorge chaude, de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qui semblèrent passer beaucoup plus vite pour les deux protagonistes, sa vue se brouilla tandis que son corps se tendait vers celui de l'autre Serpentard et qu'il jouissait, le corps secoué de spasmes légers.

Quand Adrian remonta vers lui, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, cette fois beaucoup plus doucement, avant de s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre, l'air calme et serein, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

**3 Mai 1999 (Draco et Harry regardent le souvenir)**:

« -Tu… TU ES GAY ? » S'étrangla Harry en regardant Malefoy

« -Non, Potter, je ne suis pas « gay » comme tu dis. J'aime les belles choses. Adrian est splendide. Non mais regardes-le, même vu d'ici il est bandant ! Quoique, moi aussi, je dois bien l'avouer… T'en pense quoi, Potter ? » Ajouta Draco, avec un sourire des plus carnassiers.

Ledit Potter se redressa en glapissant, un air de vierge effarouchée collé au visage. Draco se mit à rire, doucement avant de franchement éclater de rire. Devant cette hilarité, Harry ne sut comment réagir. Il était franchement surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, et pensait que le choc qu'il avait ressenti était le plus gros de sa vie. Pourtant, quand Draco s'était mis à rire, celui-ci avait ressenti un désarmement des plus profonds. Ce rire cristallin, agréable et doux appartenait à Malefoy ? Harry ne pouvait s'en remettre, il comprenait d'un coup comment Blaise et Théo pouvaient le trouver agréable. Quand il riait, plus rien ne semblait compter autour. Une fois calmé, Draco hoqueta :

« -Tu… T'as vu des trucs ignobles, et ce qui te choque, c'est que je sois gay… Oh, Potter, tu me surprendras toujours… »

* * *

**9 Août 1995:  
**

Draco était debout devant le bureau de son père, dans une posture qui lui semblait bien familière. Il avait la tête basse, cependant, face à la figure déformée par la rage que lui offrait son paternel :

« -Tu m'as énormément déçu, Draco. Ton attitude face au Lord a bien montré que ta famille ne compte absolument pas à tes yeux. En plus de te mettre dans l'embarras, tu nous y as enfoncés par la même occasion. Penses-tu que celui-ci, après 14 ans enfermés dans la mort, a besoin de recevoir un regard dégouté d'un petit garçon ? Ta mère en a fait les frais, et il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Si tu n'apprends pas à te maîtriser, dit celui-ci en caressant consciencieusement sa baguette du bout des doigts, je m'efforcerais de te l'apprendre dans les meilleures conditions. M'as-tu compris, fils ? »

* * *

**12 Octobre 1995 (Draco est en 5****ème**** année) :**

Draco était étendu, nu, sur le lit d'Adrian Pucey. Celui-ci s'était endormi à ses côtés et Draco semblait réfléchir. Harry avait pu voir précédemment la réaction dégoutée de celui-ci à l'arrivée d'Ombrage, puis son énervement à la réception d'un courrier en provenance de son père qui lui annonçait qu'il devrait rejoindre la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il ne voulait pas être le toutou de cette grosse dame, et surtout pas devoir surveiller Potter à longueur de journées. Mais, après une conversation avec Blaise et Théo, il avait semblé comprendre que c'était une opportunité en or d'être bien vu du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ainsi de bénéficier d'une protection supplémentaire de sa part.

La relation de Draco avec Adrian était maintenant connue des Serpentards. Certains d'entre eux avaient semblés dégoutés, d'autres amusés, et certains s'en fichaient royalement. Les deux garçons ne s'affichaient pas ensemble dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il n'était cependant pas rare que Draco aille rejoindre le Préfet-en-Chef pour dormir. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Harry avait compris que leur relation n'était que provisoire, et qu'ils le savaient bien tous les deux. Ils semblaient s'être mis tacitement d'accord pour partager des moments privilégiés afin d'oublier pendant quelques heures la pression qu'ils subissaient de la part de leurs familles respectives.

Draco semblait recevoir fréquemment des courriers de la part de Severus et Remus. Ceux-ci entretenaient une amitié profonde, et le garçon semblait euphorique à l'arrivée de chaque lettre. Il s'enfermait dans l'intimité de son lit à baldaquin et engloutissait avidement les nouvelles qu'il recevait. Il semblait préoccupé parfois à la lecture des courriers, mais ne montrait rien pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

Draco, que la nudité ne semblait pas gêner, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets afin d'y prendre un bain. Harry, lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans l'eau, sembla soulagé de voir que la nudité de celui-ci serait bientôt cachée. Draco, quant à lui, semblait s'amuser des réactions du Sauveteur du Monde des Sorciers. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil rougir et se plaindre du manque de pudeur du Serpentard, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux du corps svelte de celui-ci. La tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce semblait satisfaire incroyablement le Serpentard, qui, à mainte reprise, exprima son autosatisfaction à la vue de son corps « splendide », plus pour rajouter à la gêne du Gryffondor que pour se vanter.

* * *

**24 Décembre 1995 (Draco est en vacances) :**

Draco pénétra dans la salle à manger du manoir, accompagné de Blaise, Théo et Adrian. Les trois garçons semblaient fatigués, affaiblis et pâles. Pourtant, ils marchaient d'un même pas, comme une armée bien formée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maman et son fils qu'ils torturaient depuis maintenant six mois, Draco fut étonné de voir le cadet lui adresser un léger sourire avant de baisser la tête, prêt à recevoir son Doloris quotidien. Les deux personnes ne tremblaient plus, semblaient presque habitués à cette vie de soumission et de souffrance.

Après l'entraînement, Draco, pour qui s'en était trop, avait demandé aux trois autres garçons de rester dans sa chambre avant de se faufiler dans le manoir, en direction des cachots. Il avait, d'un coup de baguette, ouvert celui dans lequel était enfermé la mère, puis celui du fils, avant de les mettre dans le même cachot. Il s'était alors penché sur eux et avait parlé rapidement :

« -Ecoutez-moi bien. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Du coup, j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau. Je vais vous faire sortir de là. Je vais vous emmener dans ma chambre et vous faire passer par une cheminée magique qui vous renverra chez vous. A votre arrivée, un homme aux cheveux sales et un homme qui aura l'air affamé vous attendront pour vous emmener loin. Vous devrez faire des bagages les plus légers possibles, et ce le plus vite possible, m'avez-vous bien compris ? »

Les deux personnes hochèrent la tête, le petit garçon s'accrochant au bras de sa mère. Draco lui tendit la main, que celui-ci prit silencieusement, et le Serpentard le porta, pour aller plus vite. Les trois montèrent les escaliers et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Draco, les trois Serpentard qui l'y attendaient sursautèrent :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous Draco ?

« -Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu le coup. Lupin et Black les attendent chez eux pour les sortir de là. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais j'assumerais les conséquences seul. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, ça pourrait être nous ! »

Il les positionna devant la cheminée, et expliqua à la mère comment celle-ci marchait. Avant de disparaître, elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia doucement, tandis que le garçon lui serra doucement les doigts avant d'attraper ceux de sa mère.

Dans une flamme verte et épaisse, les deux personnes disparurent. Draco, en serrant les doigts du garçon, lui avait glissé un mot destiné à Remus.

_Fais-les oublier._

_D. Malefoy_

* * *

**Le soir même :**

Malheureusement, le mot que Draco avait envoyé avait été le détail de trop. Remus, dans la précipitation, avait laissé celui-ci traîner dans l'appartement des moldus, qui avaient été envoyés en Amérique avec une mallette pleine d'argent donné par le blond.

Voldemort, qui avait envoyé des Mangemorts vérifié si les moldus y étaient toujours, avait été très, très contrarié par l'attitude du jeune Malefoy. Par punition, celui-ci avait été désigné comme le futur cobaye de ses compagnons. Comme il avait pu s'y attendre, ceux-ci avaient refusé, et avaient donc été soumis à l'Imperium pour faire subir à Draco les pires sévices au bon gré du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La nuit de Noël, Draco était donc étendu sur le sol de sa salle à manger, et pouvait constater les progrès de ses amis. Ceux-ci envoyaient des Doloris, Crucio et autres sorts fraîchement appris sur le corps déjà affaibli du Serpentard.

La première heure, Draco avait serré les dents pour ne pas hurler, car il voyait danser une flamme de culpabilité au fond des yeux abrutit de ses amis ensorcelés. La deuxième heure, Draco n'avait plus pu se retenir, et avait hurlé sous le coup de chacun des sorts envoyés, à s'en enrayer la gorge qui le brulait comme si ses cordes vocales étaient rompues. La troisième heure, il tremblait. La quatrième, il se mit à gémir. La 5ème, plus aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres bleuies, ses yeux tuméfiés étaient clos et son corps ne se crispait que légèrement sous les Crucios envoyés par les autres Serpentard. Son père, qui avait assisté à la punition de son fils, semblait satisfait de voir que le Lord le reprenait en main. Une fois que celui-ci eut compris que le jeune homme était au bord de la mort, il renvoya tout ce beau monde dans leurs chambres et Draco fût envoyé dans les appartements de l'Infirmier, qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

Quand il vit Draco arriver, soulevé par un Levicorpus du Lord, il ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de franchir ses lèvres. Le garçon était bien amoché, voire plus du tout le même. Ses lèvres étaient écorchées et craquelées, sa peau semblait être translucide, et ses yeux gonflés étaient hermétiquement clos. Son corps, qu'il dut dénuder à l'aide d'un sort tellement ses vêtements y étaient collés, était recouverts de blessures plus ou moins graves, certaines purulentes, et était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sueur. Il sentait mauvais, et ses cheveux semblaient collés à son visage. Severus dut travailler pendant huit jours sur ce corps frêle pour le remettre en état, et plonger tout ce temps le jeune homme dans un coma artificiel.

* * *

**1****er**** Janvier 1996 (Draco est en vacances) :**

Des yeux qui papillonnent. Une bouche qui s'entrouvre pour murmurer deux mots :

« - 'Ai… Soif. »

Severus se précipita au chevet de son filleul pour le faire boire un verre d'eau. Mais, à peine le liquide eut touché ses lèvres, celui-ci se mit à s'étouffer. Avec un petit « Abrutit » pendu au bout de la langue, son parrain attrapa une paille et la guida à la bouche de son filleul, qui but avec frénésie, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, et de se rendormir aussitôt.

* * *

**2 Janvier 1996 (Retour à Poudlard) :**

Draco était installé dans une cabine du Poudlard Express avec ses trois amis. Le voyage jusqu'à la gare avait été des plus joyeux : Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient osé lui parler et celui-ci s'empêchait de grimacer de douleur à chaque pas pour ne pas rajouter à leur culpabilité.

Quand il avait vu Potter, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque acerbe, profondément jaloux du fait qu'il ait passé des vacances en famille tandis que lui avait passé ses vacances à se faire torturer.

Il lança un regard torve à ses amis avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche :

« -Je crois que je préférais de loin la torture à votre silence coupable. Réagissez, on dirait des putains de Poufsouffles ! »

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté, et les quatre amis partirent dans un rire profond avant de se mettre à discuter de leur retour à Poudlard joyeusement.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de cet épisode.

* * *

**Juin 1996 (Draco rentre de sa 5****ème**** année) :**

_Sirius est mort._

_Je suis désolé,_

_ Remus._

Une fois la porte de sa salle de bain fermée à clef, Draco s'effondra sur les dalles froides de celle-ci, à genoux, la tête basse. Dans son poing fermé tenait le bout de parchemin qu'il avait demandé à Remus de lui envoyer, pour lui donner des nouvelles après l'affrontement qui avait opposé l'Ordre du Phénix aux Mangemorts. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, avant qu'un flot continu de celle-ci se mette à rouler inlassablement pour aller inonder son cou et ses vêtements. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol et se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

Ses sanglots ne se calmèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard, et celui-ci ressortit de la salle de bain, l'air totalement naturel, même si aucun de ses amis n'étaient dupes sur ce qu'il s'y était passé. Ceux-ci pensaient sûrement que ses larmes étaient dues au fait que son père ait été enfermé à Azkaban, même s'ils étaient de voir Draco effondré à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, ayant eu vent par lui-même de la faiblesse des liens qui unissaient les deux hommes.

* * *

**Juillet 1996 (Vacances avant la 6****ème**** année) :**

Draco, Blaise, Théo et Adrian étaient debout devant le Lord. Celui-ci faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et parlait d'une voix qu'il voulait grave :

« -Aujourd'hui, vous allez être intronisés. »

Les trois garçons, qui savaient bien pourquoi cette « réunion » avait été organisée, se turent en relevant le nez pour paraître le plus fiers possible. Satisfait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua :

« - Pour cela, j'ai organisé une réception en la présence de nos amis les plus proches, dit-il en désignant l'assemblée formée derrière les quatre garçons, qui assisteront au sort qui vous liera à moi pour toujours. Après votre intronisation, l'un d'entre vous sera investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance. De sa réussite dépendra son salut. Maintenant, avancez d'un pas. »

Les oreilles de Draco bourdonnaient. Tandis qu'il avançait vers le Lord, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses comparses et vit que ceux-ci semblaient plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait pu comprendre lors d'une conversation échangée il y a quelques heures qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti du clan du Lord. Pourtant, ils devaient se soumettre à l'intronisation pour ne pas se faire tuer. Le plan avait été clair : Ils se feraient introniser, et réfléchiraient ensuite à un plan pour se sortir de là. Pourtant, l'annonce d'une mission à accomplir avait effrayée Draco. Cette mission ne faisait pas partie du plan, et le jeune homme espérait au fond de lui qu'il serait celui qui devrait l'accomplir, pour éviter à ses amis la pression qu'elle engendrerait.

Théo fut le premier à subir le sort. Celui-ci réagit vivement lorsque la baguette du Lord toucha son avant-bras. Un spasme violent le secoua et celui-ci lâcha un gémissement sourd, comme s'il était brulé par celle-ci. Il ne bougea pourtant pas son bras, et tomba sur les genoux quand le sort fut brisé. Le lord lui lança un regard suffisant avant de passer à Blaise. Celui-ci transpirait à grosse goutte, et tenta, tout au long du sort, de ne lâcher aucun bruit mis à part un léger gémissement pour ne pas effrayer sa petite sœur, qui était dans l'assistance et pleurait à chaude larmes, effrayée par le sort qui était réservé à son frère. Le Lord autorisa le noir à rejoindre sa sœur dès qu'il eut fini, d'un geste bref, et celui-ci accourut calmer la petite fille d'un câlin qu'ils méritaient tous les deux. Adrian fut silencieux, bien qu'une larme acide roule le long de sa joue, et qu'il tomba à genoux à la fin du sort, tout comme Théo.

Draco transpirait à grosse goutte. Lorsque la baguette du Lord toucha son avant-bras, celui-ci se mordait la langue avec force pour ne pas hurler. Il avait l'impression qu'une brulure profonde envahissait tout son bras, que des flammes léchaient sa peau pâle. Il suffoquait et tentait de se concentrer pour ne laisser passer aucun son à travers ses lèvres serrées, qui devinrent blanches avant la fin du sort. Lorsque le Lord releva sa baguette et contempla son œuvre, satisfait, Draco chancela mais ne tomba pas, persuadé que sa force pousserait le Lord à le choisir pour sa mission.

Ce qui fut le cas. Lorsque Blaise revint à sa place, s'arrachant à contre cœur des bras de Sophia, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit, d'une voix forte :

« -Félicitations, vous êtes Mangemorts. »

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Salle, applaudissement que le Lord fit rapidement taire d'un mouvement vaste de la main, avant de reprendre :

« - La mission que je vais confier à l'un d'entre vous est simple. Elle consiste à tuer Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou pense pouvoir démanteler notre groupe, mais rien ne peut venir à bout de nos convictions. Malheureusement, il commence à se rapprocher de trop près de certains de mes… Atouts. Et il doit pour cela être puni. La punition sera donc exemplaire : La mort. Après celle-ci, aucun de ses compagnons n'osera encore se mettre en travers de notre chemin. »

Des « hourras » suivirent cette phrase, avant qu'un silence pesant s'installe dans la salle. Tous attendaient de savoir qui allait être nommé pour mener à bien cette mission. Le Lord, satisfait de son petit effet, poursuivit :

« -Sa bravoure et son aptitude à rester froid face à n'importe quelle situation m'ont poussés à choisir Draco Malefoy. »

A la suite de l'annonce, Narcissa sembla chanceler. Elle fut rattrapée par Severus, qui glissa une main autour de sa taille pour la retenir de tomber. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues, et elle semblait secouer de sanglots. Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait été libérée d'Azkaban, sautillait de joie aux côtés de sa sœur, se préoccupant peu des sentiments de celle-ci. Elle semblait fière et frétillante, persuadée que le meurtre de Sirius Black de sa baguette était la cause du choix du Lord. Celui-ci fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, anéantissant ainsi tous les espoirs de la psychopathe :

« -Draco, ton père m'a énormément déçu ces dernières années, et encore plus ces derniers mois. Cette mission a pour but de donner une dernière opportunité à la famille Malefoy de briller parmi mes Mangemorts. Je ne donne généralement pas de secondes chances. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé d'être clément, et de te laisser me montrer que ta famille est digne de ma confiance. Bien entendu, si tu échoues, tu mourras. »

Draco hocha la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

* * *

**Un peu plus tard dans la journée :**

_Fils,_

_J'ai été surpris d'apprendre ton intronisation. D'autant plus par la mission que t'a confié le Lord. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu gravir les échelons aussi vite, car le Lord ne donne pas sa confiance aussi rapidement._

_Sache qu'avec mon échec a placé notre famille dans une position très peu enviée auprès du Lord. Nous sommes actuellement en disgrâce à ses yeux, et, avec mon enfermement à Azkaban, tu es celui qui pourra faire remonter notre nom au premier plan - et me faire sortir de ma cellule puante et indigne de moi- ou le salir éternellement. Si c'est le cas, le Lord te tuera, et je ne l'empêcherai pas, car tu seras mort à mes yeux. _

_En espérant que ces mots ne soient pas pris à la légère,_

Ses mots glacèrent le jeune homme, qui comprit une chose importante : Pour son père, Voldemort était beaucoup plus important que lui, que Narcissa, que sa famille. Sa place privilégiée auprès du Lord surplombait tout autre sentiment, et personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. En réalité, à ce moment-là, son père ne l'aimait plus. Il était aveuglé par la soif de pouvoir, et la soif de reconnaissance.

* * *

**Octobre 1996 :**

L'année scolaire avait débuté d'une manière particulière. Draco, qui s'était éloigné avec plaisir de l'ambiance pesante du manoir, pour retrouver celle de l'école. Son altercation du début de l'année avec Potter l'avait atteint sans qu'il le veuille, il avait déversé toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée contre lui en mettant celle-ci sur le compte d'une vengeance de son père. Il avait espéré que ce coup de pied l'aurait soulagé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il passait le plus clair de son temps seul. A table, il ne relevait même plus la tête pour écouter les conversations alentour. Ses amis, qui se rendaient compte de la pression que subissait ce dernier avaient tenté de lui parler, mais n'avaient réussi qu'à le faire s'éloigner encore plus.

Lors du premier cours de potion, Draco avait tenté de réussir la Potion de la Goutte du Mort Vivant demandée par le nouveau professeur, Mr Slughorn, espérant ainsi remporter la fiole de Felix Felicis promise par celui-ci. A son grand damne, ce fut Potter qui en bénéficia.

Depuis, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à un moyen de tuer Dumbledore sans se salir directement les mains. Il avait plusieurs idées en tête. Il devait maintenant accepter l'idée qu'il allait devoir tuer pour ne pas être tué. Il respectait énormément le directeur de Poudlard, et, de ce fait, ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il le devait.

Un combat intérieur s'était déclenché en lui depuis le jour de son intronisation, lui faisait perdre l'appétit, le gout de rire, de la vie.

* * *

**Décembre 1996 : **

Draco avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans la Salle sur Demande, à tenter de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, qu'il devait faire fonctionner afin qu'elle devienne une passerelle entre Poudlard et le monde extérieur. Pour lui, elle était surtout un moyen de contenter le Lord le temps de trouver un moyen d'en finir avec Dumbledore de manière détournée.

Ses plans étaient tellement grossiers que découverts dès les premières tentatives. Il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et se soupçonnait même d'auto saboter ses tentatives afin que Dumbledore se rende compte de ce qui se trame et tente de l'en dissuader en l'enfermant, le mettant ainsi à l'abri de toute répression. La seule idée brillante qu'il avait eu, c'était de soumettre Mme Rosmerta à l'Imperium. Ainsi, celle-ci faisait office de mule pour les paquets qu'il envoyait à Dumbledore. Il avait pu récupérer les pièces utilisées par l'Armée de Dumbledore et les avait réactivées pour pouvoir communiquer avec cette dernière.

Quand sa deuxième tentative fut démantelée, il avait tout simplement craqué. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais verser une seule larme afin d'être digne d'être un Malefoy, froid comme la glace, il s'était mis à pleurer comme un gamin, caché dans les toilettes des filles. Il avait ainsi rencontré Mimi Geignarde, avec qui il s'était lié d'une amitié farfelue mais rafraichissante. Il la rejoignait souvent après les cours et lui parlait, de sa famille, des plans du Lord, de l'échec auquel il devait se préparer à faire face, de l'Armoire à Disparaître et de sa mort imminente. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant Mimi répondre « Au moins, comme ça, nous serions ensemble pour toujours ! » Il avait ri en même temps que le Draco du souvenir, qui pouffait à travers ses larmes aux blagues de la fantômette prête à tout pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

**Mars 1997 :**

En voyant Draco entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, à bout de nerfs, et enlever son gilet, Harry s'était directement souvenu de cette scène pour l'avoir vécue de l'intérieur. Il s'était écarté de Draco, l'air totalement choqué, et n'avait plus osé le regarder. Devant lui, Draco pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas dire un seul mot à Mimi sans que ses larmes ne les avale et qu'il se mette à sangloter de plus belle. Il avait attrapé le lavabo de ses deux mains et le serrait avec tellement de force que le fantôme avait affirmé qu'il allait le briser. Et à ce moment-là Harry était entré.

Malefoy, quand il releva les yeux et vit Potter derrière lui, l'air ahuri, se rendit compte que celui-ci l'avait vu pleurer. Potter avait vu sa peine et son vrai visage. Cette pensée éveilla en lui une rage folle et il se retourna pour lancer un sortilège au Survivant. Lorsqu'il vit Harry perdre l'équilibre quand un réservoir d'eau explosa, il brandit sa baguette, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait : L'adrénaline jouait son rôle dans son organisme et Draco voulait faire mal à Potter :

« -Endolo…

« -SECTUMSEMPRA ! » Hurla Harry tombé à terre, en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette.

Du sang jaillit alors du visage et de la poitrine de Malefoy comme si une épée l'avait tailladé. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Chacune de ses inspiration lui faisait entrer du sang dans les poumons et celui-ci s'étouffait. Il sentait son esprit devenir brumeux, et eut le temps de se demander quel maléfice Potter avait utilisé avant de tomber. Il vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol inondé d'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, sa baguette tombant de sa main inerte.

Il vit Potter s'approcher de lui et le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'horreur. Il crispa ses mains sur son torse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais celui-ci avait l'air tellement effaré qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il comprit soudainement qu'il allait mourir ici, dans les toilettes des filles, avec pour seul accompagnateur son pire ennemi. Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux tandis qu'il se rendait compte de la vie misérable qu'il avait eu, sans amour et pleine de haine, et se mit à trembler, partiellement par réaction à la douleur qui traversait son corps de part en part mais aussi de peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il était beaucoup trop jeune et n'avait encore rien vu et rien vécu.

Quand Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée, sa peur se décupla. Il était persuadé que Rogue allait le finir, le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Pourtant, celui-ci se pencha sur Draco et se mit à murmurer des enchantements qui le firent se sentir beaucoup mieux. Il sentit chacune de ses blessures se refermer et la chaleur regagner son corps tandis que Rogue passait sa baguette sur ses entailles. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put se relever avec l'aide de son professeur et le suivit hors de la pièce, l'esprit encore brumeux.

Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie, sous le regard effaré des élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs. Blaise, Théo et Adrian, qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle, se précipitèrent sur lui mais Rogue les arrêta prestement tandis que Draco chancelait un peu :

« -Il va avoir besoin de repos. Vous aurez le droit de le voir d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, prenez les cours pour lui et faites une liste de ses devoirs, c'est entendu ? »

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Draco fut allongé sur l'un des lits aux draps blancs immaculés et Mme Pomfresh, grognant quelque chose à propos « d'élèves dangereux et totalement abrutis », se précipita sur lui pour commencer à le soigner. Fatigué par les évènements, il s'endormit sous les maléfices agréables de la sorcière.

* * *

**20 Juin 1997 :**

Draco avait finalement réussi. L'Armoire à Disparaître était en parfait état de fonctionnement, il suffisait d'attendre le moment opportun pour l'activer. Ce fut un Samedi que celui-ci arriva. Quand il sentit la pièce chauffer dans sa poche, Draco sursauta et se rua dans les toilettes les plus proches pour y lire le message :

_«Dumbledore est de sortie. Sois rapide._

_R. »_

Le cœur palpitant, Draco sortit de la Salle Commune et courut jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Une fois dans celle-ci, il activa l'Armoire et attendit. Quand il vit les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrir et de la fumée noire s'en échapper, il sursauta et s'écarta.

Quatre personnes étaient sorties de l'Armoire. Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus et Alecto Carrow étaient les trois Mangemorts que le Lord avait annoncé lui envoyer. Lorsque la quatrième personne retira sa capuche, Draco recula d'un pas en hoquetant d'horreur.

« -Eh bien, Blondie, on a peur du grand méchant loup ? » lâcha Fenrir Greyback avec un rire sarcastique, en s'approchant de lui, les yeux brillant comme s'il observait une proie.

« -Couché ! Hurla Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur lui, Tu ne dois pas attaquer Draco, il est de notre côté ! S'il échoue, tu feras de lui ce que tu veux, mais pour le moment, nous en avons besoin. »

Fenrir recula en grognant, la tête rentrée comme un chien qui se ferait engueulé. Les quatre Mangemorts sortirent de la Salle sur Demande en grande pompe, et firent bientôt face à l'Ordre du Phénix dans sa totalité, qui avait été mis au courant de l'arrivée de ceux-ci. Un combat sans merci débuta. Draco, prit dans la bataille, fut surpris quand sa tante l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui dit prestement :

« -Va accomplir ta mission ! »

Il hocha la tête et sauta sur ses pieds, tournant sur lui-même pour rejoindre la Tour. Pendant son ascension, il croisa Greyback en train de lacérer le visage d'un Weasley, à en juger par la couleur de ses cheveux. Sans réfléchir, il s'était caché derrière une statue et lui avait lancé un Incarcerem, avant de poursuivre son chemin, le cœur battant. Sa peau était recouverte d'une pellicule fine de sueur lorsqu'il entra dans la Tour d'Astronomie en ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Dumbledore était dedans, il le savait :

« -Expelliarmus ! »

Quand Dumbledore fut désarmé, Draco, qui s'était peut-être attendu à le voir paniqué, fut totalement désarçonné quand celui-ci prononça d'une voix calme :

« -Bonsoir, Draco. »

Dumbledore semblait en mauvais état. Il tenait à peine debout et semblait se raccrocher au mur contre lequel il était adossé. Draco était peiné de le voir ainsi, ce qui le faisait douter encore plus de sa prétendue aptitude à la tuer. Il déglutit difficilement et remarqua les deux balais. Deux :

« -Qui est avec vous ?

-Une question que je pourrais te retourner. A moins que tu n'agisses seul ?

-Non, déclara-t-il, content de cet échange qui le ferait gagner des minutes avant de devoir commettre l'irréparable. J'ai des renforts Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école, ce soir. »

L'échange dura encore quelques minutes. Quand Dumbledore tenta de pousser Draco dans ses retranchements, celui-ci se mit à hurler. Des options, il était gentil, mais il n'en avait aucune ! Tuer ou être tué, c'était le plan !

« -Je peux t'aider, Draco.

-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, Répondit Draco, la main qui tenait sa baguette secoué d'intenses tremblements. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ses paroles, Draco se rendait compte de la réalité de ceux-ci. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait 17 ans à peine, et devait tuer le plus grand des sorciers. Ça aurait presque pu être comique, s'il n'allait pas mourir dans quelques heures. Dumbledore coupa ses réflexions :

« -Rejoins le bon camp, Draco, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Draco… Tu n'es pas un tueur…

-Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ait une baguette à la main…vous, vous êtes à ma merci.

-Non, Draco, Répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compta à présent, pas la tienne.

Draco resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte et la main toujours tremblante. Dumbledore avait raison. S'il se rendait maintenant, sa mère serait mise en sécurité, et il pourrait demander à ce que ses amis le soit aussi. Il pourrait combattre pour ses réelles convictions, et n'aurait pas besoin de tuer… Il abaissa légèrement sa baguette, quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il fut violement repoussé par les Mangemorts.

Le reste de l'échange se passa à une vitesse fulgurante. L'image ralentie lorsque Dumbledore tomba dans le vide, fauché par un Avada Kedavra. A cet instant, Draco regarda sa baguette, l'air de croire qu'il était celui qui avait lancé le sort, avant de se retourner pour regarder Rogue, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir :

« -Cours, Draco ! »

Celui-ci obtempéra. Il descendit les escaliers, enjambant les corps et les débris, avant de se retrouver dans le parc. Son corps dansait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la forêt interdite, Rogue sur les talons. Quand celui-ci fut arrêté par Harry, Draco continua sa route, persuadé de pouvoir le semer et d'ainsi couper à sa mort. Pourtant, Rogue le rattrapa à la sortie de l'école, et le força à le suivre quand il fit s'abaisser les barrières magique et quand il transplanna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Les deux hommes atterrirent dans l'appartement du Professeur, dans un _Crac !_ Sonore. Draco ne prit pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et envoya un coup de poing violent dans le visage de son parrain, avant de se mettre à hurler :

« -J'allais le faire ! Vous allez tout raconter au Lord pour qu'il me tue ! Vous êtes un traitre, vous aviez promis à ma mère ! Espèce de… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et fut immobilisé par un sort. Rogue se rapprocha de lui, l'air hagard, et prononça d'une voix sifflante :

« -Le traître t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, petit imbécile. Ta mère m'a fait promettre d'accomplir ta mission à ta place si tu n'y arrivais pas. Et tu n'allais pas le faire, parce que Dumbledore le savait, tu n'es pas un tueur. Maintenant, je vais te désincarcérer et retourner au château. Je serai de retour dans une heure. Restes ici, c'est le seul endroit où tu es en sécurité. Je te raconterai tout à mon retour. »

Avant de disparaître, son parrain le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et prononça, la voix beaucoup plus douce :

« -Tu peux, et tu dois me faire confiance, Draco… »

Et il disparut. Pendant une heure, Draco tourna en rond dans l'appartement, comme un lion en cage. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de sortir, des sortilèges l'en avaient empêché. Quand le professeur revint, il trouva le jeune homme assis dans un canapé, la tête entre les mains, le teint pâle et l'air hagard. Il s'assit en face de lui et, profitant de ce moment d'accalmie, lui raconta tout.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin :**

Draco se réveilla tôt, très tôt. Dans les environs de 5h30 du matin, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en sueur. Son premier réflexe fut d'observer les alentours, dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il était toujours chez son parrain. Lorsqu'il se remémora les évènements de la veille, sa respiration se fit plus rapide, et ses gestes un peu plus brusques. Il se redressa brusquement, avant de se rasseoir, pris de tournis. Il avait besoin d'eau. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard, se servit un grand verre d'eau, en renversant sur le carrelage de la cuisine du Professeur, avant de le vider d'un trait. Sa gorge était toujours nouée. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le verre glissa de ses mains et se brisa. Le bruit, qui avait sûrement réveillé Rogue, terrifia le jeune homme, qui se baissa derrière le bar de la cuisine en lâchant un cri, les mains derrière les oreilles. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait brisé quelque chose et croyait que les Mangemorts l'avaient retrouvé pour le tuer. Il suffoquait derrière le bar, se balançait d'avant en arrière pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Il était pâle et respirait difficilement, bruyamment, tremblait de tout son corps, transpirait d'une sueur froide et glacée. Ce fut Rogue qui le sortit de sa torpeur, en s'accroupissant face à lui. L'homme avait compris directement que son filleul faisait une crise d'angoisse en bonne et due forme lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi. Il tenta d'attraper ses mains mais celui-ci le repoussa avec force en hurlant. Le professeur, qui avait déjà fait face à ce genre de cas, s'assit face à lui et se mit à parler, la voix la plus calme possible :

« -Draco, calmes toi… Je suis avec toi, tu te souviens ? Rappelles-toi de notre conversation d'hier, je suis dans ton camp, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, et je dirai au Lord que c'est toi qui a tué Voldemort. Tu ne crains rien Draco. »

Le jeune homme leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers son parrain, des sanglots pleins la gorge. Lorsque celui-ci passa une main froide sur sa joue pour le calmer, l'adolescent s'avança, et, sans en demander la permission, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, se mettant à pleurer dans le creux de son cou. D'abord surpris de voir Draco qui dévoilait ainsi ses émotions, Severus décida de remplir son rôle de parrain autant qu'il le pouvait, et entoura l'adolescent de ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Draco s'accrochait à la chemise de l'homme, presque désespérément, en pleurant de tout son soûl. Il semblait tellement fragile à cet instant-là que Rogue revit en lui l'enfant qu'il était autrefois, sans masque aucun.

Après une demi-heure ainsi, il releva doucement le jeune homme et le ramena à son lit, où il lui fit boire une potion de sommeil. Il tenta de s'écarter de lui mais le jeune homme attrapa son bras en grimaçant. En grognant contre un « Poufsouffle en puissance », Rogue s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Draco et le regarda s'endormir, celui-ci étant apaisé par la présence de l'adulte. Il s'endormit à son tour, la tête posée contre le dossier du canapé.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Draco se réveilla lentement. Il papillonna quelques secondes des yeux avant de sursauter : Son parrain était endormi à côté de lui, et la main du professeur était posée sur la tête de l'adolescent. Il rougit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il avait paru très Poufsouffle devant son parrain. Il se releva prestement, faisant sursauter ce dernier à son tour. Severus lui servit un regard soupçonneux. Draco s'énerva légèrement :

« -Ça va, je suis calme. Épargne-moi ce regard, Severus !

-Excuses-moi d'être préoccupé, Draco ! Tu avais l'air d'un enfant qu'on aurait enfermé dans une cage pleine d'araignées tout à l'heure, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'allais pas me sauter dessus pour m'arracher la gorge. »

Le ton de plaisanterie du Professeur eut le don de calmer un peu plus Draco, qui secoua la tête en souriant avant de se rasseoir. Ce fut au tour de Rogue de se lever, et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle il entra après s'être tourné vers Draco et avoir lâché une bombe psychologique pour lui :

« -Je vais aller au manoir rassurer ta mère et parler au Lord. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ce matin, fais-toi un petit déjeuner et laves-toi. Je reviendrai te chercher, le Lord aura sûrement envie de te féliciter de ton exploit ! »

Draco hocha la tête et se leva lorsque son parrain sortit de la pièce. Il nettoya les débris de verre du matin avant de se préparer un petit déjeuné léger, savant qu'il n'arriverai sûrement à rien avaler. Il se décida donc pour une orange fraîche accompagnée d'un thé, et, lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, Rogue sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à partir. Il avait sous le bras la pensine du jeune homme, ce qui le fit glapir de surprise :

« -Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas regardé à l'intérieur. Avant toute cette histoire, j'ai eu la bonne idée d'aller la chercher. Je pense que ça te fera du bien de te vider un peu la tête avant d'aller voir le Lord. J'ai réussi à construire un souvenir modifié dans lequel on voit que tu tues toi-même Dumbledore. Il est parfaitement raccordé au mien. Tu vas l'intégrer, car le Lord fouillera sûrement ta mémoire pour savoir si tu lui mens. Ensuite, tu devrais écrire un petit mot à tes amis, ils doivent se faire du souci pour toi. »

Sur ces mots, il donna la pensine à Draco, ainsi qu'une fiole contenant le souvenir modifié, et transplanna dans un grand mouvement de cape. Draco resta quelques secondes immobile avant de s'activer. Il vida sa mémoire encombrée, fit entrer le souvenir modifié dans sa tête grâce à sa baguette, et entreprit d'écrire à Blaise :

_Blaise,_

_Je suis chez Rogue. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je te verrais dans quelques heures si tu es rentré au Manoir, j'arrive ce soir._

_En espérant que tout va bien,_

_Draco._

* * *

**Le soir venu :**

Draco, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal du manoir, respira profondément. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit Rogue : Il fallait qu'il soit impassible devant le Lord. Le moindre tressaillement de sourcil suspect pouvait causer sa mort prématurée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, le silence se fit. Il était habillé de manière très élégante, et nombreuses étaient les femmes de Mangemorts qui le regardaient avec des yeux gourmands. Le jeune Malefoy, maintenant qu'il avait mis fin aux jours du grand Dumbledore, était devenu l'un des favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était donc très populaires parmi la population des Mangemorts.

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards et s'avança vers l'estrade de bois, tentant de ne pas regarder ses amis debout devant celle-ci. Une fois arrivé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission, et la releva doucement, plongeant un regard impassible dans celui de l'ancien Tom Jedusor, qui le regarda en souriant :

« -Draco, mon ami… Tu as réussi ta mission avec brio, et j'en suis très fier, bien que je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde ! »

Cette phrase déclencha des rires sarcastiques dans la salle, car tout le monde savait que Voldemort était persuadé que Draco allait échouer. Celui-ci attendit le calme, puis reprit :

« -Pour te montrer ma reconnaissance, j'ai fait libérer ton père, ainsi que nombreux de ses amis. »

Des applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle tandis que Lucius et d'autres Mangemorts y entraient. Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers son père, qui lui envoya un signe de tête très léger, savourant les applaudissements du « public ». Voldemort reprit :

« -J'ai décidé de croire à ton histoire. Pour autant, la famille Malefoy n'a pas toute mon entière confiance. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce qui compte, c'est ton succès, et le fait que Dumbledore soit enfin mort ! Alors, mes amis, célébrons cette nouvelle comme il se doit ! »

La soirée battait son plein. Les Mangemorts avaient voulu parler avec Draco, le féliciter, le serrer dans leurs bras, et à présent ils se vautraient dans l'ébriété la plus profonde pour fêter sa victoire. Le jeune homme, qui avait attendu l'apogée de la soirée pour parler avec ses amis, leur fit signe de le rejoindre discrètement tandis qu'il montait les escaliers du manoir pour se diriger vers sa chambre, profitant que personne ne le regarde plus.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les cinq dans la salle, avec Pansy qui les avait rejoints, Draco jeta les sortilèges de rigueur pour éviter les oreilles curieuses, puis s'assit sur son lit. Il entreprit alors de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, dans les détails.

A la fin de son récit, ses quatre amis le regardaient avec un air effaré collé sur leurs visages. Ils semblaient dépassés par ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Draco, profitant du moment de flottement, leur proposa de sceller un pacte, un Serment Inviolable, dans lequel chacun d'eux lui jurerait de ne jamais dévoiler ce qu'il venait de raconter. Ils acceptèrent.

Peu après, les cinq amis s'étendirent par terre, côté à côte, et entreprirent de fumer tout ce que Blaise avait ramené de Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, la conversation qui débuta entre les garçons, tandis que Pansy s'était endormie dans le lit de Draco, fut des plus étranges. Ce fut Blaise qui débuta :

« -On peut dire que je suis raide défoncé, pour un futur cadavre. »

Théo rit légèrement avant d'hocher la tête :

« -Putain, ça serait bien de pouvoir fumer un joint avant de mourir. Histoire de finir dans cet état. Même Malefoy est raide comme un Brossdur !

-Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de relever ta critique d'une inutilité aberrante, Répondit calmement Malefoy. Néanmoins, je ne peux nier que votre pessimisme me chagrine. Après les évènements passés l'an dernier, comment pouvez-vous croire une seule seconde que nous allons y passer ? Nous sommes des battants. Et je laisserai personne me crever avant que j'ai vécu une putain de vie ! »

Les cinq garçons éclatèrent de rire devant le changement de ton de l'aristocrate. Ils hochèrent la tête frénétiquement, et, tandis que Théo et Blaise s'endormaient sans plus de cérémonie, Draco se retourna vers Adrian, étendu à côté de lui, et l'observa un moment. Pucey releva paresseusement les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un sourire léger :

« -Tu as encore grandis, gamin…

-Je sais. »

Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés. Tandis que Draco se penchait au-dessus de son « ami », celui-ci lui offrit ses lèvres sans hésiter. Ils échangèrent un baiser lent, presque fainéant. Draco avait la main posée sur la joue d'Adrian et celui-ci laissait la sienne effleurer le flanc du blond, tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient avec lenteur. Ils savaient que cet échange serait peut-être le dernier qu'ils auraient, et ils en profitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Bien qu'ils n'étaient nullement attachés l'un à l'autre, cette proximité leur avait permis de se sentir moins seuls au cours de ces dernières années, et les deux garçons avaient développé un sentiment de respect tendre l'un envers l'autre, une relation que personne ne pouvait leur ôter. Draco mit fin au baiser en se redressant sur un coude, et, caressant le front du Serpentard qui lui faisait face, il le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de s'étendre à nouveau à ses côtés. Les deux garçons s'endormirent côté à côte, sans se toucher, et sans se rendre compte du coup d'œil que Blaise et Théo s'étaient échangés, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Je vais m'arrêter sur une note joyeuse pour ce chapitre. En effet, le prochain sera très, très dramatique (quoique, celui-là l'était déjà un peu) et j'ai décidé de couper ici par soucis esthétique (Un chapitre qui fait 30 pages Word, à côté des autres qui en font 10, ça fait un peu tâche) mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain est déjà écrit en quasi-totalité, il sera donc posté dans un avenir très proches !

Enfin, en espérant que celui-ci vous donne envie de connaître la suite des aventures du Prince des Serpentards. A vous de voir,

En attendant, Reviews s'il vous plaît !

Kin.


	8. Chapter 8 Le retour du Prince

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

**CHAPITRE 7. LES SOUVENIRS DU PRINCE, DERNIERE PARTIE**

**LE RETOUR DU PRINCE  
**

* * *

**Décembre 1997 :**

Les amis de Draco étaient repartis à Poudlard. Lui n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Etant le meurtrier présumé de Dumbledore, il devait éviter de se montrer en public pour ne pas être incarcéré. Il devait donc rester au Manoir, pour poursuivre un entraînement avancé avec les pires Mangemorts. Il avait été en contact avec les Lestrange, qui avaient entraîné Draco à lancer des Doloris sur des moldus jusqu'à les rendre fous, Greyback, qui lui avait enseigné l'art et la manière de traquer une proie en la faisant sentir sa présence sans la voir, les Zabini, qui lui avaient enseigné, pour la femme, à séduire l'ennemi pour mieux le faire tomber, et pour l'homme, à lancer les Crucios les plus sévères possibles. Le pire avait peut-être été son père, qui lui avait enseigné à résister à la douleur, en préférant la pratique à la théorie. Draco avait donc dû, pendant de longs jours, supporter des sortilèges des plus terribles, subissant les pires sévices de la part de son propre père qui, en plus, semblait prendre plaisir dans la situation de faiblesse de son fils.

Depuis qu'il était revenu d'Azkaban, Lucius semblait tous les jours s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la folie. Tout comme sa belle-sœur Bellatrix, il semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à voir souffrir les gens. Mais contrairement à elle, il semblait peu atteint, voire parfois même enchanté, que la personne qu'il fasse souffrir soit Draco. Officiellement, c'était parce qu'il était heureux que son fils reçoivent un entraînement aussi intense et devienne l'un des meilleur Mangemort. Officieusement, et Draco le savait, c'était parce qu'il appréciait lire la souffrance dans les yeux clairs de son unique fils. Bien que Draco n'eut jamais compris pourquoi, son père semblait heureux de le faire endurer ces sortilèges.

Draco passait le reste de son temps en compagnie de sa mère, qui avait repris goût à la vie depuis que son fils était revenu. Cependant, elle semblait toujours en proie à un dilemme intérieur que Draco ne comprenait pas. Il semblait que pour elle, il soit trop jeune pour qu'elle le mette au courant, ce à quoi l'adolescent répondait que du haut de ses 17 ans, il avait vécu beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart des garçons de son âge, et qu'elle devait accepter qu'il était un homme à présent.

Malgré la présence de sa mère, le jeune homme avait semblé vide en Septembre. La mort de son Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus semblait l'avoir touché plus que de raison, peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il errait souvent sans but dans les jardins du manoir, tentant désespérément de fuir la présence du Lord. Sa présence au manoir rendait le jeune homme nerveux, et celui-ci, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, se retirait à l'extérieur du manoir pour marcher un peu. Il s'éloignait jusqu'au bord d'une petite rivière qui serpentait dans la forêt du domaine et s'y installait pour lire ou pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette à l'abri des regards. Sa mère, qui avait remarqué l'effacement de l'adolescent, le fit appeler par un elfe un soir, et lui annonça qu'il pourrait rendre visite à son parrain de temps en temps.

Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, Draco s'était retenu de hurler de joie, se rendant compte que la boule qui se formait au creux de son estomac s'était dissipée dès l'annonce de sa mère. Son parrain, par sa seule présence, pouvait l'apaiser. Et, passant aujourd'hui devant Narcissa, il était le seul à avoir cet effet sur le jeune homme. De par ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, et son honnêteté avec le garçon, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard était devenu l'homme le plus proche de lui.

Il avait donc fait des allers et retours entre le manoir et Poudlard, y passant tout son temps libre. Il aidait Severus dans ses tâches de directeur, et avait de longues discussions avec son parrain au sujet de la situation actuelle. Harry avait donc pu comprendre qu'être directeur n'était pas le but ultime de Severus, comme il avait pu le comprendre en ayant lui-même vu ses souvenirs. Des zones d'ombres subsistaient pourtant : Tous les soirs où Draco se rendait chez son parrain, celui-ci le chassait avant le dîner qu'il devait passer dans la Grande Salle, et ne l'autorisait pas à revenir après, ayant constamment « des affaires urgentes » à régler. Un soir, alors que Draco avait voulu savoir ce qu'il entendait par là, il avait emprunté la cheminée pour se rendre à son bureau. Il avait alors renvoyé magiquement chez lui par la même cheminée, non sans avoir eu le temps d'entendre des gémissements sourds provenant de la chambre de son parrain. Des gémissements de plaisir.

Peu de temps après, les choses s'étaient précipitées. Son père s'étant fait « emprunté » sa baguette par Voldemort, il semblait plus fou que jamais. Draco avait dû tenter de le croiser le moins souvent possible dans le manoir. Mais, quelques jours plus tard, il avait dû rester enfermé avec celui-ci dans la Salle-à-manger du manoir, car le Lord lui avait donné pour mission de « vérifier » quelque chose.

Lorsqu'Harry était entré dans la salle, atteint par un sort qui lui rendait le visage boursouflé, suivit de près par ses acolytes Weasley et Granger, Draco avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre. C'était ce qu'il devait vérifier. L'identité du sauveur du monde des sorciers. Draco était face à un dilemme plus grand que lui : S'il reconnaissait Harry, le monde des sorciers était perdu. Mais s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, son père était perdu, et la punition serait douloureuse. Oubliant pendant un instant sa future douleur, le Serpentard avait regardé Potter de près, croisé son regard plein d'horreur et avait secoué la tête, lentement :

« -Ce n'est pas lui.

-En es-tu sûr, Draco ? Demanda Bellatrix en se penchant sur lui, l'air pressant. Tu sais que le Lord serait très, très content s'il s'agissait de Potter…

«-Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas lui, j'en suis sûr. »

La punition s'était en effet avérée très douloureuse. Son père, qui avait emprunté à son tour la baguette de Narcissa, avait puni Draco en le soumettant au Sortilège du Doloris pendant plus de deux heures, avec pour seule pause un arrêt de moins de deux minutes durant lequel il lui avait craché tout le mépris qu'il ressentait à son égard, tandis que son fils tremblait, l'air hagard et perdu.

Draco, s'il avait eu sa baguette, aurait pu répliquer. Mais celle-ci avait été dérobée par Potter, lors de sa fuite du manoir. Tout s'était passé trop rapidement, d'après ce qu'avait pu voir Harry, Draco n'en gardait que des souvenirs très flou, rapides et désordonnés.

Quand il l'avait relâché, Draco avait directement transplanné dans le bureau de Severus. Celui-ci, qui était en compagnie de Blaise, avait sursauté en entendant le bruit du corps inerte tomber sur son plancher. Il s'était précipité sur Draco avant de se retourner vers Blaise en donnant ses ordres d'une voix claire :

« -Aide moi à l'étendre sur mon canapé, il faut lui donner une potion de sommeil d'urgence. Il est en train de perdre la tête. »

En effet, Draco ne semblait plus dans son état normal. Celui-ci convulsait légèrement sur le plancher de son parrain, les yeux révulsés, comme s'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie. Blaise n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son ami, et Rogue dut crier pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur :

« -**BLAISE** ! Maintenant ! »

Blaise sursauta et hocha la tête, avant de soulever Draco avec l'aide de son professeur. Ils l'étendirent sur le canapé, et, sentant le moelleux de celui-ci au-dessous de lui, Draco se roula en boule et se mit à trembler légèrement en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Blaise avait l'air effaré tandis qu'il l'observait. Draco avançait sa tête d'avant en arrière en psalmodiant à voix basse. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, la dernière image qu'il vue fut Rogue qui s'avançait vers Blaise et le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

* * *

**1****er**** Mai 1998 :**

Au manoir, la tension était à son comble. Tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis devant l'édifice, masques sur le visage, capes sur les épaules. Ils allaient attaquer Poudlard, ce soir. Draco, qui faisait partie des derniers dans les rangs, serrait la main de sa mère dans la sienne, exerçant une pression forte sur celle-ci. Lorsque Voldemort ordonna le départ, le jeune homme se retourna vers celle-ci et murmura, la voix modifiée par son masque :

« -Maman, partez. Vous n'avez pas la marque, si vous ne participez pas à la Bataille, personne ne pourra vous juger après.

-Jamais, Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas aller te battre en restant ici, j'en deviendrai folle. »

Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis, le jeune homme hocha la tête, et suivit les autres Mangemorts, qui transplannèrent au château.

Une fois arrivé, Draco fut rejoint par sa tante, qui le prit par l'épaule, et murmura à son oreille :

« -Une fois dans le château, tu auras pour mission de suivre Potter. Tu devras le surveiller et empêcher qu'il ne trouve un objet très cher au Lord. S'il s'approche de la Salle sur Demande, tu devrais l'arrêter. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, ma tante. » Prononça difficilement Draco, la gorge sèche.

Quand la bataille commença réellement, Draco se précipita dans le château, dans le but de retrouver Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Adrian. Malheureusement, il fut intercepté par Crabbe et Goyle, venus l'aider pour sa mission. Il grogna en les voyant apparaître devant lui et ôta prestement son masque, grimaçant sous la sensation désagréable que cela lui procurait. Oubliant ses amis quelques instants, il suivit les lourdauds qui se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande.

Une fois arrivés devant celle-ci, Draco, qui savait comment l'utiliser, et dans quel endroit le diadème était caché, pensa fortement à la salle qu'il voulait voir apparaître, avant d'ouvrir la porte rapidement et de s'y engouffrer, suivit de près par ses compères. Encore une fois, il était soumis à un intense dilemme. Il savait que les deux Serpentards avaient été envoyés par Voldemort plus pour le surveiller que pour l'aider dans sa mission. En effet, après son échec à identifier Harry Potter, le Lord avait perdu la confiance qu'il avait en Draco, et avait donc décidé d'instaurer une surveillance rapprochée sur lui lors de sa prochaine mission qu'était celle-ci. Draco devrait donc la jouer finement pour ne pas se faire tuer tout en protégeant Potter. Tandis qu'il courrait à travers la Salle sur Demande, le Serpentard faisait savamment prendre des chemins détournés à ses compères pour atteindre Harry le plus tard possible, et ainsi lui laisser une chance de trouver le diadème avant que eux ne le trouve lui. Malheureusement, ils tombèrent quasiment l'un sur l'autre au détour d'une montagne de meubles. Draco eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing lorsqu'il vit Potter : Il était dans la merde, et devait s'en sortir rapidement. Alors qu'il laissait une joute verbale s'installer entre eux, Goyle le pressait derrière lui pour qu'il tue le Survivant. Lorsque Draco refusa, Crabbe se révolta derrière lui et lança une incantation qui sema la panique dans les occupants de la salle. Le Feudeymon ravageait déjà les meubles autour d'eux quand Draco recula pour prendre la direction opposée de celle prise par Potter. Il se mit à courir dans la salle, suivit par Goyle et Crabbe qui, paniqué, n'arrivait plus à faire arrêter le flot de flamme de sortir de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il la jeta au sol, Draco eut une idée. Il se décida à escalader une montagne de meuble, pour s'éloigner des flammes le temps de trouver une solution. Quand Crabbe tomba derrière lui, Draco se résolut à ne pas l'aider. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la montagne de meuble et que Goyle chancela, Draco le retint par le bras. Il ne pouvait pas laisser celui-ci mourir. Malgré son intelligence limitée, Goyle avait toujours été un ami fidèle pour Draco.

Alors qu'il se décidait à accepter l'idée qu'il allait mourir dans une salle, caché de tous les regards, Draco sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Potter, qu'il avait vu traverser la salle sur un balai, faisait demi-tour sous les injures de ses amis pour venir le chercher. Il fit monter Goyle sur le balai d'un Weasley grognon et monta derrière Potter, s'agrippant à sa chemise de toutes ses forces, et le remerciant intérieurement de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent éjectés hors de la Salle sur Demande, Draco détala sans demander son reste, trop préoccupé par l'idée de retrouver ses amis : De toute façon, il ne voulait pas aider le Lord.

En courant à travers le château pour trouver Blaise, Draco se força à ne pas observer les alentours. Il baissait la tête sous les sorts, évitait le corps qui volaient à travers les couloirs, et trébucha plusieurs fois sans vouloir regarder sur quoi. Une fois arrivé dans la cour intérieure du château, il s'arrêta, en même temps que tous les autres, en sentant son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Potter était mort. Hagrid le portait dans ses bras tandis que Bellatrix sautillait en riant. Derrière Voldemort, Draco ne voyait pas Rogue.

Alors que Voldemort l'avait appelé, Draco avait obéi. Il avait vu le regard suppliant de sa mère, qui savait très bien que son fils hésitait, et savait très bien que son hésitation lui coûterait cher. Il ne pouvait décemment plus changer de camp maintenant. S'il le faisait, il se ferait tuer par Voldemort, et, même sans ça, personne du côté de l'Ordre ne le croirait dans leurs camps. Il baissa la tête, rejoignant sa mère dans les rangs du Lord, le cœur lourd. Sa vie allait désormais se limiter à un asservissement pour un fou. Il aurait bien le temps de trouver Blaise pendant cette éternité.

Lorsqu'Harry était tombé des bras d'Hagrid, Draco avait sursauté contre sa mère. Celle-ci lui attrapa le bras en lui intimant le calme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Alors que la bataille reprit de plus belle, Draco se jeta dans celle-ci à corps perdu. Il tentait de rejeter les sorts des membres de l'ordre avec douceur pour ne pas les blesser, et de blesser plus rudement les Mangemorts sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Tout en esquissant ses prouesses magiques, il tentait d'apercevoir les têtes de ses amis dans la bataille. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à se montrer.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, l'image que vit Harry semblait être ralentie. Vue de l'extérieur, la scène semblait encore plus horrible que dans ses souvenirs. Lui qui ne s'était focalisé que sur Voldemort à cet instant précis, comme s'il était dans une bulle, pouvait à présent revivre le « spectacle » dans son ensemble. Des hurlements fusaient dans tous les coins. Draco avançait difficilement au milieu des décombres, trébuchait souvent sur des corps sans vie, sans prendre la peine de baisser les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être touché maintenant. Les deux adolescents qui observaient la scène semblaient en avoir le soufflé coupé. Ils observaient le Draco du passé avancer, la tête haute, en tendant parfois sa baguette pour arrêter un sort ou pour faire dévier des projectiles qui allaient l'atteindre. Plusieurs fois, Harry et Draco avaient baissé la tête pour les éviter, oubliant presque qu'ils ne pouvaient être atteints par ce qui composait le souvenir. Le Draco du passé s'arrêta une fois, dans un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, lorsque son regard croisa celui, sans vie, de Remus Lupin. A quelques mètres de celui-ci gisait celui de Nymphadora Tonks, la cousine de Draco. Les trois garçons (Le Draco du passé, celui du présent et Harry) s'était arrêtés soudainement. Le Draco du passé laissa échapper un profond sanglot, tandis que celui du présent reprit la main d'Harry, qui était devenu très pâle. Le Draco de la scène se pencha vers Remus, et, d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter le corps de Nymphadora pour qu'il soit près de celui de son amant. Draco avait été mis au courant de leur relation par Severus. Il prit leurs mains froides et les joignit l'une à l'autre, avant de se relever et de sécher ses larmes. Il se retourna et, avec une étincelle déterminée qui faisait briller ses yeux, se rendit dans la grande salle à nouveau.

Quand il trouva enfin Théo, Adrian et Pansy, qui s'étaient cachés derrière une des immenses porte de la Grande Salle pour pouvoir attaquer sans être vus, ceux-ci accoururent vers lui et se mirent à crier :

« - Draco ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Nous avons pris notre décision, nous allons combattre du côté de l'Ordre. Ils sont en mauvaise posture et ont besoin d'aide. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et les gesticulations de ses amis semblaient soudainement lointaines. Derrière eux, Lucius Malefoy se livrait à une bataille sans merci contre Ron Weasley. Les deux hommes s'envoyaient des maléfices plus tordus les uns que les autres, et Ron semblait en mauvaise posture. Il avait une joue profondément entaillée, sa main était tremblante et son corps recouvert de sueur. Lucius, quant à lui, semblait danser face à la baguette du roux, et riait lorsque le jeune homme tentait de le désarmer. Draco, qui savait ce que Potter pourrait ressentir en voyant son meilleur ami mourir, ne put se contrôler. Il dépassa ses amis et, détachant la cape où les lettres D.M brillaient légèrement qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mât, il se mit aux côtés de Weasley, hurlant quelque chose, la baguette tendue vers son père. Le visage de celui-ci fit un mouvement sur le côté, et, lorsqu'il lui fit face à nouveau, sa joue était profondément entaillée, comme celle de Weasley. Autour d'eux, quelques duels s'étaient arrêtés sous le sort de l'héritier Malefoy. Tout le monde observait Lucius, qui semblait fumer sous l'effet de la fureur :

« -ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! Se mit à hurler celui-ci. TU TRAHIS TON CAMP ET TA PROPRE FAMILLE ! TU VAS PAYER, **TU VA MOURIR** ! »

Ainsi, le père de Draco leva sa baguette sur lui et Draco, paralysé par la peur face à la fureur de son père, ne put lever la sienne en retour. Narcissa, en un hurlement bref, sauta sur son mari et fit se baisser sa baguette, en regardant Draco d'un air dégouté :

« -Il est déjà mort à mes yeux. »

Son mari gesticulait pour la faire le lâcher. Lorsqu'il tenta de lui envoyer un sort, le visage de celle-ci devint pâle. Il semblait à Draco que les cheveux de sa mère s'étaient mis à voleter autour de son visage, mais il se demandait si l'adrénaline ne lui faisait pas avoir une hallucination. Elle se protégea d'un mouvement bref et attrapa le bras de son mari, ses yeux clairs plantés dans ceux rougeâtre de Lucius. Ce regard le calma instantanément, et l'homme baissa légèrement le menton. Elle transplanna avec lui, non sans qu'il ait jeté un regard de pure haine à son héritier.

Draco avait baissé la tête, un air ahuri sur le visage. Il l'avait fait. Il avait officiellement tourné le dos à son camp. Désormais, il faisait partie des bons. Sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de sa présence à ses côté, Weasley avait posé une main sur son épaule, et, d'une voix franchement reconnaissante, lui dit simplement :

« -Merci, vieux. »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, celui-ci avait disparu dans la foule En se retournant, il remarqua Théo en pleine bataille contre un MacNair fou de rage, Adrian aux prises avec Rockwood, tandis que Pansy semblait se démener comme un démon pour prendre le dessus sur Yaxley.

Puis, avant qu'il ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il entendit surtout une chute, qui le fit tourner la tête. Voldemort venait de tomber, vaincu.

Tandis qu'un silence de plomb tombait sur la Grande Salle, Draco se tourna vers ses trois amis, et leur dit dans un murmure :

« -Il serait temps pour nous de prendre la tangente. Je dirige. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, s'attrapèrent les bras, et transplannèrent dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard. Draco, qui avait tout prévu, sortit de sa poche une petite pochette en cuir, qu'il avait fait rétrécir au préalable. Dans celle-ci se trouvait des vêtements propres, que les trois amis enfilèrent promptement, beaucoup d'argent, et une trousse de potions de premiers secours.

« -Hermione avait la même » Murmura le Harry du présent, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Draco, et dont les yeux étaient grand ouvert.

« -Les grands esprits se rencontrent » Ricana légèrement Draco, avant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il tourna les yeux vers ses amis et leur envoyé les potions dont ils auraient besoin. Pansy avait une jambe lacérée par un sort, Théo semblait s'être fait griffé la joue, et Adrian avait une oreille démesurément grosse. Draco but une gorgée d'une potion revigorante, et entra dans le chaudron baveur, la tête recouverte de sa capuche. Il demanda deux chambres.

Alors qu'Adrian se douchait, Draco écrivit un mot sur la pièce en or qu'il avait dans la poche. Il avait donné les autres à ses amis, et, en sachant pas où était Blaise, il se devait de le tenir au courant.

_Je suis avec Adrian, Théo et Pansy, nous allons bien._

_Voldemort est vaincu._

_Draco._

Lorsqu'ils furent tous douchés, Draco s'installa dans un lit aux côtés de Théo, tandis que Pansy s'endormaient déjà dans les bras d'Adrian. Apparemment, depuis la rentrée scolaire, les deux adolescents s'étaient énormément rapprochés jusqu'à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Adrian avait alors écrit à Draco, comme s'il voulait lui demander sa bénédiction, et le blond avait beaucoup rit, avant de lui répondre qu'il l'avait, sauf s'il tentait par quelque moyen que ce soit d'attrister Pansy, ce à quoi il ne survivrait pas. Les trois garçons s'endormirent d'un sommeil lourd, peuplé de rêves agités…

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

Les quatre adolescents tournaient en rond dans leurs chambres d'hôtel. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Blaise, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs, et personne au Chaudron Baveur ne semblait enclin à leur dire quoique ce soit sur l'après-guerre.

Aussi, ce fut d'un commun d'accord qu'ils décidèrent de se rendre au Square Grimault afin d'avoir les premières nouvelles. Ils n'avaient plus personne avec qui discuter, Draco tentant vainement d'envoyer des hiboux à sa mère, qui les retournait toujours sans donner de réponse.

Une fois arrivés au Square, Draco se retourna vers ses amis. Pansy jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, Adrian gardait les yeux vissés sur ses chaussures, et Théo sonnait à la porte, le plus naturellement du monde. Draco sursauta et se mit derrière lui en le traitant d'abrutit, ce à quoi le garçon répondit que s'ils se faisaient tuer maintenant, ils étaient vraiment les pires hippogriffes boiteux du siècle.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur George Weasley, Draco eut la délicatesse de baisser les yeux. Celui-ci n'avait plus du tout le visage gai et les yeux rieurs qui le caractérisaient autrefois. Il semblait triste et fatigué. Il observa les 4 arrivants un petit moment en silence avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Draco, en passant près de lui, lui murmura un petit « Désolé », et le roux hocha la tête, comprenant que ce n'était pas une formule de politesse mais une formule due à son deuil.

Les trois garçons firent bientôt face à une petite foule amassée dans le salon de l'ancienne maison des Black. Tous les habitants les regardaient en silence, et Ginny, qui reniflait dans son coin, fut la première à parler :

« -Tu es ici pour la maison, Malefoy ?

-Excuse-moi ?

-Ben oui. La maison appartenait aux Black, elle a été léguée à Harry. Maintenant qu'il est parti, tu es l'héritier de cette maison. Tu es là pour la récupérer ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Draco fut surpris de la question. Potter était parti ? Cette maison appartenait aux Black ? Pourquoi la belette femelle le regardait-il avec autant de haine ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être venu. Le Harry du présent murmura un « Quelle peste », tandis que Théodore lâchait un rire sarcastique :

« -Nous ne sommes pas ici pour de l'immobilier, Weasley. Nous sommes ici pour…

Hermione le coupa :

« -Nous savons. »

Et elle s'écarta légèrement. Blaise était déjà installé sur l'un des canapés, Sophia sur les genoux. Le bougre avait utilisé sa petite sœur pour faire fondre les cœurs autour de lui. Et, à en voir les visages attendris des membres de l'ordre, cela avait marché.

Draco se déplaça pour se poster à côté du canapé, la posture droite. La tension qui régnait dans la maison quelques secondes plus tôt semblait s'être dissipée quand Hermione avait ouvert la bouche. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Rogue parmi eux. Il releva la tête et demanda :

« -Où est Severus ? »

Hermione baissa la tête prestement. Draco, tentant de ne pas comprendre le message, réitéra sa question. Blaise semblait gesticuler à ses côtés, et se pencha sur sa sœur afin de lui murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Celle-ci hocha la tête et scella les lèvres. Ce fut Ron qui répondit :

« -Il est mort. Voldemort l'a tué. »

A cette nouvelle, Draco ferma les yeux. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, une larme, la seule qu'il s'autorisera à laisser couler, glissa sur sa joue pâle. Son parrain, l'homme de qui il était le plus proche au monde, celui qui aurait pu le sauver, était mort. Sophia, pour qui Draco était l'homme le plus courageux au monde, ne put supporter cette vision et accourut vers lui, s'accrochant à sa jambe. Draco la souleva dans ses bras et lui fit un léger sourire pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien. Hermione, lorsqu'elle vit Draco dans cet état, s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa doucement la main dans un signe de réconfort que celui-ci accepta. Pourtant, Draco releva ses orbes gris qui brillaient d'une lueur déterminée vers l'assemblée :

« -Vous savez qu'il était de vote côté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Répondit Arthur Weasley d'une voix douce. Harry nous as laissé une lettre dans laquelle il nous expliquait ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue –c'est une longue histoire- et nous le croyons.

-Et pour nous ?

-Blaise nous as raconté ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Nous ne savions pas vraiment si nous devions lui faire confiance, mais Ron, quand il est rentré, a confirmé en nous racontant comment tu l'avais défendu face à ton père. »

Draco hocha la tête, avant de se faire bousculer par une tête rousse. Une petite femme replète, qu'il reconnut comme étant Molly Weasley, le serrait dans ses bras, la tête enfouie contre son torse, en le remerciant d'une petite voix d'avoir sauvé son fils. Celui-ci répondit légèrement à l'étreinte, et celle-ci se détacha en rosissant légèrement avant de parler d'une voix ferme :

« -Vous devez mourir de faim, tous les quatre, vous me paraissez bien maigrichons ! Suivez-moi dans la cuisine, un excellent ragoût vous y attend. »

* * *

**5 Juin 1998 :**

Draco était étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos, et il dormait paisiblement. Jusqu'au moment où la petite Zabini entra dans sa chambre, un plateau entre les mains. Dans celui-ci était étalé un petit déjeuné digne d'un prince. La petite fille s'approcha de son lit en silence avant de s'éclaircir la gorge bruyamment. Draco sursauta, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air hagard, avant de poser des yeux fatiguées sur la petite fille. Un petit sourire se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres rougies par le sommeil et le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat, provoquant une vague de chaleur chez le survivant spectateur, ce que ne manqua pas la Draco du présent qui tenait toujours sa main.

Le Draco du passé était à présent assis sur son lit, le plateau posé sur ses genoux cachés sous les draps, et Sophia était assise à ses côtés, et piochait de temps en temps dans son assiette, sous les regards courroucés du jeune aristocrate :

« -C'est mon anniversaire, ne me vole pas mon petit déjeuné, petite peste ! »

La petite fille lui tira la langue, et les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Draco semblait adorer cette petite fille. Harry l'avait vu souvent en sa compagnie. Celle-ci avait été la seule compagnie que le jeune homme acceptait après l'annonce de la mort de Severus. Elle venait souvent le voir quand il était seul, et se calait dans ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou, profitant de sa prétendue naïveté pour offrir au jeune homme des étreintes réconfortantes.

Bien sûr, Draco avait eu des contacts avec les autres. Il avait longuement parlé avec Hermione, se découvrant beaucoup de points en commun avec la jeune femme, avait échangé quelques joutes verbales avec George, ravi de voir que celui-ci ne perdait pas de sa verve, et avait disputé quelques matchs de Quidditch avec Ron, Ginny, et les autres Weasley. Molly, qui ne voulait pas trop s'immiscer dans sa vie, lui préparait de bons petits plats à longueur de temps, dans l'idée de le remplumer, ce qui faisait bien rire le Harry du présent. Ses amis s'étaient totalement intégrés à l'Ordre, ils passaient le plus clairs de leur temps au Square, pour retrouver un peu de chaleur après la guerre. La relation entre Théodore et Ginny avait commencé à évoluer la veille, celui-ci avait même été jusqu'à inviter la rousse au restaurant, et Harry avait pu voir ce dernier rentrer avec un léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres charnues.

Mais la petite fille restait sa préférée, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Elle avait décrété que le blond était son parrain, et son futur mari par la même occasion. Pourtant, Draco ne la comprenait pas toujours. Elle commençait souvent à parler de Severus comme si elle l'avait connu, et parfois même comme s'il était toujours dans les parages. Dans ces moments, Draco souriait devant l'innocence de la petite.

A la rentrée, tous allaient reprendre leurs vies en main. McGonagall, qu'ils avaient vu la semaine passée, leur avait annoncé que les ASPIC étaient acquis d'emblée par tous les survivants de la guerre qui auraient dû les passer. Ils pourraient donc continuer leurs études sans repasser par la case Poudlard. Draco ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, encore trop préoccupé par la guerre.

Mais ce jour-là, la guerre lui importait peu. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait son anniversaire. Lorsqu'il se fut douché, il descendit les escaliers de sa nouvelle maison, et fut surpris de voir Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Adrian et Sophia aux pieds de ceux-ci, qui l'attendaient :

« -JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » Crièrent-ils tous en cœur en voyant apparaître la tête blonde.

Draco avait éclaté de rire avant de répondre un nonchalant « Merci, à vous aussi » à ses amis. Ceux-ci lui avaient alors annoncé qu'il aurait droit à une fête d'anniversaire le soir-même, en présence des membres de l'Ordre au grand complet. Impatient comme un enfant, Draco avait alors espéré que la journée passe au plus vite.

Il avait passé le plus clair de celle-ci avec Sophia, à inventer des farces à l'attention de George Weasley. Celui-ci avait trouvé en Sophia une adversaire redoutable, elle lui avait même donné de nouvelles idées pour sa boutique.

Le soir venu, Draco, élégant comme un jeune premier, descendit les escaliers de sa nouvelle maison pour rejoindre ses amis. Tous étaient vêtus simplement, mais élégamment : Pansy portait une petite robe aux motifs floraux, ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en une tresse qui revenait sur le devant de son épaule Théo portait un pantalon sombre et une chemise rouge sang, qui faisait ressortir la rougeur de sa bouche. Blaise, quant à lui, s'était contenté d'une chemise verte, aux couleurs de sa maison. Adrian portait une chemise blanche agrémentée d'une paire de bretelles noires.

Blaise et Théo étaient installés face à face sur deux fauteuils et se disputaient à propos d'une histoire de bières qui auraient dû être mises au frais il y a bien longtemps déjà. Adrian était installé dans le canapé, Pansy entre ses jambes, et jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Draco continua son chemin et ouvrit grand l'une des baies vitrées. Il ne put que siffler d'admiration devant l'effort qu'avaient fourni ses amis pour la décoration: La piscine était entourée de chandelles colorées qui flottaient magiquement, une table immense était dressée non loin de la piscine, prête à accueillir une vingtaine d'invités.

Une heure plus tard, tout le beau monde était arrivé. Shacklebott, qui avait abandonné une réunion pour être présent, la famille Weasley, Hermione. Même Neville, Dean, Lee et Luna étaient présents. Draco, s'il ne l'avait pas compris plutôt, avait la preuve qu'il faisait désormais partie du clan. Malgré les disputes, les bagarres, les 7 années de haine, l'Ordre les avaient adoptés. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient 6 orphelins, sans repères, sans aucune autorité parentale. Alors les membres de l'ordre faisaient office de famille. Et, pour Draco en tout cas, cette famille surpassait de loin la sienne.

Harry, qui regardait la scène avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, avait cependant retenu son souffle quelques secondes quand, au début du repas, il avait vu Molly laisser échapper une larme en maudissant Harry à demi-mot de ne pas être présent.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Le repas était fini, Draco avait soufflé ses bougies, ouvert ses quelques cadeaux (dont un pull tricoté par Molly, tradition oblige) et Sophia venait d'être envoyée au lit. A ce moment précis, tout le monde oublia, le temps d'un whisky-pur-feu partagé, la guerre, les pertes, la peur que tout recommence… Tout ce qui leur important, c'était le moment qu'ils partageaient, là, maintenant, et les souvenirs que personne ne pouvaient leur enlever. Malheureusement, le bonheur fut de courte durée.

Alors qu'il finissait son verre tranquillement, en discutant avec Arthur Weasley, Draco sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna légèrement la tête et se figea : Sophia était au bas des escaliers, la figure pâle et transpirante, et fixait Draco du regard, un morceau de parchemin roulé entre les doigts. Elle fit taire tout le monde de sa petite voix :

« -Dr… Draco, c'est pour toi. »

Le jeune homme, sous le regard de tous les membres de l'Ordre, s'avança vers la petite fille et lui prit lentement le parchemin d'entre les doigts. Sophia alla directement se réfugier dans les bras de Blaise, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Draco déplia le parchemin, et se glaça d'horreur.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et les traîtres seront punis un par un. _

_Joyeux anniversaire, Fils._

* * *

**Une heure plus tard :**

Sophia avait été renvoyée au lit, accompagnée par Molly qui avait assurée à Blaise qu'elle l'aiderait à s'endormir.

Tout le monde était assis sur les canapés du salon de Blaise, l'air beaucoup moins festif que précédemment. Le parchemin était passé de mains en mains et tout le monde l'avait lu avec attention. Après quelques sorts d'usage, Shacklebott l'avait fait brûler. Maintenant, tous étaient silencieux. Hermione observa Draco, et tenta, sans y croire le moins du monde :

« -C'est peut-être simplement une blague…

-Si c'est le cas, Ricana Théo, Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Ginny lui serra doucement la main, tandis que Draco secouait la tête :

« -Ce n'est pas une blague. La rancune est une des caractéristiques principales de mon père. Cette menace est à prendre au sérieux. Il fit une légère pause, avant d'ajouter : Il me veut, et n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas. »

Puis il baissa la tête imperceptiblement. Blaise s'était à côté de lui, semblant comprendre l'entière totalité de la situation. Arthur Weasley se leva, et alla se resservir un verre, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée :

« -Ecoutez tous… Kingsley et moi-même n'avions pas envie de vous parler de ça ce soir, pour ne pas gâcher la fête. Mais il semblerait que les Mangemorts se soient reformés. Nous avions tords de penser que Voldemort était le ciment du groupe. Malgré sa disparition, un certain nombre de ses disciples qui nous ont échappés lors du combat final se sont retrouvés pour continuer l'œuvre de celui-ci, au détail près qu'ils sont beaucoup plus haineux. Parmi eux, on a pu identifier les parents de Draco, Greyback, MacNair, Rodolphus Lestrange, et une petite vingtaine d'autres. Leurs rangs grossissent un peu plus chaque jour. Ils ont planifiés des attaques à Azkaban, sans résultats ne vous en faites pas, et dans des villages moldus dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Et Lucius Malefoy est à leur tête. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, s'il n'était pas sarcastique, triste, et répondit du bout des lèvres

« -Il à ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir : Le pouvoir. Ne sous-estimez pas mon père, quand il s'agit de garder son rang, il est le meilleur. Il nous tuera tous pour éviter de descendre de ne serait-ce qu'une marche du piédestal sur lequel il a été monté. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva dignement, et sortit par la baie vitrée. Il alla s'installer sur l'un des transats, la tête bourdonnante. L'écriture fine et droite de son père était reconnaissable entre mille, et, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, ce mot le terrifiait. Son père ferait tout pour le retrouver, et si c'était le cas, il serait en grand danger. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par une Hermione Granger qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, en se triturant les mains :

« -Malefoy… Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ton passé. Du coup, je me pose la question : Ton père serait-il vraiment capable de te faire du mal ? »

Cette question innocente fit sourire Draco, qui répondit calmement, en attrapant les mains de la Gryffondor pour que celle-ci cesse de se gratter :

« -Mon père, Granger, n'est pas un père comme les autres. Il l'a été, mais maintenant, il ne l'est plus. Sa soif de pouvoir l'a rendu fou. Et la trahison, chez les Malefoy, est passible de mort. Alors pour répondre à ta question : Oui, mon père serait capable de me faire du mal. Si je tombais entre ses mains, ce serait la mort assurée.

-Alors nous te protégerons. Le regard de la jeune femme sembla s'allumer d'une flamme déterminée. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Et nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal, pas même ton père. »

A ses mots, Draco releva ses orbes gris pour les plonger dans ceux, marrons, d'Hermione Granger. Il remarqua soudain à quel point la jeune fille avait changée. Elle n'était plus le rat de bibliothèque qu'il avait connue. Elle était devenue une jeune femme courageuse et déterminée. Il murmura un simple « merci » du bout des lèvres, avant de répondre à l'étreinte de sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

**Juillet 1998 :**

Après le désastre de son anniversaire, Draco s'était senti seul. Adrian et Pansy avaient emménagés dans un appartement coquet dans le centre du Londres sorcier, tout près de la boutique de Weasley Théo passait le plus clair de son temps avec Ginny, ils apprenaient à se connaître et apparemment, leur histoire semblait bien engagée Hermione et Ron semblaient obnubilés par leur recherche d'appartement, et le reste des membres de l'ordre vaquaient à des occupations bien plus importantes. Et Draco se sentait seul.

Il avait donc décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Et, pour commencer, il allait retaper entièrement le Square Grimault. Il savait que Potter, tôt ou tard, allait re-pointer le bout de son nez, le Professeur McGonagall l'ayant certifié au cours d'un repas où elle était un peu pompette. Draco ferait donc en sorte que son retour se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Harry avait été surpris de voir qu'il était en réalité l'instigateur de la re-décoration de sa demeure, et les deux garçons n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant Draco tenter de retaper la maison à la manière moldue. Le pauvre garçon s'était retrouvé éreinté au bout de deux jours de travail, et avait détruit le tableau de l'ancêtre Black d'un sort rageur, auquel Harry avait applaudi respectueusement. Il avait donc continué à coup de baguette, et avait avancé beaucoup plus rapidement. Une fois le rez-de-chaussée fini, il avait admiré son œuvre avec fierté avant de s'attaquer à l'étage. La chambre de Potter lui avait posé un gros problème. Devait-il la changer, où la laisser telle quelle, pour que le Gryffondor garde ses repères une fois rentré ? Il avait alors refermé rageusement la porte de sa chambre en se maudissant d'avoir tourné Poufsouffle.

Ce fut fin Juillet que Draco finit le square. Il invita les membres de l'ordre à voir le résultat, et tous accueillirent son travail avec des exclamations ravies. Le Serpentard était fier de lui, de son travail, de la décoration, du fruit final de ses efforts fournis. Il sentait que les choses allaient changer, en bien cette fois.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort.

* * *

**Harry et Draco regardent le souvenir :**

Draco s'était tendu aux côtés d'Harry. Il se tortillait les mains sans que le Gryffondor ne sache pourquoi. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur, la réponse fut brève :

« -C'est là que tout commence. »

* * *

**1er Août 1998 :**

Draco marchait dans la rue, une cigarette au bec. Il était dans le Londres moldus, et semblait s'y sentir comme chez lui. Il était habillé très simplement, d'un jean et d'un pull style marinier qu'il avait trouvé dans une boutique huppée de Londres. Les passants, attirés par la blondeur de ses cheveux, se retournaient sur le passage de cet adonis: Il était grand, élancé, la posture nonchalante, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une démarche féline. Il fut plusieurs fois arrêté par des jeunes filles qui avaient apparemment perdu leurs chemin, et s'en allaient en gloussant quand celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Il semblait fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les moldus, et jouait de son charisme pour observer les réactions Londonienne : Quelques garçons s'étaient même retournés sur son passage.

Il bifurqua à l'angle d'une petite rue, qu'il devait traverser pour arriver dans celle dans laquelle se trouvait le centre aéré de Sophia. Blaise, qui devait effectuer une garde à Sainte Mangouste ce jour-là, lui avait demandé d'aller chercher sa petite sœur, et Draco avait accepté, trop content d'avoir une excuse pour aller prendre l'air. Depuis son anniversaire, les membres de l'Ordre avaient du mal à accepter de le laisser se balader tout seul, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il avait donc décidé de rester chez Blaise après avoir fini le Square Grimault, mais au bout d'à peine quelques jours, il avait été pris de bougeotte. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin sortir.

Harry ne comprit pas très bien la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux, tout se passa très vite, et les souvenirs de Draco étaient flous, laissant un brouillard fin sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Draco avait jeté sa cigarette derrière lui, et continuait à avancer tranquillement. Pourtant, d'un seul coup, il se tendit quand il entendit une voie résonner tout près de son oreille, comme un murmure :

« -Alors Blondie, on se balade ? »

Il s'était retourné brusquement, faisant un geste pour attraper sa baguette, qu'il avait bien entendu oubliée chez Blaise, ne pouvant la faire passer dans une des poches de son jean. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui. La ruelle n'était que peu éclairée, les hauts bâtiments cachant le soleil, et le jeune homme se sentit soudain oppressé. Il observa les alentours de ses yeux scrutateurs, avant de se remettre en route, un peu plus rapidement. Quand il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, il s'arrêta, et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de murmurer :

« -Greyback. »

Comme si le fait de prononcer le nom avait invoqué ses pires craintes, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule :

« -Ce n'est pas très drôle, tu connais toutes mes tactiques… »

Draco se sentit plaqué contre un mur, sa tête frappant contre celui-ci d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Le craquement qu'avait fait son nez était resté profondément ancré dans sa mémoire. De ce fait, Harry l'entendit raisonner longtemps dans la ruelle. Draco avait glissé contre le mur, sa joue rappant contre celui-ci, tandis que Greyback le maintenait debout, une cuisse entre ses jambes. Il se collait à lui impunément et murmurait à son oreille :

« -J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir quel goût avait un Malefoy… »

Et il se mit à lécher sa nuque. C'en fut trop pour le blond, qui lança sa tête en arrière, faisant retentir un deuxième crac ! Tandis que le nez de Greyback se brisait à son tour. Profitant de l'égarement du Loup Garou, il le poussa en arrière et se mit à courir de manière peu aristocratique. Alors qu'il arrivait presque au bout de la ruelle étroite, il tomba à terre. Greyback lui avait sauté dessus. Il se sentit retourné et fit face au monstre, qui le regardait avec fureur :

« -Espèce de traître décérébré, je vais me faire un plaisir de te dévorer sans en laisser une miette…

-Ça suffit, Greyback ! »

« L'homme » se tendit et relâcha Draco. Celui-ci releva les yeux, un peu hagard, et ce qu'il aperçut provoqua en lui une telle frayeur qu'Harry pouvait littéralement sentir celle-ci. Son père, grand et élégant, se tenait debout à quelques pas derrière Greyback, et regardait Draco avec un petit sourire, presque sympathique :

« -Laisse _mon cher fils_ tranquille… Je t'ai laissé t'amuser un peu, mais je veux qu'il soit vivant en arrivant au manoir… »

Draco laissa sa tête retomber contre le bitume. Il allait mourir. Juste avant de transplanner avec son père, il entendit un hurlement strident. Un hurlement de petite fille.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Draco n'était pas un prisonnier docile. C'est ce que put observer son père lorsqu'il l'enferma dans l'un des cachots du manoir. Celui-ci tournait en rond dans sa cellule, en frappant contre les barres métalliques et en hurlant le nom de sa mère d'une voix déterminée. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était ici. Malheureusement pour lui, un sort de silence et un autre de désillusion avaient été jetés sur le sous-sol, pour que Narcissa en particulier ne puisse jamais savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Après quelques heures, le jeune homme, le ventre tiraillé par la faim, se calma quelque peu. Un elfe qu'il n'avait jamais vu vint lui apporter une assiette de restes qu'il dévora en tentant de rester digne. Il savait ce que son père faisait : Il lui laissait une nuit de répit, pour pouvoir réfléchir aux raisons de sa venue. Mais Draco ne rentrerait pas dans ce piège.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin :**

Quand Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, son fils était assis dans un coin de celle-ci, les jambes repliées légèrement contre son torse, ses bras posées sur ses genoux et sa tête reposant sur ceux-ci. Il fit une petite moue avant de sortir lentement sa baguette de sa canne, et de pointer celle-ci sur son héritier, en murmurant un sort d'électrocution. Draco se releva prestement, piqué dans tous le corps par des milliers de petites aiguilles, et fit face à son père, comme au bon vieux temps. Ses mains s'étaient placées derrière son dos presque naturellement, et sa tête était haute, ses orbes grises plantées dans celles de Lucius :

« -Quelle joie de te revoir, mon fils…

-Je crains que celle-ci ne soit partagée, Père… »

Première erreur. Le sort qui faucha Draco le fit tomber à genoux sur le coup. Il suffoqua un moment avant de se relever, reprenant sa position initiale :

« -On va jouer à un petit jeu tous les deux. Celui-ci s'appelle : En combien de temps meurt un Malefoy. Je ne vais pas t'expliquer les règles, elles sont toute simples. Nous sommes peu de joueurs, et toi, celui qui va mourir. Reste à savoir au bout de combien de temps. Je n'ai pas pu finir ma dernière partie avant que tu n'arrives, et pourtant, mon dernier prisonnier est là depuis plus d'un an. C'est fou ce que le corps humain peut-être résistant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco serra la mâchoire. Il ne fallait pas céder à la peur. Pourtant, quand ses mains furent accrochées par des menottes au-dessus de sa tête, le maintenant debout, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se nouer : Il allait être le nouveau joujou des Mangemorts. Ce n'était peut-être pas la position la plus enviée.

Son père s'approcha de lui lentement, puis baissa brusquement la manche du bras gauche de son pull. Sa marque apparut alors, et Lucius esquissa un sourire, avant de murmurer, le visage près de celui de son fils :

« -Tu semble avoir oublié en cour de route ce que voulait dire être un Mangemort. Que c'était dans les veines. Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de te l'enseigner à nouveau. »

Et il toucha la marque du bout de sa baguette. Celle-ci rougit instantanément, et Draco rugit de douleur : Elle s'était remise à lui brûler comme au premier jour. Son bras était engourdi par la douleur, et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Son père laissa sa baguette posée contre sa marque quelques secondes avant de l'ôter et de contempler le résultat, satisfait. Il regarda Draco un instant, avant de conclure :

« - Le sort que je t'ai lancé va faire pourrir ta marque lentement, jusqu'à ce que ton bras soit hors d'état. Quand elle ne pourra plus se sustenter du sang de celui-ci, elle ira le chercher ailleurs, et ce jusqu'à la mort. »

* * *

**30 Août 1998 :**

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ? Draco n'avait plus la notion des jours. Quand ce souvenir s'était formé, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter violement. Le blond était méconnaissable. Sa peau habituellement diaphane était translucide, recouverte de crasse, de sang et de sueur. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, sales et tâchés de tâches rouges foncées. Sa tête était basse, il semblait dormir, les mains toujours au-dessus de sa tête, ses jambes ne retenant plus son corps. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ternis, gras, et retombaient sur ses yeux. Un bruit le fit sursauter, et il grimaça en se redressant.

Harry, quand il se rapprocha, remarqua la couleur de ses yeux : Ceux-ci s'étaient assombris considérablement. Il avait alors regardé le Draco du présent pour vérifier la couleur de ses yeux, gris clairs, et celui-ci avait balayé l'air de la main avant de dire à mi-voix : « La haine change la couleur de mes yeux. »

Sa bouche était craquelée, ses lèvres blanches. Des cernes foncés creusaient le contour de ses yeux, et ses joues semblaient déjà un peu creusées.

Pourtant, lorsque MacNair entra dans sa cellule, celui-ci se tint droit et fier, ce qui déclencha un rire de la part du Mangemort :

« -Putain Malefoy, même dans cet état t'arrive à rester élégant, ce n'est pas possible ça. Faut que tu comprennes un truc, gueule d'ange : Plus tu tenteras de faire le malin avec nous en nous montrant que rien ne t'atteints, plus on va y aller fort pour te faire hurler. C'est presque devenu un défi dans les couloirs du manoir. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de crier, mon petit ! »

Sur ce, il détacha ses chaînes, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de tituber quelques instants. Mais il resta debout. Il fit bouger ses épaules et se massa les poignets avant de relever des yeux pleins de défis vers MacNair et de dire, la voix enrouée :

« -Jamais. »

Harry put voir les yeux de MacNair s'assombrir d'un coup. Celui-ci leva sa baguette vers Draco, et hurla :

« -ENDOLORIS ! »

La haine qu'il ressentait au moment de lancer le sort était tellement forte qu'il projeta Draco contre le mur derrière lui dans un grand bruit de fracas. Celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se prit la tête dans les mains, s'arrachant presque les cheveux pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. L'Harry du présent serra les poings, sachant très bien ce que Draco ressentait à ce moment-là : Chaque battement de son cœur envoyait des pulsations de douleur dans tout son corps. Lorsque MacNair leva le sort, essoufflé par l'effort, Draco releva la tête, en souriant légèrement malgré sa douleur, et parvint à articuler :

« -Vous vous ramollissez, à ce que je vois… »

A chacun de ses mots, une giclée de sang sortait de sa bouche, allant dégouliner sur son menton comme pour montrer qu'il mentait. MacNair lâcha un petit rire en murmurant « c'est ce qu'on va voir… » Puis sortit du cachot, ayant perdu son pari.

* * *

**30 Septembre 1998 :**

Draco était maintenant allongé dans sa « cage ». Il n'avait toujours pas lâché un son sous les assauts de ses agresseurs, et sa fierté était gonflée à bloc. Mais il savait bien que celle-ci énervait les Mangemorts, et ceux-ci défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante face à lui pour le faire craquer. Les sorts étaient de plus en plus forts, et de plus en plus inventifs. Il s'était retrouvé couvert d'eau glacée, brûlé à vif sur le torse, lacéré par des sorts de découpe, et sa langue n'était plus que charpie à force qu'il la morde pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Le plus inquiétant était sa marque. Celle-ci semblait s'être étalée tellement son bras avait noirci. Sa main ne lui obéissait plus, il ne la sentait quasiment plus et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait aurait fait vomir un mort-vivant.

Il se tenait actuellement le bras au niveau du coude, et serrait sa main à ce niveau-là pour tenter de ralentir l'afflux de sang. Il sentait qu'il perdait sa force et tentait d'empêcher la marque d'aspirer les derniers souffles de celle-ci. Il releva le menton en entendant la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir :

« - Bonjour, _tonton_. »

Ce dernier ricana sombrement :

« -Appelles-moi Mr Lestrange. Tu n'es plus un Malefoy, et je ne suis plus ton oncle. Ce que tu as fait à notre famille ne te donne plus le droit d'en faire partie. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de ricaner :

« -Vous me faites rire avec vos histoires de famille. Vous parlez de trahison, tout ça… Mais si la famille comptait tellement à vos yeux, mon père n'aurait jamais osé torturer ma mère sous mes yeux. Si celle-ci comptait autant, Bellatrix ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de Voldemort-Eh oui, je le sais. Vous parlez de famille, mais ce qui compte réellement à vos yeux, c'est la hiérarchie qu'elle représente, le pouvoir que vous avez les uns sur les autres. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de soumis, et jamais je ne me serais soumis à des gens qui ne regardent même pas la vérité en face. Si nous parlons de famille, nous parlons d'amour et de protection, or, tout ce que je vois ici, c'est de la haine. »

Il s'était redressé pour être assis, dos contre le mur. Il levait des yeux défiant vers son oncle en énonçant la vérité d'une voix tranquille. Ce dernier grogna un moment, et s'avança vers Draco, pointa sa baguette sur sa joue crasseuse. Il murmura :

« -Je comptais te laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, mais puisque c'est ainsi… _Crucio_. »

La voix tranquille de son oncle ne rendit pas le sort moins douloureux. Draco se cambra sous la douleur, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui semblait que tous ses muscles se révoltaient sous l'assaut et que ses os voulaient sortir de son corps. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue violemment et ne sortit qu'un léger gémissement, attrapant le sol de ses mains. Ses ongles saignaient, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, trop préoccupé par le reste de la douleur.

* * *

**15 Octobre 1998 :**

Les scènes du mois d'Octobre passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry serrait les poings face aux images de Draco qui subissait des sévices inimaginables. Ils avaient pu voir à plusieurs reprises le garçon s'évanouir tout simplement sous la force des sorts qu'il subissait.

Le 15 Octobre fut l'apogée de sa souffrance.

Draco avait eu le droit de manger à sa faim la veille au soir, et tout cela lui avait paru bien suspect. Il n'avait cependant pas rechigné à avaler tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce qui s'était résumé à une cuisse de poulet accompagnée d'un peu de purée. Son estomac avait rétréci, et il avait d'ailleurs vomi son repas quelques heures plus tard. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jeune homme n'avait plus du tout l'air d'en être un. Le Draco du présent semblait gêné que Harry le voit dans cet état : Il puait, était tellement sale qu'aucune parcelle de sa peau n'avait sa couleur diaphane habituelle, ressemblait de plus en plus à un animal prit en cage.

Il se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, et se figea en voyant son père entrer dans la cellule. Ce dernier grimaça et se pinça le nez en agitant sa baguette : La cellule se nettoya rapidement et un petit sourire sarcastique vint orner le visage de Lucius :

« -Eh bien, mon fils. Deux mois dans ce trou à rat et il semblerait que ta nature revienne au galop.

Vous savez, père, c'est de vous que me viennent mes gênes. »

Le plus vieux grogna sourdement, se rapprochant de son fils avant de l'attraper par le col en le faisant cogner contre le mur derrière lui. Il parla lentement, d'une voix dure :

« -Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Draco. Je peux vraiment, _vraiment_ te faire du mal, si j'en ai envie.

Tout ce que je vois, c'est que vos efforts pour me soumettre ne donnent rien, père. »

Lucius jeta un regard au bras de son fils. Sa chemise avait été remplacée par un débardeur, les Mangemorts ayant accepté de le laisser se changer après un mois passé dans les mêmes vêtements. Son bras était noirci jusqu'à l'épaule. Lucius ricana :

« -En attendant, je ne suis pas celui qui pourrit dans une cage, mon cher. Si j'étais toi, je montrerai plus de respect envers mon paternel. Bientôt, ton bras ne suffira plus à la marque, et elle ira se ravitailler dans l'organe le plus proche de celui-ci. Tes poumons seront touchés, puis ton cœur. Il me tarde d'observer ta déchéance. »

Draco observa sa marque quelques secondes, puis redressa ses orbes métalliques vers son père. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire sardonique avant de le repousser violement. Draco grogna en tombant. Il s'était retenu avec son bras, mais celui-ci n'était plus qu'un poids mort.

Le Draco du présent sourit en voyant le regard de Potter glisser vers son bras. Il secoua la main avant de dire d'une voix plate :

« -Tout va bien, ils m'ont retapé. »

Il tenta de se redresser mais son père murmura un « _Incarcerem _» avant de faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, d'un geste lent :

« -Draco, Draco, Draco… Je suis très déçu. Tu sais, quand je t'ai enfermé ici, j'avais espoir que les membres de l'Ordre ne te recherchent pas. Ceux-ci avaient l'air de ne pas se soucier de ta personne, en te laissant sortir sans surveillance pour aller chercher la petite Zabini. Malheureusement, il semblerait que ceux-ci veuillent te retrouver, maintenant. La pression que nous subissons est assez forte, ces derniers jours, et il s'avère que tes amis se rapprochent de plus en plus de notre cachette. J'espérais réellement ne pas en arriver là, pouvoir m'amuser avec toi pour toujours, mais je crois que cette journée sera ta dernière. Tu m'en vois désolé. Mais nous sommes en guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit légèrement avant de se retourner pour sortir de la cellule. Il se retourna vers Draco, le regarda droit dans les yeux pour regarder sa réaction tandis qu'il appela :

« -Greyback, c'est à toi de jouer. »

A ces mots, le blond fut pris de Panique. Il secoua la tête et voulut se débattre, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Greyback n'avait pas encore été envoyé, et pour cause, quand il attaquait, il tuait, tout simplement. Juste avant de sortir, Lucius détacha son fils, et regarda Greyback :

« -Bon appétit. »

Quand il vit le regard de Greyback, Draco ne put empêcher sa peur de prendre le dessus. Il recula jusqu'au fond de sa cellule, et gémit des « Non non non non non non » quand il vit le loup-garou se rapprocher de lui d'une démarche qui se voulait féline. Celui-ci se rapprocha jusqu'à être assis sur les genoux de Draco, une jambe de chaque côté de celles de l'adolescent. Il attrapa son visage entre ses doigts et le fit se pencher sur le côté. Il plongea son nez dans le cou du Serpentard et se mit à renifler son odeur, frottant son nez contre sa peau. Draco déglutit en sentant que Greyback était excité par la situation. Celui-ci murmura :

« -Tu sens tellement bon, Malefoy. Même après deux mois d'enfermement, ton sang sent divinement bon… Tu dois être délicieux. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit le bout de sa langue et se mit à lécher une plaie sur la clavicule du garçon, qui secoua la tête violement pour l'empêcher de le toucher. Le loup grogna et attrapa la tête de Draco des deux mains, l'envoyant en arrière pour la faire cogner violement contre le mur derrière lui. Les yeux du jeune homme se révulsèrent légèrement et il gronda légèrement. Une tâche foncée était apparue dans ses cheveux, et le loup garou se tendit un peu plus en sentant l'odeur du sang. Draco, dont la tête pendait sur le côté, tentait de garder les yeux ouverts pour savoir ce que comptait faire le loup garou, même si il ne pourrait rien contre les volontés de celui-ci. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et redressa un peu la tête, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de murmurer, en réunissant ces dernières forces :

« - A la niche, le chien. »

Il put même rire légèrement se blague déplacée. Par contre, celle-ci ne fit pas du tout rire Fenrir, qui se redressa en lâchant un hurlement féroce. Il attrapa Draco par le col et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du cachot. Le corps comme un chiffon, Draco subit le choc en arrêtant de rire. Il tenta de se redresser mais se fit une nouvelle fois attraper, par les cheveux cette fois. Sa tête frappa violement le mur de béton, et le jeune homme fut retourné, étalé au sol, et Greyback s'assit sur lui. Draco avait les yeux à demi ouverts, et regardait l'homme au-dessus de lui, un léger sourire fatigué aux lèvres :

« -Quand je sortirai d'ici Greyback, tu seras le premier à mourir. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle. »

Le loup garou éclata d'un grand rire, qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement, avant de pencher son visage vers celui de Draco et de murmurer :

« -Tu n'as donc pas compris… »

Et huma longuement le visage du blond avant de continuer :

« -Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, Draco. »

Et avec une rapidité éblouissante, Fenrir abattit son poing sur la joue du garçon. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Le visage de Draco n'était plus qu'un amas de sang quand il s'arrêta et se releva brusquement. Draco avait hurlé. Il avait hurlé de douleur quand le vingtième coup de poing s'était abattu sur sa pommette déjà brisée. Son cri fut horrible à entendre pour Harry. C'était un cri plein de larmes, comme si Draco hurlait pour que Greyback s'arrête. La peur mélangée à la douleur avait eu raison de sa fierté. Quand Greyback se redressa, Draco se recula jusqu'à un coin de la pièce et sembla vouloir se faire tout petit. Le loup-garou se retourna vers lui et sembla réfléchir un moment, puis sourit :

« -Je pensais aller dire à ton paternel que j'ai réussi à te faire hurler. Mais je pense que pour le moment, ce qu'il veut, c'est que je te tue. »

Le reste était flou. Draco avait vu Greyback se jeter sur lui et avait à nouveau hurlé, en tentant de s'écarter de ses griffes. Pendant quelques secondes, Greyback et lui se tournèrent autour, avant que Greyback soit fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris et lui saute à nouveau dessus, sans lui laisser le loisir de s'écarter. Draco avait été frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Cette fois, sa respiration était tellement fine que Greyback crut qu'il était mort.

* * *

**17 Octobre 1998 :**

Depuis deux jours, le corps inconscient de Draco gisait au milieu de son cachot. Quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas mort. Il remua légèrement en grognant, et décida de ne plus bouger. Il devait avoir plusieurs membres cassés, au vu de la position bizarre que prenait son corps.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, son père entrait en trombe dans le cachot, en parlant avec Greyback :

« -Il faut cacher le corps rapidement, putain, ils sont là, je pensais le leur envoyer mais ils nous ont devancés, merde.

-Langage, père. »

Draco, même au bord de la mort, ne perdait pas de sa verve. Son père sursauta violement en entendant la voix de l'adolescent et se tourna, furieux, contre Greyback. Celui-ci jura que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Draco, celui-ci était mort :

« -Mort, hein ? As-tu déjà vu un adolescent de 18 ans revenir d'entre les morts, Greyback ? » Siffla Lucius. Il se tourna vers Draco en reprenant, « Retourne te battre, je vais le finir. »

Greyback hocha la tête précipitamment devant son chef, et partit sans demander son reste. Père et fils se faisaient face. Draco se tenait au mur derrière lui pour tenir debout, mais il était droit face à son père. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que la porte des cachots était ouverte. Il entendait des bruits de combat au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il regarda son père, le regard emplit de haine :

« -Vous tueriez votre unique fils, juste par vengeance ?

-Bien sûr que je vais le faire, Draco… Et je vais même y prendre un plaisir incommensurable. »

A ce moment-là, un cri retentit. Narcissa venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, et faisait face aux deux hommes :

« -Dr… Draco ?

-Oui, maman... »

Le jeune homme avait envie de pleurer. Le fait de voir sa mère après tout ce temps enfermé lui faisait horreur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il allait bien tandis que Lucius jetait un sort en arrière pour bloquer sa femme. Celle-ci hurla à nouveau et observa son fils, les yeux remplis de larme. Elle hurla à son mari d'arrêter, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il se retourna et murmura un « _silencio_ » avant de regarder sa femme d'un air pleins de dégout :

«-Tais-toi donc, pauvre idiote, si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton traître de fils. »

C'en fut trop pour Draco. Trois mois qu'il était là, à se faire torturer, mais ce fut l'attaque envers sa mère qui déclencha sa fureur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : Son corps semblait se tendre tandis qu'un grognement profond montait en lui. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, apaisante au départ, puis plus violente, de plus en plus jusqu'à faire peur au jeune homme. Quand il sentit qu'elle s'écrasait par vagues contre sa poitrine, pour essayer de s'échapper, il comprit qu'il était devenu incontrôlable. Les murs tremblaient, des petits gravas en tombaient et son père semblait commencer à avoir peur. Le garçon eut le temps de faire un mouvement de main qui envoya sa mère hors des cachots, et tout devint blanc. Il se mit à hurler de fureur, tandis qu'une déflagration forte retentit. La magie de Draco avait littéralement explosée. Son père fut envoyé au loin et son corps fut recouvert de gravas, tandis que le jeune homme s'effondra au sol, épuisé.

Il serra ses mains autour de son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère en gémissant et celle-ci se précipita sur lui n sanglotant bruyamment, paniquée. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire face à l'état de son fils. Elle réfléchit rapidement et murmura:

-Je t'emmène chez Blaise.

Et elle transplanna.

Quelques instants plus tard :

Narcissa sonna à la porte d'entrée de Blaise en déposant son fils sur le perron. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol et leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers sa mère :

« -Ne partez pas… Ne me laissez pas…

« - Tu es chez Blaise, Draco. Tu ne crains rien, ici… Je dois y retourner. Je t'aime mon Dragon… »

Et elle disparut. Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur le visage de Draco, traçant des sillons clairs sur les joues noires de celui-ci. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et ne sursauta même pas quand il entendit Sophia :

«- Qui êtes-vous… ? »

Elle se rapprocha, curieuse, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc quand ils rencontrèrent deux orbes grises reconnaissables entre mille :

« -Draco.. ? Draco ! DRACO EST REVENU ! »

Le jeune homme gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Il avait perdu toutes ses forces, et il eut envie de se mettre à sangloter comme un enfant quand il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en vie. Il était là, vivant. Mais il devait se montrer fort pour que Sophia ne craque pas. Il tenta de se redresser mais échoua lamentablement, tandis que des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Blaise hurla le premier, avant que Théo, Adrian et Pansy accourent à leur tour. Pansy se mit à sangloter sourdement, et, en deux temps trois mouvements, Draco fut installé dans son lit, l'ordre au grand complet autour de lui. Il tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions, pour rester conscient face à eux. Mais personne n'était dupe, tout le monde savait que le jeune homme ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Il avait été brisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Ses blessures étaient profondes, laisseraient des cicatrices et des lésions pendant bien longtemps. Cependant, celle qui laisserait le plus de lésion fut causée par Blaise, qui entra dans la chambre en demandant d'une voix rauque :

« -Est-ce qu'il dort ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, faisant se redresser Draco qui les regardait d'un œil suspicieux –Autant qu'il le pouvait vu l'état de son visage.

« -Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Hermione. Il doit être soigné par le meilleur. Il doit savoir. »

Le cœur de Draco se serra légèrement, sachant que si Blaise hésitait à parler, la nouvelle devait être grave. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand, derrière Blaise, son parrain apparut. Rogue semblait vivant, et bien vivant. Il s'arrêta à côté du lit de Draco et murmura :

« -Bonjour, Draco… »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui. Ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes et il secoua la tête « Ce n'est pas possible… » Murmura-t-il avant que cette nouvelle, plus que toutes les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées, ne viennent à bout de sa volonté de ne pas sombrer. L'image devint noire.

* * *

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Draco, le regard perdu et hagard :

« -ROGUE EST VIVANT ? » Hurla-t-il à l'adresse du Serpentard.

Draco hocha la tête, avant d'attraper le bras du Survivant. Ils en avaient assez vu.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

A la semaine prochaine, si j'arrive à écrire le prochain chapitre d'ici là ! Il va être riche en émotion, celui-là, aussi ! En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous as plus, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	9. Chapter 9 Severus Rogue

Nouveau chapitre en ligne, avec un peu de retard. Je tiens juste à dire que ce chapitre à été particulièrement compliqué à écrire, à un tel point que je me suis demandée si le défi n'était pas trop élevé pour que je puisse le relever. Mais j'ai réussi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'une très grande qualité, par contre, voire totalement merdique. Mais ne soyez pas trop sévères, j'aurais essayé!

Ah, et, au cas où cette fiction soit supprimée, je l'ai postée sur ManyFics et HpFanfiction il me semble, sous le même titre ! Voilà.

PS : Pour me faire pardonner, Severus aura droit à son Lemon dans ce chapitre. Des avis?

PS2 : 2700 vues, et 43 reviews? Je ne suis pas du genre à faire du chantage, et je n'en ferai pas parçe qu'écrire cette fiction est un plaisir pour moi et non un boulot. Mais quand même quoi. Sachez, ô lecteurs, que les reviews sont le moyen de voir pour l'auteur si sa fiction plaît ou non. Et en ayant 500 vues en une journée et 3 reviews, ca démoralise et surtout ca démotive ! Alors, si je fais un effort pour poster de longs chapitre et presque dans les temps, faites un effort pour me donner envie de continuer !

Love et calins !

* * *

Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme bon. Alors comment, comment, par Merlin, sa vie avait-elle pu tourner ainsi ?

Le concerné, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux de son nouvel appartement, dégustait un verre de Whisky pur Feu en se posant la question. Il faisait doucement tourner l'alcool dans le fond de son verre, en regardant le mouvement du liquide brun d'un œil morne, le menton posé dans sa main. Il vida son verre d'une traite et grogna légèrement, avant de poser sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil et de fermer les yeux, tentant de se remémorer les moments les plus importants de sa vie, pour comprendre comment celle-ci avait pu prendre cette tournure.

* * *

Il se souvint tout d'abord de son enfance, et un petit sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres. Enfance. Quel bien joli mot. S'il était vrai que Severus était physiquement passé par le stade de l'enfant, la véracité de cette phrase était plus que douteuse quand on se penchait sur l'aspect psychologique. On ne pouvait décemment pas dire que Severus eut été un enfant élevé dans la joie. Ou élevé tout court, d'ailleurs. Son père, Tobias Rogue, moldu et fier de l'être, avait une propension très manifeste pour l'alcool. Il aimait à se prélasser dans son canapé, passablement ivre, en pestant contre sa menteuse de femme, et l'impossibilité de divorcer. En effet, il aurait dû pour cela prouver que sa femme lui avait menti sur une des composante essentielle de sa nature, mais comment expliquer à la justice que sa femme était une sorcière sans passer pour un fou ? Ce dilemme ne se fit que plus pesant lorsque son unique fils montra les premiers signes de magie, et ce dès son plus jeune âge. Ce fut donc celui-ci qui paya pour la lâcheté d'Eileen Prince, sorcière honteuse et mère du petit Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier avait dû faire taire ses dons pour éviter l'internement forcé, et se plier aux aléas comportementaux de son paternel sans rechigner, tout en développant à l'intérieur de lui une haine pour cet homme intolérant et pour tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Et puisque son père le haïssait pour sa nature, Severus lui retourna le compliment en contractant une haine sans nom envers les moldus.

Cette haine atteint, il s'en souvint fugacement, son paroxysme à sa 8ème année. Celle-ci fut importante pour le petit Severus, qui laissa pour la première fois ses capacités magiques se manifester délibérément aux yeux de son père, et fut récompensé par l'une des plus belles corrections de sa vie. Parallèlement, Celui-ci rencontra la seule femme qui ferait battre son cœur cette année-là. Lily Evans, petite sorcière aux cheveux de feu, qui fut aussi bonne pour Severus que sa sœur fut un enfer pour celui-ci. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs laissa éclater sa haine pour les moldus devant une Pétunia Evans sidérée, sans se douter que ses actes déclencheraient la haine de celle-ci envers tous les sorciers dans un cercle vicieux qui s'acheva avec le petit Potter.

Severus ne comprit que dès son arrivée à Poudlard que sa haine des moldus s'étendait à tous les êtres humains, si l'on ne comptait pas la petite Evans. Ce dégout pour la population fut l'argument qui fit pencher la balance en faveur de sa répartition à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Serdaigle, maison de la paix et de la tolérance.

Bien que son animosité envers le monde entier fût un fait établi, celle qu'il éprouva pour les Maraudeurs fut encore plus vive. Ce groupe, mené par James Potter, éveillait en lui une rage incommensurable, qui lui était renvoyée par ceux-ci comme le reflet d'un miroir. Leurs rixes nombreuses firent perdre à Severus la seule fille qu'il aima de sa vie, ce qui accrût d'autant plus cette haine viscérale.

Les humiliations, autant physique –nous nous souvenons tous de la scène du caleçon- que morales, de par la supériorité manifeste de James Potter dans tous les domaines (Sauf bien entendu les Potions dans lesquelles Severus excellait) malgré l'obstination acharnée que montrait Severus à travailler d'arrache-pied pour être le meilleur, se dit-il tandis qu'un frisson glacé parcourait sa peau pâle, ne furent rien comparées au déchirement que ressentit celui-ci quand il dut se résoudre à accepter l'amour de Lily pour le bellâtre de Gryffondor. La découverte des Animagi des Maraudeurs fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Severus, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à cette époque à atteindre ce niveau magique. Lorsqu'il fut sauvé par James Potter, sa colère fut si sévère qu'elle lui fit briser la plus belle amitié qu'il avait lié jusqu'alors et de la façon la plus grossière qui soit.

Cette rancune, qu'il pensait alors éternelle, le fit prendre une décision qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui amèrement.

Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, en 1978, le jeune homme fut approché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne pour qu'il rejoigne ses rangs, en prétextant que ses dons magiques étaient nécessaires à son ascension, bien que Severus fût contraint de constater que la seule nécessité était la haine animale qu'il éprouvait pour James Potter. Ce fut en 1979 seulement, peu avant la naissance d'Harry Potter, que ce fait le frappa. Sa jalousie l'avait alors poussé à rapporter à Voldemort l'unique preuve dont il avait besoin pour justifier l'assassinat des Potter, à savoir la prophétie énoncée par le futur professeur Trelawney à Dumbledore pendant un entretien. Cette constatation, suivie de près par la mort des Potter et donc de Lily, fut le précurseur du changement radical que subit Severus, qui se promit de ne plus jamais se montrer plus faible que sa haine, et promit à Dumbledore de protéger Harry Potter de toute atteinte.

Ravagé par le chagrin, Severus décida de poursuivre le rêve qu'il s'était créé. Il s'inscrivit à l'Institut Supérieur des Potionnistes, et ce qu'il y découvrit faisait encore frémir ses narines. Jeune étudiant ingénu, Severus ne s'attendait pas, en arrivant là-bas, au niveau de débauche atteint par les étudiants en Potions. Bon nombres d'entre eux utilisaient leurs savoirs pour concocter des drogues inconnues du gouvernement sorcier, et qui éveillèrent en Severus des désirs jusque-là inconnus. Ces trois années furent pour lui celles de la découverte d'aspects inexplorés de sa personnalité : Le goût du risque, de l'alcool et la chair. Le fait qu'il puisse être attiré par n'importe qui l'étonna moins que le fait qu'il ne se trouva attiré que par des individus de sexe masculin. En effet, ses conquêtes fugaces ne furent que masculines, et le jeune Severus s'en trouva délicieusement confus. Lui qui s'était longtemps persuadé de son attirance physique pour Lily Evans découvrit que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus spirituelle que physique. Il décida donc de laisser l'honneur à Lily d'être la seule personne à avoir pu faire battre son cœur désormais de glace et ses conquêtes ne furent donc que charnelles à ses yeux.

La seule source de joie durant toutes ces années fut en réalité la naissance de Draco Malefoy, son filleul et sa plus grosse faiblesse. Ce gosse était une perle que personne n'éraflerai jamais sans en subir les pires conséquences, s'était promis Severus à la naissance du petit dragon. Il avait malheureusement comprit plus tard que certaines promesses ne pouvaient être respectées.

Il se souvenait encore de son entretien d'embauche à Poudlard, et de sa première année en tant que professeur, année durant laquelle les élèves eurent le privilège de voir les débuts hésitants du Professeur Rogue, qui devint de plus en plus coriace au fil des ans jusqu'à devenir le professeur le plus haï de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Son retour à Poudlard fut aussi pour lui l'occasion, durant son temps libre, d'améliorer son niveau en matière de magie. Le jeune professeur de potion qui intégra l'équipe scolaire en 1980 devint vite l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, bien que son niveau n'atteigne jamais celui de Dumbledore. La magie sans baguette fut son premier apprentissage, bientôt suivie par le vol sans balai, qui lui aurait valu bon nombre de récompense si quiconque avait eu à savoir qu'il avait ce don. Il devint ensuite, après des années d'entraînements intensifs, un Animagus non déclaré. Et, pour finir, il s'attaqua à l'Occlumencie, qu'il maîtrisa plus qu'un sorcier lambda après seulement quelques mois d'entraînements.

L'apparition du dernier né Potter à Poudlard fit renaître en Severus la haine qu'il avait antan éprouvée pour son père. Malheureusement, après sa promesse faite à Dumbledore, il ne pût se résoudre, durant ses années à Poudlard, à laisser Potter être atteint par les tentatives vaines de ses anciens congénères pour le faire tomber.

Il devint alors sans s'en apercevoir plus qu'un professeur pour le jeune Harry. Il devint l'un de ses protecteurs, un parrain insoupçonné, qui veilla sur lui d'un œil affuté malgré leur animosité réciproque. Heureusement pour lui, son hostilité envers Potter empêcha celui-ci de suspecter quelque aide que ce soit venant de sa part. Ainsi, aucune de ses tentatives fructueuse pour lui venir en aide ne furent détectées par les anciens Mangemorts, ce qui lui permit de retrouver sa place auprès du Lord une fois celui-ci ressuscité. Celle-ci poussa même le Lord à croire d'autant plus en son allégeance grâce aux accusations stupides de Potter lui conférant un rôle crucial dans les tentatives de suppression du Survivants, comme l'apparition d'un Troll dans le château ou l'ensorcellement d'un cognard dressé à le tuer.

Quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé sa mort prochaine, Severus n'en avait d'abord pas cru un mot. Mais après une inspection plus poussée de la blessure causée à celui-ci par l'Horcruxe du Lord noir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Le sorcier le plus puissant du monde allait mourir. Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe à Severus, qui ne put se résoudre à accepter l'inévitable et n'accepta la mort de son mentor et ami que lorsqu'il dut la lui donner du bout de propre baguette.

Sa relation avec le défunt Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas toujours été amicale. Il l'avait d'abord connu en tant que Professeur à Poudlard, qu'il ne respectait pas le moins du monde. Ensuite, il devint un ennemi à abattre, un ennemi dangereux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il apprit la mort des Potter, et qu'il la vit de ses propres yeux qu'il devint un ami. Il fut le seul qui fut au courant, avant que Potter ne découvre sa pensine, de ses sentiments pour celle-ci. Il fut le seul à lui laisser une chance de racheter ses erreurs, et le seul à croire en l'humanité du brun. Les deux hommes s'étaient souvent disputés à propos du petit Potter, Severus étant persuadé que le Directeur l'utilisait en seul pion dans cette guerre. Mais malgré les hauts et les bas de leur relation, Severus fut profondément touché par sa mort, bien plus qu'il ne put le montrer vu qu'il était son meurtrier.

A partir de ce moment-là, l'homme s'enfonça peu à peu dans une dépression dans laquelle la descente fut lente et douloureuse. Durant l'été qui suivit la mort de son ami, Severus but l'équivalent d'un océan en alcool, et dut se forcer à se sevrer pour achever la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore., car malgré sa déchéance extérieur, une parole restait une parole.

Il fut nommé Directeur de Poudlard en Septembre 1997, et ce fut cette année-là que sa vie changea du tout au tout.

Du haut de ses 38 ans, Severus Rogue avait alors vu l'école de son enfance changer, pour devenir l'école de l'Intolérance. Il avait dû accepter de voir ses propres élèves subir les pires sévices sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt, pour ne pas mettre en péril la mission qu'il préparait depuis 17 ans. Ainsi, il avait eu l'impression de revenir dans son enfance, et de se renfermer à nouveau sur lui-même, tout en devant cependant garder un masque d'indifférence froide qu'il ne portait pas étant petit.

* * *

Severus se leva doucement de son fauteuil, et rejoint la salle de bain. Il se lava prestement le visage et se regarda dans le miroir, étudiant son visage. Il n'était pas vieux, mais quelques rides d'expression pointaient le bout de leur nez aux coins de ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient été raccourcis dernièrement, et retombaient élégamment sur son front, supprimant l'impression qu'ils étaient gras. Ses yeux noirs semblaient durs, comme s'il avait deux pièces de métal brut au fond des prunelles. Sa bouche, une ligne fine et rose, surplombait une mâchoire carrée et recouverte d'une légère barbe. Il secoua la tête en souriant légèrement, se rendant compte intérieurement qu'il avait réussi à se trouver séduisant un court instant. Lorsqu'il rejoint son lit, son corps fin se glissa sous les draps, les muscles de son dos nu roulant légèrement lorsqu'il souleva ceux-ci. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de dormir en pantalon seulement, mais avait dû faire avec dernièrement. Il s'étira et arrêta tout mouvement sentant l'apollon installé à ses côtés bouger dans les draps en grommelant contre son manque de discrétion avant de se retourner doucement pour passer un bras autour du torse d'un Severus qui sourit narquoisement, se promettant de lui rappeler cet accès de romantisme nocturne à un moment propice.

Il ferma les yeux en ayant en tête les moments qui avaient tout fait basculer, pour le faire aimer à nouveau.

* * *

(Octobre 1997)

Severus trônait au milieu de la table des Professeur, et balayait tranquillement la grande salle des yeux. Il observait les élèves qui dinaient silencieusement. Depuis la rentrée scolaire, les étudiants de Poudlard avaient perdu de leurs peps. On n'entendait plus d'éclats de rire, plus de chamailleries improvisées, et à chaque fois qu'un élève tentait de ramener vainement un peu de vie dans le château, il était utilisé comme exemple par les Carrow qui le torturaient jusqu'à ce que mort de l'enfance s'ensuive. Bien entendu, les Serpentards, qui n'avaient jamais eu d'enfance à proprement parler, ne bénéficiaient jamais de corrections publiques, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'audace de sortir du moule dans lequel il avait été préconçu. Il avait de ce fait été très surpris de recevoir ce jour-même la visite d'Amycus Carrow, accompagnée par Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, qui semblaient traîner des pieds derrière ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient été pris en flagrant délit de tentative de correspondance en dehors de Poudlard, et devaient, de ce fait, bénéficier d'une punition. Après avoir renvoyé Amycus martyrisé des premières années, Rogue s'était tourné vers les deux garçons, et Blaise lui avait avoué vouloir des nouvelles de Draco. Devant cet accès de sincérité, Severus avait décidé de ne pas les punir, et avait promis à Blaise de lui donner des nouvelles de son ami dès qu'il en aurait.

Et il en avait eu. Dès qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Draco, il avait prévenu Blaise qu'il était convoqué le soir-même dans ses appartements, afin qu'il lui montre la lettre sans risquer qu'une oreille curieuse n'entende leur conversation. N'ayant pas reçu de réponse, le Directeur leva les yeux vers le basané et haussa un sourcil. Le jeune homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction et retourna à son repas sans plus de cérémonie.

Le soir venu, le Directeur sirotait un Whisky pur Feu lorsqu'il entendit trois coups portés à la porte de ses somptueux appartements. Il alla ouvrir et fut étonné que Zabini soit venu seul. Celui-ci se tenait droit sur le seuil, le regard planté dans celui de son directeur, comme dans un défi. Rogue haussa, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un sourcil avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer le jeune homme, qui alla s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré et conjura un verre pour se servir du Whisky pur feu à son tour :

« -N'êtes-vous pas encore un peu trop jeune pour cela, Monsieur Zabini ?

-Je risque fortement de mourir avant la fin de l'année, je ne suis trop jeune pour rien. »

La conversation commença sur une note joyeuse. Rogue alla s'installer face au jeune homme, et l'observa boire une gorgée lente de son breuvage, et lever les yeux vers lui, avant d'esquisser un fin sourire :

« -Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis venu seul ?

-En effet, je me le demande.

-Eh bien… Vous vouliez que cette conversation se fasse à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, tout comme moi. Il semblerait que j'ai en ma possession des informations que vous ne voudriez pas être connues de tous. »

Severus serra les lèvres, inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, avant de murmurer :

« - Continuez.

-En réalité, je n'étais pas venu pour vous dire cela, mais, maintenant que je suis ici… Je sais que Draco n'a pas tué Dumbledore. Et je sais qu'aucun des Carrow, ni Fenrir, ni Bellatrix n'auraient fait ça à sa place. Donc….

-Taisez-vous donc ! »

Severus se leva pour aller fermer les rideaux, réflexe totalement stupide, avant de venir se réinstaller face au Serpentard :

«- Qu'importe ce que vous croyez, Monsieur Zabini. Je ne vous donnerai aucune réponse.

-Oh, je n'attends pas de réponse. Simplement, j'attends de pouvoir correspondre en toute tranquillité avec Draco. Je ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'il fait et de ce qui se prépare dehors, et cela m'inquiète au plus haut point. Je ne supporte pas d'être mis à l'écart, et encore moins quand il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. Aussi, je compte sur vous pour y remédier. »

Severus avait cette fois haussé les deux sourcils devant le ton qu'avait employé le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il était passé, en quelques secondes, d'un homme confiant à un homme blessé. Il revint alors au visage qu'il affichait en permanence, une sorte de nonchalance tranquille qui le caractérisait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Le Directeur esquissa un léger sourire, ce qui revint pour Blaise à le voir exécuter la Macarena tant il était rare de voir le visage de celui-ci se dérider. Severus hocha la tête :

« -Vous serez tenu au courant, je vous en donne ma parole. »

La première visite qu'il reçut de Blaise Zabini fut brève. Le jeune homme avait simplement lu la lettre, et était reparti.

Ainsi, une espèce de routine s'installa déjà entre les deux hommes. Plusieurs fois par semaine, Blaise venait rendre visite à Severus, et, sans qu'ils n'échangent aucun mot, celui-ci écrivait à Draco, ou lisait ses réponses hâtivement avant de lui répondre à nouveau. A la fin du mois, cette routine fut brisée.

Severus Rogue avait toujours haï le 31 Octobre, et tout ce qui se rattachait à Halloween. Le bal en particulier. Le Bal d'Halloween était une institution à Poudlard, le seul jour de l'année où tous les élèves se mêlaient sans distinction de maisons ni de visages, puisque ceux-ci étaient dissimulés sous des masques magiques qui ne pouvaient être retirés qu'à minuit. Même après l'apparition des Mangemorts dans l'école, Severus tint à garder cette tradition intacte, plus pour laisser les élèves bénéficier d'un moment de joie que pour son propre plaisir. Il était installé contre un des poteaux de la Grande Salle, à balayer la foule d'élèves qui se dandinaient en rythme en pestant contre ces tas d'hormones en folie, quand quelqu'un le percuta. Le directeur, dont le visage n'était pas dissimulé sous un masque -faut pas rêver- tourna la tête vers l'inopportun et le fusilla du regard, préparant une réplique acerbe dont il avait le secret. L'élève l'avait devancé en éclatant d'un rire franc, qu'il reconnut entre mille :

« -Vachement réussi, le déguisement de Rogue ! T'a trouvé ça où ?

-Euh… » Fut tout ce que put répondre Severus, trop choqué par le fait que Zabini pense qu'il s'agisse d'un costume.

« -Je comprends, tu veux pas dévoiler tes secrets. En attendant, personnellement, ce n'est pas Severus qui me fait le plus peur. Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce costume pour Halloween. »

Il fit un clin d'œil au Directeur, qui sembla quelques secondes perdu, avant de percuter. Zabini était en train de lui faire du rentre dedans ! Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de secouer la tête, acceptant le fait qu'il ne savait quoi répondre. Il hésitait franchement entre se mettre à hurler où laisser Zabini se vautrer dans la honte jusqu'au cou pour mieux l'humilier ensuite. Néanmoins, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû hésiter quand Zabini, passablement ivre, s'avance vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient très –trop- proches et leva la tête pour murmurer à son oreille :

« -Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire avec le Directeur… »

A ses mots, Severus attrapa Zabini par le col et le retourna pour qu'il soit plaqué contre le mur, puis dit d'une voix sifflante :

« -Ca n'arrivera JAMAIS, compris ? »

Il lâcha le garçon qui se frotta l'arrière du crâne, et se retourna dans un mouvement de cape. Il sortit à la hâte de la Grande Salle, juste après avoir trouvé quelques professeurs à qui il intima l'ordre de finir la surveillance jusqu'à la fin du Bal. Il retourna dans ses appartements rapidement, énervé par le comportement de son élève. Même s'il l'avait pris pour un autre élève, le jeune Zabini ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi charmeur en public ! Cette attitude n'était pas correcte, avec ce regard coulant et ce souffle trop proche de son cou… Il frissonna et se mit une gifle mentale avant de se servir un verre de Whisky. Trop de pression.

A la fin de son troisième verre, sa colère n'était pas redescendue. Sa lucidité, un peu. Il en allait de même de sa prestance. Il avait ôtée son habituelle cape noire boutonnée jusqu'au col et ouvert sa chemise de trois boutons pour pouvoir respirer plus librement. Quand il entendit frapper à la porte de ses appartements, c'est dans cette tenue qu'il alla ouvrir. Il ne put prononcer son « OUI » pleins de rage avant que Zabini n'entre dans l'appartement, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui :

« -Je le savais ! Je savais que c'était vous !

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, jeune insolent ! Et puis veuillez baisser d'un ton quand vous vous adressez au directeur !

-Baisser d'un ton ? Vous venez de vous faire passer pour un élève ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté avant ? » Grogna Blaise, dont le niveau de colère augmentait avec l'alcool.

Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Severus se passa une main sur la nuque, puis leva les yeux vers son élève et avoua :

« -Je voulais vous humilier. Pour avoir pu croire qu'un élève se déguiserait en moi. Comme si on pouvait avoir cette idée stupide. »

Blaise le dévisagea un moment, semblant envisager tout ce que sa phrase voulait dire. Il secoua la tête et ferma la porte des appartements d'un sort. Après avoir fait cela, il s'approcha du directeur et prit son verre des mains, le vida d'un trait et le posa sur la table basse, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Il inspira profondément avant de prononcer la sentence d'une voix calme :

« -Je vais vous donner de quoi m'humilier. »

Lui qui portait toujours son masque ne tenta pas de l'enlever. Il défit lentement le premier bouton de sa chemise, poussé par l'alcool et la dissimulation de son visage. Quand il défie le deuxième, Rogue grogna et sortit sa baguette :

« -Arrêtez ça tout de suite, monsieur Zabini.

-Non. »

Au troisième bouton, Rogue commençait à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se déshabille devant lui. Il ne voulait pas arriver au moment où il ne pourrait plus aller contre son désir, où il oublierait sa place de directeur, l'autorité qu'il représentait pour ne devenir qu'un homme.

Il déglutit difficilement en sortant de ses pensées, remarquant que la chemise de Zabini avait été abandonnée sur le sol. Il releva le visage et remarqua que le masque avait disparu. Il pouvait maintenant voir l'entière totalité du visage de son élève, et se sentait presque nu maintenant qu'il pouvait voir l'expression presque lubrique qui habitait les traits du garçon. Il tint un peu plus fort sa baguette de parvint à articuler :

« -Monsieur Zabini, nous allons… Oublier cette histoire, d'accord ? Votre esprit n'est pas clair. »

Ledit Zabini éclata de rire à nouveau :

« -Mon esprit est très clair, monsieur le Directeur. La phrase que j'ai dite tout à l'heure, je ne la retirerai pas. »

Il s'approcha alors du directeur qui semblait passablement interdit, et se posta en face de lui. Il prit la main de celui-ci, et lui fit lâcher sa baguette doucement, qu'il jeta à terre doucement, avant de retourner le visage vers son ainé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de désir non dissimulé, qui fit fondre Severus. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement et sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de lâcher un grognement peu digne de son rang et d'attraper le poignet de Zabini pour le rapprocher de lui. Le mouvement fit retomber ses cheveux devant ses yeux, et il souffla, ceux-ci plantés dans ceux du jeune homme :

« -Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Zabini. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, si tu joues avec moi, tu perdras.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que l'âge ne voulait absolument rien dire pour moi. Et je ne joue pas, Severus. » En prononçant ses mots, Blaise releva son autre main et la passa dans les cheveux de son ainé pour les renvoyer vers l'arrière. Il planta son regard miel dans les yeux noirs de Rogue et redressa le menton lentement. A cet instant précis, tout s'emballa.

Rogue lâcha la main de Blaise, et fit monter la sienne jusqu'à la nuque du jeune homme qu'il attrapa fermement. Il rapprocha son visage pâle de celui du jeune homme, et en un instant, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement, d'abord, comme un simple effleurement. Zabini ouvrit alors les lèvres, et approfondit le baiser. Le mouvement de leurs langues était électrisant pour les deux hommes, et Severus grogna à nouveau, pressant un peu plus la nuque du jeune garçon tandis qu'ils mêlaient leurs langues dans un mouvement sensuel. Quand la mai de Zabini vint sur le devant de la chemise de Severus, celui-ci sembla se tendre légèrement, avant de repousser la main du jeune homme et de le faire reculer jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux tape contre le lit et qu'il se renverse en arrière, Severus au-dessus de lui. Le directeur ôta alors sa chemise, la faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête et arrachant un léger soupir à Blaise dont le regard se voilât un peu plus à la vue du torse fin de son professeur. Quand Rogue se rallongea sur lui, le contact de leurs peaux les galvanisa, et leurs mains partirent directement à l'exploration de la peau de l'autre. Severus rattrapa les lèvres de Blaise et laissa ses mains descende jusque son pantalon, en le dégrafant lentement les boutons de celui-ci tandis que l'autre se tortillait lentement pour accélérer le mouvement.

Quand son pantalon fut enlevé, Blaise baissa les yeux vers Severus, qui parsemait ses cuisses de légers baisers, ses cheveux noirs retombant sur ses yeux. Le regard de Blaise semblait un peu perdu tandis que ses mains repartaient pour remettre les cheveux du directeur en arrière.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit les mains de Severus sur son boxer. Il sembla alors prendre une décision et descendit au même niveau que Severus, pour le retourner d'un mouvement habile de hanche. Le directeur haussa un sourcil, mais le laissa faire. Il fut rapidement délesté de son pantalon à pinces et de son boxer, et fut rapidement envahi par une myriade de sensations déroutantes.

Le reste ne fut que soupirs de la part de Severus. Il comprit soudainement que Blaise n'était plus un enfant, mais un adulte. Un enfant ne pouvait pas connaître tout ce que Blaise lui faisait actuellement. Il se cambra en grognant quand la bouche de celui-ci se referma sur sa verge gorgée de sang et ferma les lèvres pour éviter tout son de sortir de celles-ci. Quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps se retenir de gémir, il inversa à nouveau les rôles et embrassa les lèvres du noir d'un mouvement doux, avant de lui murmurer :

« -Ça risque d'être douloureux.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre. » Lui répondit Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin.

Rogue sourit à son tour, surprenant une fois de plus le jeune garçon, avant de lui présenter deux doigts, que celui-ci lécha les yeux plantés dans ceux de son aîné, le faisant frémir d'anticipation. Severus fit descendre une de ses mains, masturbant doucement Blaise tandis qu'il s'agenouillait entre ses jambes, et, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, il glissa un doigt au fond de lui. Le basané se tortilla légèrement, mais bientôt, emporté par les sensations que lui procurait la main qui s'affairait sur son sexe, il ne put qu'en demander plus. Le directeur ajouta un second doigt, qui passa inaperçu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise semblait exécuter des mouvements pour aller à l'encontre des doigts de Severus, peu enclin à lui laisser du répit. Severus ôta alors sa main d'entre les cuisses du jeune homme et se pencha sur lui, les coudes posées de part et d'autres de son visage, et tandis qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui, il lui caressa le visage.

Il dut souffler un moment dans l'oreille de Blaise pour se retenir de bouger quand il sentit le basané se tendre sous lui, et quelques secondes plus tard, se fut Blaise qui amorça le premier mouvement, arrachant un soupir à Severus. Blaise releva ses jambes pour les accrocher aux hanches de son ainé et posa ses mains dans son dos, avant de relever légèrement la tête pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille. A ce moment-là, le directeur ne put plus se retenir. Il continua le mouvement du plus jeune, s'écartant de lui pour mieux s'enfoncer à nouveau au fond de lui.

A partir de là, tout ne fut que soupirs, caresses et gémissements. A un moment donné, quand Severus toucha un point particulier au fond de Blaise, celui-ci lâcha un gémissement sourd et envoya ses hanches à la rencontre de celles du directeur pour ressentir à nouveau cette pointe délicieuse aux creux de ses reins. Au bout de quelques mouvements, le pauvre jeune homme, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ne put se retenir et jouit, la tête enfoncée dans le cou de son ainé, ses contractions entraînant la jouissance de l'autre.

Quand Blaise s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Severus avait déjà quitté les lieux. Quand il tenta de le croiser dans l'école, celui-ci fut introuvable. Quand il revint le soir-même, celui-ci ne répondit pas.

A la mi-Novembre, c'en fut trop pour le Serpentard qui décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il se présenta aux appartements de Severus et quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte, prit au dépourvu, le jeune homme bloqua celle-ci de son pied :

« -Non, pas de fuite. »

Severus grogna quelque chose contre les Serpentards trop envahissants et ouvrit la porte, laissant passer le jeune homme, qui ne prit pas la peine de s'installer avant de débiter d'une voix sourde :

« -Je ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour. Malgré mon jeune âge comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas idiot, ni naïf. Je sais que cette guerre va détruire beaucoup de monde, et nous avant les autres. Je ne veux pas m'attacher, à personne, et tu n'es pas le premier avec qui j'ai vécu des expériences sans lendemain. Pour autant, je veux toujours avoir des nouvelles de Draco. Je ne te le redemanderai pas, j'espère simplement que tu seras assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'une histoire de sexe ne doit pas gâcher mon seul moyen de correspondre avec lui. »

Il fit demi-tour et, en passant devant Severus pour sortir, leva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

« -Et si tu as besoin de relâcher la pression de temps en temps, je suis là. »

Et Severus perdit la raison.

Leur liaison « sans conséquences » dura jusqu'au début de la guerre. Lorsque Voldemort arriva aux portes de Poudlard et que Rogue s'envola, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude au sujet de son amant.

* * *

Il se souvint de la nuit de sa mort en resserrant l'emprise de ses bras autour de Blaise.

* * *

Quand Nagini l'avait attaqué, Severus savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il devait seulement tenir pour donner une de ses larmes à Potter. Quand sa mission fut remplie, il ferma lentement les yeux et crut entendre la voix de Blaise avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Beaucoup plus tard, quand son esprit commença à se rassembler, il ne put se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Tout à côté de lui, il entendait une voix rauque, des pas précipités, quelqu'un qui s'affairait autour de lui et psalmodiait des mots sans queue ni tête. Il se rendit compte en tentant de former des mots qu'il était encore beaucoup trop faible pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Quand il revint à lui, Severus sentait un poids contre son torse. Il avait alors ouvert lentement les yeux pour découvrir un Blaise allongé à ses côtés, dans son appartement de l'Impasse du Tisseur. La tête du jeune homme était face à ses pieds, posée contre son ventre. Celui-ci tenait la main de Severus et murmurait des paroles dont Severus put entendre quelques bribes :

« -T'as pas le droit de mourir. T'a juste pas le droit. Je viens de vivre la putain de pire journée de ma vie, je vais me faire tuer par mes parents s'ils ne sont pas enfermés à Azkaban. Je leur ai tourné le dos, pour Draco, pour Théo, pour Adrian, Pansy, pour Sophia, pour moi… Mais aussi pour toi. Crétin, tu pensais que je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie des bons ? Ça se sentait. Quand tu m'as fait l'amour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite compris. Un Mangemort n'est pas doux, un Mangemort se fiche pas mal de ce l'autre peut ressentir tant qu'il prend son pied. Mais toi, t'es quelqu'un de bien. Et je l'ai su avant Halloween, c'est pour ça que je t'ai menti, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé prendre ma virginité. Alors reviens, putain, reviens et me fais pas chier.

-Je suis déjà revenu, espèce de petit Poufsouffle insolent… »

Blaise sursauta violemment en entendant ses mots et se tourna vers Severus, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se pencha sur lui, et, juste avant de l'embrasser, murmura :

« -Le petit Poufsouffle insolent vient de sauver tes vieilles fesses de directeur inconscient. »

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils avalèrent leurs rires en même temps que leurs larmes.

Après ce moment, ils décidèrent que Blaise vivrait dans son ancienne maison avec Sophia, sa petite sœur. Celle-ci venait souvent voir Severus en compagnie de son frère, et l'ainé et la jeune fille s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Enfin, Blaise fut le seul qui pouvait le comprendre, car les deux passaient leurs temps à s'échanger les pires bassesses pour dissimuler leurs sentiments amicaux.

Pourtant, lorsque Draco fut enlevé, leur relation s'effrita légèrement. Severus en voulait à Blaise de ne pas avoir accepté de mettre Draco au courant plus tôt de sa survie. Les choses auraient pu tourner bien différemment s'il ne lui avait pas menti. Il décida alors qu'il était temps d'annoncer à l'Ordre qu'il n'était pas mort.

L'annonce de Blaise fut brève, et, bien que Severus soit loin de s'y attendre, quand il apparut sur le palier de la maison du basané, Hermione Granger sauta dans ses bras. Elle le serra un bref moment contre elle avant de s'écarter en rougissant, sous le regard perçant de son ainé. Celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil et relevé la tête, pour apercevoir l'ordre au grand complet. Ceux-ci l'observaient tranquillement. Arthur et Molly Weasley esquissèrent un léger sourire à son attention, Kingsley vint lui serrer la main en hochant la tête d'un air plutôt fier, George Weasley le regarda avec les yeux rond, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir son ancien professeur de potion ici.

Quand le tour fut fini, ils acceptèrent de se mettre à table pour qu'une discussion se lance sur les avancées dans la recherche de Draco. Severus était sur le point d'apprendre que quelques membres de l'ordre étaient partis le chercher, quand le hurlement de Blaise qui était allé se laver les mains retentit dans le silence de la maison.

Quand il vit Draco, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard faillit défaillir. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et proféra ses ordres d'une voix grave, tandis qu'ils montaient à la chambre du blond. Quand il fut sauvé, rien d'autre ne compta plus que ça.

Pourtant, quand il vit les larmes se mettre à couleur, les siennes ne purent être retenues.

* * *

Severus, étendu dans son lit en compagnie de Blaise, ferma doucement les yeux, en comprenant soudainement que, si sa vie avait changée, c'était simplement pour le mieux...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !


	10. Chapter 10 Baisers volés

**Coucou les loulous !  
****Nouveau chapitre, plus gai(y), plus fun et plus rigolo, et surtout, SURTOUT, un rapprochement (ENFIN!) entre nos deux anti héros adorés. J'ai réellement adoré l'écrire, celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant de le lire !  
**

**Je n'ai pas encore remercié les gens qui me laissent des reviews anonymes, donc MERCI ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir, et du bien de voir que mon histoire, la chair de ma chair, mon petit bébé vous plait ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira encore plus!  
**

**Bonne lectuuure !  
**

* * *

**LES DEUX PRINCES.  
**

**CHAPITRE 10. BAISERS VOLES.  
**

**4 Mai 1999, au Manoir Malefoy**

La sensation familière et désagréable d'être aspiré hors du souvenir était reconnaissable entre mille. Aussi, Harry s'assura que son atterrissage sur la terre ferme se fasse en douceur. Draco, lui, ne fut pas aussi chanceux : Dès sa sortie du souvenir, il vacilla un instant, sans savoir si c'était dû au changement soudain d'ambiance ou au poids qui pesait sur son estomac à la vue de ces souvenirs désagréable. Une fois remis, il lâcha précipitamment la main de Potter et s'écarta prestement de lui.

Ce dernier semblait abasourdi. Il regardait le sol, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts. Quand il les releva vers Draco, une foule de question de pressèrent sur sa langue. Il dut se reprendre avant de parvenir à articuler la question la plus importante :

« -Rogue est vivant… ? »

A son grand étonnement, seul un murmure franchit celles de Draco :

« -Oui. » Répondit-il simplement.

« -Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait sortir maintenant de la pensine ?

-Parce que, Potter, Répondit Draco qui avait repris son air ennuyé, Le reste ne te concerne pas. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs de mes retrouvailles avec mon parrain, mes amis, et de ma convalescence. »

Il arrêta de parler un moment, semblant chercher ses mots. En attendant, il alla se servir un verre d'eau dans le minibar qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre, en servit un autre à Potter et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils installés au milieu de celle-ci. Il but une gorgée tranquillement avant de relever les yeux vers ce dernier et de reprendre, d'une voix posée :

« - Elle a été longue et douloureuse, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Harry s'installa en face de lui, but à son tour avant de demander :

« -Pourquoi ? Rogue avait toutes les potions nécessaires pour te faire guérir rapidement.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Le sort que mon père a posé sur la marque est peu connu. Rogue a longtemps tenté de m'en défaire, sans succès. Il t'expliquera mieux que moi les conséquences, je ne les ai pas encore comprises dans la totalité. Du reste, il a d'abord fallu m'aider à canaliser ma magie avant de pouvoir me soigner, et c'est ce qui fut le plus compliqué.

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda à nouveau Harry.

Draco claqua la langue, paraissant importuné par les questions du Gryffondor :

« -Parce que j'ai explosé. »

Devant l'air interdit d'Harry, il dut s'expliquer :

« -La dernière scène que tu as vu au manoir n'était pas banale. La haine que je ressentais pour mon père, couplée à la marque qui me pompait toute mon énergie et aux mois de torture que j'ai dû subir ont contribués à… Faire exploser ma magie. Quand j'ai vu mon père ce jour-là, j'ai simplement perdu la tête. Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir, mais il faut que tu voies ça comme… Un élastique qui se rompt. Ma magie avait été tirée par la Marque pendant 3 mois, et, quand mon père est arrivé dans ma cellule, celle-ci s'est déployée violemment et la marque n'a pas pu le supporter. »

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser une nouvelle question :

« -Mais dans ce cas, ta magie t'a sauvé, alors pourquoi as-t-il fallu t'aider à la canaliser ensuite ? N'a-t-elle pas naturellement réparé les préjudices que ton corps a subis ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça… Ma magie, à partir de ce moment-là, à en quelque sorte compris qu'elle pouvait combattre d'instinct les attaques extérieures. Vu que je ne m'étais pas habitué à une magie aussi forte, mon corps et la marque à laquelle j'étais habitué ont tentés de la repousser, c'est pour ça que, pendant assez longtemps, mon était faisait des embardées. Jusqu'à ce que Severus comprenne et m'isole pour que je puisse canaliser celle-ci, au moins pendant un moment.

« -Pendant un moment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Le coupa Harry.

« -Ca veut dire, Potter, que ma magie n'est toujours pas stable. Que pendant ma convalescence, j'ai dus apprendre à la canaliser, mais seulement pour le temps de ma guérison. Après celle-ci, Severus a tenté de trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que celle-ci s'accouple avec mon corps et ma marque, mais rien à faire. Enfin, il t'en dira plus lui-même » Conclut-il en balayant l'air de sa main.

Quand Harry leva les yeux vers Malefoy, celui-ci lui sembla avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en l'espace d'une journée. Il regardait le fond de son verre en le faisant tourner entre sa main gauche, le regard vide et l'air pensif. Ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, dissimulant le bas de son front, et ses lèvres roses et charnues étaient meurtries par ses mordillements intempestifs. Harry comprit alors que le jeune héritier avait vécu autant, si ce n'est plus de situations désastreuses dans sa courte vie. Il comprit aussi que, à force de se cantonner à la vision basique qu'avaient les élèves de Poudlard des Serpentards, il avait oublié de regarder l'homme pour regarder la maison. Il s'en voulut pour ça, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que s'il avait eu autant de courage que le Serpentard, la situation en serait sûrement pas devenue telle qu'elle l'était actuellement. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'un étau se refermait autour de son cœur.

Il se passa une main brève dans les cheveux, avant de se lever doucement. Il devait aller parler à Rogue de toute urgence, mais ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Draco dans cet état dubitatif avancé. Son hésitation fut visible, et le jeune héritier se leva à son tour, faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette les deux verres avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et se retourna vers Harry, s'éclaircissant la gorge :

« -Tu peux partir Potter, tout ce que tu as vu, j'y ai survécu une fois, j'y survivrai bien une deuxième. »

Le petit sourire qu'il afficha fit bondir le cœur d'Harry dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le visage du Serpentard semblait s'illuminer dès que le plus fin des sourire traversait son visage. Il observa les traits de celui-ci un moment avant de s'avancer à son tour vers la porte. Il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la poignée. Draco tenait la poignée d'un côté de la porte, Harry celle de l'autre, comme s'ils se battaient pour savoir si ce dernier devait rester ou partir :

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre ça. Personne ne le peut. »

Malefoy rit légèrement :

« -Tu sais Potter, la plupart des Serpentards ont vécu ça : La mère de Blaise est une psychopathe nymphomane, qui n'a qu'un seul regret dans sa vie, que Blaise soit son fils et qu'elle ne puisse pas l'épouser. Les parents de Nott sont infernaux, ceux de Pansy et ceux d'Adrian le sont peut-être encore plus. Severus n'a jamais voulu me parler de son enfance, mais j'ai cru comprendre par Blaise que celle-ci avait été plus que chaotique. Alors si, j'ai vécu ça. On l'a tous vécu. C'est ce qui fait que nos choix sont plus faciles, et que nos caractères sont plus affirmés. Au fond, je devrais peut-être remercier mon père. »

Un second petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et s'en fut trop pour Harry.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment comment il en était arrivé là, _comment_, par Merlin, son esprit étroit avait pu faire un cheminement aussi incongru. Tout ce qu'il comprit à ce moment-là, c'est que sa main avait quitté la poignée de la porte, pour se poser sur celle de Draco. Celui-ci avait relevé des yeux légèrement surpris vers lui, tout sourire disparaissant de son visage. Harry avait alors accompagné le mouvement du blond et avait fermé la porte, de telle sorte que Draco fut adossé à celle-ci, beaucoup trop proche du Gryffon pour son propre bien. Celui-ci avait gardé la main posée sur celle de Draco, l'observant d'un air contrit pendant un moment, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Le ciel orageux et la forêt émeraude se rencontrèrent, tandis que le souffle léger des jeunes hommes se mêlait.

Draco, trop surpris par la tournure des évènements, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. D'accord, il voulait Potter dans son lit, mais seulement dans son lit. Cette scène était surréaliste, par Merlin ! Pourquoi son cœur semblait-il vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, et pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles aussi moites ? Parce qu'il était surpris, c'était ça. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait simplement prévu de montrer ses souvenirs à Potter et que celui-ci s'enfuie en courant, et que rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait. Potter allait mettre son plan à l'eau, et Draco n'aimait pas ça. Oui, ça _devait_ être ça.

Harry, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large non plus. Son esprit était emballé dans du coton quand ses yeux rencontrèrent l'orage de ceux de Draco. Comme s'il court-circuitait totalement. Il leva son autre main sans réfléchir, et la posa sur la joue du blond, pour la faire glisser sur sa nuque. Draco déglutit difficilement, et Harry se rapprocha de lui, juste assez pour que leurs lèvres purpurines se frôlent. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres sans pour autant approfondir le contact, et, fermant les yeux à mi-clos, il respira l'air de Draco.

Celui-ci, qui avait baissé les yeux sur les lèvres d'Harry, bloqué entre la porte et celui-ci, avait dû se forcer à fermer les yeux à son tour pour s'empêcher de regarder la bouche charnue de son congénère, sous peine de l'attaquer trop férocement. Il pencha très légèrement la tête, et, dans un mouvement doux, traversa le millimètre restant entre leurs bouches, qui se posèrent l'une sur l'autre, envoyant une décharge délicieuse aux deux protagonistes.

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il en avait embrassé, des garçons. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti cette espèce d'excitation hésitante quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre. Jamais son cœur n'avait fait un tel bond, et jamais il n'avait aussi vite entamé un mouvement pour que sa bouche caresse celle de son compagnon. Quand ses neurones se rallumèrent, sa langue entamait une danse sensuelle avec celle de Draco, et sa main caressait la naissance de ses cheveux trop doux à son goût. Leur baiser fut très doux, comme s'ils pensaient leurs blessures en même temps qu'ils découvraient le goût de l'autre.

Les Gryffondors étaient connus pour leur courage légendaire, pour ne pas paniquer et se lancer dans l'aventure. Pourtant, ce fut Harry le premier qui sembla se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. Son cœur battait trop fort, son sang semblait se propager dans ses veines à une vitesse anormalement rapide, et son souffle était trop erratique. Alors, il se sépara de Draco. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux, pour voir ceux, grands ouverts, du Survivant. Ce dernier relâcha la main du Serpentard et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement brusque qui fit se décaler Draco et de sortir de la pièce en trombe.

Le blond cligna à son tour des paupières, ses doigts remontant sur ses lèvres pour les frôler légèrement, avant de murmurer :

« -Stupide Gryffondor. »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, Impasse du Tisseur :**

Quand Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, il sut directement que sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Avant même qu'il ait eu ouvert les yeux, un cri strident le fit sursauter violement et il entendit le bruit fracassant d'une chute. Se précipitant sur sa baguette, il s'empêtra les pieds dans les draps et finit par chuter à son tour sur le sol, finissant étalé sur celui-ci, emmêlé dans ses draps blancs dans une pose ridicule.

Il grogna sourdement en entendant le rire clair de Blaise résonner dans la chambre. Ce petit insolent se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Il se releva en pestant et fit face à son amant, debout de l'autre côté du lit, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire :

« -J'avais oublié comme tu es mignon au réveil…

-C'est toi qui m'a fait peur, espèce de…

- Langage, Sev' ! Et puis d'abord, c'est de ta faute, j'ai eu peur en me réveillant, depuis quand exactement me prends-tu dans tes bras pendant la nuit ? »

Ledit Sev' rosit légèrement, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé la veille. Un sourire vicieux naquit sur son visage :

« -Pour ta gouverne, mon cher Blaise, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai pris dans mes bras hier soir, mais toi. Tu t'es collé à moi quand je me suis couché comme un petit Poufsouffle que tu es… »

Devant la bouche ouverte de Blaise, qui avait l'air tout bonnement outré, Severus se mit à rire franchement, ce qui lui valut de se recevoir un coussin tout droit dans le visage. Il grogna légèrement avant de saisir sa baguette et de murmurer un sort qui ligota Blaise aux montant du lit par les poignets. Celui-ci glapit sous la surprise, et s'enfonça un peu dans les oreillers en entendant la voix délicieusement grave de son ainé :

« -Tu va me le payer, Zabini… »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, au Square Grimmaud :**

Harry transplanna au milieu du salon, à bout de souffle. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, ne voulait pas se poser de question sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, sous la pression des émotions qui parcouraient son corps.

Il inspira profondément, se forçant au calme, et alla s'étendre sur le canapé qui trônait dans la pièce. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et appuya fortement, jusqu'à ce que des petites étoiles apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Une fois cela fait, il soupira profondément. Qu'avait-il pu lui passer par la tête ? Comment ses neurones avaient-ils pu se déconnecter au point qu'il fasse ça ? Pourquoi son corps l'avait-il trahi ? Car il sentait bien, depuis toujours, que son corps désirait Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais cette fois-là, ça avait été différent. Bien que son corps ait désiré le blond, son esprit avait eu l'air de se mettre en accord avec lui, et d'accorder à ses mains le droit de se poser sur Malefoy, et à sa bouche de gouter celle de l'autre… Il frissonna à cette pensée, et secoua la tête. Ce pouvait-il que… ? Non, impossible. Jamais. Pourtant, comme un serpent faisait son chemin, l'idée naquit en lui que peut-être, pour la première fois, son esprit avait pu voir qui était réellement Malefoy derrière son masque d'arrogance et de froideur, et, peut-être que celui-ci avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu ?

Il se frappa sur le front pour empêcher ce genre de pensées de faire leur cheminement. Non, non. Il désirait le corps de Malefoy, il voulait le baiser simplement, et on ne baise pas un esprit ! Oui, voilà, il voulait tellement Malefoy que son esprit avait eu un léger court-circuit. C'était ça. Il s'assit sur le canapé, rassuré de ses conclusions, et se permit de sourire légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais de sentiments pour le Serpentard, il n'en avait pas eu pour Anthony, qui était tout ce dont il avait besoin, alors pourquoi en aurait-il pour un petit con arrogant qui passait sa vie à le mettre plus bas que terre ? C'était impossible, il n'était pas maso à ce point-là. Il se redressa, tout content de cet accord avec ses pensées, et se mit en quête de retrouver un objet dissimulé quelque part dans le Square.

Il espérait que la personne qui avait refait l'appartement n'avait pas bougé ses affaires de place. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, et, entrant dans sa chambre, il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs pendant un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches acharnées, il extirpa l'objet tant désiré d'une pile de caleçons et leva la main en signe de victoire.

Sans prendre le temps de se changer, il enfila une veste légère avant de sortir du Square à la hâte. Il devait aller chez Rogue.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, à l'Impasse du Tisseur :**

Severus était en train de se préparer du café, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres sans vouloir le quitter. Il entendait les jurons de Blaise, qu'il avait laissé se dépêtrer seul de ses liens à l'autre bout du couloir, après lui avoir fait sauvagement l'amour. La vengeance était douce. Pourtant, il se doutait bien que celle de Blaise serait encore plus savoureuse pour le basané quand il réussirait à se détacher. Etouffant un rire, il lâcha d'une voix forte :

« -Langage, Blaise ! »

Celui-ci hurla une insulte qui ne pouvait être retranscrite, tandis que Severus riait aux éclats. Il se servit un café et s'installa sur un tabouret de bar, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama en lin pour lire son journal.

La journée semblait s'améliorer. Cependant, quand il entendit trois coups frappés à sa porte, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être eu tort. Et quand il ouvrit ladite porte pour se retrouver vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama face à un Harry Potter dont les yeux pétillaient de détermination, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort.

Harry, quant à lui, ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. En frappant à la porte de la maison de Severus Rogue, ancien professeur austère et froid comme la pierre de Poudlard, il ne s'attendait pas à voir celui-ci ouvrir la porte, vêtu d'un simple pantalon et un sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision équivalait pour lui à le voir totalement nu et riant aux éclats, bref, un traumatisme.

Rogue semblait vouloir reprendre contenance. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et dit à voix basse :

« -Mr Potter, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas rester à moitié nu sur le seuil de ma porte, mais entrez avant de gober une mouche. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et entra dans la maison, toujours aussi perdu. Severus alla attraper un tee shirt qu'il enfila rapidement, et se retourna vers son ancien élève :

« -En espérant que cela vous sorte de votre torpeur. »

Harry émit un gargouillement, entre le rire et la régurgitation, avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tenta de camoufler le tout en toussant, ce qui ajouta encore plus de ridicule à la situation. Severus alla lui servir un verre d'eau, qu'il but avidement avant d'hocher la tête, reconnaissant :

« -Merci professeur.

« -Je ne suis plus Professeur, Mr Potter. »

Il l'invita à s'installer dans le salon, et Harry s'assit face à son ancien Professeur, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. La tension qu'il ressentait se faisait sentir dans tout son corps. Et pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de sa peine. Il entendit Rogue jurer à voix basse, à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié et qui était profondément stupide, avant d'entendre une voix grave :

« - Seeeevveruuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Notre invité est déjà arrivé ? Petit coquin, tu ne m'attends même pas pour... »

Harry leva la tête précipitamment, pour faire face au deuxième traumatisme de sa vie. Blaise Zabini, nu comme un ver, venait de faire son apparition dans le salon, et, à ce qu'il crut comprendre, la voix minaudes qu'il venait d'entendre lui appartenait. Il rougit pour la seconde fois en détournant furieusement les yeux. Blaise parut amusé, et se couvrit les parties intimes, avant d'ajouter, théâtralement :

« -Oh, Merlin, Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas DU TOUT à te voir débarquer ! Et moi qui suis totalement nu ! »

Severus, quant à lui, semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il se tenait l'arête du nez, un sourcil levé, les yeux fermé, et soufflait profondément :

« -Zabini, ce n'est pas drôle…

-Ah, tu ne trouves pas ? » Ledit Zabini se mit à rire comme un bossu, arrachant un sourire à Harry. Il avait le rire communicatif, c'était le cas de le dire. Celui-ci gardait quand même les yeux détournés.

Rogue grogna :

« -Va t'habiller, espèce de post-adolescent plein d'hormones !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Après l'heure que tu viens de me faire passer, je trouve ça plutôt gonflé. »

Rogue se leva précipitamment pour aller poser une main sur la bouche de Blaise, qui, en un couinement, se rua hors de la pièce en rigolant. L'ancien Professeur se replaça dans le canapé, droit comme un I.

« -Veuillez oublier cette histoire, Mr Potter. Mr Zabini n'a décidément aucun savoir-vivre.

-Vous savez tout autant que moi que jamais je n'oublierai ce que je viens de voir » Se permit de rire Harry, avant de ravaler son rire sous le regard courroucé de Rogue.

Il déglutit difficilement, et se passa une main sur la nuque. Rogue parut amusé de sa réaction, puis reprit contenance :

« - Voyez, Mr Potter, votre visite me fait _grandement plaisir,_ bien entendu, mais pourquoi êtes-vous là, exactement ? »

Harry sembla se souvenir d'une chose. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, avant d'en ressortir une petite fiole qu'il tendit à Rogue, qui la prit avant de demander :

« -Serait-ce… ?

-Vos souvenirs, Pro… Monsieur. Je les ai gardés. Je crois que leur place est avec vous. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il prit la fiole entre ses doigts et la fit tourner un moment. Blaise sortit de la chambre à ce moment-là, totalement vêtu cette fois, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en voyant l'air des deux hommes assis. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Severus en lui lançant un regard plein d'inquiétude :

« -Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Vas rejoindre Draco. Et n'oublie pas d'aller aider Molly pour ce soir. »

Blaise hocha la tête, prit la main de son amant et y déposa ses lèvres, avant de faire un sourire à Harry et de se lever. Il sortit de la maison après avoir crié un « A ce soir, Potter ! » qui fit sursauter Harry.

La maison fut à nouveau calme, et le Gryffon tourna les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Celui-ci se passe une main sur le visage, le frotta légèrement, avant de relever les yeux, semblant se souvenir de la présence de son élève. Il se racla la gorge :

« -Merci, Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête, et Rogue rangea la fiole dans un petit tiroir, avant de venir se réinstaller face à lui. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et osa :

« -Je vous ai vu mourir… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Le professeur eut un sourire en coin, puis, naturellement, répondit :

« -Blaise. Il a tout fait pour me ramener, on va dire. Et avec la force de sa volonté, et ses talents de médicomage, ça a tout simplement fonctionné. »

Harry hocha la tête, avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - Vous êtes toujours Professeur à Poudlard ?

-Non. Minerva à bien entendu tenter de me proposer de reprendre mon poste à la rentrée, mais j'ai refusé. Il faut que vous compreniez : Après la guerre, tout le monde m'a vu comme un Mangemort. Le ministère m'a proposé de publier un communiqué expliquant mon rôle pendant la guerre, mais j'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour pouvoir continuer. Lucius ni aucun autre de ses amis n'a été au courant de ma mort. Voldemort n'a rien dit avant de disparaître à son tour. J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser cela à mon avantage : Ayant été le bras droit de Voldemort pendant un temps, Lucius ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance en moi.

- Mais dans ce cas-là, ne vous a-t-il pas mis au courant quand il a capturé Draco ?

- Non. Il savait que j'étais proche de Draco, que je l'aurais protégé lui plus que Lucius. Quand j'ai appris par Blaise que Draco avait été capturé, j'allais justement le mettre au courant du fait que je n'étais pas mort durant la bataille. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait, d'ailleurs. Si la mémoire de Draco avait été fouillée durant sa capture, et que Lucius avait trouvé des images de moi au milieu des membres de l'Ordre, mon masque serait tombé. J'ai mis l'Ordre au courant juste après la capture de Draco, et Draco a été mis au courant à son « retour ». Tous ont été entraînés à oublier les souvenirs qui me concernent.

-Blaise est d'accord avec cette situation ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais ceci ne le regarde absolument pas. »

Devant le ton dur de son professeur, Harry baissa la tête. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de murmurer :

« -Je suis désolé.

-De quoi, Mr Potter ?

- De vous avoir laissé, ce soir-là. Vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

- En effet. Comme toute la population sorcière. Je préfère que vous ayez choisi de sauver la majorité plutôt qu'un vieux professeur, Mr Potter. Vous avez fait le bon choix. »

Harry haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. Cette courte phrase le prit de court. Jamais le Professeur Rogue n'avait eu un mot apaisant envers lui. Durant toute sa scolarité, il avait été là pour l'enfoncer et le pousser toujours plus loin. Encore une personne qui avait profondément changée… Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'être ému devant les paroles de son ancien professeur, et murmura, la gorge serrée :

« -Merci.

-Monsieur Potter. Je veux que vous compreniez bien : Ce que vous avez vécu pendant cette guerre était injuste. Vous étiez trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté, trop naïf et trop fragile. Dumbledore aurait dû vous mettre toutes les cartes en main bien avant. Je n'ai jamais approuvé ses méthodes vous concernant. Et malgré ça, vous vous en êtes sorti avec brio. Vos parents seraient fiers de vous. »

Deuxième choc. Un visage baissé, des mains triturées, un sanglot tellement léger qu'il ne brisa pas le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis un second :

« -Merci… »

Rogue sourit légèrement, avant de frapper dans ses mains :

« -Allons, reprenez-vous ! Blaise m'a dit que vous aviez passé la journée d'hier avec Mr Malefoy, j'imagine que votre esprit doit être encombré. De questions, j'entends » Termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry rosit légèrement, avant de lever les yeux vers son ancien professeur :

« -En effet, il m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour en savoir plus sur les conséquences qu'avait sa marque sur son organisme, je n'ai pas réellement compris. »

L'ancien professeur fixait Harry de ses yeux noirs. Il semblait se demander ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas lui révéler.

« - Quand Mr Malefoy est revenu du manoir, nous avons tenté de le soigner au mieux. Malheureusement, aucun traitement, sorcier ou moldu, aucun sort, ne semblait pouvoir diminuer sa souffrance. Nous avons compris quelques temps après que sa marque en était la cause. Celle-ci absorbe sa magie, et son corps tente de la repousser. Mais vu qu'il n'a pas réellement eu le temps de s'y faire et que la marque a eu le temps de prendre « des forces », son corps n'arrive pas à séparer les attaques de la marque et les attaques extérieures. On a réussi à comprendre que les traitements qu'on lui administrait étaient perçus par son corps comme une attaque. En bref, la Marque et la Magie de Draco se combattaient mutuellement et combattaient en même temps tous les traitements qu'on tentait de lui administrer.

«-Comment avez-vous pu le soigner, finalement ? » Demanda Harry.

« -Eh bien, quand on a compris ce qu'il se passait, tout est allé très vite. On savait qu'on ne pourrait pas canaliser la Marque, du moins pas avant plusieurs mois. Et vu que l'état de Draco empirait de jour en jour, on a décidé de lui apprendre à canaliser sa magie. Pour qu'il y ait une source d'attaque en moins contre les traitements, et ça a marché.

-Et après ? Une fois qu'il a été guéri ?

- C'est là que ça se complique. La magie de Draco a été traumatisée, si on peut dire ça comme ça, par l'épreuve qu'elle a subit. Il a fallu lui apprendre à la ré-apprivoiser, comme on le fait pour un enfant. On a dû faire face, en même temps, au problème de la Marque. On a tenté de faire cohabiter les deux. Le problème étant que, maintenant que Draco a réussi à retenir un tant soit peu sa magie, la Marque… »

Rogue hésita un instant, puis se lança :

« -La Marque de Draco a été canalisée. On a réussi, grâce à une incantation plutôt complexe, à faire en sorte que celle-ci n'absorbe plus la magie de Draco, ou du moins à ralentir son absorption. Mais Draco ne supporte pas de baisser son niveau de magie. Du coup, il tente de brûler les étapes et se retrouve souvent dans des situations où il pousse sa magie trop loin et où sa Marque se rebelle pour absorber encore plus. »

Rogue s'arrêta de parler, conjura une infusion, puis reprit en la tenant dans ses mains :

« - Je lui donne des cours. Enfin, je ne suis pas le seul. Mr et Mme Weasley, Kingsley, Mme McGonagall m'aident. Il a émis le souhait de retrouver le niveau qu'il avait avant cet incident. Et on l'y aide. Petit à petit, bien entendu. Et il arrive très souvent qu'il dépasse les limites. C'est long, compliqué, et très frustrant pour lui, qui a été habitué à pouvoir utiliser sa magie sans devoir se contrôler. Il est aujourd'hui l'un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde. Or, il est aussi l'un des plus instables. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment, puis demanda doucement :

« -Draco est en quelque sorte trop puissant pour son bien ?

-En effet. » Répondit Rogue, « Nous pensons que le seul moyen possible pour qu'il puisse laisser sa magie atteindre son niveau normal sans aucun risque serait qu'un autre sorcier puisse l'aider à canaliser la Marque, en créant un lien entre eux pour que la marque absorbe la magie de l'autre en confondant leurs deux magies. Pendant les entraînements, nous avons tous essayé, un par un, de créer ce lien avec Draco. Malheureusement, ils ont tous finit dans les étoiles avant même un tiers de la procédure. Même Kingsley et Mme McGonagall. Moi aussi, oui, Mr Potter. » Siffla-t-il en voyant les sourcils haut de Harry.

Harry eut un léger sourire sarcastique et se leva. Il se mit à faire des allers et retours dans le salon, se triturant les mains en réfléchissant :

« - Si je simplifie, Draco a besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui pour pouvoir l'aider à canaliser sa magie. (Hochements de tête) Pour cela, il faut créer un lien avec lui (Hochement de tête). Professeur, Dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant celui-ci, Nous savons tous les deux très bien que je suis aussi puissant que Draco. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« - En effet. J'attendais que l'idée fasse son chemin.

-J'accepte.

-Attendez, Mr Potter. Vous devez savoir que ce lien n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Draco et vous allez partager vos pouvoirs, en quelque sorte. Vous allez devoir canaliser une source très puissante de magie. Et ce lien vous liera plus que ça. Vous allez partager les émotions fortes de Draco. Quand il sera très angoissé, furieux, triste, ou… Excité, vous partagerez ça avec lui. Ce lien peut-être très bénéfique et vous faire devenir encore plus puissants, l'un comme l'autre, mais il peut aussi vous détruire, s'il n'est pas utilisé à bon escient.

- Nous sommes adultes maintenant. Nous réussirons à passer outre nos querelles pour faire équipe. »

Rogue ricana tandis qu'Harry attrapait sa veste et l'enfilait. Le jeune se retourna avant de franchir la porte et conclut :

« -Nous nous verrons donc demain, pour pouvoir mettre le lien en place ? »

Rogue s'avança vers lui, et lui fit un sourire mauvais :

« -Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? Molly a organisé un grand repas ce soir, en l'honneur de votre… Retour. Nous sommes tous conviés chez les Weasley à 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard, Mr Potter. »

Harry eut un frisson en entendant la dernière phrase du Professeur, qui lui faisait se souvenir de ses années à Poudlard, quand ce dernier lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Aussi, sa voix tremblait quand il répondit :

« -Oui, Professeur. »

Et il partit en rougissant sous les rires de l'ancien Serpentard.

* * *

**4 Mai 1999, au Terrier :**

Harry était debout devant la porte, un bouquet de roses à la main. Il semblait hésiter à entrer. En réalité, il tentait de se persuader que cette soirée serait agréable, que l'évènement survenu ce matin-même n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante. Pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé un pantalon clair en lin et une chemise sombre, ouverte largement pour qu'il puisse profiter de la fraîcheur de cette nuit de Printemps. Il souffla un grand coup et frappa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Blaise Zabini hilare qui vint lui ouvrir. Celui-ci lui fit un immense sourire en l'invitant à entrer, lui frappant l'épaule en s'excusant pour son attitude de la matinée :

« -Ce n'est pas grave, Répondit Harry en souriant malicieusement, Voir Rogue aussi mal-à-l'aise, ça valait tout l'or du monde ! »

Le rire grave de Blaise repartit de plus belle tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la maison qu'Harry aimait tant. Les Weasley avaient remis en état la bâtisse qui avait été mise à mal par l'attaque des Mangemorts à l'aube de sa sixième année.

A peine entra-t-il dans la cuisine qu'il fut attaqué par Molly Weasley, qui lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer :

« -Harry, mon chéri ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ici ! Oh, elles sont pour moi ? Dit-elle en attrapant le bouquet. Harry hocha la tête avec un immense sourire et la rousse lui planta un baiser maternel sur la joue Merci, ce n'est pas Ron qui m'offrirait des fleurs !

-Mamaaaaaan ! Je n'ai pas disparu pendant un an, moi ! » S'écria ledit Ron, installé dans un des canapés du salon en stoppant sa conversation avec Théodore. Salut, Harry ! »

Harry rejoint le salon et salua tout le monde. Son cœur semblait s'emballer, et il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était heureux. Tous ses amis étaient réunis pour fêter son retour, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et cela le comblait. Il offrit une accolade à Ron, serra la main de Théo en souriant joyeusement, serra brièvement Arthur et Kingsley dans ses bras et salua Rogue et la Directrice de Poudlard d'un hochement de tête, ne voulant pas interrompre leur conversation animée. Il sortit ensuite dans le jardin, salua Neville, Dean, Lee et Ginny, qui discutaient Quidditch avec animation. Il s'étonna de ne pas trouver Luna et Hermione. Ginny, d'un mouvement de tête, lui montra le fond du jardin.

Quand Harry leva les yeux, il fut pris d'une vision qui lui serra le cœur. Hermione et Luna étaient installées sur des chaises longues, et riaient à gorge déployées. Les deux chaises avaient été collées magiquement, et, au milieu de celles-ci se trouvaient un Draco Malefoy plus beau que jamais. Celui-ci riait aux éclats avec ses deux amies, semblant partager avec elles une complicité sans égale. Harry se sentit légèrement jaloux, sans savoir si c'était de Draco ou des jeunes filles. Luna, en l'apercevant, se leva d'un bond, planta un baiser dans les cheveux de Draco avant de s'avancer vers Harry en sautillant joyeusement. Elle sauta dans ses bras et le serra quelques instants, avant de lui prendre la main pour le faire la suivre. Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe et lui fit un léger sourire énigmatique, avant de demander :

« -Alors, racontes-moi tout…

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco ! »

Harry s'offusqua :

« -Il t'a tout raconté ?

-Ah ! Il s'est donc passé quelque chose ! » Luna rit. Son rire était cristallin et clair, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour en se rendant compte de la façon dont il s'était fait avoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, les conversations allaient bon trains. La vingtaine de sorciers étaient attablés autour d'une table agrandie d'un sort pour l'occasion, et tout le monde y allait de son anecdote, de sa petite histoire, créant ainsi un brouhaha joyeux aux oreilles d'Harry. Au début du repas, il avait dû s'empêché d'être touché en voyant Sophia jouer des coudes pour obtenir une place auprès de Draco, et finir simplement sur ses genoux. Harry était installé entre Ron et Hermione, comme au bon vieux temps, et discutait avec Georges de l'avancement de la boutique. A ce moment-là, il eut la mauvaise idée d'accepter de tester de temps en temps leurs nouveaux produits, créant un fou rire autour de lui et des œillades complices entre George et Dean, son nouvel associé. Arthur discutait vivement avec Théo, son nouveau gendre, et Blaise s'invitait parfois dans la conversation, recevant des regards noirs de Severus qui parlait toujours avec McGonagall et Kingsley.

Quand le repas fut fini, ce fut tout naturellement qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'installer dans le jardin. Harry s'alluma une cigarette tandis que ses deux amis continuaient à converser. Harry avait été heureux de voir que leur complicité d'antan restait intacte, même s'ils avaient tous les trois quelque peu changés. Hermione paraissait plus mature, si c'était possible, et Ron, quant à lui, était à présent indéniablement devenu un homme. Comme si son état psychologique avait poussé son corps à changer, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, sa silhouette s'était affinée, lui ôtant ce côté gauche qu'il pouvait avoir autrefois. Quand il riait, un orage grondait dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'allumaient d'une lueur mutine, comme si tous les problèmes qu'il avait eus s'envolaient le temps d'un rire.

Perdus dans sa contemplation, Harry ne remarqua pas que plusieurs personnes s'étaient rajoutées au groupe : Neville, Luna, Dean, Lee, Georges, Pansy, Adrian, Théo, Ginny et Draco s'étaient installés autour d'eux, formant un rond parfait. Dans les bras de Draco gisait une petite Sophie endormie profondément, qu'il berçait d'une main en fumant de l'autre.

Tandis que les conversations reprenaient, Harry observa tout le monde. Il se rendit compte que ce groupe formait la nouvelle génération de sorciers en puissance. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'ils formaient une immense famille, complice et proche comme elle pourrait l'être. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas faire partie de cette famille. Il se sentait exclu, trop longtemps parti, et sentait l'angoisse de ne plus trouver sa place parmi eux l'étreindre de toutes parts. Aussi, alors que la soirée venait tout juste de commencer, il se leva doucement pour s'enfuir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul, aux conséquences de sa fuite loin de tout. Quand il transplanna pour rentrer chez lui, il ne remarqua pas que derrière lui, un adonis blond tendait Sophia à son meilleur ami. Draco se redressa et sourit à la cantonade devant les regards inquiets que le groupe lançait à Harry :

« -C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui. »

Il se retourna, épousseta son costard hors de prix et fit mine de se retrousser les manches. Avant de transplanner, il murmura, un sourire vague collé aux lèvres :

« -A nous deux, Potter »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Alorsalorsalorsalorsalors?


	11. Chapter 11 Le paradoxe de l'adolescence

**NdA:** **Bijouuuuuuuur ! Je poste ce chapitre légèrement en retard, Mea Culpa et tout ce qui va avec, j'étais en vacances. Mais le pire, LE PIRE, c'est qu'il est un peu nul. Mais alors, PROMIS, je me rattrape sur le prochain. **

** Loves & Calins,  
**

**Kin.  
**

* * *

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

**CHAPITRE 11. LE PARADOXE DE L'ADOLESCENCE.**

**Nuit du 4 au 5 Mai 1999, au Square Grimaud:  
**

Attendre. Hésiter. Fumer. Retrousser chemin. Revenir.

Draco était devant la porte du Square Grimault, et fulminait intérieurement. Il fulminait contre lui-même, contre ce satané Gryffondor qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, et contre sa nature Serpentard qui le retenait sur le palier alors que son corps lui hurlait d'aller plaquer Potter contre un mur pour lui faire voir ce que c'était de s'enfuir devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à forcer ses mains à aller frapper contre la porte de bois, comme si son corps se refusait à accepter l'humiliation que représentait ce geste. Il resta près d'une demi-heure devant la porte à effectuer des allers et retours. Il termina son énième cigarette, la jeta rageusement et rebroussa chemin pour s'enfuir, tel le Serpentard qu'il était. Une fois en bas des marches du perron, il commença à marcher, mais se figea. Derrière lui, la porte était ouverte, et il entendit Potter siffler :

« -Alors, Malefoy, on a peur du grand méchant Gryffondor ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, pour voir sa Némésis accoudée contre le chambranle de la porte, qui le regardait d'un air sombre. Il avait un peu plus déboutonné sa chemise et avait une cigarette éteinte au bec, qu'il faisait nonchalamment rouler entre ses lèvres. Un véritable appel au viol. Draco s'adossa contre la barrière installée devant le Square et planta ses orbes dans celles du Gryffondor :

« - Non, Potter. C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur.

-Ah bon, et de quoi ?

-De moi. »

Cette dernière réplique provoque le rire d'Harry :

« -Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ?

-Parce que je suis dangereux, Potter. »

Draco se mit à avancer vers le garçon, se rapprochant d'abord des marches :

« -Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. »

Il monta une marche, et continua :

« -Je ne suis pas ton ami. »

Il monta la deuxième :

« -J'ai même longtemps été ton pire ennemi. »

Arrivé à la dernière, il la monta :

« - Et puis, ce matin, tu m'a légèrement énervé… »

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et se planta devant lui :

« -Donc, si j'étais toi, j'aurais peur de moi, oui. »

Il attrapa la cigarette d'entre les lèvres du Gryffondor d'un geste agile et l'écrasa entre ses doigts. Harry baissa les yeux et se retint de déglutir en voyant sa cigarette réduite en cendre, puis releva ses yeux émeraude pour rencontrer ceux, gris, du Serpentard. Il fit une moue ennuyée :

« -Tu m'excuseras, Malefoy, mais j'ai trop sommeil pour faire semblant que tu m'impressionnes. »

Il recula pour être à nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison, et voulut fermer la porte. Draco, passablement énervé, la bloqua de son pied :

« - Quand je pense que tout le monde dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux…

-Tu sous-entends quoi par-là, Malefoy ? » Siffla à nouveau le Survivant.

« -Que tu es un lâche. » Draco poussa la porte et entra dans la maison. Il ôta sa veste et la jeta sur un des fauteuils du salon peu éclairé, avant de se retourner vers Harry. Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, ferma la porte d'un mouvement de main comme pour montrer que c'était lui qui tirait les rennes, et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor :

« -Tu n'es qu'un putain de lâche qui n'assume pas ses actes. C'est pas parce que tu m'as embrassé que tu dois me fuir comme la Dragoncelle.

«-T'attends quoi de moi, au juste ? Demanda Harry, en soutenant difficilement le regard dur du Serpentard.

Draco se décida pour l'honnêteté, agissant contre les valeurs de sa maison :

« -J'attends que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, si c'est pour ne rien assumer juste après.

-Mais assumer quoi, Malefoy ? Dis-moi de quoi tu parles ! Je n'assume rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à assumer. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, et je n'éprouve aucun désir pour toi. Ce matin, quand on est sortis de la pensine, j'ai ressenti de la pitié pour toi. Je t'ai embrassé sur un coup de tête, parce qu'on venait de passer une putain de journée entière dans tes souvenirs et que je n'avais plus l'esprit clair, et que de te voir comme ça m'a fait pitié, voilà ! »

Harry avait débité sa tirade d'une voix forte, reprenant les rennes de la conversation. Il voulait que Draco comprenne que ce qu'il venait de dire était la stricte vérité, et par la même occasion il voulait s'en persuader lui-même. Non, il n'avait rien ressenti ce matin quand il avait embrassé Malefoy. Et oui, ce baiser n'était dû qu'à la pitié qu'il avait éprouvé et à la fuite de ses neurones après une journée passée dans une pensine. C'était la vérité.

Draco, de son côté, réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il savait bien que Potter mentait, et se mentait à lui-même. Il savait tout aussi bien que la discussion ne mènerait à rien, vu la tendance à être incroyablement têtu de son congénère. Aussi, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de faire comprendre à Potter par A+B qu'il avait tort.

Les deux adolescents se faisaient face dans ce qui servait d'entrée à la maison. La pièce était petite, éclairée par la lumière basse du salon, et peu décorée. Les chaussures de Potter traînaient dans un coin, ainsi que sa veste. Le Survivant avait toujours les yeux ancrés dans celui du Serpentard, la tête très légèrement relevée de par leur petite différence de taille. Il avait le souffle court et semblait vouloir se calmer. Draco lui fit un sourire carnassier et prit sa voix la plus suave :

« -Alors comme ça, tu n'éprouves aucun désir pour moi, Potter ?

-Non.

-Alors, ça ne te dérange sûrement pas si je fais _ça_. »

Pour ajouter les gestes à ses mots, Draco posa une main douce, mais ferme sur la taille du Gryffondor, et le poussa légèrement pour que celui-ci se retrouve acculé contre le mur de la petite pièce. Sa deuxième main se glissa tout naturellement sur la nuque du jeune homme, son index frôlant la naissance des cheveux ébouriffés du Survivant, tandis que son visage allait se loger dans le cou de celui de son semblable. Il commença à laisser glisser sa langue dans cette zone si sensible, provoquant de grands frissons chez Harry, qui s'accrocha directement au pull en tissus fin de Draco, au niveau de ses flancs. Il avait une fois de plus l'impression que son cerveau était rempli de coton, avec en seul détail net les lèvres de Draco qui traînaient le long de sa gorge tendue. Il releva la tête, tandis que Draco remontait ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille pour venir mordiller la chair de son lobe. Harry émit un léger souffle rauque, et grogna en sentant Draco sourire contre son oreille. Ce dernier picora de baisers la joue d'Harry, jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres, lui-même étonné de la douceur qu'il y mettait. Ne devait-il pas seulement prouver à Harry qu'il mourait de désir pour lui ? Il grogna en envoyant valser ses pensées incongrues et fit glisser sa langue du coin des lèvres du Survivant jusque leur milieu. Lorsqu'il sentit que celui-ci les entrouvrait, il glissa naturellement sa langue dans sa bouche pour entamer un baiser sensuel, en raffermissant sa prise sur la nuque du brun.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il faisait tout son possible pour contrôler son corps, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ses bras se levèrent, pour venir entourer la nuque de Draco d'un geste un peu lâche. Le Gryffon se plongea dans le baiser éperdument, laissant sa langue s'enrouler, chasser puis rattraper celle de Draco dans un rythme lent et soutenu. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'arrêter ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait de manière si pressante aux baisers de Draco, quand il se crispait quand Anthony avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes la première fois ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout ceci était totalement naturel ?

La main de Draco, posée sur sa taille, remonta le long de son flanc en un geste caressant, faisant remonter sa chemise lentement. Il caressa ses côtes d'un effleurement, créant un tortillement de la part d'Harry, et laissa sa main flâner le long de son dos.

Quand le baiser s'arrêta, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un court moment, pratiquement front contre front. Harry était plongé dans les yeux de Draco devant lesquels dansaient quelques mèches blondes, en se maudissant mentalement de les comparer à deux océans en plein milieu d'un orage. Draco, quant à lui, fixait la bouche charnue d'Harry en se maudissant de la comparer à une pomme rouge, à croquer à l'infini. Il garda les yeux ouverts en passant une nouvelle fois sa langue sur celles-ci, geste qui électrisa Harry et fit monter la température d'au moins 10 degrés dans l'entrée du Square :

« -Ok, t'a gagné… » Murmura Harry. Draco leva les yeux de ses lèvres pour les ancrer dans ceux d'Harry, et parvint à articuler :

« -Je n'ai rien à gagner là-dedans, Potter. »

Ainsi, tout était dit. Les deux adolescents trop vite grandis savaient que ce début d'histoire était voué à l'échec. Comme si ce baiser échangé les menaient tous les deux vers une fin prématurée. Comme si, même après la guerre officielle, celle qui débutait sous les capes allaient les détruire. Pourtant, même en sachant très bien que dès le lendemain, tout redeviendrait comme avant, la phrase que prononça Draco parut cruelle aux oreilles d'Harry : Lui qui avait vécu la guerre, le sacrifice, la perte de ses proches ne pouvait-il pas vivre un moment comme celui-ci sans être rattrapé par ses fantômes ? Draco n'avait-il pas, lui aussi, droit d'agir comme un adolescent stupide sans devoir penser à tout ce que cela sous-entendait ?

Frustré par ces questions, Harry poussa doucement Draco, qui haussa les sourcils devant ce retournement de situation. _Potter prend la direction des évènements, intéressant,_ Pensa-t-il en se laissant conduire à reculons par le Gryffondor. Ses genoux frappèrent une surface sur laquelle il tomba doucement.

Ils étaient à présent dans le salon. La lumière y était basse, comme tous les soirs, pour qu'Harry puisse se reposer les yeux après des journées difficiles. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, sans pour autant diffuser de chaleur de par le temps déjà clément en ce mois de Mai. Draco avait atterrit sur un des canapés disposé au centre de celui-ci. Il ne put entamer aucun mouvement avant qu'Harry ne s'assoit sur ses genoux, reprenant possession de ses lèvres d'une manière beaucoup plus sauvage.

**Game on.**

Harry déplaça ses mains qui allèrent à nouveau s'enrouler autour du cou de Draco tandis qu'il l'embrassait férocement. S'ils devaient agir bêtement, c'était maintenant. Pourquoi se poser des questions alors que la vie n'attendait pas ? Draco fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry en levant légèrement le menton pour approfondir le baiser un peu plus. Quand il sentit l'érection du Survivant frotter contre la sienne, il émit un son léger, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le glapissement étonné. La secousse qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas habituelle, loin de là. Il avait été loin d'avoir cette connexion corporelle avec Adrian, et il frissonna en se demandant ce qu'il ressentirait plus tard dans la soirée, sans se douter qu'Harry se posait la même question de son côté, emporté par un frisson violent quand il sentit la dureté de Draco à travers le tissus de leurs pantalons.

Il n'en fallut d'ailleurs pas plus au Gryffon pour qu'il s'écarte prestement de Draco. Celui-ci haussa à nouveau les sourcils, se demandant si Harry allait fuir à nouveau. Ce dernier parut légèrement gêné, debout devant le Serpentard, ayant entamé un mouvement dans le feu de l'action sans être sûr de pouvoir le finir. Mais son courage de Gryffondor l'emporta et il déboutonna sa chemise en fixant Draco. Celle-ci tomba à terre dans un bruit mât, étouffé par le tapis. Draco déglutit difficilement tandis qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui, et cacha sa surprise en le voyant se pencher sur lui et attraper gentiment le bas de son pull. Il leva les bras, laissant ainsi Harry découvrir son torse imberbe et s'asseoir à nouveau sur ses hanches, collant leurs deux torses en fourrant sa tête dans son cou.

Il fut d'abord emporté par une vague de plaisir en sentant le Survivant mordiller sa clavicule, fermant les yeux quelques seconde, puis, en les ouvrant, il fut subjugué par le contraste de leurs corps. Harry avait une peau dorée par le soleil, tandis que celle de Draco était pâle et lumineuse. Les muscles du Gryffondor étaient clairement dessinés tandis que ceux du Serpentard étaient plus légers, lui donnant ainsi une allure plus fluide dans des yeux d'inconnus, plus fragiles dans ceux d'Harry qui savaient que les muscles de l'ancien attrapeur seraient de même envergure que les siens s'il n'avait pas passé trois mois enfermés dans un cachot à être nourri au compte-goutte. Tandis que Draco penchait sa tête sur le côté, Harry se détacha à nouveau de lui, très légèrement cette fois, faisant s'échapper un soupir frustré des lèvres de l'Ancien Mangemort.

Pourtant, ce soupir cessa quand les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur son torse. Draco inspira pour se forcer au calme quand les lèvres d'Harry se refermèrent sur un téton rose, le suçotant très légèrement, comme un effleurement pensant quelques secondes. Quand Harry descendit à nouveau son visage, Draco crut qu'il allait mourir d'anticipation.

Dans le silence de la maison, on entendait la respiration du Serpentard qui se raccourcissait lentement mais sûrement pendant qu'Harry laissait traîner une langue mutine entre ses pectoraux, contre ses flancs, autour de son nombril, retraçaient la fine ligne de poils pour buter contre son pantalon.

D'une main agile, Harry ouvrit la boucle de ceinture et le bouton du pantalon de Draco, qui souleva les hanches pour que le Gryffon puisse le lui ôter. Quand cela fut fait, Harry remonta son visage le long des jambes de Draco, et, face à son boxer, leva les yeux.

L'orage et l'émeraude se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Harry fut saisi par la vision enchanteresse que lui offrait un Draco échevelé, aux joues rosies par le désir et aux lèvres rougies par les mordillements intempestifs qu'il leur infligeait. Draco, quant à lui, voyait à travers les limbes du désir qu'il ressentait un Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : Mutin, sexy en diable… Sa respiration se bloqua en sentant les lèvres purpurines du Gryffondor se glisser le long de son boxer noir pour retracer le contour de son membre turgescent. Une de ses mains se glissa dans les cheveux d'Harry, en passant par le front, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être excité. Pourtant, ce geste sembla conforter Harry dans son plan et celui-ci attrapa le boxer et le fit disparaître d'un geste rapide.

Draco était nu, assis, offert. Harry se mordit les lèvres face à la vue du membre fièrement dressé du Serpentard et approcha son visage de celui-ci, comme curieux. Sa langue lapa le gland légèrement, plusieurs fois, puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur la base du sexe de Draco. Celui-ci se cambra légèrement et écarta les jambes instinctivement, laissant plus de place entre celles-ci à Harry, qui se rapprocha, les bras posés sur les cuisses de Draco et lécha le sexe de celui-ci sur toute sa longueur, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Draco lâcha un grognement en posant ses mains bien à plat sur le canapé autour de lui. Les yeux d'Harry transpiraient littéralement le désir.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Draco qui rejeta sa tête en arrière quand Harry avala son membre dans sa quasi-totalité d'un geste rapide. Il se mordit un doigt pour s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau quand le Gryffon amorça un mouvement de tête pour lui offrir la meilleure gâterie qu'on avait pu lui faire jusqu'ici. Le Serpentard dut se résoudre à lâcher son doigt et gémit raisonnablement fort, avant de se rendre compte qu'il laissait le soin à Harry de tout faire. Cette pensée le fit revenir sur terre et il recula prestement les hanches, arrachant un gémissement frustré au Gryffon, manifestement dérangé par le fait qu'on lui ait ôté sa gourmandise. Draco se leva à son tour.

Harry était à genoux face à lui, et Draco lui tendit une main qu'il accepta. Celui-ci le releva doucement avant de se coller à lui avec lenteur, passant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux du Gryffondor en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le temps du baiser, Draco fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au pantalon d'Harry qu'il déboutonna rapidement, le débarrassant à la fois du vêtement et du sous-vêtement. Puis il le poussa du bout des doigts, le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé à son tour.

Harry observait le manège de Draco qui semblait bien déterminé à lui rendre la pareille. Il frissonna d'anticipation en sentant le Serpent se rapprocher de son sexe et rougit en le voyant l'observer sans aucune gêne. Draco lapa à son tour, attrapa le sexe entre une de ses mains et passa son pouce sur le gland rougit, puis se mit à masturber Harry d'une main ferme malgré le rythme lent qu'il imposait. La respiration du Gryffondor se fit rapidement saccadée, et se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit les lèvres du Serpentard se refermer autour de son gland pour le suçoter lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Les hanches d'Harry se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes tant il voulait que ce geste soit plus profond. Aussi, Draco se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa requête en enfonçant le membre pourtant conséquent du Gryffondor jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Harry lâcha un cri en rejetant à son tour sa tête en arrière. Un « Putain, _Draco !_ » franchit ses lèvres, arrachant un sourire plein au Serpentard à genoux entre ses jambes.

Celui-ci s'activa à faire émettre des sons de toute la gamme à son Gryffondor, en effectuant des mouvements de tête lestes tandis qu'une de ses mains masturbait la base du sexe de celui-ci. Il saliva abondamment, et son autre main vint flatter les testicules d'Harry qui geignait de plaisir. Quand celui-ci sentit la bouche de Draco quitter son sexe, il grogna légèrement et ouvrit les yeux, observant celui-ci se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. Draco s'assit tranquillement, en posant son front contre celui d'Harry, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il dut pourtant fermer les yeux quelques secondes plus tard : D'une main, il avait mené le sexe humide de salive d'Harry jusqu'à son intimité, et s'empalait lentement sur celle-ci, arrachant des soupirs soutenus chez les deux adolescents. Quand Harry vit les yeux de Draco se fermer, il posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur le côté de son visage et murmura d'une voix très rauque :

« -Non, regardes-moi. »

Celui-ci papillonna des yeux, puis les plongea à nouveau dans ceux du Survivant. Leurs front étaient toujours posés l'un contre l'autre, Draco avait les avant-bras posés sur les épaules d'Harry, et descendait lentement le long de sa verge tendue à l'extrême. Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés et ne se séparaient plus. Quand il arriva au moment où il sentit ses fesses se poser sur le haut des cuisses d'Harry, Draco fit une légère pause. Il n'avait pas été préparé, et le tiraillement qu'il ressentait n'avait pour l'instant rien d'agréable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il souleva ses hanches pour les redescendre rapidement, et se cambra, forçant Harry à raffermir la prise sur ses hanches et à fermer les yeux violement pour s'empêcher de jouir sous la vision d'un Draco totalement perdu dans son plaisir.

Draco répéta ce mouvement deux fois avant de venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, ses bras entourant toujours son cou. Vue de l'extérieure, cette scène paraissait totalement surréaliste, et, bien que les deux protagonistes ne s'en rendaient pas compte, elle reflétait un échange amoureux plus que sexuel : Les mains d'Harry posées sur les hanches de Draco, son nez plongé dans ses cheveux tandis que lui avait le front posé sur son épaule et les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses doigts traçant des courbes légères sur la nuque du Gryffon.

Harry, raffermissant la prise de ses mains, fit soulever les hanches de Draco à nouveau et leva les siennes d'un mouvement rapide. Il entendit un léger cri dans son oreille et sentit que Draco lui mordait violement le cou, signe qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate. Fier de lui et emporté par le plaisir de sentir les chaires du Serpentard se resserrer autour de son sexe, Harry répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois, tantôt lentement, tantôt plus rapidement.

Le silence du Square fut brisé par des bruits des plus agréables : Leurs souffles rauques et erratiques se mêlaient, tandis que le bruit de leurs corps qui se mêlaient recouvrait leurs gémissements qui partaient parfois dans les aigus. Draco sentait le haut du ventre d'Harry frotter sur son érection, et parvint à articuler :

« -Je… Je vais… Je ne vais… Pas tarder à… »

Harry répondit par un gémissement cassé, signe qu'il était lui aussi au bord de la rupture. Alors Draco calqua ses mouvements de hanches à ceux d'Harry, provoquant des contacts plus profonds et plus violents contre sa prostate, raffermissant d'autant plus ses muscles autour du membre d'Harry, et ce fut dans un vacarme sonore de gémissements mêlés qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, Draco en premier, suivi de près par Harry qui fut emporté par les spasmes musculaires de son amant.

Ils restèrent dans cette même position pendant de longues minutes, leurs muscles tressautant encore parfois sous la violence de l'orgasme qui venait de les terrasser. Leurs respirations se calmèrent petit à petit, pour faire place à un silence quelque peu gêné. Draco, qui avait peur qu'Harry ait un éclair de remords et fuit encore une fois, ne dit rien pour ne pas le brusquer. Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissait à la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements, et se demandait surtout pourquoi il avait envie de remettre ça. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil et décida de mettre de côté ses questions pour cette nuit :

« -On monte ? » Proposa-t-il à mi-voix, déclenchant un sourire caché chez Draco qui hocha la tête silencieusement.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin : **

Harry papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, puis abandonna, en refermant ses grands yeux verts paresseusement. Il s'étira de tout son long et grimaça en sentant les courbatures qui tiraillaient chacun des muscles de son corps. Draco n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Deux corps, debout contre la porte de la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au lit avant de se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, comme affamés du corps qui leur faisait face. La sueur perlait sur leurs peaux, leurs corps se cambraient parfois, s'entremêlaient, tandis que leurs mains se touchaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient sans cesse.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, comme frappés par le souvenir. Draco et lui avaient couchés ensemble toute la nuit durant. Il se passa les deux mains sur le visage et le frotta vigoureusement, avant de lancer sa main vers sa table de chevet pour attraper ses lunettes. Il les chaussa et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet, les reposa pour buter contre un petit objet. Une fiole. Remplie de potion calmante, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il la but d'une traite avant d'allumer sa cigarette et de se lever, nu comme un ver. Il s'étira à nouveau et descendit dans le salon en fumant tranquillement.

Un cri strident le fit sursauter et il eut pour réflexe de vouloir attraper sa baguette, qu'il n'avait pas :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? » Demande-t-il à Ron, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« -Je voulais te voir ! Mais pourquoi tes _à poil_ ?! » Se défendit le roux d'une voix aigüe.

« -A p... ? Oh, désolé. Je pensais être seul, désolé. » S'excusa Harry en remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il redescendit quelques secondes plus tard pour découvrir Ron, toujours dans la même position, les yeux grands ouvert. Il s'approcha de lui et agita sa main devant ses yeux, avant de demander :

« -Ron ? »

Celui-ci sursauta et leva les yeux vers Harry :

« -Désolé vieux, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de t'avoir vu à poil. Pendant les 6 ans qu'on a passés à Poudlard, t'étais tellement pudique, je pensais que Merlin ne t'avait pas gâté… Et pourtant ! »

Harry rougit férocement et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil en face de celui de Ron en balayant l'air de sa main. Il agita sa baguette pour qu'un thé chaud apparaisse devant chacun d'entre eux et en but une petite gorgée. Ron lui lança un regard soupçonneux :

« -Tu dors souvent à poil ?

-Jamais, Répondit Harry avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise, Enfin, si, parfois, euh…

-Ah ! Je le _savais_ ! Cria Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, Tu as couché avec Malefoy ! »

Harry rougit à nouveau et hocha piteusement la tête. Ron éclata de rire, bêtement heureux que ces deux-là se soient enfin sauté dessus. Il demanda, l'œil curieux :

« -Comment c'était ? Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir » Se ravisa-t-il avec une grimace.

« -Tu es sûr, Ron ? Je suis sûr que ça t'intéresserait… » Le taquina Harry d'un air mutin.

Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire en cœur. Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de regarder Ron d'un air plus sérieux :

« -Tu as énormément grandis, Ron. »

Ledit Ron se fendit d'un sourire léger, avant de répondre :

« -Tu sais, Harry… » Il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre, « J'ai énormément changé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est pour le mieux ou non. Pendant toutes ces années, j'étais le meilleur ami un peu gauche d'Harry Potter, le petit frère moins drôle de Fred et George… Mais après la guerre, je me suis endurci. J'ai dû prendre soin de ma mère, de Ginny au début, de Fred… Ils étaient tous dévastés. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais moi, j'avais Hermione… Elle m'a redonné des forces. Toutes les fois où je rentrais de chez mes parents en pleurant, elle était là… Et puis, elle est parfaite. Elle est incroyablement belle. Elle est… C'est la femme de ma vie, Harry. »

Harry écoutait attentivement son ami, tentant de comprendre où il venait en venir. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta de parler, le Survivant pencha un petit peu la tête sur le côté, comme pour le pousser à continuer, ce que fit Ron :

« -Elle est enceinte. Je… Je vais être papa ! »

Choc. Harry ouvrit la bouche en un parfait O, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, avant de lâcher un cri loin d'être viril et de se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour le serrer contre lui. Ron lâcha un petit rire et répondit à son étreinte avant de se rasseoir :

« - On le sait depuis peu. On ne l'a pas encore dit à tout le monde mais… Je voulais te demander une chose. Je sais que tu penses qu'on a plus confiance en toi depuis que tu es parti, mais c'est faux. Tellement que… Qu'on voudrait que tu sois le parrain. »

Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, puis, en un sourire, hocha la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de parler :

« -Ecoutes, Ron… Je sais que vous pensez tous que je suis égoïste d'être parti, que je devais être là pour vous. Je m'en veux énormément, surtout pour Hermione, toi et le reste des Weasley… Mais j'en avais besoin. Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que je devais mourir pour tuer Voldemort, je l'ai accepté. Mais quand je suis revenu, je me suis senti tellement vide… Comme si j'aurais préféré y passer, pour ne pas voir ce que la guerre avait laissé… Tous ces morts, toutes ces pertes… Depuis mes 11 ans, j'ai su que je n'arriverais pas à y faire face. Mais là, je me suis rendu compte que la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour rendre justice à tous ceux qui ont perdus la vie pour notre liberté c'est… Vivre. »

-Je sais. Je l'ai compris. Hermione aussi, et on a eu une conversation avec les autres pour le leur faire comprendre. Maintenant, tu vas peut-être devoir l'expliquer en public. Je sais que c'est injuste Harry, je sais que tu voudrais que tout le monde te laisse tranquille maintenant que tu as accompli ton devoir, mais justement, tu dois comprendre que rien de tout ça n'est négatif… Les gens n'attendent plus rien de toi, si ce n'est que tu sois heureux. J'ai étudié l'histoire moldue, chez eux, la plupart des héros de guerre sont morts, comme si le combat qu'ils ont menés ne leur ont pas offert une vie meilleure. Et les gens s'en veulent. Mais cette fois, certains héros sont toujours là, et peuvent redevenir des gens normaux qui ont droit au bonheur comme tout un chacun. Et tout le monde en est heureux, crois-moi. La population sorcière s'en serait énormément voulu si après la guerre, tu étais resté ici, malheureux. Ils se sont reconstruits, toi aussi. Tout va pour le mieux maintenant… »

Cette dernière phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Harry. Tout allait bien pour lui, en effet, mais tout n'allait pas bien pour Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre chez celui-ci avec Rogue pour tenter de créer ce lien dont tout le monde lui avait tant parlé. Il lança un Tempus et en voyant que midi était déjà passé, il se leva d'un bond, expliquant la situation à Ron avant de monter dans sa chambre en courant pour enfiler un pull léger et changer de pantalon, un jogging étant plus approprié. Il descendit de la même façon et enfila ses chaussures à toute vitesse, serra brièvement son meilleur ami dans ses bras en lui promettant de passer voir son nouvel appartement bientôt et de féliciter Hermione par la même occasion, et disparut par la cheminée en un tourbillon vert.

* * *

**Chez Malefoy :**

Avec le même tourbillon vert, Harry atterrit dans le salon dans un bruit assourdissant. Une chaise avait été placée devant la cheminée, le faisant trébucher et s'étaler sur le tapis dans un bruit fracassant. Il se releva difficilement pour voir un Malefoy assis sur le canapé, qui retenait tant bien que mal un rire narquois de s'échapper de ses lèvres :

« -Rogue m'a dit que tu venais cet après-midi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… » Murmura celui-ci en essuyant une fausse larme de fierté au coin de son œil, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Quel gamin, Malefoy. » Maugréa Harry, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, le rouge aux joues de s'être étalé aussi lamentablement.

Malefoy, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, éclata d'un grand rire clair en voyant le Survivant bouder à sa blague. Il contourna le canapé en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre et rejoint le jardin, qu'il traversa pour se retrouver au milieu d'une petite forêt, dans laquelle les attendait Severus, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley et Mme Pomfresh.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Le fait de voir tellement de monde réunit pour effectuer le rituel de création du lien n'était pas de bonne augure. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que s'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il arriverait sans trop se fatiguer à créer le lien. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait avoir plus tort.

Malefoy alla se placer à côté de Severus, lançant un regard interrogatif à Harry. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, et alla se placer naturellement face à lui, à quelques mètres d'écart. Il détourna les yeux de Draco pour regarder Severus :

« -Que dois-je faire ?

-Vous devez simplement pointer votre baguette sur Malefoy, il fera de même avec la sienne. Et quand je vous le direz, vous lancerez le sort « _Creare Nexu_ ». A ce moment-là, vos deux baguettes se connecteront l'une avec l'autre, vous verrez alors un faisceau sortir de votre baguette ainsi que de celle de Mr Malefoy. Ces deux faisceaux s'entremêleront et… Normalement, le faisceau de la baguette qui vous fait face devra venir entourer vos mains. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à aller jusque-là, mais c'est à ce moment-là que vos flux magiques se mêleront. Arthur est là pour vous soutenir, Mr le ministre garde un œil sur le rituel en cas de danger et Mrs Pomfresh… Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas à agir. »

Harry hocha la tête, levant sa baguette. Mais Rogue l'arrêta en levant la main, et parla d'une voix grave :

« -Mr Potter, j'espère que vous comprenez l'étendue de ce que nous allons accomplir. Ce rituel est très puissant, et s'il fonctionne, ce sera la première fois qu'il aura été réussi dans l'histoire de la magie. Votre magie ne fera pas que réguler celle de Mr Malefoy. Vous serez littéralement connectés. D'après nos recherches, nous avons pu comprendre que, la magie d'un sorcier faisant partie de lui à part entière, vous risquez d'être en contact permanent avec les émotions fortes ressenties par Mr Malefoy. Autant qu'il le sera avec les vôtres. Vos angoisses, vos joies et vos colères ne seront plus intimes, mais partagées. Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à comprendre quelles seront les conséquences de ce partage. Nous pouvons repousser le rituel jusqu'au moment où nous en comprendrons toute l'étendue… »

Harry le coupa d'une voix posée :

« -Je comprends, Professeur, et je ne suis pas venu ici pour reculer au dernier moment. »

Rogue hocha la tête :

« -Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Mr Potter. A présent, levez vos baguettes. »

Harry détourna les yeux du Professeur Rogue pour les plonger dans ceux de Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait légèrement tendu. Il se tenait droit, le regard fixé au loin. Quand il tourna le regard vers Harry, celui-ci hocha à nouveau la tête, comme pour le rassurer. Draco esquissa un fin sourire qui minimisait sa peur et leva sa baguette, sans détourner les yeux d'Harry. Celui-ci fit de même. D'une même voix, ils prononcèrent le sort :

« -_Creare Nexu_ »

Un faisceau rouge fin sortit de la baguette d'Harry, ressemblant plutôt à un ruban transparent qui semblait vouloir s'envoler. Celui qui sortit de la baguette de Draco était vert émeraude. Le faisceau qui sortait de la baguette d'Harry sembla attiré par son congénère et se déroula très lentement pour qu'ils se rencontrent au milieu. Harry pouvait littéralement sentir sa magie qui était tirée hors de son corps. Aussi, de petites perles de sueur commencèrent à couler le long de ses tempes sous l'effort. Il releva les yeux vers Draco en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait lâché du regard et remarqua que celui-ci semblait mal en point. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement tandis que sa peau semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Harry déglutit difficilement tant sa gorge devenait sèche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir aussi vulnérable et faible lors de la création du lien. Pourtant, il combattait le plus possible cette sensation en tentant de se rassurer intérieurement : Le rituel devait se terminer bientôt. Quand sa main se mit à trembler violement, il ferma les yeux. Quand il vit de petites étoiles apparaître devant ses yeux, il secoua la tête. Mais quand il sentit que ses jambes ne pourraient plus supporter son poids et qu'il tomba à genoux, Mme Pomfresh se rua sur lui, pointant sa baguette sur le lien en un « Finite Incantatem » sonore. Il s'accrocha au bras d'Arthur, tentant de se redresser en vain, puis demanda de l'eau, qu'il but à genoux au sol.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Draco était à genoux devant lui, pâle et tremblotant. Celui-ci secoua lentement la tête et prononça, d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire :

« -C'est pas grave Potter, on retentera le coup un autre jour…

-Non, maintenant. »

Mme Pomfresh poussa une exclamation outrée :

« -Ne soyez pas stupide, Mr Potter ! Je vous ai déjà assez soigné à l'école pour ne pas être obligée de recommencer une fois dehors !

-J'ai dit maintenant, Répondit Harry d'une voix forte en relevant la tête vers les quatre adultes, Malefoy a besoin de ce lien, je ne vais pas attendre pour le créer. Professeur, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que si je n'y parviens pas aujourd'hui, je n'y parviendrai jamais. Alors maintenant, si Draco est d'accord. »

Harry tourna les yeux vers Malefoy, qui le regardait étrangement. Celui-ci hocha la tête lentement, tendant une main vers Harry. Les deux anciens ennemis s'aidèrent mutuellement pour se relever, et Harry se remit en place. Il fit un léger sourire rassurant à Arthur, qui se replaça à ses côtés, bien ancré sur ses deux jambes. Harry leva sa baguette vers sa Némésis, et quand il vit Draco exécuter le même geste, il prononça d'une voix forte :

« -_Creare Nexu_ ! »

Les rubans sortirent des baguettes lentement, voletant l'un vers l'autre comme la première fois. Quand ils se firent face, Harry se retint de tenir sa baguette à deux mains. Quand ils s'entremêlèrent, Harry et Draco tombèrent lentement à genoux tout en gardant leurs baguettes levées. Harry crut qu'il n'allait pas tenir, et il plongea son regard dans les orbes gris de Draco. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ressente quelque chose de différent, comme si une angoisse supplémentaire venait s'ajouter à la sienne. Il haussa les sourcils en direction de Draco et tous deux baissèrent les yeux pour voir les rubans opposés s'enrouler autour de leurs mains respectives. Harry comprit alors qu'il commençait à ressentir les émotions de Draco, et tenta instinctivement de se calmer pour calmer celui-ci. Il respira profondément et releva ses yeux vers ceux de Draco, espérant intérieurement que celui-ci le regarderait. Quand il le fit, ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient réussi.

Les rubans s'étaient alors entremêlés, entortillés jusqu'à être étroitement liés l'un à l'autre, et totalement indissociables. Rogue avait alors prononcé quelques formules pour vérifier la stabilité du lien, et, en un hochement de tête, la connexion entre les baguettes avait été rompue.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard :**

Harry papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir. Il posa une main sur ses yeux pour éviter la lumière trop brutale et geignit d'une voix rocailleuse. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais cette pièce était beaucoup trop éclairée. Il se tendit en entendant la voix du Professeur Rogue :

« -Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant et ouvrez les yeux. »

Grommelant contre le manque de patience de son ancien Professeur, Harry ôta la main de sur son visage et regarda autour de lui. Il était étendu sur le lit de la chambre de Malefoy, entouré par les personnes présentes dans les bois. Automatiquement, il se redressa brusquement en demandant :

« - Le lien a-t-il été créé ?

-Oui, Potter. Pas la peine de faire tout ce vacarme… » Dit une voix ensommeillée à ses côtés

Harry tourna la tête violemment pour voir Draco étendu à côté de lui. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Rogue pour être sûr que sa réponse était correcte. Celui-ci hocha la tête tandis que Mme Pomfresh se jetait sur Draco pour lui faire quelques tests de routine. Celui-ci émit un léger son de désapprobation avant de se laisser ausculter. Harry se tendit, avant de se tourner vers Rogue :

« -Professeur, je ressens TOUT ce que Draco ressent, c'est normal ?

-Totalement. Cela devrait se dissiper petit à petit. Nous allons d'ailleurs vous y aider, vous allez tous les deux commencer, dès demain, des leçons pour apprendre à connaître les effets du lien et à agir en conséquence. Aussi, nous ferons tout notre possible pour que ce lien ne serve pas à rien, nous tenteront de l'utiliser à bon escient pour qu'il renforce vos magies respectives et vous permette de gagner en puissance. »

Draco se redressa à son tour, et, observant Harry du coin de l'œil, il demande à son parrain :

« -Cela veut dire que Potter ressentira exactement les mêmes choses que moi, en temps réel, du moins durant les prochains jours ? »

Quand son parrain hocha la tête, Draco esquissa un sourire carnassier en direction d'Harry :

« -Ça promet d'être amusant, n'est-ce pas, _Potter_ ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne disait rien de bon au Survivant.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

Le paradoxe de ce chapitre : Je le déteste, mais je l'aime. J'ai l'impression que les idées étaient parfaites, au départ, mais que je les ai tellement mal retranscrites qu'elles en deviennent pourries. Si vous voulez me fustiger, allez-y, je reste ouverte aux critiques ! (Peur)


	12. Chapter 12 La lâcheté du Prince

**NDA : **Chers amis, bien le bonsoir. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que ce chapitre est posté en avance. Eh bien, oui, il l'est ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai écrit quasiment d'une traite, tellement les idées me paraissaient bonnes. Il sera du coup peut-être un peu compliqué à comprendre, je peux parfois partir totalement en vrille sans faire attention. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je tenterai du mieux que je peux de vous expliquer voir même de modifier le chapitre pour éclairer vos lanternes !

J'annonce : Le chapitre d'après sera posté rapidement aussi, parce que je ne serai pas apte à poster du 15 au 25 vu que je m'envole pour Berlin.

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de remercier les Reviewers anonyme. Alors Drayy, Adenoide et HoneyMil, merci. Vous êtes les trois reviewers anonymes de ce chapitre, et vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse profiter de ce LONG chapitre !

Love&câlins,

**Kin.**

PS : Ah oui, juste avant de partir. Pour celles et ceux qui aiment Rupert Grint autant que moi, je vous conseille de voir le clip de **Legohouse**, d'Ed Sheeran, et de voir le film **Cherrybomb**, de Lisa Barros D'Sa, il est juste absolument génial !

En attendant, ENJOY !

* * *

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

**CHAPITRE 12. LA LÂCHETÉ DU PRINCE.**

**13 Mai 1999:  
**

Draco était allongé sur son lit, les bras et les jambes tendues en forme d'étoile autour de lui. Son costume d'un blanc immaculé ressortait clairement dans la lumière rougeâtre de ce début de soirée. Sa veste était grande ouverte sur un veston sans manches aux boutons noirs, porté sur une chemise de soie blanche. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, tandis que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et que ses yeux étaient, quant à eux, grands ouverts. Il porta ses mains à son visage et le frotta vigoureusement à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de sortir de ses pensées, sans succès. Les images de cette dernière semaine étaient bien trop précises et nettes pour être oubliées. Il poussa un long soupir en se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là, comment il avait pu être aussi faible et se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire aussi facilement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son père serait bien peu fier de lui s'il le voyait, avant de se souvenir qu'il s'en foutait pas mal à vrai dire. Sur cette pensée douloureusement cynique, il décida de se remémorer vigoureusement les évènements passés pour trouver à quel moment son esprit étroit avait totalement lâché prise contre son corps.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tôt (Le lendemain de la création du lien - 6 Mai 1999 ) :  
**

Draco était installé sur un canapé, et observait les personnes présentes dans la pièce : Ron et Hermione étaient installés un peu plus loin avec Ginny et Théodore, les deux couples tendrement enlacés et en plein débat sur la S.A.L.E, tandis qu'Harry était en grande discussion sur la vie des goules en compagnie de Blaise.

Le matin-même, Rogue avait tenu à parler aux deux Némésis, pour leur signifier qu'ils devaient tenter d'utiliser le lien un maximum possible afin de pouvoir l'apprivoiser au maximum de leurs possibilités. Il avait ensuite prit Draco à part, et à voix basse, avait insinué qu'il pouvait utiliser celui-ci dans des moments incongrus, juste pour vérifier l'étendue de celui-ci. Le moment semble parfait, pensa Draco avec un sourire.

Alors qu'Harry discutait vivement avec Blaise, Draco s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il se mit alors à repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passée dans les bras du Survivant, aux caresses échangées, et lorsqu'une douce chaleur envahit le creux de ses reins, il entrouvrit un œil pour observer Harry, qui ne semblait pas réagir. Vexé, il referma un œil en gigotant et focalisa ses pensées sur des sensations précises : La douceur de la peau hâlée du brun, le goût un peu fruitée de celle-ci et la sensation délicate de ses lèvres voluptueuses qui s'entrouvraient pour laisser passer un délicieux gémissement aspiré par celles de Draco. Celui-ci ouvrit à nouveau un œil paresseux et sourit imperceptiblement en voyant entre ses cils clairs Harry se tendre. Il avait littéralement pu _voir _un frisson le secouer. Rasséréné, il continua sur sa lancée en se remémorant le bruit exact de leurs corps qui se mouvaient dans un rythme effréné, un bruit de claquement de reins et de peaux en sueurs qui se frôlaient.

A cet instant précis, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Draco put en voir une : Ginny sautait des bras réconfortants de Théo pour s'installer à côté de Draco pour débuter une conversation quelconque avec lui, l'empêchant de voir la réaction d'Harry et ce qu'elle entraînait.

En effet, de son côté, Harry avait subitement entrouvert les lèvres et avait laissé échapper un souffle rauque, avant de lancer un regard éloquent à Draco qui ne le regardait pas, faisant semblant d'être préoccupé par sa conversation avec Ginny. Blaise le regarda en haussant les deux sourcils, avant de demander, un sourire amusé étalé sur ses lèvres charnues :

« -C'est les goules qui te font cet effet-là, Potter ?

-Non, c'est Malefoy qui s'amuse… » Grommela Harry, gêné.

Blaise se fendit alors d'un sourire qui ne plut pas à Harry. Ce sourire disait qu'il voulait s'amuser. Il murmura, en se penchant sur Harry, d'un air de celui qui partage un lourd secret :

« -Tu as de la chance, tu es en compagnie d'un Serpentard encore plus vil que Draco. »

Voyant qu'Harry semblait intéressé, il continua sur sa lancée :

« -Je sais que l'attaque frontale, c'est ta came. Mais je connais Draco, et là, il instaure un jeu, où tu dois être plus malin que lui. L'air de rien, tu vas devoir faire mieux que lui.

-Mais, mais… Je ne peux pas ! » Balbutia Harry, le rouge aux joues.

« -Oh que si, tu peux. Et si tu n'as rien de mieux en mémoire, tu n'as qu'à inventer, Potter… Je suis sûr que tu as une imagination débordante » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, « Nous allons continuer à parler comme si de rien n'était, et pendant ce temps tu vas penser aux images les plus cochonnes que tu aies en magasin. Il en faut peu pour le chauffer. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de demander à Blaise comment il détenait une information aussi intime sur Draco, se disant qu'il en savait bien peu sur la relation qui unissait les deux hommes. Il hocha la tête en bon élève qu'il était, et reprit sa conversation avec Blaise, répondant par des monosyllabes sous le regard amusé du basané tandis que ses pensées se tournaient sur tout autre chose. Draco était allé bien loin dans ses pensées, aussi, Harry devrait faire preuve d'imagination. Il se mit à repenser à toutes les choses qu'il avait voulues faire à Draco pendant la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il imagina ses lèvres purpurines glissé le long du torse finement musclé, tandis que ses mains taquinaient l'intimité du Serpentard. Il imagina l'anneau de chair du blond torturé par ses longs doigts tandis que sa bouche s'activait sur sa virilité tendue, et il finit par imaginer Draco, debout contre une porte, implorant et quémandant à Harry de le prendre. Sa voix changerait alors de ton, comme dans ses souvenirs, pour devenir plus grave et plus rauque. Ses cheveux blonds se colleraient contre son front pâle tandis que Draco tournerait un regard d'un gris profond vers lui, toujours de dos. Son dos se serait contracté, dévoilant chacun de ses muscle qu'Harry aurait embrassé un à un avec la plus grande douceur, avant de finir sur ses fesses rondes et finement musclées. La langue d'Harry se serait aventurée…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'une main impérieuse lui empoigna le bras pour le tirer hors de son fauteuil douillet et de sa conversation. Harry glapit de surprise et se laissa entraîner dans le jardin par un Draco furieux et pressé, les joues rougies. A peine dehors, Draco relâcha Harry et siffla :

« -J'ai gémis. Potter, j'ai _gémis_ devant la Belette femelle, bordel de Merlin !

-Fallais pas me chercher, Malefoy. » Répondit Harry en sortant son paquet de cigarette, cherchant désespérément à fuir le regard orageux du blond et à paraître nonchalant.

Draco grogna en attrapant une cigarette du paquet d'Harry et en la portant à ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il ait pu sortir son briquet, le bout du bâton de la mort s'embrasa de lui-même, à la surprise des deux garçons. Draco émit un son surpris avant de crier :

« -Tu vois ! Tu vois ce que tu me fais avec tes images perverses ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de tiquer soudainement sur un mot :

« -Mes images ?

-Oui, tes…Oh. »

Draco s'arrêta de parler, regardant Harry dans les yeux cette fois. Ils venaient de découvrir une nouvelle facette du lien qui les unissait, grâce à Blaise. Harry soutint son regard, avant de demander :

« -Alors ça veut dire qu'au-delà des sensations, on peut partager des images ?

-On dirait…

-Attends, essayons. Envois-moi une image. »

Devant le sourire pervers de Draco, Harry ajouta précipitamment :

« -Rien de déplacé, Malefoy, sinon tu finis dans la piscine ! »

Draco maugréa doucement, tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de fermer les yeux. Dans l'esprit d'Harry s'imposa l'image du Serpentard, qui buvait tranquillement un verre de Whisky. L'image était floue, plutôt comme dans un songe, et focalisée sur le visage de celui-ci. Harry put distinguer que ses yeux étaient fermés, et que le geste qu'il faisait pour porter le verre à ses lèvres s'était arrêté. Soudain, le champ s'élargit et Harry vit une deuxième forme, installée entre les jambes de Draco, qui semblait lui prodiguer une caresse des plus agréables.

Dans un cri sonore, Draco Malefoy, dernier de la lignée de sang-purs et peut-être le plus grand aristocrate du siècle, finit dans la piscine, dans une chute qui allait totalement à l'encontre de sa position sociale. Il ressortit de l'eau, sa cigarette éteinte encore entre les lèvres, et recracha un filet d'eau avant de crier :

« -Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Harry fut tiré en l'air par une force au-dessus de lui. Il flotta quelques instants au-dessus de la piscine, promettant les pires tortures à Draco, avant de retomber lourdement dans l'eau dans un PLOUF sonore. Il ressortit en toussant, recrachant de l'eau par le nez, et nagea jusqu'à Draco dans l'idée de le couler. Celui-ci, qui avait prévu la réaction du Gryffondor, lui envoyait à présent des images plus qu'érotiques dans l'esprit. Harry, qui était arrivé en face de Draco et levait les mains pour les appuyer sur sa tête, arrêta son geste et laissa ses bras retomber ses les épaules de Draco, qui lui envoya un sourire innocent.

Ils s'observèrent un petit moment, avant que Draco ne se rende compte qu'Harry l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le rebord de la piscine. Il s'y accrocha de ses deux bras tendus et attrapa la taille du Gryffondor de ses jambes. Il les entoura autour de celle-ci et rapprocha le Survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé à lui. Sans en demander plus, Harry colla ses lèvres aux siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser humide et doux. Harry avait posé ses mains sur le rebord de la piscine à son tour, autour du visage du Serpentard. Ce baiser dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une exclamation outrée au-dessus de leurs visages. Harry releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir un Ron anormalement pâle qui les regardait, tandis qu'Hermione se tordait de rire à ses côtés. Ginny riait à gorge déployée elle aussi, alors que Théo, de peur que sa dulcinée n'assiste à un coït en direct, tentait de lui cacher les yeux de la main. Blaise était installé sur un transat et les regardait d'un air ennuyé. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de prononcer le mot de la fin, un sourire entendu aux lèvres :

« -Il y a des chambres pour ça. »

Et c'en fut fini des quatre amis, qui éclatèrent d'un rire sonore tandis qu'Harry se retournait pour ne pas affronter la pire humiliation de sa courte vie.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin :**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Draco fut surpris du sourire qui ornait ses lèvres fines. Il toucha celle-ci du bout des doigts avant de sentir que quelque chose le collait étrangement. En tournant les yeux, il remarqua le Gryffondor étendu à ses côtés, qui étendait son bras en travers de son torse. Il fit une moue dégoutée, plus pour la forme, et s'extirpa lentement de son lit, avant de rire doucement en voyant Harry s'étirer et se rouler en boule au milieu du lit. Le Lion majestueux avait à présent une allure qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle d'un chaton perdu que celle d'un lion prêt à bondir.

Il tenta de se faire le plus discret possible en filant sous la douche et en s'habillant. Puis, sans même prendre la peine de se coiffer, il sortit de sa chambre tel un serpent prenant la fuite et se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans laquelle il grignota quelques toasts accompagnés d'une tasse de café brûlante et de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il parcourut des yeux, avant de lever les yeux aux ciels sous les âneries que pouvait écrire Rita Skeeter. Il était étonné que cette mégère soit encore journaliste malgré sa syntaxe pauvre, renforcée par des rumeurs grossières dont tout le monde savait quelles étaient fausses. Sur cette pensée, Draco ferma le journal, avant d'enfiler une veste en jean légère qu'il avait dénichée dans un magasin Londonien, et de transplanner en direction de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

En arrivant dans la maison de son parrain, il fut surpris de découvrir celle-ci vide. Selon les toasts déposés sur le bar, Severus avait quitté la maison il y a peu. Draco, en réfléchissant quelques secondes, se souvint que l'ancien professeur avait rendez-vous ce matin-là chez les Weasley. Il y transplanna donc dans un CRAC ! Sonore.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Draco frappa à la porte avant d'entrer de lui-même, étant maintenant considéré par les Weasley comme un membre à part entière de la famille, même s'il ne cessait de les charrier sur la couleur de leurs cheveux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour embrasser Molly, avant de faire demi-tour devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Molly était appuyée contre la gazinière, serrée contre le torse de son mari et sanglotait silencieusement.

Après la mort de Fred et de tous les autres, la sorcière rondouillette s'était enfermée dans un mutisme profond pendant quelques jours, refusant de quitter son lit et de faire bonne figure alors qu'elle avait perdue l'une des lumières de sa vie. Mais un matin, alors que la maison s'éveillait doucement, les habitants avaient entendu Molly cuisiner en chantonnant, ses cheveux roux laissés à l'air libre et flottant autour d'elle. En arrivant au Terrier pour la première fois, la sorcière qu'il rencontra fut exactement celle dont il avait entendu parler les six années précédentes : Joliment ronde, joyeuse, et débordante d'amour. Pourtant, le Serpentard avait pu remarquer que parfois, la maman avait des petits moments d'absence, durant lesquels son regard se perdait dans le vide et s'embuait de larmes qui ne coulaient jamais. Durant ces moments, la seule personne qui pouvait faire sortir Molly de son monde était Arthur, qui était malgré toutes les épreuves resté l'homme fort et le stable père de famille qu'il avait toujours été. Dès que Molly détournait le regard au milieu d'une conversation ou s'en désintéressait, l'homme s'approchait d'elle et l'entourait de ses bras puissants en lui murmurant des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille pour la faire revenir parmi les siens.

Mais cette fois-ci, Draco sentait que la cause de ses pleurs était différente. Quelque chose avait changé. Il resta derrière la porte, et entendit des bribes de conversations échangée entre les époux :

« -Oh Merlin, Arthur, j'aurais tellement aimé que Fred soit là…

-Je sais, Molly, et moi aussi… Mais il sera là, pendant la cérémonie, il nous regardera, et sera tellement heureux que ses parents renouvèlent leurs vœux ! »

Draco sourit en se rappelant que peu avant le retour de Potter, les deux sorciers avaient décidés de s'unir à nouveau. La cérémonie étant dans moins d'une semaine, Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son fils et à combien elle aurait aimé qu'il y participe. Le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir ému à l'annonce de leur second mariage. En effet, Molly et Arthur formaient à ses yeux ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un couple absolument parfait, unis dans la joie comme la tristesse, dans la santé comme la maladie, pour leur famille et par-dessus tout parce qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, et que rien ne pouvait ternir leur amour, simplement le renforcer.

A pas de loup, l'ancien Serpentard recula pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité, et rejoint le salon dans lequel il trouva Severus, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à bascule. Il fit un sourire imperceptible et s'installa en face de son parrain. En un quart d'heure à peine, Draco lui raconta les avancées qu'il avait faites dans sa découverte du lien qui l'unissait à Harry, et il ne lésina pas sur les détails. Blaise, installé non loin en compagnie de George et Dean, envoyait sans cesse des sourires complices à Draco, au courant de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son parrain.

Quand Harry entra chez les Weasley, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver autant de monde. Il fit le tour des salutations et fut arrêté par Molly qui s'écria, en faisant profiter toute la maisonnée de sa pensée :

« -Harry, mon chéri, tu es tout pâle ! Tu as mal dormi, ça se voit ! Tu as encore fait des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry pensa à bafouiller une excuse valable, mais fut devancé par George, qui lança d'une voix dans laquelle pointait un rire :

« -Oh, maman, Harry a mal dormi, en effet, mais ce n'est pas à cause des cauchemars… »

Harry rougit furieusement et envoya un regard courroucé à Draco, qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence, et Blaise, en bon Serpentard qu'il était et n'oubliant pas les petites rixes qui rythmaient ses rencontres avec George, lui envoya d'un ton badin :

« -Tu m'as l'air très pâle, toi aussi, Georgie… Tu as mal dormi, la nuit dernière ? »

George s'étouffa brusquement, et grommela une insulte dans sa barbe inexistante tandis que Dean perdait nettement de ses couleurs.

* * *

**FLASH BACK :**

Après la guerre, George avait fait fermer la boutique qu'il avait ouverte quelques années auparavant en compagnie de son frère jumeau. En effet, il ne voyait plus l'utilité de laisser celle-ci ouverte maintenant que l'un des deux propriétaires avait disparu. Plus loin que ça, George était intimement persuadé que le nom de la boutique était faussé, maintenant qu'il n'était plus apte à créer le moindre produit à caractère facétieux. La mort de son frère avait en effet fait cesser en lui toute once de créativité, et toute once de facétie par la même occasion. Il n'arrivait plus à rire, alors à quoi bon vouloir tenter de faire rire les autres ?

Cependant, quelques temps après, alors que George traînait dans l'ancienne boutique afin de faire les cartons, il avait reçu la visite de Dean Thomas, Gryffondor de deux ans son cadet et héros de guerre à ses heures perdues. Ce dernier lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait reprendre la boutique avec lui malgré la mort de Fred. Il était persuadé qu'après la guerre, les sorciers avaient besoin d'un endroit pour pouvoir panser leurs blessures en riant. Après une semaine d'hésitation, George avait accepté.

Depuis ce jour-là, les deux hommes ne se quittèrent plus. La réouverture de la boutique avait entraîné une vague de bonne humeur dans la communauté sorcière, et George se sentait heureux pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, et quand il était dans sa boutique, plus rien ne comptait à part les rires qu'il récoltait à longueur de journée. Bizarrement, personne ne lui avait présenté des formules toutes prêtes pour son deuil, et il s'en sentait comblé, parce que dans sa boutique, personne ne devait parler ou même ressentir la mort de leurs proches. Il avait même invité Dean dans un grand restaurant afin de le remercier de l'avoir poussé à prendre une décision qui fut sûrement la meilleure de sa vie.

Au-delà du monde professionnel, le Dean qu'il avait découvert l'avait charmé plus que de raison : Heureux de vivre, pleins d'humour et de joie, le jeune garçon était le seul en dehors de sa famille à réussir l'exploit de le faire rire à gorge déployée, de faire rétrécir la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait perdu sa moitié, son frère jumeau. Après le dîner, George se souvenait que c'était le plus naturellement du monde qu'il avait accepté que les lèvres du Gryffondor se posent sur les siennes. Et c'était aussi le plus naturellement du monde qu'ils avaient décidés que Dean emménage dans son nouvel appartement situé non loin de la boutique, par soucis professionnel, disait-il à ses parents, alors qu'en réalité, c'était surtout parce que les deux hommes passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble. Dean avait compris très rapidement que jamais il ne pourrait prendre la place de Fred dans le cœur de George, et que l'affection qu'il lui portait, si elle se muait un jour en amour, serait différente de celle qui unissait les jumeaux. Peut-être qu'aux yeux des autres elle serait moins forte, moins belle, mais à leurs yeux, elle était tout simplement différente. Pour les deux hommes, il s'était rapidement imposé qu'ils ne devraient pas rendre leur relation officielle, du moins pas pour le moment. Celle-ci n'était pas encore assez profonde pour se frotter aux regards extérieurs, et Dean, même s'il n'en disait rien à George, avait peur qu'aux yeux de la population sorcière, son association à George pour la boutique n'était qu'une manipulation pour ouvrir son cœur. Il savait, au fond de lui, que cette idée était saugrenue, mais savait aussi que les angoisses l'étaient toujours.

Quelques semaines après l'emménagement de Dean, George avait reçu la visite de Blaise Zabini, plus en forme que jamais. Celui-ci, en bon Serpentard, avait réussi à deviner la liaison des deux hommes après seulement quelques coups d'œil à l'appartement. Deux brosses à dent, un Bagel à peine entamé posé sur le bar alors que George en avait un entre les mains, et pleins d'autres détails qui poussèrent Blaise à comprendre rapidement que George ne vivait plus seul. Après quelques jours d'investigations, il s'était imposé à son esprit que la personne qui partageait la vie de George n'était nul autre que Dean. Il avait alors promis de garder le silence, même si les deux garçons savaient aussi bien que tôt ou tard, l'information serait rendue publique par la bouche du Serpentard.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Après cette altercation, Rogue avait demandé aux deux anciens ennemis de le suivre dans un champ qui jouxtait le Terrier. Tous les trois, accompagnés bien évidement de leurs baguettes, s'y étaient donc rendus en silence.

Draco, en se souvenant de ce moment, se souvenait surtout des sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Bien entendu, à ce moment-là, Harry et lui étaient en pleine découverte l'un de l'autre. Découverte purement sexuelle aux yeux des deux hommes qui avaient passé les deux derniers jours à baiser comme des lapins n'importe où ils se croisaient. Le moment dans la piscine avait d'ailleurs fini par une séance de baise totalement extraordinaire, où ils s'envoyaient des images mentales très explicites tout en couchant ensemble, ce qui avait décuplé les sensations et avait fait venir leurs orgasmes mutuels plus vite et plus violement que prévu. Dès que l'un d'entre eux s'endormait, l'autre en profitait pour s'insinuer dans son esprit et y infiltrer des images cochonnes, pour que le réveil soit le plus chaud possible.

Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose de différent s'était produit. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le champ, Rogue se tourna vers arriva et parla de sa voix grave :

« -Mr Potter. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire apparaître un épouventard devant Mr Malefoy. Votre rôle sera de tenter de canaliser les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir, en vue d'éviter une attaque de la part de sa magie, ou de la marque. Avez-vous compris ?

-Oui, Pr … Monsieur. Mais comment ?

-C'est à vous de voir. Utilisez votre lien, votre connexion pour essayer de canaliser ses émotions, de le calmer. J'ai cru comprendre que vous débordiez d'imagination… »

A cette remarque, Harry rougit furieusement. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Draco qui lui sourit à pleine dent, avant de se retourner vers Rogue qui faisait flotter une malle jusqu'à lui. Sans préavis, il ouvrit celle-ci d'un coup de baguette. Draco, qui s'était attendu à voir jaillir la marque des Ténèbres en sortir, eut un brusque mouvement de recul en voyant son père apparaître devant lui.

Au même moment, Harry sentit une vague de panique le submerger. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément, mais la panique qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir au court de sa vie. Celle-ci lui prenait la gorge, l'empêchait de respirer et lui donnait envie de s'allonger au sol pour tenter de disparaître dans celui-ci. Il eut pourtant la présence d'esprit de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco, pour comprendre que la panique qu'il ressentait ne venait pas de lui-même mais du Serpentard, qui était à présent tétanisé de terreur. Draco arborait un teint cadavérique, et pointait sa baguette droite sur son père, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Sa respiration était sifflante, et sa main tremblait violemment. Aussi, quand le sol se déroba sur ses jambes, Harry se précipita sur lui et hurla à Rogue :

« -Faites quelque chose par Merlin !

-Non, c'est à vous de faire quelque chose, Mr Potter ! » Répondit Rogue, sa main tenant cependant sa baguette avec fermeté, comme s'il s'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Harry fulminait, et les vagues de panique qui montaient en lui n'arrangeait rien. Il réussit cependant à éclaircir son esprit un instant et sut directement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Draco était à genoux, le bras toujours pointé vers son père mais avait la tête basse, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il n'arriverait pas à prononcer le sortilège et qu'il s'était résigné à laisser la panique le submerger. Harry se mit à genoux devant lui, et posa ses deux mains fraîches sur ses joues brûlantes. Il l'observa un moment avant de parler, d'une voix étrangement douce :

« -Malefoy, regardes-moi. Mal…Draco, lèves les yeux et regardes moi ! »

Draco leva lentement les yeux, et Harry fut frappé par la couleur de ceux-ci. Ils s'étaient éclaircis, et l'orage qui grondait à l'intérieur semblait plus violent que jamais. Les larmes qui brouillaient la vue de Draco n'arrangeaient rien à la situation, rendant l'orage presque réel aux yeux d'Harry. Celui-ci continua à parler, avec la même voix :

« -Malefoy, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu dois être fort, tu dois te calmer… »

En voyant que cela ne marchait pas, et que le regard de Draco semblait perdu dans le sien, Harry se tourna vers Rogue qui hurla « DES IMAGES ! ». Le survivant hocha la tête et s'agenouilla derrière Draco, entourant ses fines épaules de ses bras. Il posa la tête contre son dos et tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée au maximum, la rendant lente et calme. Il tenta de faire passer à Draco une image calme, et c'est ainsi qu'une scène tout droit sortie de son imagination se forma dans l'esprit du Serpentard.

_Il était sur une plage. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'au loin, des nuages épais s'étaient formés, grondant d'une manière menaçante, le ciel se zébrant dans des éclairs violent. A ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable se tenait Harry. Celui-ci affichait un sourire calme, posé, et regardait Draco de son regard profond :_

_« - Viens. » Proposa doucement celui-ci, en tendant la main vers lui._

_Draco observa cette main d'un regard perdu, avant de détourner le regard vers l'orage. Pourquoi était-il là ? Celui-ci semblait l'appeler à le rejoindre, comme s'il avait un secret à lui dévoiler. Draco hésitait. Il regarda à nouveau Harry, qui riait à gorge déployée non loin de lui, découvrant sa gorge halée, sur laquelle la pomme d'Adam bougeait en rythme de ses rires. Harry avait la main toujours tendue vers lui, et lui lançait un regard qui transpirait la confiance et la tendresse. Ce regard tendre poussa Draco à le rejoindre. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard, sauf dans les yeux de sa mère, et voulait savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Alors il s'avança vers Harry, et attrapa sa main. Celui-ci le tira doucement vers lui, et entoura Draco de ses bras, ceux-ci venant entourer lentement ses épaules. Tout chamboulé, le Serpentard leva des yeux dubitatifs vers Harry, qui lui sourit très doucement avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser, le plus tendrement du monde. A ce moment-là, l'orage à l'horizon se dissipa, laissant à nouveau la place à un soleil bleu et sans nuages._

Harry sentit la respiration de Draco se calmer. D'une main, celui-ci avait attrapé la main du Survivant tandis que l'autre s'était levée sans qu'Harry ne la sente, et avait fait tourner sa baguette en prononçant d'une voix ferme :

« -Riddiculus! »

Aussitôt, les beaux cheveux de Lucius disparurent, et celui-ci se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête, courant vers sa mallette pour y replonger. Draco respira profondément, reprenant ses esprits peu à peu, et se tourna directement vers Harry, lui lançant un regard profondément interrogateur au Survivant. Harry le lâcha lentement, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de se relever, tendant sa main à Draco pour l'aider à faire de même. Celui-ci regarda la main tendue d'Harry, et secoua la tête, avant de se relever par ses propres moyens. Il épousseta ses genoux dans de petits gestes avant de se tourner vers Harry, le regard à nouveau perdu :

« -C'était quoi, ça, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry haussa les épaules nonchalamment :

« -Je tentais simplement de te calmer. »

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers Rogue, qui les observait, une ride soucieuse creusée au milieu du front. Il sembla tenter de reprendre ses esprits, avant de regarder Draco :

« -Tu devrais rentrer, et demander à Molly de te servir un bon thé.

-Mais…

-Maintenant, Draco. » Ordonna Severus.

Le Serpentard grommela dans sa barbe et s'éloigna à grand pas, sous le regard effaré d'Harry qui avait rarement vu le jeune homme bouder ainsi. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue, les mains toujours fourrées dans les poches. L'ancien directeur s'avança vers lui :

« -Je tiens à vous féliciter, Mr Potter. Votre analyse de la situation vous as permis de comprendre rapidement de quoi Draco avait besoin pour se calmer. Maintenant… »

Il sembla chercher ses mots, avant de reprendre, la voix posée :

« - Draco n'est pas un homme comme les autres. Tout comme Blaise, Pansy, Théodore ou Adrian, il a grandi au sein d'une famille dans lesquelles les valeurs étaient bien différentes de celles que vous avez pu voir chez les Weasley. Durant toute son enfance, on lui a construit des idées préconçues, auxquelles il devait adhérer sous peine d'être considéré comme un traitre à son sang. Pourtant, il a réussi à se bâtir sa propre pensée, ce qui l'a poussé à changer de camp au dernier moment. Pour un enfant ayant été élevé dans une famille où l'esprit de soumission à une pensée commune prévaut sur tout le reste, ce changement de camp est considéré comme une trahison, même pour Draco.

-Mais…

-Ecoutez-moi, Mr Potter. Draco sait très bien que le choix qu'il a fait était le bon, mais au plus profond de lui, comme j'ai pu le constater durant cette séance, Draco est toujours en train de se balader sur un fil, qui oscille entre la fierté d'avoir choisi le bon camp, et la honte d'avoir trahi sa famille. Il est dans un état très paradoxal où il n'arrive absolument pas à se positionner face à ce qu'il ressent. Malheureusement, ce paradoxe est très dangereux pour lui. J'hésiterai même à penser que la rébellion de sa marque est une manière, pour son père, d'accentuer celle-ci. Dans la tête de Draco, la marque qui aspire ses pouvoirs représente la culpabilité qu'il ressent d'avoir abandonné les siens, et d'autant plus que sa mère est restée auprès de Lucius par amour. Lucius utilise cette idée pour tenter de faire revenir Draco « dans le droit chemin ».

-Ce n'est pas le droit chemin ! » S'offusqua Harry.

-Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience de vie que Draco. Et vous, vous avez été bien placé pour le comprendre. Mais lui a passé toute sa vie à se balancer entre le bon et le mauvais côté de la magie. Pour lui, la vie n'est pas Blanche ou Noire. Il vit dans un constant brouillard. »

Harry hocha la tête, avant de regarder son ancien professeur dans les yeux et de demander d'une petite voix :

« -Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Parce que je ne le dirai jamais à Draco. C'est à lui de faire ses choix, je ne les lui ai jamais imposés, et ne le les lui imposerai jamais. Pour autant, je sais bien que s'il retourne du côté de Lucius, il sera perdu. Votre lien n'est pas seulement un moyen de canaliser sa magie. C'est aussi un moyen de… De lui montrer qu'ici, s'il a un souci, il aura toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez en partie créé ce lien pour retenir Draco de rejoindre son père ?

-Non, je l'ai créé parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce que son corps se bat contre toute chance qu'il a de recevoir de l'aide extérieure. Et parce que, bien que je sois aussi puissant que vous, son corps rejette mon aide tandis qu'il a accepté la vôtre. Vous savez, Mr Potter, si à son âge j'avais accepté l'aide que l'on m'offrait, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Sur ces mots, l'ancien Directeur se tourna dans un de ses mouvements de cape devenus mythique et retourna vers la maison, laissant Harry à ses pensées.

* * *

Deux jours. C'était le temps que Draco avait réussi à passer seul depuis ce fameux entraînement. Il n'avait pas daigné répondre aux appels de Severus pour les suivants, ni à l'invitation envoyée par Mme Weasley pour la cérémonie de remariage qui se déroulerait dans maintenant 3 jours. Il avait simplement passé son temps avec Sophia, à discuter, jouer et lui apprendre quelques petits tours de magie simples et amusants. La petite fille, qui avait bien compris le manège de l'adulte, était restée indulgente durant ce laps de temps et avait tenté du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se faire passer pour une petite fille en manque d'affection qui avait besoin de son tonton Draco pour lui tenir compagnie.

Pourtant, au milieu de la deuxième journée, alors que Draco était sorti fumer une énième cigarette, Sophia avait griffonné un mot à toute vitesse :

_Pansy,_

_Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas sorti. Il est temps d'avoir LA conversation._

_Sophia._

Le soir-même, Pansy débarqua chez Blaise dans un CRAC ! Sonore qui fit sursauter Draco depuis sa chambre. Celui-ci descendit en courant, baguette en main, pour découvrir sa meilleure amie, tranquillement installée dans un canapé :

« -C'est comme ça que l'on accueille ses invités ?

-Oh, c'est toi… » Marmonna Draco en rangeant sa baguette.

En voyant l'air faussement vexé de la jeune femme, Draco s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui en souriant. Elle avait ce don de le faire culpabiliser dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Elle répondit à son étreinte avant de se détacher, l'air sérieux :

« -Tu sais, Draco, il m'arrive rarement d'être coupée en pleine sieste crapuleuse par un mot provenant d'une gamine de onze ans. »

Draco s'installa dans un canapé en soupirant. Il avait tout de suite compris que cette visite n'était pas de simple courtoisie… Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, Pansy enchaina :

« -Sophia m'a dit que tu n'avais pas mis le nez hors de la maison depuis 2 jours. Ça m'a un peu étonné de toi, qui déteste être enfermé…

-J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Seul, ou loin de Potter ?

-Seul.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis Grindelwald ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Draco. Rogue m'a raconté… Enfin, Rogue a raconté à Blaise, qui l'a raconté à Théo, qui l'a raconté à Adrian qui me l'a raconté, pour être exacte, ce qu'il s'était passé à ton dernier entraînement. Ils n'avaient pas les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Potter et toi, j'ai donc dû aller le cuisiner…

-Il t'a raconté ?! » S'offusqua Draco d'une voix blanche.

« -Pas de son plein gré. Tu sais très bien que ce que Pansy veut, Merlin fait. » Répondit-elle dans un petit sourire mesquin, avant d'ajouter, « Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler de ça avec toi. Aussi, j'étais juste passée pour vérifier que tu étais là et apte à discuter. »

Quand Adrian apparut au milieu du salon, Pansy se leva, alla lui embrasser doucement les lèvres et sourit devant son air interrogateur :

« -Voyons, chéri… Tu te doutais bien que s'il y avait bien un repas prévu chez Blaise ce soir, il t'aurait aussi envoyé une note ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire clair avant d'aller claquer une bise sur la joue de Draco, et de disparaître juste après avoir fait un signe de tête encourageant à Adrian. Celui-ci se tourna vers Draco en se frottant la nuque, l'air gêné :

« -Il semblerait qu'elle soit encore plus maligne que moi… »

Draco fit un sourire léger avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la terrasse. Là, il alla s'installer sur une chaise de jardin et invita Adrian à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fit venir deux verres de Whisky-pur-feu à eux et commença à déguster le liquide ambré en observant son ex-amant avec un sourire calme. Adrian s'installa à son tour, face à lui, et prit le verre sans pour autant boire dedans. Il regarda Draco et murmura :

« -T'as encore bien grandis, gamin.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin, Pucey… »

Cette remarque fit rire Adrian, qui répondit :

« -Tu seras toujours un gamin pour moi. Tu seras toujours ce petit homme qui boude parce que son père ne croit pas en lui, qui boude parce que quelqu'un réussi à percer sa carapace… Mais tu as raison, tu n'en es plus un. Je l'ai compris quand tu as retourné ta baguette contre ton père, et encore plus quand tes revenu de six putains de mois de captivité et que tu t'en es remis. C'est pour ça que je dis que tu as changé. Mais on a tous changé. Regarde-nous ! Blaise couche avec Rogue, moi qui pensais être homo suis tombé amoureux de Pansy, Théo sort avec une Gryffondor et on a tous l'air d'être une immense et heureuse famille… Une famille, tu te rends compte ? »

Il émit un petit rire en secouant la tête, avant de reprendre :

« -Et toi… Toi tu ne vois rien. Tu as tellement été habitué à être bafoué par les membres de ta famille qu'aujourd'hui tu portes une carapace de la taille d'une muraille. Ta marque en est la preuve. C'est comme si tu te battais tout le temps contre ce qui peut te faire du bien. Tu t'es battu contre nous, puis contre les soins, et maintenant tu te bats contre Potter. Tout ça pour quoi ? Tu savais très bien que le lien a été créé pour qu'il puisse t'aider, alors pourquoi tu le rejettes quand il tente de le faire ? Je t'ai toujours compris, Draco, toujours. Mais là, j'avoue que j'ai du mal… »

Après ce speech, Draco se sentit mal. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui faisait la leçon, agissant avec lui comme s'il était un enfant, et il détestait ça. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'Adrian avait raison. Il savait qu'il avait rejeté ses amis en Sixième année, alors que ceux-ci s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il savait qu'il rejetait Harry maintenant qu'il tentait simplement de l'aider à son tour. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ou si :

« -Je… Je suis quelqu'un de fort. Une sorte de forteresse, tu vois ? Quand on nous a demandé de torturer ce gamin, je l'ai fait, parce que je savais qu'aucun de vous n'y arriverait. Quand on m'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore, je vous ai éloigné de moi parce que je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça. Et pendant la bataille finale, quand vous m'avez demandé mon avis, j'ai eu peur. Que l'un de vous se fasse tuer par ma faute. Quand je narguais Potter pour tous ses proches qui sont morts pour lui, je ne comprenais rien. J'ai compris à ce moment-là, ce que c'était, ce que ça faisait de prendre une décision qui pouvait affecter beaucoup de monde. Et pendant… Ces 6 mois que j'ai passés au manoir, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et je me suis vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point je pouvais lui ressembler. Et ça me fait peur. Je sais que tout le monde pense que ce lien peut nous rendre plus fort, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Mais moi j'ai peur qu'il nous détruise. Alors je veux m'éloigner de lui. Pour ne pas… Craquer. Me rapprocher, et nous rendre plus vulnérable. Autant l'un que l'autre. »

Adrian, qui avait écouté attentivement son ami, parut vouloir répondre, puis se ravisa. Finalement, il avala son verre d'une traite et lâcha d'une voix douce :

« -Tu as seulement peur que… L'amour, parce que c'est de ça que l'on parle, te rende faible. Mais regardes autour de toi, Draco. L'amour nous as tous renforcés. Dumbledore l'avait compris : L'amour est la plus forte des magies. Et si Harry et toi unissez vos forces, et apprenez à vous aimer correctement, vous serez invincibles.

-Je ne veux pas être invincible. Je veux être normal.

-Et pour être normal, tu dois être invincible. Ton père veut te tuer. Désolé de le dire aussi crument, mais c'est la vérité. Il veut ta peau, et il l'aura si tu continues à refuser l'aide extérieure. Ça serait quand même con de mourir parce que tu refuses d'être heureux. »

Adrian sourit à Draco, d'un grand sourire, encourageant, pleins de joie, avant de se lever. Il épousseta son pantalon fin et serra brièvement Draco, qui s'était levé, dans ses bras. Avant de partir, il rit légèrement, comme s'il repensait à une blague et regarda Draco :

« -J'espère que Potter est un bon coup, ça serait du gâchis sinon !

-Eh bien, Pucey, Pansy ne te satisfait-elle pas ?

-Oh, si… Mais tu sais, il y a une grande différence. Avec elle, je fais l'amour. J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de savoir ce que ça fait. »

Sur ce, il transplanna, laissant Draco seul à ses réflexions, face au ciel étoilé d'un Londres sorcier sous un temps bien clément.

* * *

**Le lendemain :**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Draco ressenti un tiraillement bien peu familier dans son estomac. Un tiraillement qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui était loin d'être agréable. Il décida pourtant d'ignorer celui-ci, et tout au long de sa matinée, alors qu'il se douchait, s'habillait, il tenta de l'enfouir au plus profond de son ventre pour ne plus le sentir.

Pourtant, quand il arriva face à son petit-déjeuner, préparé par Blaise et Théo qui avaient décidés de passer la matinée en sa compagnie, celui-ci ressortit plus fort que jamais. Le jeune homme, après avoir écrasé son bacon à plusieurs reprises, finit par repousser son assiette en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Blaise, qui était étalé sur le bar, la tête entre les bras, releva la tête :

« -Eh bien, on s'est levé du mauvais pied ? » Demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Théo, qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier, leva les yeux vers Draco :

« -T'as mal dormi ?

-Non, non, Répondit celui-ci, j'ai mal au ventre. Enfin, pas mal… J'ai une sensation désagréable, comme une boule.

-Hmmm… » Répondit Blaise en gratouillant sa barbe inexistante. Il se leva et se mit à tourner autour de Draco en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Il demanda, comme un spécialiste faisant la liste des symptômes :

« -As-tu eu des sueurs froides ?

-Euh, un peu.

-Des soudaines bouffées de chaleurs ?

-Aussi, oui.

-Tu dois faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai mon entraînement, avec Severus et Potter.

-Ah ! Tout s'explique. S'écria Blaise, Tu es anxieux !

-N'importe quoi, se défendit Draco, pourquoi le serais-je ?

-Parce que dans « Entraînement avec Severus et Harry », il y a Harry, et que tu ne l'a pas vu depuis 2 jours, soit le moment où il t'a envoyé cette vision bizarroïde. Et avec la visite d'Adrian, tu angoisses. Normal. »

Théodore, faussement impressionné, applaudit Blaise en inclinant la tête. Celui-ci salua comme un artiste avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Draco, qui secouait frénétiquement la tête pour montrer que ce n'était pas vrai, avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre pour échapper aux rires de ses amis. Un moment plus tard, Blaise vint toquer à sa porte. En le voyant passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, Draco grogna et se renfrogna. Blaise eut un sourire :

« -Je dois y aller, je voulais juste te dire un truc avant. Quand j'ai commencé à coucher avec Sev', j'avais cette boule dans le ventre tout le temps. Et puis, un jour, je suis allé le voir, et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Et pouf, elle a disparue. Parce que j'ai accepté que j'étais amoureux de lui. J'ai parlé à Théo, il lui est arrivé exactement la même chose avec Ginny. C'est ton tour. Bon courage ! » Termina-t-il en riant, avant de sortir de la chambre avec un petit cri en voyant que Draco lui envoyait rageusement un coussin à la figure.

Draco resta enfermé dans sa chambre tout au long de la matinée. Il ne mangea rien à midi, et arriva chez les Weasley de bonne heure. Il ne prit pas la peine d'entrer dans le Terrier et fit directement le tour, se rendant dans le champ d'un pas rageur. Il s'allongea au milieu de celui-ci, à l'endroit exact où s'était passé l'entraînement la dernière fois, et tendit ses bras autour de lui pour toucher l'herbe. Quand celle-ci frôla ses doigts, il eut la sensation de revivre l'épisode du dernier entraînement en détail, ce qui fit grossir à nouveau la boule dans son ventre. Il ferma les yeux pour analyser ses sentiments mais à ce moment-là, une ombre passa devant ceux-ci. Draco mit une main en visière pour apercevoir Harry, debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Celui-ci semblait passablement énervé. Aussi, Draco ne fut pas surpris quand le Survivant lâcha d'une voix morne :

« -Et c'est moi qu'on traite de lâche… »

Draco rabattit sa main au sol et referma les yeux, en marmonnant :

« -La ferme, Potter.

-Oh, loin de là ! Tu l'as fermée la dernière fois où j'ai fuis devant toi ? Et encore, ça n'a duré qu'une journée. Ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu aux entraînements. Tu sais, je ne fais pas ça pour moi, après tout, je m'en fous. Tout ça c'est seulement pour toi, alors tu devrais t'en rendre compte et arrêter de faire ta diva. »

Draco émit un grognement désapprobateur, comme pour montrer à Potter qu'il fallait qu'il se taise. La boule qu'il avait dans le ventre était en train de se muer en autre chose : Comme une rage qu'il avait trop longtemps dissimulée. Sans le prendre en considération, Harry continua :

« -En fait, t'en es une. T'es une putain de diva qui ne supporte pas d'échouer. Et en ce moment, tu ne fais que ça. Tu réussis même pas à battre ton propre corps. Alors ça te dégoute que je doive t'aider. Si t'avais pas envie de mon aide, fallait me le dire plus tôt, au lieu de nous mettre dans cette situation ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco, qui s'énervait de plus en plus, faisait monter la rage en Harry en même temps qu'elle montait en lui. Pour une broutille, simplement parce qu'il lui faisait face et qu'il lui crachait des vérités au visage, Draco se leva. Les deux garçons se faisaient face et s'observaient en chien de faïence. Severus arriva à ce moment-là, et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas.

En effet, l'ancien professeur pouvait littéralement _voir _les magies respectives des deux jeunes hommes qui crépitaient autour d'eux. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à agir :

« -Messieurs, calmez-vous…

-LA FERME ! » Hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

« -Alors comme ça, je suis une diva… ? » Siffla Draco à l'attention d'Harry.

Quand celui-ci hocha furieusement la tête, Draco lâcha un cri de rage et se jeta littéralement sur lui en lui envoyant un coup de poing violent au visage. Severus fit des mouvements frénétiques de baguette mais ne put les séparer, malgré sa puissance. Il savait, en créant le lien, que ce genre de situation allait arriver. Et dans ce cas, la magie des deux garçons était hors de contrôle. Harry vacilla sous la force du coup et attrapa les épaules de Draco, l'envoyant valser d'un mouvement ample à l'autre bout du terrain. En se relevant, le Serpentard leva ses mains, et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte, une force violente vint percuter Harry et l'expulsa, le faisant retomber quelques mètres plus loin, le souffle coupé. Draco s'avança alors vers le Gryffondor qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, et se jeta à nouveau sur lui, abattant un poing sur sa joue déjà endolorie, puis un autre, puis un autre. Il entendit le nez craquer sous ses doigts fins, il sentit la pommette éclater, la lèvre se fendre, et entendait comme un brouhaha derrière lui, qui devint de plus en plus clair. Une voix féminine, celle d'Hermione, hurlait :

« -DRACO ! ARRETES ! TU VAS LE TUER ! »

Un poing en l'air, Draco s'arrêta. Il releva la tête pour remarquer qu'Hermione était aux côtés de Severus, ainsi que Ron, Molly, Blaise, Théo et Ginny, le regardant tous d'un air effaré. Le jeune homme tourna à nouveau la tête, pour être frappé par la vue d'un Harry à moitié inconscient au-dessous de lui. Son visage était tuméfié, boursouflé et recouvert de sang. Un de ses yeux était déjà en train de gonfler tandis que la paupière de l'autre était fendue. Il se releva prestement, mortifié par son geste, et recula de quelques pas. Aussitôt, tous virent les deux auras magiques s'apaiser. Hermione voulut se précipiter vers Harry, mais Rogue l'arrêta de la main :

« -C'est à Draco de le soigner. »

Celui-ci, qui ne comprenait pas, tourna les yeux vers son parrain, qui tendit un doigt vers Harry et prononça d'une voix tellement dure que Draco faillit en pleurer :

« -Tu vas utiliser le lien pour nous le réparer, et vite. »

Draco, encore un peu dans les nuages, ne comprenait pas encore la portée de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Potter, il retint un haut le cœur. Il l'avait vraiment abimé. Il se pencha sur lui et se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Ne sachant comment procéder, il leva ses mains et les laissa à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, fermant les yeux fortement et pensant à tous les sortilèges de guérison qu'il connaissait. Petit à petit, il sentit une douleur arriver dans ses doigts, et remonter le long de ses mains, puis de ses avant-bras, avant de disparaître. Un peu déboussolé, il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir que le visage d'Harry était à nouveau humain, malgré les fines traces roses qui le parsemaient.

A ce moment-là, Draco se laissa tomber sur les fesses, les jambes repliées devant lui, et posa ses genoux sur ses coudes, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Quand les autres s'approchèrent, certains pour aller vérifier l'état d'Harry qui se réveillait lentement, d'autres pour venir entourer Draco, celui-ci se releva brusquement et, sans préavis aucun, transplanna.

* * *

**Le soir-même :**

En rentrant chez lui, Draco s'était déshabillé rapidement, jetant rageusement ses vêtements sur le chemin jusque sa chambre. Il était entré dans sa salle de bain en trombe sans prendre le temps de verrouiller sa porte et avait fait couler une eau glacée sur son corps tendu. En réchauffant l'eau, ses muscles se détendirent quelques peu, et il resta ainsi, debout, le front posé contre la paroi pendant un long moment. Il ne se décida à sortir qu'au moment où il se mit à trembler légèrement sous l'eau pourtant chaude.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, Draco fut surpris de voir un Harry Potter totalement requinqué à moitié allongé dans son lit, le dos redressé contre le montant de celui-ci. Il observa les fines marques qui courraient le long de son visage, avant de simplement lâcher la serviette qu'il était en train de nouer autour de ses hanches et de s'avancer vers lui sans le lâcher du regard.

Cette nuit-là, les deux hommes ne firent pas l'amour. Ce fut violent, sans caresses, sans regards échangés. Ce fut laid. Ce fut ce dont ils avaient besoin, pour se rendre compte que c'était loin d'être ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry, juste après leur séance de baise, se rhabilla en silence et transplanna chez lui, sans un mot pour Draco. Ce dernier s'endormit nu, sans avoir bougé d'un pouce, sans avoir pris la peine de se rhabiller, de se laver ou de se brosser les dents. Non, il s'endormit, tout simplement, couché sur la preuve de ses sentiments.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

Le prochain chapitre sera posté très, très vite, parce que les idées fusent dans ma tête à une vitesse fulgurante. Vous saurez pourquoi Draco porte un costume, il sera pleins de rebondissements, et vous vivrez le retour d'un personnage qu'on a oublié, et que vous allez adorer détester !

J'espère réellement que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que moi, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire.

Love&câlins,

**Kin.**


	13. Chapter 13 L'Amour?

**Blabla : Coucou les gens ! Je suis énormément désolée d'avoir mis deux semaines à poster ce chapitre. A mon retour de vacances, il m'a fallu chercher un appartement et tout et tout, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre, mais finalement, TADAAA ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Il est un peu triste, mais j'avais besoin de faire dans le mélodramatique, vous comprenez ?**

**Pour la scène où George parle sur la tombe de Fred, je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la deuxième partie de la chanson Give me Love d'Ed Sheeran, à partir de 5 min 40 pour être précise. C'est cette chanson qui m'a donné l'idée et je l'ai écrit d'une traite. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai un frère jumeau, et je me suis demandée, oui c'est horrible, ce que j'aimerais lui dire s'il venait à partir…**

**Pour la scène de la danse, ça a été un mélange de Sunburn d'Ed Sheeran et de Hometown Glory d'Adele. Mais To build a House de The Cinematic Orchestra marche très bien aussi !**

**En attendant, je tiens à remercier mes reviewers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux, et les gens qui passent et lisent sans laisser de commentaires Merci à tous, vous me donnez envie de continuer cette petite histoire qui me tient de plus en plus à cœur.**

**Love & Câlins, Kin.**

**LES DEUX PRINCES.**

**CHAPITRE 13.L'AMOUR ? **

* * *

**13 Mai 1999 :**

Installé dans son lit douillet, le Survivant tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil. Il entendait tout autour de lui des bruits de craquements, des grincements, comme si le Square tout entier voulait le narguer ou avait pour mission de l'empêcher de dormir. Pourtant, il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il se relaxe. En effet, il avait passé la nuit entière à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, et aujourd'hui avait lieu le renouvellement des vœux des Weasley, en présence d'une grande partie de la communauté sorcière. Il aurait été franchement malvenu de la part du Survivant de s'endormir en plein milieu de la cérémonie durant laquelle ses presque parents-comme il les considérait à présent- allaient s'unir à nouveau.

Lançant un _Tempus_ à l'aveuglette, le brun grinça des dents en voyant s'afficher 05 :38. Il devait se réveiller dans à présent deux heures et dix-huit minutes pour aller aider aux préparatifs de la cérémonie. S'il ne dormait pas tout de suite, il n'aurait jamais les forces nécessaires à dresser la tente avec les autres.

Il ferma lentement les yeux en tentant de se détendre au maximum. Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de Malefoy s'imposa à son esprit. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait tout au long de la nuit, Harry ne repoussa pas cette image cette fois-ci. Il se laissa aller à l'explorer lentement, ne sachant pas si celle-ci provenait d'un souvenir ou d'une simple reconstitution tout droit sortie de son imagination. Au fin fond de son esprit, à travers ses yeux fermés, son regard vagabonda des cheveux blonds, qui retombaient en mèches fines sur le front pâle du Serpentard, celui-ci orné au niveau de la tempe droite d'une cicatrice légère en forme d'étoile abstraite, souvenir laissé par un Lucius qui voulait que Draco se rappelle à son bon souvenir à chaque fois qu'il remarquerait cette marque qui gâchait son visage auparavant parfait. Ses sourcils fins étaient détendus, contrairement à d'habitude, et ses yeux ouverts pour laisser entrevoir à Harry des paupières fines, des cils clairs et un regard à tomber. Le regard de Malefoy, Harry n'aurait jamais pu le décrire. Il était une poésie.

_Le charme de tes yeux sans couleur ni lumière  
Me prend étrangement : il se fait triste et tard,  
Et, perdu sous le pli de ta pâle paupière,  
Dans l'ombre de tes cils sommeille ton regard.  
_

Ses yeux étaient un paradoxe. Ils avaient, pendant près de 6 ans, dégoutés Harry, qui ne pouvait supporter ces deux orbes gris pleins de mépris et de condescendance à son égard, ce regard qui le faisait se sentir plus bas que terre à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, ces haussements de sourcils défiants qui poussaient les siens à se froncer, ces prunelles meurtrières qui durcissaient les siennes. Pourtant, depuis peu, Harry avait découvert une toute autre face de ses yeux qui, comme la lune, pouvaient cacher une grande partie de leurs trésors. Leurs reflets bleutés quand le Serpentard était en présence d'être chers ou quand il était heureux, leur brillance quand il était au bord de l'orgasme, leur pétillement quand leur propriétaire riait o s'en empêchait, et la façon dont ils s'assombrissaient quand le danger était proche ou que quelqu'un le menaçait, comme pour cacher toute parcelle de faiblesse en lui

Ses pommettes hautes, dernièrement légèrement saillantes, qui rosissaient lorsqu'il riait, lorsqu'il avait froid ou encore lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir

Son nez droit et fin, pointu en son bout, comme pour montrer que Merlin n'avait rien laissé au hasard dans la conception de cet être angélique

Sa mâchoire subtilement musclée, qui se crispait quand il était tendu et dont chaque muscle se mouvait sensuellement quand il l'embrassait

Ses lèvres, cette ligne fine et inconstante dont la partie inférieure semblait, par son aspect astucieusement pulpé, quémander des baiser tandis que la partie supérieure ne demandait qu'à laisser le venin s'en échapper. Celle-ci, d'une frivolité alarmante, bougeait comme une entité propre pour attaquer en formant un rictus en coin pour rire en découvrant une rangée de dents blanches et droites pour embraser ou pour gémir, action de celle-ci qu'Harry préférait de loin

Son cou, mince et élancé, portait fièrement ce visage qui ravissait la plupart des sorciers. La ligne droite de sa pomme d'Adam dans une démarcation de la symétrie parfaite de son anatomie, les deux côtés de son cou très légèrement musclés, tendus quand Draco se fâchait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry laissa son exploration continuer.

Ses épaules droites et dont les formes rappelaient à quiconque voulait s'y frotter que leur propriétaire avait pratiqué 5 ans de Quidditch, et que sa finesse n'avait d'égale que sa force

Le haut de son dos dont les muscles se crispait ou roulaient quand il s'abandonnait à son plaisir

Ses tétons roses et ronds, entourés d'une légère ligne de poils blonds invisibles, posés sur des pectoraux durs et dessinés à l'exact opposé des Dieux Grecs, plutôt semblables à ceux d'un personnage à qui l'on aurait dédié une ode pleine de charme et de douceur

Ses abdominaux, dont l'ombre claire trahissait la force nouvellement calme de leur propriétaire, comme si ceux-ci s'étaient estompés pour pouvoir être en adéquation avec la corpulence du Serpentard. Pourtant, à leur touché, ils semblaient vouloir montrer que s'ils n'étaient pas grossièrement posés là, leur présence n'était que cachée

Ses mains gracieuses et fines, qui, quand elles se posaient sur lui, courraient le long de sa peau comme celles d'un artiste explorant sa muse. Leur douceur pouvaient apprendre à quiconque plus que le reste du corps de Draco. Elles étaient aristocratiques, jamais moites, jamais posées là où elles n'étaient pas invitées, et si douces, si légères que leurs caresses pouvaient passer pour inexistantes. Pourtant, quand elles se faisaient plus dures, elles rappelaient que l'homme qui les portait en était un. Plus un adolescent, plus en enfant, mais un homme, qui savait tout aussi bien caresser et malaxer que frapper

Harry décida de raccourcir cette exploration tandis que son regard imaginaire semblait vouloir s'aventurer le long du corps entier de l'Héritier. Il secoua légèrement la tête en soufflant le trop plein d'air accumulé dans ses poumons sans même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et garda les yeux fermés tandis qu'il comprenait ce que son corps avait voulu faire comprendre à son esprit depuis la veille. A travers cette exploration, le brun ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments qui le liaient au Serpentard, dont il était indubitablement tombé amoureux.

Mais comment ? Comment, par Merlin, avait-il pu tomber, car là était bien le mot, amoureux de sa Némésis, son pire ennemi, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, gâché son adolescence et réduit à néant toutes ses tentatives de reprise de confiance en soi ?

La réponse s'imposa simplement dans son esprit. Ils avaient grandis. Malefoy avait changé, Harry avait changé. Leurs querelles d'adolescents n'avaient plus lieu d'être maintenant que Poudlard était derrière eux et que la guerre les avait fauchés. Ils étaient à présents des hommes, et ils devaient faire face à la réalité, sans masques, sans noms derrières lesquels se cacher, sans mensonges et sans pudeur. En effet, le lien qui les liait ne les autorisait à rien se cacher, et Malefoy, même avant celui-ci, avait décidé de jouer cartes sur tables avec Harry. Il se devait de faire de même, et accepter sans panique aucune les sentiments naissant qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du blond.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il réussit à finalement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, qui l'accueillit tel un héros, l'entourant de ses bras brumeux pour le réconforter après le dur chemin qu'il vint d'accomplir.

Ce fut en un sursaut qu'Harry se réveilla, sûr et confiant à propos de ce qu'il devait faire. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Son petit-déjeuner fut rapidement avalé bien qu'apprécié, ses papilles frétillant de bonheur sous le goût salé du bacon. Son café lui brûla la bout de langue tant il n'attendit pas pour le boire, et sa douche réveilla les derniers muscles endormis de son corps trop rapidement sorti de son sommeil.

Quand il arriva chez Blaise, l'endroit où celui-ci avait tout naturellement proposé d'héberger l'évènement, il fut surpris de la rapidité de la préparation de celui-ci. Bien entendu, il ne croisa pas Draco de la journée, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas demander à ses amis om celui-ci avait bien pu disparaître.

La préparation de la fête se fit dans un brouhaha joyeux et frémissant, comme si tous accueillaient avec joie ce bonheur si longtemps partagé. La tente fut montée, ressemblant plus à la fin à une salle de bal totalement en contradiction avec son aspect extérieur. Les tables furent placées, nombreuses et rondes, pour permettre une proximité bienvenue entre les invités nombreux attendus ce soir.

En milieux d'après-midi, Harry fut invité à regagner le Square, n'étant attendu qu'en début de soirée pour un détour en petit comité par le cimetière où la famille Weasley et leurs amis proches iraient se recueillir sur la tombe de Fred avant la cérémonie.

Ce fut avec bonheur qu'il rejoint son lit, s'abandonnant à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, sa vieille amie qui l'accueillit avec douceur.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner légèrement. Il lança un autre Tempus pour voir s'afficher 15h37. Il était temps de se préparer. Il se leva lentement et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses idées, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre, sortant de son armoire son costume. Il avait décidé de jouer la plus grande neutralité, sans se rendre compte qu'il revêtirait le même costume que sa Némésis, au seul détail près que les couleurs étaient totalement inversées. Son pantalon était d'un noir profond, assortit à sa chemise et à sa veste qui, cintrée, épousait parfaitement la courbure de ses muscles. Il ajouta une touche finale en s'ébouriffant savamment les cheveux, acceptant implicitement le fait que tout le monde pense qu'il venait de passer la plus clair de sa journée à baiser comme un fou.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire. Il était bien loin, l'adolescent un peu gauche et peu sûr de lui qui portait des vêtements dix fois trop grands pour lui. Il lança un regard nostalgique vers ses lunettes rondes, posées sur une petite commode claire. Après une courte hésitation, il les posa sur le bout de son nez et se mit face au miroir. Il s'observa ainsi pendant quelques secondes, prit d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'éprouver : Il était nostalgique. Malgré la guerre, la prophétie, son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tous les tracas que cela avait entraîné, la vie d'Harry avait incroyablement évoluée depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il s'était fait des amis, avait eu des amourettes adolescentes, avait volé sur un balais, rencontré son parrain, les meilleurs amis de son père, découvert qu'il était aimé en dehors des murs de chez les Dursleys et qu'il valait plus que d'être enfermer dans un placard sous un escalier. En bref, il avait découvert la magie, la vraie, et maintenant, il tombait amoureux. Il se souvint du jour où Hagrid lui fit l'annonce de son entrée à Poudlard et de son statut réel et ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses yeux le picoter légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là : Un mélange de joie, de bonheur, d'excitation, d'effarement et de peur. Et surtout, le sentiment d'avoir une chance inouïe. Ce sentiment, lui, n'avait pas disparu.

Il reposa doucement les lunettes sur la commode et sortit du Square en un mouvement rapide. Il transplanna directement chez les Weasley, lieu de rendez-vous pour se rendre sur la tombe de Fred. Quand il arriva sur place, tout le monde était présent, sauf Blaise et Draco. Harry alla tout naturellement se placer aux côtés d'Hermione et Ron, dans un silence respectueux.

* * *

**Peu avant, au Manoir Zabini :**

De son côté, Draco paniquait. Il avait enfin consenti à se lever de son lit sous les hurlements de son meilleur ami, qu'il pensait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à dépouiller de ce titre incessamment sous peu. Mais une fois devant son miroir, il s'était arrêté et n'avait plus réussi à bouger. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter, ce dernier s'en était sorti avec une lèvre fendue, des côtes fêlées et un œil au beurre noir. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, après tous les évènements passés ces dernières semaines ? Comment était-il possible qu'ils reviennent au stade des coups alors qu'ils étaient passés par celui des caresses ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : Il avait peur. Il crevait de trouille à l'idée que la seule chose qui ait été vraiment stable dans sa vie évolue et change inexorablement. Il pouvait aisément concevoir qu'il en allait de même pour Potter. Alors ils se battaient comme des enfants, à défaut de savoir s'aimer comme des adultes.

Pourtant, les couples qui les entouraient prouvaient que bien des personnes savaient aimer, et savaient le faire bien. Malgré la haine qu'ils avaient pu éprouver, malgré leurs rixes et leurs différends, ils savaient s'aimer. La seule différence était qu'Harry et Draco n'avaient pas simplement vécus de simples querelles, ils avaient été les instigateurs d'une haine qui s'était étendue autour d'eux. Les autres n'étaient que des pions qui éprouvaient alors une haine « normale » les uns envers les autres. Eux en étaient les Princes, les instigateurs, les pionniers. Alors comment pouvaient-ils descendre de leurs trônes, pour enfin unir leurs forces ? Comment oublier une place acquise grâce à une haine mutuelle pour faire place à une puissance gagnée grâce à l'amour ? Pourquoi l'union de deux forces faisait-elle plus peur que l'opposition de celles-ci ?

Parce qu'il avait toujours été plus facile, du moins pour le Serpentard, de donner sa haine plutôt que son amour. Il pouvait compter les gens qu'il aimait réellement sur les doigts d'une main. En y réfléchissant, il comprit qu'il pouvait aussi compter les gens qu'il avait réellement haïs sur les doigts d'une main. Dès leurs 11 ans, les deux garçons avaient pris une place centrale dans la vie de l'autre, sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte à cette époque.

Mais aujourd'hui, Draco n'avait plus 11 ans. Il devait faire face à ses sentiments, et se prouver à lui-même que l'idée reçue selon laquelle les Serpentards seraient des lâches était fausse. De toute façon, agir lâchement ne lui apporterait rien de bon : Sa relation avec Potter avait déjà changée, et ses crises de panique en avait dit long sur la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait. Il fallait dorénavant agir en Gryffondor : Foncer, et réfléchir après.

« - TU VAS TE MAGNER PRINCESSE ?! ON N'A PAS TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ET SI TU CONTINUES A VERIFIER TA COIFFURE, JE FAIS DISPARAÎTRE TES CHEVEUX ! »

Le hurlement de Blaise le fit sursauter violement, le sortant de ses pensées de la moins agréable des façons. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, vérifiant effectivement sa coiffure, avant de descendre les escaliers nonchalamment, une main enfoncée dans la poche de son costume, et ravi de son petit effet sur Blaise qui fulminait de rage au bas de celui-ci. Un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres, il quitta sa maison en compagnie du basané.

* * *

**Quelques secondes plus tard, au Terrier :**

Quand les deux compères arrivèrent, Harry et Severus relevèrent les yeux lentement pour penser exactement la même chose pour deux personnes différentes : Ils étaient beaux. Draco fit un léger signe de tête à Harry avant d'aller baiser légèrement la main de Molly qui lui fit un tendre sourire, et d'aller se placer à côté de Pansy, qui semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

C'est ainsi que la petite troupe transplanna dans le cimetière de Loudry Ste Chapoule, où ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la tombe de Fred. Arthur et Molly furent les premiers à s'en rapprocher, laissant le groupe à quelques pas d'eux. Harry remarqua alors à quel point Molly était resplendissante. Elle portait une robe beige, longue et dont le bustier laissait transparaître sa poitrine généreuse. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et son maquillage léger faisait ressortir les rondeurs de son visage. Elle semblait naturelle, et on pouvait comprendre en un regard la femme magnifique qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était encore plus maintenant que la vie l'avait marquée. Arthur, vêtu de beige lui aussi, fit un mouvement de baguette qui orna la tombe de fleurs colorées, et s'y pencha, déposant un baiser sur ses doigts avant d'effleurer le marbre du bout de ceux-ci. Il se releva et prit le bras de sa femme, qui sourit tendrement avant de murmurer :

« -Fred, mon bébé… Tu es toujours là. »

Tous deux se reculèrent afin de rejoindre les autres. Ron serrait la main d'Hermione doucement, qui caressait celle-ci de son pouce. Harry se demanda furtivement pourquoi les Weasley ne s'étaient pas réunis seulement entre eux avant que la réponse ne lui vienne à l'esprit rapidement : Ils étaient entre eux. Avec la guerre et ses tracas, tout le petit groupe était devenu une famille à part entière.

Le prochain à s'avancer vers la tombe de Fred fut George. Celui-ci s'accroupit à côté de celle-ci et y déposa une oreille à rallonge, avant de se lever et de croiser ses mains devant lui. Il parla lentement, d'une voix claire, pour que tous puissent entendre :

« - Salut, Fred. Ce matin, maman m'a demandé de raconter une anecdote marrante sur toi. J'ai cherché, longtemps, mais finalement je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas parce que j'y passerai toute une vie. Tu as été la plus grande source de joie dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles. Mais un matin, en me réveillant, je n'ai juste pas éclaté de rire, je ne t'ai pas renvoyé une réplique cinglante digne de nous, et là, je m'en suis rendu compte. Qu'on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi. On s'en rend pas compte, combien c'est important, une partie de soi, mais dès qu'on nous l'enlève, plus rien n'est pareil. Quand tu es parti, ma joie est partie en même temps que toi, ma moitié, mon frère. »

Il se passa une main sur la bouche et la serra fort, comme pour empêcher un sanglot de la franchir. Dans l'assistance, le silence était lourd. Ginny sanglotait silencieusement, tandis que Théo lui caressait le dos en de petits mouvements circulaires. Bill tenait fermement la main de Fleur qui se tenait droite, comme pour rester forte aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hermione et Harry tenaient fermement Ron contre eux, dont les épaules semblaient s'être abaissées de quelques centimètres. Même Rogue semblait touché, empoignant de temps à autres l'épaule d'Arthur comme pour lui montrer sa présence. Draco avait la tête basse, quelques mèches retombant mollement sur son front pâle. George s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« -Mais aujourd'hui, papa et maman renouvèlent leurs vœux. Et moi, je vais bien. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai réussi à comprendre une chose importante : Même si tu es parti, tu es encore là. Tu vis encore en chacun de nous, et… Tu me feras toujours autant rire. Même parti, je repenserai sans cesse à tous ces moments où on a pu rire pour tout et rien. Et j'en rigolerai, comme une baleine, comme un fou, j'aurais l'air con mais tant pis. Et tu sais, Freddie… J'ai toujours pensé que nous finirions notre vie tous les deux, ensemble, à enchaîner les conneries. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il réussit à me faire rire à nouveau. Tu le connais, bien entendu, et tu l'aimais beaucoup, je crois même que t'aurais été jaloux si tu étais encore là ! »

Un petit rire passa dans l'assemblée, et Dean se rapprocha légèrement de George, passant une main légère dans son dos. Ce dernier lança une main en arrière, attrapant celle de son amant sous les yeux attendris de ses parents. Il continua :

« -Et oui, le petit Thomas. On a repris la boutique ensemble, et aujourd'hui, j'ai repris ma vie avec lui. Tu sais, au début, j'avais peur que les gens pensent que c'était trop tôt, trop frais, trop tout… Mais je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais dit « Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! » alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, tous. Je vais être heureux, on va tous l'être, parce que je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que c'était ce que tu voulais, et que tu le veux toujours. Et je sais que de là où tu es, tu dois bien te faire chier à nous voir tous pleurer sur un morceau de marbre. Tu dois avoir envie de nous secouer et de nous forcer à rire. Si t'avais été là, tu nous aurais sorti une de tes blagues bien lourdes auxquelles on aurait tous rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ou mieux, t'aurais fait ça. »

De sa main libre, George fit un mouvement de baguette et automatiquement, un éclair rouge en sortit. Aussitôt, un dragon géant en sortit, tout de feux d'artifice conçu. Celui-ci poursuivait une Ombrage elle aussi faite en feu d'artifice, qui criait en dandinant son gros corps pour s'en sortir. Un éclat de rire commun se déclencha, et George esquissa un sourire à travers ses larmes :

« -C'est pour toi, Freddie. »

Et tous restèrent ainsi longtemps, à regarder le feu d'artifice évoluer au-dessus d'eux. Celui-ci faisait revivre au petit groupe le Top 10 des moments les plus drôles des frères Weasley, et, à travers leurs sanglots, tous rirent à s'en briser les côtés. Ron, Ginny, Bill et Charlie s'avancèrent sur la tombe de leur frère et la caressèrent du bout des doigts, avant que tout le monde ne reparte vers le Terrier, le cœur tiraillé entre une joie et une tristesse immense.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard :**

Après une session maquillage pour les filles, tout le groupe avait transplanné ensemble vers l'ancienne demeure Zabini. Le coucher du soleil donnait à celle-ci une allure magique, la lumière rosée du soir se reflétant sur les murs blancs et sur les baies vitrées. Petit à petit, l'endroit s'était rempli de sorciers venus des quatre coins de l'Angleterre et d'encore plus loin, de membres du gouvernement et de journalistes à foison. L'annonce de l'évènement avait fait une tôlée dans le monde sorcier, les Weasley étant à présent une famille de héros de celui-ci, et la présence du Survivant et d'anciens Mangemorts reconvertis n'arrangeaient rien. Au départ, Arthur et Molly avaient hésité à n'autoriser que les membres de la famille et les amis proches à être présent, mais ils avaient finalement décidé que ce moment de bonheur devait être partagé par le plus grand nombre, pour que la joie revienne dans le cœur de tous les sorciers.

Tous se retrouvèrent réunis à l'orée de la petite forêt qui bordait le domaine, des lanternes flottant magiquement éclairant leur passage. Blaise et Rogue marchaient côté à côte, ce dernier pouffant de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son amant qui râlait contre les effluves romantiques de la famille bien trop nombreuse. Draco marchait derrière eux, tenant par la main une Sophia surexcitée dans sa robe rose à froufrou. Ginny et Théo, Dean et George, Hermione et Ron les suivaient, tandis qu'Harry marchait derrière, les mains plongées dans ses poches. Il observait tout autour de lui, et quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il ne put que lâcher un léger sifflement d'admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une petite esplanade de bois avait été montée devant les arbres de la forêt, entourée par des rubans de soie tenus par des lanternes qui flottaient magiquement, éclairant celle-ci d'une lueur orangée. Quelques petits bancs en rondins de bois avaient été installés devant celle-ci, directement posés sur l'herbe verdoyante du jardin. L'allée centrale était recouverte de pétales aux multiples couleurs, ajoutant un côté pastel à la scène.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, chaque couple de la famille Weasley remonta l'allée centrale avec un arrière fond sonore doux. Arthur remonta celle-ci en tenant Sophia par la main, qui semblait toute fière de l'attention qui lui était portée. Molly, quant à elle, fut accompagnée par Harry, qui lui tint doucement le bras et la serra tendrement contre lui en la félicitant une énième fois avant de la laisser rejoindre son mari.

L'échange fut bref. Kingsley avait été désigné comme Sorcier de Cérémonie, ce fut donc lui qui fit sortir un ruban doré de sa baguette, celui-ci s'enroulant autour des mains d'Arthur et de Molly qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Une fois le ruban dissolu, Arthur n'attendit pas que Kingsley lui donne la permission pour prendre Molly contre lui et la serrer dans ses bras, échangeant un doux baiser avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Dans l'assistance, certains sifflèrent, d'autres lâchèrent un petit rire. Harry tapa l'épaule de Ron, qui leva haut les pouces avant de reprendre la main d'Hermione qui souriait tendrement. Théodore tenait Ginny par l'épaule, Fleur échangeait un baiser tendre avec Bill et George riait à gorge déployée avec Dean. Un peu plus loin, Severus esquissait une moue dégoutée tandis que Blaise le taquinait gentiment, et Sophia se cachait les yeux sous les rires de Draco. Les applaudissements furent longs avant que la troupe de se décident à repartir vers la tente pour commencer à diner.

Après un repas gracieusement servi et durant lequel les conversations allèrent bon train, un jeune homme roux entra dans la salle. Celui-ci, muni d'une guitare, monta sur une scène emménagée sous les applaudissements furieux de l'assemblée. Harry ne le connaissait pas, mais il semblait être connu de tous à part lui. Les tables disparurent, faisant ainsi place à une large piste de danse, la tente prenant directement une allure de salle de bal qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celle de Poudlard. Les invités se réunirent autour de celle-ci à l'unisson pour profiter pleinement de la vue de la première danse du couple nouvellement remarié.

Quand ils entrèrent sur la piste, les applaudissements fusèrent. Le jeune homme joua quelques accords de guitare avant qu'un piano ne l'accompagne et que le public ne rejoigne le couple afin de pouvoir profiter de la balade. Tout le monde était heureux.

Pourtant, Harry sentait que la boule qui s'était créée dans le creux de son estomac ne diminuait pas. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable et anxieux. Il décida de s'éclipser et après quelques mots échangés avec Ron et Hermione, il sortit de la tente pour aller fumer. Sa cigarette lui fit du bien. Il observait les volutes de fumée s'échapper de celle-ci en se demandant pourquoi il avait eu l'air si sûr de lui ce matin-même alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation, et pourquoi il ne l'était plus du tout maintenant qu'il faisait face à sa Némésis dans la salle de bal. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, une image lui arriva à l'esprit. Il voyait exactement où Draco se trouvait dans la salle. Comme si celui-ci l'appelait à le rejoindre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sentiment nouveau vint l'envahir. Une sorte de douce langueur vint envahir ses veines et Harry ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, en remerciant intérieurement son ancien ennemi de réussir à le calmer un petit peu. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sut.

Il devait trouver Draco.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il avait une main enfoncée dans une de ses poches, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'habituellement, et les joues rosies par la froid. Mais ce qui étonna le plus les gens qui le regardèrent, ce fut l'étincelle dans ses yeux. La même que celle qu'il avait pu avoir quand il était allé retrouver Voldemort pour se sacrifier. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant sa Némésis des yeux en voguant parmi les invités de la salle, en échangeant un sourire, un petit mot avec certain d'entre eux sans pour autant jamais s'arrêter réellement pour une conversation.

Au détour d'une épaule, un éclair blond traversa ses yeux. Aussitôt, la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre revint. Il la chassa férocement avant de lever les yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle. Draco était là, en grande discussion avec son parrain. Harry inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas certain avant de s'arrêter face à lui, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il n'avait absolument rien de concret à lui dire. Draco remarqua sa présence, ainsi que Severus qui s'éclipsa tranquillement pour aller rejoindre son amant.

Harry leva les yeux légèrement, pour que son regard accroche celui du blond. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement, un air totalement perplexe peint sur le visage. Il semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi le Survivant ne trouvait mot face à lui.

Draco cligna des yeux légèrement avant de penser fortement « _Calmes-toi, Potter_ ». Il fut ravi de voir que celui-ci sembla se détendre légèrement, un peu plus étonné de voir la main de celui-ci se tendre vers la sienne. Il l'attrapa d'un mouvement léger, en plongeant un regard interrogateur dans celui de son amant.

Harry, pour toute réponse, rapprocha Draco de lui et posa sa main libre sur sa taille, enroulant ses doigts fins autour de celle-ci. Se tendant d'abord, le Blond inspira et posa la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Potter sur l'épaule de celui-ci, la laissant glisser sur le tissu soyeux de sa veste de costume. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que les conversations des invités les plus proches d'eux avaient cessés. Ils ne remarquèrent rien car, dès ce moment, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se décrocher. Au rythme d'une chanson lente et magnifiquement interprétée par le jeune chanteur, les deux jeunes hommes aux costumes opposés se mirent à danser. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, doux, comme s'ils partageaient un secret qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Comme s'ils allaient disparaître. Petit à petit, les yeux se mirent à converger sur ce couple atypique, des murmures s'élevaient autour d'eux tandis qu'ils entamaient une valse lente et sensuelle. Mais eux s'en moquaient.

Leurs deux mains qui se tenaient se déplacèrent. Ainsi, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, sans qu'ils ne se lâchent des yeux. Les doigts de Draco bougèrent légèrement autour de ceux d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci intensifiait la pression sur sa taille. Les flashs se mirent à crépiter au moment où les doigts de leurs mains s'entrelacèrent.

Pour des yeux totalement extérieurs à l'histoire de Poudlard, cette scène n'était qu'une des nombreuses scènes d'amour auxquelles peuvent se livrer les adolescents, et au fond, ce n'était rien de plus que ça, deux adolescents qui s'aimaient, et n'osaient se le dire, alors se le montraient. Pourtant, tout autour d'eux, les voix s'élevaient, les flashs crépitaient, les journalistes se sentaient au bord de l'orgasme rien qu'à l'idée de titrer le journal de demain : Les deux Princes ennemis maintenant amoureux ? Et les sorciers lambda à l'idée de raconter cette scène en exagérant comme les gens savent le faire, en parlant de leurs tenues totalement à l'opposées l'une de l'autre, de combien c'était prévisible…

Pourtant, tout œil put remarquer cette espèce d'aura bleue claire qui entourait le couple, laissant de légères trainées poudrées derrière leur passage. Leurs nombreux mouvements créaient autour d'eux une espèce de longue trainée bleue claire, argentée qui les suivait, ajoutant à la sensation d'apaisement et de douceur qui régnait déjà dans la salle. Dans un coin de celle-ci, Severus Rogue esquissa un fin sourire. Aux yeux des autres, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, mais lui y voyait le potentiel de ces deux adolescents lorsqu'ils arrêtaient de se combattre pour s'aimer.

Les deux garçons, quant à eux, dansaient. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas tellement de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ayant même la sensation d'être entouré d'un brouillard qui finissait là où se dessinait la silhouette de l'autre. Une espèce de conversation muette avait pris place, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé ou pensé. Simplement, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant précis se mêlaient, sortaient de leurs corps respectifs pour aller se mélanger à ceux de l'autre.

Quand leurs mouvements se firent plus lents jusqu'à se stopper totalement, ils ne remarquèrent pas que tous, autour d'eux, retinrent leurs souffles. Draco lâcha la main d'Harry, pour que la sienne, désormais libre, vienne se poser sur la joue de sa Némésis en un frôlement quasi imperceptible. Le Gryffondor dut se retenir pour ne pas pencher son visage vers la main de Draco, et fit descendre la sienne pour qu'elle aille se poser sur la taille du Serpentard. Comme une question muette, celui-ci se rapprocha sensiblement du Survivant, ne laissant que l'espace d'un souffle entre leurs deux visages. Harry ne put que prendre son courage à deux mains et embrasser son destin. Il releva le menton et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le frôlement de celles-ci leur envoyèrent à tous deux une décharge délicieuse, comme si ce contact, beaucoup plus que charnel, voulait dire je t'aime.

A cet instant, une salve d'applaudissement secoua la salle une seconde fois, brisant le charme du moment. Quand ils se séparèrent pour observer autour d'eux, les deux jeunes hommes comprirent directement que ceux-ci n'étaient pas destinés au chanteur mais à leur baiser. Harry se sentit rougir et le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait quelques secondes auparavant disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Draco, qui lui se fichait pas mal de tout ce que pouvait penser la population sorcière, sentit le changement qui se produisit, et se pencha sur Harry pour chuchoter au creux de son oreille :

« -On dit au revoir, et on prend la tangente. »

Un hochement de tête plus tard, les deux adolescents se séparèrent pour aller saluer leurs plus proches amis. Tous deux vécurent à peu près les mêmes choses : Des félicitations, de la part des filles qui semblaient remarquablement émue par ce moment romantique, et des boutades de la part des garçons, qui semblaient au contraire le trouver culcul au possible. Seuls Ron et Blaise ne firent aucuns commentaires, bien trop heureux au fond d'eux pour masquer ce sentiment. Ensemble, ils allèrent saluer Arthur et Molly, qui les gratifia d'un câlin commun pleins de tendresse, avant de leur conseiller de filer au plus vite.

En un regard échangé, la décision fut prise, et ils transplannèrent main dans la main, sous les crépitements des flashs.

* * *

**Quelques instants plus tard, au Square Grimmaud :**

Deux silhouettes transplannèrent devant la porte du Square. Harry se sentit chanceler légèrement, puis se stabilisa, avant de poser sa main sur la porte de la bâtisse. Aussitôt, une aura verte entoura celle-ci et un cliquetis se fit entendre. Harry attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, entrant chez lui en compagnie de Draco. Il ôta prestement la veste de son costume, enjoignant son invité à faire de même et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard :

« - Whisky ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Draco hocha la tête et, le temps qu'Harry emmène les verres, il se dirigea vers la terrasse du Square. Il s'accouda à la barrière et s'alluma une cigarette, qu'il fuma lentement en observant la rue. Il paniquait légèrement. Tout à l'heure, Potter et lui s'étaient laissés aller à des effusions de tendresses auxquels il n'était pas habitué. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allaient-ils devenir un couple mielleux et coulant ou allaient-ils rester de bons amants qui refoulent leurs sentiments ? Et puis, en premier lieu, allaient-ils réussir à se parler ? La conversation n'avait jamais été leur fort quand ils se rencontraient, allaient-ils réussir à surmonter cette peur de ne pas prononcer les bons mots pour réussir à être naturels l'un avec l'autre ?

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Harry qui arrivait derrière lui. Quand celui-ci lui tendit son verre, Draco eut un sursaut violent et faillit en lâcher sa cigarette. Le Gryffondor partit dans un léger rire et sortit à son tour un bâtonnet de la mort, l'allumant tranquillement avant d'observer son compère :

« -Tu paniques. » Lança-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Draco se tourna pour être face à lui, et répondit calmement :

« -Bien sûr que je panique, Potter. A en croire les vagues de panique que je ressens, tu ne l'es pas non plus. »

Harry secoua la tête, tira une latte sur sa cigarette et recracha tranquillement la fumée avant de répondre :

« -Je ne le suis pas. »

Il but une gorgée de son verre et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils douillets qui décoraient la terrasse. Une fois bien installé, il leva les yeux vers Draco et prononça d'une voix calme :

« -Ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais… Pendant la guerre, c'était plutôt simple. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, tout le monde était à sa place : Les Serpentards étaient méchants, les Gryffondors courageux, les Professeurs enseignaient, et tout allait bien. Depuis que je suis rentré, Gryffondors et Serpentards sont amis, un ancien Professeurs couche avec un de ses élèves, et toi… Tes devenu quelqu'un de bien. C'est très déstabilisant.

-Tu crois que ça ne l'est pas pour moi ? Toute ma vie j'ai cru que les moldus et ceux qui les aimaient ne valaient rien, que mon père était mon modèle, et que t'étais un bon à rien qui avait beaucoup trop de chance. Aujourd'hui, je fais pratiquement partie de la famille des Weasley, je suis ami avec Granger et toi… Tes toujours un bon à rien qui a trop de chance. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un sourire, déclenchant un petit rire chez Harry. Celui-ci reprit rapidement son sérieux et demanda :

« - Tout a changé.

-Oui, Répondit le Serpentard, mais ne crois pas que je vais arrêter de te faire chier pour autant. Je suis bien trop attaché à nos petites bagarres pour les abandonner d'un seul coup ! »

Harry sourit. Draco se rapprocha de lui pour venir s'installer sur un fauteuil en face de celui-ci. Le Gryffondor but la fin de son verre d'une traite et le posa au sol, avant de regarder à nouveau sa Némésis. Celui-ci se mordilla le coin de la lèvre puis secoua la tête, faisant tourner l'alcool au fond de son verre. Finalement, il le posa à son tour, avant de se lever et de rentrer dans la maison. Harry, surpris par ce changement de comportement, le suivit dans le salon et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le Serpentard attraper sa veste et l'enfiler. L'alcool réchauffant agréablement ses veines et lui prodiguant une sensation d'invulnérabilité, Harry le rattrapa et attrapa son bras d'un mouvement souple. Les deux garçons étant légèrement imbibés d'alcool, le sursaut de Draco entraîna le déséquilibrage d'Harry qui poussa un petit cri quand tous deux s'étalèrent en plein milieu de l'entrée. Harry était allongé au sol, sa main tenant toujours le poignet de Draco et celui-ci avait lâché un souffle rauque en se sentant tombé sur le Gryffondor, emporté dans sa chute. Une de ses mains était posée à côté du visage du Gryffondor pour se maintenir surélevé par rapport à lui, et ses cheveux retombaient sur son front, en pagaille. Harry fit un sourire contrit :

« -On dirait qu'on finit toujours dans l'entrée. »

Devant l'air outré du Serpentard, son sourire se défit, et il murmura :

« -On était bien partis… Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ? »

Les yeux de Draco étaient troubles. Celui-ci les leva vers Harry et l'observa. Son air était triste, et Draco soupira :

« -Je… »

Il baissa son regard et celui-ci tomba sur les lèvres de sa Némésis. Instinctivement, il se mordilla la lèvre, et ne quitta pas celles-ci des yeux avant de murmurer :

« -Je n'arrive pas à te parler. »

La voix de Draco envoya un frisson dans tout le corps d'Harry. Elle était un peu grave et rauque. Son corps réagit et il se tortilla légèrement en sentant une partie bien précise de son anatomie réagir. Il regardait les yeux de Draco, sombres sous l'effet de l'excitation, qui ne lâchaient pas ses lèvres, et releva légèrement la tête pour prononcer :

« -Moi, je sais. »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. D'abord surpris, celui-ci se laissa aller à fermer les yeux lentement en sentant le contact des lèvres chaudes du Gryffondor sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry n'entrouvre celles-ci pour venir caresser celles de Draco du bout de sa langue. Ce mouvement provoqua un frisson violent chez le Serpentard qui se tortilla à son tour. Harry entrouvrit ses jambes pour laisser sa Némésis se caler plus confortablement entre celles-ci, et lâcha son poignet. Aussitôt, le Serpentard glissa sa main dans celle du Gryffondor et entrelaça leurs doigts lentement. Ils ne rompirent le baiser à aucun moment.

Ce baiser était doux. Il n'était qu'un effleurement léger. Les lèvres d'Harry caressaient celles de Draco et les lèvres de Draco acceptaient cette caresse. La langue d'Harry traçait des traits fins sur sa bouche, et le Serpentard en profitait pour sentir le souffle du Gryffondor qui se coupait lentement mais sûrement. Celui-ci était un mélange de Whisky, de framboise et de cigarette, viril et masculin, avec une légère touche de douceur. Soudain, sa langue, qui ne voulait pas laisser sa camarade seule, décida d'aller la rejoindre. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à caresser celle-ci, timide au départ, puis plus mutine. Les deux se caressèrent, s'enroulèrent, se séparèrent, effectuant une danse sensuelle et pleine de douceur, avant que le contact se fasse plus appuyé. La main libre d'Harry vint se poser sur la taille de Draco, appuyant sur celle-ci pour que leurs corps se rapprochent. Sentant que son érection frottait, à travers beaucoup trop de couches de tissus, contre celle du Serpentard, il étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de celui-ci. Le frisson qui venait de les parcourir les laissa pantelant un petit moment, avant que Draco n'approfondisse le baiser, qui devint plus rapide, sans néanmoins perdre de sa douceur. Les mains qui s'entrelaçaient se lâchèrent, et directement, Draco posa la sienne de l'autre côté du visage d'Harry bien à plat contre le sol. Sans interrompre le baiser, il creusa ses reins pour que leurs plaisirs se rencontrent à nouveau.

Le Survivant ne put s'en empêcher. Il releva ses jambes et entoura la taille du Serpentard de celles-ci. Sa main libre vint se poser sur le torse de Draco, sur sa chemise blanche qu'il froissa légèrement. Ravi de son petit effet, le Serpentard réitéra son mouvement une seconde fois, en lâchant les lèvres de son congénère pour venir mordiller le cou de celui-ci du bout des dents. Le gémissement qu'il entendit lui fit fermer les yeux, le transportant quelques secondes. Quand il retomba sur terre, il fit glisser le bout de sa langue de l'épaule d'Harry, la fit remonter le long de sa clavicule, puis contre le creux de son cou, avant de finir derrière son oreille. La main du Gryffondor glissa de la chemise du Serpentard jusque sa nuque qu'il attrapa presque durement pour approfondir le toucher que celui-ci effectuait. Alors Draco approfondit. Un délicieux bruit de frottement de tissus se fit entendre, tandis que celui-ci creusait les reins pour frotter leurs érections couvertes l'une contre l'autre, et continua ses baisers contre le creux de son oreille, notant cette zone érogènes dans un coin de son esprit.

Harry fit descendre la main qui était posée sur la taille de Draco et commença à faire sortir les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon. Ce dernier l'arrêta :

« -On est pressé, Potter ?

-Tes beaucoup plus mignon quand tu la fermes, Malefoy. »

Draco étouffa un rire dans le cou d'Harry et se reprit :

« -On devrait aller dans ta chambre, pour plus de… Confort.

-Hmph.

-Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un vocabulaire très varié ce soir. »

En réponse, Harry pinça la hanche de Draco. Celui-ci émit un couinement outré et leva la tête pour lancer un regard noir à Potter. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire innocent et en voyant le danger dans le regard de son compère, il fit un mouvement de hanche pour inverser les rôles. Il se leva brusquement quand Malefoy prononça :

« -Tu vas me le payer cher. »

Devant la voix grave de celui-ci, Harry recula de quelques pas, les mains levées devant lui en signe de capitulation :

« -Ne nous énervons pas…

-Oh, je ne suis pas du tout énervé, Dit Draco en se relevant et en se rapprochant d'Harry qui reculait lentement, Je vais juste te faire tellement crier que tu ne te souviendras plus de ton propre prénom. »

Ceci semblait être une promesse. Quand Draco amorça un mouvement pour se rapprocher, Harry lâcha un petit cri, plus proche du couinement et s'élança dans les escaliers derrière lui. Il les monta quatre à quatre, Draco sur les talons, et il entra dans sa chambre, dont il referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui.

Draco y entra avec fracas, essoufflé et encore plus frustré que précédemment. Potter courrait trop vite, bien trop vite. Il s'arrêta avec surprise quand il vit que celle-ci était vide. Il resta bête quelque seconde avant de se sentir soulevé dans les airs. Il lâcha un cri en retombant sur le lit, et tenta de se relever, en vain. Ses mains venaient d'être accrochées aux montants de celui-ci par deux rubans en satins. Il lança un regard implorant à Harry, qui était debout devant le lit :

« -Détaches-moi, bordel de merde !

-Tss, tss, tss… Langage, Malefoy. »

Ledit Malefoy tira la langue à son congénère, avant de secouer les bras pour se détacher. Devant la rudesse de ses liens, il s'adoucit :

« -C'était de l'humour, Potter, je n'allais pas te faire de mal. »

Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire, avant de s'avancer vers le lit d'une démarche lente. Il murmura d'une voix chaude, tout en avançant :

« -Je sais bien… Tu as dit… Qu'as-tu dis, déjà ? Ah, oui, tu as dit que tu allais me faire tellement crier que je n'allais plus me souvenir de mon propre prénom, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry monta sur le lit, à quatre pattes. Quand il fut au-dessus de Draco, celui-ci s'énerva :

« -Détaches-moi je te dis ! »

Harry lâcha un rire léger, avant de murmurer à nouveau :

« -Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais tu es beaucoup plus mignon sans la parole. _Silencio_. »

Draco ouvrit et referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ce sort eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus, et il tenta de hurler des insanités à Harry qui n'en rigolait que plus. Celui-ci se pencha sur son amant, glissa les doigts dans le col entrouvert de sa chemise, et, d'un mouvement agile, fit sauter tous les boutons. Il observa le Serpent, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, la chemise ouverte sur son torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement sous le rythme effréné de sa respiration et son pantalon se refit étroit. D'un mouvement souple, il s'assit sur les hanches de celui-ci, et baissa son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le creux du cou du Serpentard. Il murmura :

« -Pour la peine, c'est moi qui vais te faire crier. »

Et il lécha. Sa langue, mutine, sortit simplement de son alcôve pour venir laper la peau tendue de la clavicule. Le résultat fut immédiat : Il sentit le Serpentard se tendre sous lui, et contre sa propre érection, une seconde naquit. Il lâcha un petit sourire, avant de réitérer l'action. Sa langue, cette fois, traça un sillon le long du cou, avant de se nicher dans le même creux que Draco avait trouvé : Juste derrière son oreille. Celui-ci se cambra instantanément. Harry attrapa le lobe de l'oreille entre ses lèvres et le mordilla très légèrement, y effectuant une douce pression. Pendant ce temps, sa main effleura le torse de son partenaire jusqu'à effleurer un bouton de chair rose qui durcit légèrement. Il baissa celle-ci, dorlota les flancs, fit le tour du nombril avant de retracer le chemin de poils blonds jusqu'à la ceinture. Aussitôt, il s'arrêta, et, parsemant le cou de son Serpentard de baisers appuyés, il remonta jusque son oreille pour murmurer :

« -Je vais te rendre la parole. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas être méchant. »

Muet, Draco hocha vigoureusement la tête. Harry lui lança un regard amusé avant de replonger la tête dans son cou. Il lécha la clavicule, et souffla sur celle-ci en murmurant le contre sort. Au départ, Draco voulait injurier Potter autant qu'il le pouvait pour cet affront qui venait de lui être fait. Mais quand il sentit le souffle frais caresser sa peau humide, ce fut un gémissement sonore qui sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il se cambrait. Harry sourit dans son cou, avant de repartir à l'exploration. Sa langue traça un sillon le long de son cou, sur ses lèvres que Draco entrouvrit, puis redescendit sur sa clavicule, puis son torse. Il fit une petite pause pour, du bout des lèvres, embrasser les boules de chairs roses et maintenant dures de son amant, avant de continuer à descendre toute en douceur. Draco se tortilla quand il atteint ses côtés, tirant sur ses rubans pour s'en détacher. Son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu tandis que ses hanches remuaient frénétiquement, son érection ne désirant qu'être libérée et aller à l'encontre de celle d'Harry.

Quand celui-ci atteint son nombril et qu'il y inséra sa langue, Draco lâcha un cri rauque :

« -P…Potter…

-Oui ? » Sourit celui-ci d'une voix tranquille.

« -Je…J'en peux plus.

-Mais si, mais si… Tu ne vas pas jouir maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

La façon dont il prononça son prénom failli faire jouir ledit Draco sur le champ. Celui-ci se retint et secoua la tête, la respiration haletante. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'Harry était actuellement dans un état proche du sien. La respiration courte, les joues rosies et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son corps. Celui-ci, prenant son mal en patience, défit lentement la ceinture, le bouton, puis ouvrit la braguette du pantalon de sa Némésis dans un geste exagérément lent. Avant de continuer, il lâcha un souffle et ôta sa chemise d'un geste souple, faisant lâcher un nouveau gémissement à Draco. Il baissa les yeux et s'humecta doucement les lèvres devant la vue de la bosse qui déformait le boxer noir de Draco. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se pencha, lentement, trop lentement, avant de souffler sur celle-ci. La cambrure de Draco le fit sourire, et, décidant de raccourcir le calvaire, autant pour Draco que pour lui, il claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître leurs vêtements. Une fois nus, Harry observa à nouveau le sexe de Draco qui, fier, se levait contre son ventre comme pour l'appeler à gouter.

Alors il gouta. Il se pencha vers la verge turgescente et, sans utiliser ses mains, lapa celle-ci du bout de la langue, goutant une perle de liquide qui s'échappait déjà de celle-ci. Un souffla rauque parvint à ses oreilles, et il sentit les reins de Draco se creuser, sa verge remontant contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, et sans plus de cérémonie, fit descendre sa bouche le long de celle-ci, le gobant presque entièrement :

« -AH ! » Cria Draco en se cambrant violemment.

Harry lui attrapa les hanches des deux mains pour les maintenir contre le matelas, et remonta ses lèvres. Gourmand, il lécha le gland rougit par le plaisir, puis fit descendre sa langue, retraçant les veines bleutées qui sillonnaient le membre de Draco. Arrivé aux bourses, il lécha l'une d'entre elle, caressant l'autre du bout de ses doigts, avant de tapoter l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco pour lui intimer de les relever. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et lâcha un nouveau cri en sentant une langue pointue parcourir son intimité.

Harry leva une main, et masturba lentement le Serpentard, tandis que de sa bouche, il explorait les chaires de celui-ci. Il léchait, mordillait, suçait, lapait, rentrait le bout de sa langue, et surtout, il faisait passer sa Némésis par des hurlements de toutes la gamme musicale. Quand il sentit celui-ci au bord de la rupture, il referma ses doigts sur la base du pénis et murmura, son souffle chaud caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco :

« -Pas tout de suite… »

Celui-ci geignit en se tortillant. Quand Harry releva la tête, la vision était enchanteresse. Draco était littéralement dans un autre monde. Ses yeux papillonnaient, et il semblait transporté dans un univers de sensations exquises qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Harry lui présenta deux doigts, qu'il suça avidement, les yeux plantés dans ceux du Survivant. Harry lâcha à son tour un gémissement rauque, et, sans préavis, fit glisser les deux doigts dans Draco. Celui-ci se tendit légèrement, le front plissé. Harry l'observa, et de son autre main, recommença à le masturber. En quelques secondes, Draco se détendit à nouveau, et commença même à bouger ses hanches pour aller à l'encontre des doigts d'Harry. Celui-ci, après quelques étirements, fit apparaître une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il ouvrit. Il en fit couler dans sa main et l'appliqua, avant d'ôter ses doigts, sous un regard courroucé de Draco.

Harry murmura un sort et les liens disparurent. Libre de ses mouvements, le Serpentard attrapa l'arrière de la nuque du Gryffondor et le rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant furieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :

« -Potter, t'a intérêt à me prendre dans les dix secondes qui viennent, sinon…

-On a dit pas de méchancetés, Malefoy. Je vais me sentir obligé de te punir… »

D'un mouvement agile, il fit se retourner le Serpentard. Celui-ci se mit à quatre pattes et, sentant Harry glisser au plus profond de lui, se cambra en gémissant. La sensation était, comme d'habitude, désagréable au début. Il attendit quelques secondes, se tortillant légèrement sous le souffle rauque d'Harry, puis amorça le premier mouvement. Aussitôt, Harry recouvrit son dos de son torse, lui embrassant l'épaule légèrement et posant ses mains sur les siennes tandis qu'il sortait de lui pour venir s'y nicher plus profondément. Ils haletèrent d'une même voix. Après quelques mouvements, Harry se redressa et attrapa les hanches de Draco. Il mit un coup de butoir tellement puissant que Draco se redressa, venant coller son dos contre son torse. Celui-ci se retrouva vite face aux montants du lit, les mains posées sur celui-ci, le dos collé contre le torse de son amant et le gorge pleine de hurlements qui se répercutaient contre les murs de la chambre d'Harry. Il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur la nuque de celui-ci en arrière, en se cambrant tant bien que mal pour approfondir le mouvement. Sentant qu'Harry atteignait sa prostate, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci et murmura :

« -Plus fort… »

Harry demanda :

« -Qui es-tu ?

-Je… Je suis qui tu veux, mais Vas-y plus fort, Harry ! »

Etouffant un rire rauque, Harry exauça le vœu de son amant. Ses coups de reins se firent presque violents. Il posa sa main sur celle de Draco, posée contre le mur devant lui, et après quelques mouvements, il dit d'une voix rauque :

«-Maintenant, tu peux jouir. »

Et Draco ne se fit pas prier. Le corps secoué de spasmes, il eut un orgasme fulgurant, qui entraîna aussitôt celui d'Harry. Ils jouirent simultanément, les doigts d'Harry entrelaçant ceux de Draco, la tête de Draco posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, leurs voix se mêlant en un cri rauque et suave.

Leurs deux corps retombèrent mollement sur le lit, vidés de toute force. Harry avait les yeux à demi-fermés et quand il sentit Draco bouger à côté de lui, il murmura :

« -J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir.

-Je…

-Dors avec moi. » La voix d'Harry était douce et pâteuse. Il avait demandé ça d'une façon tellement naturelle que Draco, en un soupir, se rallongea à ses côtés, vaincu. Avec un sourire léger, Harry vint se coller contre son flanc. Bougonnant pour la forme, Draco passa son bras autour du corps de son amant, et s'endormit à ses côtés, sans se rendre compte que d'un coup, il était devenu son Amour.

* * *

**TO BO CONTINUED !**

**Alors, ce chapitre vous as plu?  
**


End file.
